It's not true, is it?
by Keiko Haruno Uchiha
Summary: E se Sasuke fosse obrigado a ir a um internato e nele encontrasse um fantasma que afirma não ser um fantasma? E se ele estivesse tão convicto de que ela era realmente um fantasma que faria qualquer coisa pra ajudá-la a fazer a travessia?
1. A Mudança

**It's not true, is it?**

**Capítulo 1: A Mudança**

Nesse dia eu realmente queria desaparecer.

Meu nome é Sasuke Uchiha e estou dentro do carro do meu pai a caminho do aeroporto. Eu queria desaparecer porque estou sendo obrigado a ir para um colégio interno em Los Angeles, porque meu _querido_ pai disse que eu e minha irmã tínhamos que melhorar nosso comportamento. Na verdade ele nunca ligou para gente. O Sr. Uchiha está nos mandando pra esse internato pra se livrar de dois adolescentes rebeldes, as ovelhas negras da família, segundo ele.

O meu pai, Fugaku Uchiha, ou melhor, o Sr. Uchiha é dono de uma das maiores – se não a maior - empresa de tecnologia de todo o mundo: A Uchiha's Company. Com isso, temos fácil acesso a qualquer novidade em aparelhos tecnológicos. Eu geralmente só falo com ele quando discutimos ou quando eu levo sermões. Ele é um terrível marido, bom, pelo menos eu acho, já que é um péssimo pai. Vive trabalhando e só pensa nos negócios, e nunca tem tempo pra família.

Minha mãe, Mikoto Uchiha é uma pessoa doce, amável, justa e compreensiva, embora _um pouco_ doida. Ela está quase sempre em conflito com o meu pai, defendendo eu e minha irmã. Sinceramente não sei o que uma mulher como ela viu em uma pessoa como meu pai. Bem que dizem que o amor é cego. Nesse caso deve ser surdo e mudo também. Ela é uma das razões pela qual ainda não cometi um suicídio, porque viver em uma casa com o Sr. Uchiha e a cópia mal feita dele é realmente um inferno. Com seus 38 anos, cabelos longos e olhos negros, ela é uma pessoa alegre, criativa, meio doida até, e muito sarcástica.

Tenho dois irmãos: Itachi e Dejiko Uchiha.

Itachi é mais um estorvo do que um irmão. É um "Mini Sr. Uchiha", fica enfurnado na empresa, vive implicando comigo e me fazendo perder a paciência. Deve ser por isso que ele é o preferido do meu pai. É um bastardo insuportável. E também o mais velho de nós três. Ele tem 21 anos, cabelo castanho-escuro como o do meu pai e olhos negros.

Dejiko é minha irmã preferida. A caçula dos Uchiha tem cabelos e olhos negros assim como eu e minha mãe. Apesar de não ser atraente pra mim, ela tem belas curvas para uma adolescente de 15 anos. Ela é minha parceira de encrencas, meu álibe mais seguro, e minha melhor amiga. Nós somos dois gênios na arte da encrenca, por isso a minha mãe sempre fala: "Um dia vocês param na máfia.". De certo modo nós somos bem parecidos. Ela também não suporta a empresa. Ela também não suporta o Itachi. Ela também não suporta o meu pai.

Eu tenho cabelos negros rebeldes, olhos ônix e 16 anos. Meu pai quer que eu me torne como ele, mais isso não vai acontecer. Nunca. Prefiro morrer. Tenho um gênio bem parecido com o da minha mãe, embora ás vezes use a máscara indiferente tão conhecida do meu pai. Sou bastante rebelde assim como a minha irmã. Tudo para o meu pai é culpa nossa até que se prove o contrário.

Moramos – ou, pelo menos, eu e a Dejiko morávamos – numa grande e luxuosa mansão em Manhattan. Os donos das grandes empresas são considerados pela imprensa como "A Elite das Elites", e com a minha família não é diferente, tanto que somos convidados para várias cerimônias luxuosas na qual eu e Dejiko batemos o pé e fazemos questão de não participar.

Meu pai sente muito orgulho do Itachi e joga isso na minha cara toda hora. Mas eu realmente não ligo, já que não pretendo herdar a empresa, pra desespero do meu pai e orgulho da minha mãe. Ela também não gosta do tempo integral que seu marido dedica à Uchiha's Company.

Entramos no aeroporto e os flashs das câmeras me cegaram momentaneamente. Ah, claro, os paparazzi. Eles não poderiam nos deixar de lado, afinal os filhos mais novos do grande Sr. Uchiha estão indo a um dos colégios internos mais famosos e grandiosos do mundo. Isso só aumenta mais minha irritação.

Seguimos para uma sala privativa onde geralmente as celebridades – ou pessoas de alto poder aquisitivo - ficam, para evitar justamente fotógrafos e fãs enlouquecidos.

- Pai, nós não queremos ir... – disse minha irmã, numa última tentativa de súplica.

- Como se alguma vez tivéssemos alguma escolha. – me pronunciei pela primeira vez desde que saímos de casa.

- Vocês dois, não adianta reclamarem, vocês vão e ponto final.

- EU NÃO ME CONFORMO FUGAKU! VOCÊ ESTÁ TIRANDO OS MEUS BABY'S DE MIM!

- Ora, Mikoto, eles não são mais bebês!

- Papai tem razão mãe.- concordou Itachi - Esses dois precisam de limites.

Os olhos da minha mãe faiscavam cheios de veneno entre meu pai e o bastardo do Itachi. Ela foi totalmente contra a nossa ida, tentou fazer de tudo, mais nem ela conseguiu persuadir o Sr. Uchiha dessa vez. Fato realmente preocupante.

Desde que meu pai tomou essa decisão, minha mãe não tinha uma conversa civilizada com ele. Na verdade, ela só gritava com ele faz uma semana.

- HÁ, QUER SABER? EU VOU DAR UMA VOLTA!

- Mas mãe, você vai pra onde? Lá fora tem paparazzi e fotógrafo pra todo lado!

- EU SEI LÁ SASUKE! PRA QUALQUER LUGAR, ORAS! MAS SE EU FICAR AQUI MAIS MEIO SEGUNDO EU VOU FICAR VIÚVA E PERDER UM FILHO! – e lá foi ela, trincando os dentes, pisando duro e batendo a porta com _extrema_ violência.

- Dejiko, é melhor você ir atrás dela. – eu disse, minha irmã assentiu e saiu correndo atrás da minha mãe. Antes que ela matasse alguém, literalmente.

- Eu só espero que ela não faça um escândalo. – disse meu pai massageando as têmporas tentando inutilmente diminuir a irritação - Seria muito ruim para a nossa imagem.

Nossa imagem. _Nossa_ imagem. Ele quis dizer pra imagem dele e da empresa. É nessas horas que eu mal vejo a hora dessa porcaria desse avião chegar logo pra eu não ter que ficar aturando esses dois. Eu não agüentaria mais muito tempo ali. Alcancei a porta praticamente correndo e murmurei um "vou dar uma volta", e sai tão rápido que nem dei chance pra que eles protestassem.

Andando por um corredor - que parecia ter várias daquelas salas à prova de som – entrei em um cômodo que mais parecia uma sala de estar do que uma sala de um aeroporto. Encontrei minha irmã sentada confortavelmente em um grande e espaçoso sofá de couro branco e minha mãe andando em círculos na frente dela, furiosamente. Caminhei até elas, mas não era preciso. Os berros da minha mãe eram audíveis do corredor.

- QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É?

- Seu marido e o dono da Uchiha's Company.

- E DAÍ? ELE PODERIA SER O PAPA RODOLFO XIX E AINDA NÃO TERIA ESSE DIREITO! – por mais descontrolada que minha mãe estivesse, ela ainda estava certa. Meu pai não podia nos obrigar a ir, não era justo. Mas quem disse que ele se importava com isso?

- Mãezinha querida, você está errada.

Olhei chocado pra minha irmã. Como ela podia estar falando isso? Porque ela estava defendendo o meu pai? Não _havia _motivos pra ela estar defendendo ele. Ele iria nos mandar para uma prisão, ande só sairíamos poucos dias por ano e teríamos que estudar muito. Ela faz idéia disso?

Minha mãe mostrou-se surpresa, mais não mais chocada do que eu. O olhar dela era um misto de surpresa e indignação. Ela deu uns passos para trás, meio assustada. E eu estava estático e chocado demais para me mexer.

- O que ele fez com você? Te comprou? Te drogou? Te embebedou? – por incrível que pareça minha mãe dessa vez não gritou. Na verdade, agora ela sussurrava num tom muito baixo, que me pareceu preocupado e meio esperançoso. – Fala que eu processo ele antes do avião decolar!

- Dejiko, nossa mãe está certa – protestei.

- Não está não.

- Ele não tem o direito de fazer isso com a gente, não importa o argumento – minha voz soava meio indignada. Não, indignada era pouco. Irada é a melhor palavra.

Dejiko soltou uma risada e nós olhamos confusos pra ela.

- Não era sobre isso que eu estava falando!

Se não era sobre isso, do que ela estava falando?

- Sobre o que então? – minha mãe pareceu ler minha mente e perguntou o que eu estava pensando – Não me lembro de ter falado nada que não tenha a ver com isso.

- Mãezinha querida, me refiro ao papa. Se você não reparou, ainda estamos no Bento XVI, sabia?

Fez-se um segundo de silêncio enquanto eu absorvia as informações. Minha irmã estava se preocupando porque minha mãe falou o nome do bendito papa errado ao invés de prestar atenção na situação que nos encontrávamos, que não era _nada_ boa:

1º) Tínhamos que deixar Manhattan e nossa mãe para ir pra um colégio interno.

2º) Teremos que ficar o ano todo nesse colégio estudando o dia todo, ao invés de passar o dia na praia e só estudar de manhã.

3º) Meu pai está mais bravo do que o normal com a gente nesses últimos tempos, porque reclamamos e aprontamos mais do que de costume.

4º) Minha mãe está para ter um colapso.

Era isso mesmo? Bem, resolvi não falar nada, já que minha mãe não ia esconder a indignação.

- VÁI Á MERDA DEJIKO! EU AQUI PREOCUPADA COM O FUTURO DE VOCÊS E VOCÊ CONTANDO O NÚMERO DO PAPA! NINGUÉM MERECE! QUASE ME MATA DE PREOCUPAÇÃO! ACHEI QUE ESTIVESSE DROGADA! E DAÍ VOCÊ ENTRARIA NO MUNDO DAS DROGAS! DAÍ VOCÊ IRIA CASAR COM UM MACONHEIRO E FUGIR PRA JAMAICA! DAÍ PRA PROSTITUIÇÃO É UM PASSO! E DAÍ VOCÊ FICARIA GRÁVIDA COM 15 OU, NO MÁXIMO 16! E DAÍ... – ok, eu não tava tão indignado assim. Eu não tava brincando quando disse que minha mãe era criativa. Sabe, pra isso a imaginação dela dá e sobra. Veja bem, ela desviou do assunto do papa, e foi pra com quem e quando a minha irmã provavelmente iria se casar. É maluquice. Ou pode ser talento. - FOI SÓ UM PEQUENO ERRO DE CÁLCULO!

Quando minha irmã ia abrir a boca para protestar, um empregado do aeroporto apareceu e nos disse que nosso vôo não iria demorar a decolar e que ele já tinha avisado meu pai e o Itachi, e eles estavam a nossa espera na sala de embarque.

Enquanto nós íamos ao encontro dos dois, minha irmã parecia tranqüila, mais não estava. Os punhos fechados com força comprovavam isso. Ela queria parecer forte e que não estava ligando para tudo isso por causa da minha mãe, mais no fundo ela estava tão desesperada quanto eu. Quando entrar no avião vai soltar esse nervosismo todo, eu tenho certeza. Eu também me mantinha indiferente embora estivesse uma pilha de nervos. Minha mãe não precisava de outro problema, ela já tinha muitos.

Minha mãe mirava o chão pensativa com um misto de frustração, indignação e tristeza no rosto. Era muito difícil pra ela se separar da gente, pois agora imagino que ela irá ter uma vida solitária dentro daquela imensa mansão. É claro que tem os empregados, mas não é a mesma coisa.

Entramos na sala de embarque – que tinha os vidros que separavam a sala de espera e a de embarque bem escuros, para evitar fotógrafos e repórteres, e onde também era proibida a entrada dos mesmos – e minha irmã fechou ainda mais o punho, as unhas começando a deixar marcas vermelhas na pele branca de porcelana. Eu permaneci indiferente, e minha mãe ainda pensativa. Eu me perguntava se ela estava pensando em um último jeito de tentar convencer meu pai de que era melhor e gente não ir, ou qual era o jeito mais doloroso de matar ele. Se eu conheço a minha mãe, provavelmente era a segunda opção.

- Você não vai realmente fazer isso, vai? – disse ela

- Olha Mikoto, você tem que entender...

- EU NÃO VOU ENTENDER MERDA NENHUMA!

- Mãe...

- ITACHI, CALA A BOCA!

- Owch! – disse com um meio-sorriso

- Ui! – minha irmã riu da cara de tacho que meu irmão fez – Caraca... Te cortou na tora!

- Engraçadinhos – disse o bastardo com cara de desdém. Eu mereço... Leva esse corte e ainda acha que tem moral pra isso. Eu já disse que ele é um bastardo?

- OLHA AQUI, FUGAKU – ameaçou minha mãe - SE VOCÊ FIZER MESMO ISSO EU JURO QUE... SUMO COM OS CARROS! É ISSO AÍ! AÍ VOCÊ VAI TER QUE COMPRAR UMA LHAMA!

Tanto eu e minha irmã quanto meu pai e meu irmão, olhamos com uma cara confusa pra minha mãe. Ela enlouqueceu? Coitada, não achei que nossa partida fosse fazer tanto mal tão rápido. A gente nem embarcou e ela já ta nem falando coisa com coisa!

- Mas mãe, pra que ele vai precisar de uma lhama? – disse a minha irmã.

- COMO PRA QUÊ!? ORA... PRA ELE SE LOCOMOVER! OU VOCÊ ACHA QUE UMA BICICLETA VAI AGUENTAR ISSO? – disse ela com uma onda cruel de sarcasmo na voz e apontando sem dó nem piedade pra barriga do meu pai. Mas, olhando tecnicamente, meu pai não é gordo. Mas tenta dizer isso pra uma Mikoto _muito_ enraivecida!?

- Mas por que tem que ser uma lhama?

- SÃO ANIMAIS RESISTENTES! E, SE DERMOS SORTE, ELA AINDA COSPE MEIO LITRO DE SALIVA E MATA SEU PAI AFOGADO!

Meu pai soltou um suspiro frustrado enquanto eu e minha irmã rimos e meu irmão permaneceu indiferente.

- É BOM DE AGORA EM DIANTE VOCÊ DORMIR COM UM OLHO ABERTO E UM FECHADO, FUGAKU! SENÃO VOCÊ VAI ACORDAR MORTO!

Kami-sama, agora eu estou _realmente_ preocupado com a minha mãe. A mulher pirou? Surtou de vez? Se ela continuar assim, meu pai a interna com menos de um mês! Onde já se viu acordar _morto_?

- Mãe, se ele vai estar morto ele não vai... – o Itachi parou assim que viu o olhar mortal que minha mãe lançou pra ele do tipo: "se continuar quem vai estar morto é você". Adoro quando ela faz isso.

De repente ouvimos a voz da recepcionista: "Passageiros do vôo 512 com destino à Los Angeles, por favor, dirijam-se ao portão de embarque três, imediatamente".

Pronto, foi a gota d' água pra minha mãe. Se antes ela estava espumando de raiva feito um cachorro, agora ela poderia ser comparada a um chafariz. Grossas lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos ônix além dos soluços perfeitamente audíveis para nós. Ela abraçou a Dejiko com tanta força que poderia chegar a machucar, mais pelo visto, minha irmã não ligava já que abraçava minha mãe do mesmo jeito. Mas sem derramar uma lágrima, embora estivesse com os olhos marejados. Depois minha mãe se dirigiu ao meu pai.

- Fugaku, por favor, não... – sussurrou ela num tom baixo e suplicante.

- Vai ser melhor pra eles.

Dessa vez ela não protestou, não reclamou e não gritou. Ela só veio até mim e me abraçou do mesmo jeito que abraçou a Dejiko, ainda chorando. Eu não gosto de ver ela assim. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa. Eu _tinha_ que dizer alguma coisa.

- Mãe, não precisa ficar assim. Nem deve ser tão ruim. – eu tentei acalma-la, e parece que consegui pelo menos um pouco, já que os soluços pararam, mais ela ainda chorava silenciosamente. – Não chora...

- Essa é uma das duas coisas que eu não vou poder fazer hoje.

- E qual é a outra? – perguntou minha irmã interessada.

- Matar o seu pai e o seu irmão assim que esse avião decolar. – Vi meu irmão engolir em seco, afinal, do jeito que minha mãe estava agora ela era bem capaz de fazer isso mesmo.

Minha irmã riu e eu dei um dos meus costumeiros meio-sorrisos. Ela já estava voltando ao normal.

Ouvimos a voz da atendente novamente: "Última chamada para o vôo 512 com destino à Los Angeles, pedimos aos passageiros que se apressem e estejam dentro do avião o mais breve possível."

Minha mãe se livrou do abraço de urso que me dava e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de nós dois.

- Se não vierem me visitar nas férias eu vou até o colégio e mato os dois. – ordenou ela com um bico de criança e eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

Nos despedimos do Sr. Uchiha e do Itachi com leves acenos de cabeça e seguimos para o avião. Ao passar pelos portões de embarque o nervosismo começou a tomar conta de mim. Tentava me concentrar - e acreditar - no que eu disse a minha mãe. Não _podia_ ser assim _tão_ ruim, podia?

**YO HONEYS!!!!!!**

**Bom, espero que tenham gostado da idéia da fic! Bom, a verdadeira, **_**verdadeira**_** idéia da fic não tá na cara mais já vai aparecer nos próximos cap!**

**Só no cap 2, (que eu estou começando a escrever) o meu **_**lindo computador**_** desligou duas vezes e eu perdi tudo o que não tinha salvado (praticamente ****tudo****.). A vida me ama. E o computador me odeia.**

**Esse cap ta menor e menos engraçado porque tá no começo, mais depois melhora, juro. Juro não, porque jurar é pecado. OK, ENTÃO EU PROMETO!!!**

**Gente, uma sugestão: leiam a fic "Mistério** **no Colégio**** Interno Sasuke Version" da Debby Uchiha. Fic MARA! (*-*), e deixem reviews, ok!? ;)**

**Galera... A Mikoto é meio doidona, né não? Bem, pra fazer a personalidade dela eu tive uma idéia: Como seria ****eu**** sendo mãe? Tá certo que ta longe pra caramba, mais foi uma idéia. Então eu fiz uma enquete: Que tipo de mãe eu seria? Bom, a maioria ****massacrante**** dos votos foi: Doida, sem juízo algum, provavelmente pára num anacômio antes dos 30.**

**EU DEVIA ME SENTIR INDIGNADA! **

**Mais eu gostei da Mikoto assim! Amei ela!**

**E o que vocês acharam?**

**Tá boa? Tá horrível? Querem me matar?**

**Mandem review :D**

**Mas lembrem-se: se me matarem sem cap 2!! xD**

**Sintam-se beijadas!!!**

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha**


	2. Reencontro

**Capítulo 2: Reencontro**

O vôo para Los Angeles foi tranqüilo, mas minha irmã chorou logo que o avião decolou. Sabia que aquela pose não ia durar muito tempo. Nem sei como ela não chorou na hora que a nossa mãe abraçou ela.

Ao chegar ao aeroporto, um motorista do colégio se dirigiu a nós e disse que o Sr. Uchiha já tinha acertado tudo com a diretora e ele estava encarregado de nos levar ao Konoha School. Foi preciso dois homens Para carregar a bagagem da minha irmã para o carro, já que ela estava levando _cinco_ malas _enormes_, e olha que aquilo não era nem um quarto de toda a roupa dela. Eu só levei três malas normais, e me perguntava pra que minha irmã levava tanta coisa. Ela não era patricinha nem nada do tipo. Mulheres são seres abstratos.

O caminho até o colégio foi feito em total silêncio. Dejiko - e muito menos eu - estava com humor pra ficar falando e o motorista não pareceu se importar com isso. Chegando ao colégio, vimos um grande jardim onde tinham algumas pessoas, provavelmente alunos, julgando pelo uniforme. O motorista veio em nossa direção.

- Não se preocupem, vou perguntar o número dos seus quartos a Tsunade-sama e eu mesmo as levo pra lá. – disse simpático, apontando para as malas.

- Obrigado – respondemos em uníssono.

Ao entrarmos, percebi que o colégio era tão grandioso por dentro quanto parecia ser por fora. As paredes brancas e o piso amarelado contrastavam com as paredes do lado de fora que eram em diferentes e discretos tons de laranja; Muito luxuoso, sem dúvida. Subimos as escadas e andávamos pelo corredor para achar alguma alma viva que pudesse nos ajudar a achar a diretoria, até que vozes _muito_ conhecidas me fizeram estacar.

- QUE LEGAL QUE VOCÊS VÃO ESTUDAR AQUI, DATTEBAYO!

- Naruto, pára de gritar!

- É, meu ouvido não é pinico!

- Ai, parem de falar, vocês são muito problemáticos!

Com um estalo na minha mente me lembrei de uma coisa muito importante: dois dos meus melhores amigos estudavam aqui, Naruto e Shikamaru. Mas se somente os dois estudavam aqui, o quê Neji e Gaara estavam fazendo aqui também?

- Não são aqueles seus amigos, Sasuke? – perguntou a minha irmã com uma sobrancelha arqueada, apontando os quatro que conversavam metros à frente discretamente com a cabeça – O loirinho escandaloso, o ruivo mudo, o Mr. Problemático e o Hyuuga?

- Eles mesmos. – disse com um meio sorriso. O negócio estava começando a melhorar.

- Mas o que eles estão fazendo aqui?

- Bem, quanto à Naruto e Shikamaru, eles estudam aqui desde o ano passado, mais Neji e Gaara eu não faço a menor idéia. Mas se me permite um palpite, acho que eles vão estudar aqui, já que o Naruto berrou "QUE LEGAL QUE VOCÊS VÃO ESTUDAR AQUI, DATTEBAYO!".

Bom, eu não tinha uma lista extensa de amigos, mais se tivesse, com certeza Neji, Gaara, Naruto e Shikamaru estariam no topo dela. Eles são meus melhores amigos desde que me entendo por gente, mais tivemos que nos separar ano passado quando Naruto e Shikamaru vieram pra cá.

Neji Hyuuga é um adolescente calmo e muito responsável. Tem cabelos castanhos compridos presos num rabo-de-cavalo amarrado na ponta e olhos perolados. Ele é sobrinho do dono das empresas Hyuuga, uma das principais parceiras da Uchiha's Company. Eu acho que nós somos os mais normais, ao julgar pelos outros. Mas ele é na maioria das vezes sério e sarcástico, apesar de que com a gente ele seja diferente. Ele também não gosta dos negócios Hyuuga, porque seu tio insiste que ele deve herdar a empresa e assumir as responsabilidades. Desde então, ele se juntou ao meu clube "Anti-Empresas Famosas".

Gaara Sabaku, apesar de ser meu amigo, tenho que admitir que ele não é uma pessoa muito _normal_. Ele tem cabelos bem ruivos e olhos de um verde muito claro. É o caçula dos Sabaku, tendo uma irmã e um irmão. Bem, ele consegue ser mais sério do que eu e o Neji juntos, fala muito pouco e de vez em quando ele fica encarando o nada. É sério, ele fica encarando o nada. O Nada. Literalmente. Mas ele é um bom amigo, confiável e pra qualquer hora.

Shikamaru Nara é uma pessoa, como ele diz, problemática. Ele é _extremamente _preguiçoso e tudo – absolutamente tudo - pra ele é "problemático". Mas em compensação, a massa muscular que ele não utiliza no corpo deve ir para o cérebro, porque o cara é um gênio. Eu falo sério, ele deve ser a ressurreição de Albert Einstein. Ele é bom em raciocínio rápido – e demorado também -, e parece ter uma memória fotográfica, porque você pode perguntar pra ele qual era a cor do cabelo da nossa professora da 3ª

Série que ele sabe te responder. É claro, sem contar que ele vai falar que é problemático demais lembrar das coisas. Ele tem cabelos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo alto e espetado e olhos castanhos.

E outra figura é Naruto Uzumaki, que se auto-proclamou meu melhor amigo com oito anos de idade. É uma pessoa _extremamente_ escandalosa. Uma vez, eu e o Gaara estávamos em uma igreja e o Naruto entrou por ela gritando que tinha matado um músico – de uma festa que iria ter à noite em comemoração a um sócio da empresa, ou coisa assim – pra todo mundo ouvir. Ficamos umas duas horas pra acalmar o padre (e um escandaloso Naruto) e lhe assegurar que estava tudo bem, que foi só um mal-estar que o músico passou após ingerir uma enorme porção de lámem, fornecida, é claro, pelo Naruto. Naruto não é uma pessoa burra, digamos que ele tenha inteligência retraída. E falta de "Simancol" também, pois até hoje ele não percebeu que a prima do Neji, Hinata Hyuuga, tem um verdadeiro _tombo_ por ele. Olha que ela cora até o último fio de cabelo, desmaia, gagueja, e aí vem ele e... Nada. Mas deixa quieto, um dia ele descobre. Ele _tem_ que descobrir! Não é possível que ele _nunca_ descubra! Se bem que, sendo o Naruto... Pobre Hinata. Eu digo que o loirinho de olhos azuis não é burro porque ele é inteligente quando _quer, _mais sempre dá uma de palhaço. Adora pregar peças e vive se metendo em confusão.

Caminhamos até eles a cara de espanto foi hilária. Naruto abriu a boca e arregalou os olhos o máximo possível. Shikamaru entortou a cabeça, provavelmente tentando entender porque estávamos ali. Neji arqueou uma sobrancelha e Gaara forçou a vista como se estivesse vendo uma miragem.

- Sasuke, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou o loiro empolgado

- Compras – disse a minha irmã revirando os olhos. Naruto podia não ser um Shikamaru da vida, mais será que ele ainda não deduziu que vamos estudar aqui? Não era óbvio?

- Também te amo, Dejiko. – disse Naruto, agora com sarcasmo.

- Naruto, o que se faz num colégio? – perguntei também sarcástico.

- Eles vão estudar aqui assim como Neji e Gaara – respondeu Shikamaru – O que mais eles fariam aqui?

- Eu sei lá – Naruto deu de ombros – podiam estar nos visitando.

- Acha que nós viríamos de Manhattan até Los Angeles só por uma visita? – perguntou Dejiko com um sorriso meio... debochado?

- Hoje ela chupou limão? – sussurrou o loiro pra que só eu ouvisse. Ela não tinha chupado limão, mas brigou com nosso pai, se separou da nossa mãe e vai ficar em um inferno interno o ano inteiro, conta?

- Voltando ao assunto que nos interessa. – continuou ela – Vocês poderiam falar onde fica a diretoria? Precisamos pegar o número dos nossos quartos, saber as regras, onde ficam as salas e essas coisas.

- Nós também temos que fazer isso – disse o Sabaku.

- É, podem vir com a gente - Sugeriu Neji.

- Ótimo – eu disse.

Shikamaru nos disse onde encontrar a sala da diretora. Enquanto andávamos pelo corredor, conversávamos sobre coisas banais. Bom, pelo menos eu, Neji e Gaara.

- Cara, não sabe da maior: Shikamaru e Temari estão namorando. Há mais ou menos seis meses. – disse o Hyuuga.

- Temari? Temari Sabaku? – por essa eu não esperava. Shikamaru é o ser totalmente oposto da Temari. Ela é uma garota elétrica, tem energia pra dar e vender e não fica um minuto parada. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar. Era como juntar o Sid de "A Era do Gelo" com o Papa-léguas. – A irmã do Gaara? Mas... como? Eles são tão... diferentes!

- Não me pergunte, é muito pro meu cérebro – Disse Gaara.

- Você deve estar com ciúmes, Gaara. Pô, ela é sua irmã!

- Pelo contrário, Neji – rebateu o ruivo – Meus pêsames pra ele. Temari é mais teimosa do que uma mula, e os outros namoros dela terminaram em massacre. Pro lado do namorado, claro.

E ele estava certo. Temari Sabaku tem um gênio praticamente impossível. Muito, muito, mais muito teimosa _mesmo._ E, quanto à parte do massacre, digamos que ela tem uma forcinha _bem_ considerável.

- A Temari tá mesmo aqui? – perguntou a minha irmã. Os olhos dela estavam meio que... brilhando? Ah, é. Temari Sabaku é uma das melhores amigas da minha irmã e...

Epa. Mau sinal.

- Tá sim, e a Hinata e a Tenten também estudam aqui.

- Perfeito! – exclamou ela – Meu ano aqui não está tão perdido!

Continuamos andando e fiquei sabendo que Naruto desenvolveu uma quedinha pela Hinata. Isso é ótimo, acho que a Hinata será o par perfeito para o loirinho. Ela é uma garota inteligente, paciente e muito bonita, embora tenha como característica forte a timidez. Minha irmã ficou com um sorriso esperançoso durante todo o percurso à sala da diretora. Também acho legal suas melhores amigas estarem aqui, ajuda a enfrentar a barra – experiência própria.

Se minha irmã sofrer influência das amigas, espero sinceramente que seja da Hinata. Porque Temari e Tenten são umas máquinas de destruição em massa comparadas à frágil Hinata. Temari tem um gênio impossível, e o pior é que ela sabe bater; TenTen Mitsashi não suporta, em circunstância alguma, machismo. Ela também tem uma mira impecável, não erra uma. Dês de bola de papel em sala de aula à arco e flecha em área de treinamento.

Temari é loira e usa o cabelo preso em quatro rabos-de-cavalo, e olhos de um verde mais escuro do que o do Gaara. Tenten é morena e tem olhos cor de chocolate, e o cabelo fica preso em dois coques. Hinata tem um cabelo grande azulado e os mesmos olhos perolados do Neji. Todas são muito bonitas, fato inegável.

Chegamos a uma sala em que tinha uma secretária e, ao lado da mesa da mesma, uma porta em que estava escrito "Diretora". Minha irmã foi a primeira a ir ao encontro da secretária, e a gente logo atrás.

- Com licença, poderíamos falar como a diretora?

- Claro! Vocês são novatos do 2° Ano? – perguntou a secretária. Ela tinha cabelos pretos e curtos e olhos pretos também – Muito prazer, meu nome é Shizune.

- O prazer é nosso, Shizune – dissemos em uníssono.

- Hmmm... vejamos – ela sorriu e pegou um papel em uma pasta – Gaara Sabaku, Neji Hyuuga e Sasuke e Dejiko Uchiha, todos do 2º ano, certo?

Fizemos um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

- A diretora estava esperando vocês.

- Obrigado – respondeu meu amigo Hyuuga. Ele, pelo visto, queria ir para o quarto logo.

Ao atravessar a porta, no final da sala, tinha uma mulher de cabelos loiros vestida com um tipo de terno feminino; me lembra as mulheres que trabalham na Uchiha's Company. Ela digitava alguma coisa no computador, aparentemente sem notar nossa presença. Chegamos mais perto e ela parece ter finalmente percebido que estávamos em sua sala. Nos examinou com uma olhada e deu um sorriso.

- São os novatos do 2º ano?

Será que somente o segundo ano vai receber novatos? Que coisa estranha.

- Somos sim – disse Gaara – Viemos saber as normas, número do quarto e armário, receber o material e essas coisas.

- Bem, vocês são... ?

- Sasuke Uchiha, Dejiko Uchiha, Gaara Sabaku e Neji Hyuuga – eu disse apontando para cada um de nós, tentando soar o mais paciente possível. Neji não era o único que queria ir para o quarto e ficar sozinho.

- Muito bem – ela deu um suspiro cansado - Vamos às regras: As aulas começam 07h30min, e o café da manhã é as 07h00min. Cada um de vocês vai dormir em um quarto, sendo separado o corredor das meninas e dos meninos. Todo dia, às 23h00min vai ter o toque de recolher. Os alunos que forem pegos fora do seu quarto após esse toque serão mandados à diretoria pelos monitores. Aos sábados esse toque é às 23h30min.

- Temos que ir dormir às 23h00min?

- Não necessariamente, Sr. Uchiha – ela disse.

Não gostei do jeito que ela me chamou. Me lembrava alguém que eu estava tentando esquecer no momento.

- Só Sasuke – corrigi.

- Tudo bem, Sasuke. O toque de recolher toca às 23h00min, mas podem dormir quando quiserem. Desde que estejam em condições de acordar de manhã – esclareceu ela. Vou ter que ficar acordado um bom tempo no quarto. Ótimo Sasuke, se acostuma a dormir tarde mesmo. Vai acordar que nem um zumbi. – Continuando, vocês não utilizarão nenhum tipo de caderno, cada um de vocês terá seu notebook e suas tarefas são realizadas neles. O número da sua sala é 107.

Ela entregou para cada um seus respectivos notebooks.

- E esse é o número do quarto. Dejiko, o seu é no terceiro andar, quarto 318. Gaara, Sasuke e Neji, vocês ficarão no quarto andar, quartos 426, 427 e 428, respectivamente. Mesmo sendo sexta-feira hoje não tem aula, as aulas só começam na segunda. Aproveitem esse tempo para conhecer o colégio e fazer amizades, afinal, amigos nunca são demais. Bem, acho que é só. Podem ir e sejam bem vindos ao Konoha. Qualquer coisa é só me chamar.

- Obrigado – dissemos.

Enquanto seguíamos para nossos respectivos quartos, tava um silêncio horrível. Resolvi quebrá-lo.

- E aí, o que acharam da diretora?

- Parece ser legal – disse minha irmã.

- Fiquei sabendo que ela bebe pra caramba. Vive bêbada – declarou o Hyuuga.

- Sem contar que faz apostas – disse Gaara.

- Ela parece ser normal pra mim.

- Ninguém nessa escola é normal, Sasuke – disse Gaara.

- É, a diretora é a maior pinguça, tem um professor que é viciado em "Icha-Icha Paradise", um livrinho pornográfico escrito por outro professor, uma professora é maluca ao ponto que dizem que lembra o Naruto, o professor de Educação física tem uma coisa com um aluno que só Deus, o professor de Matemática gosta da professora de Biologia que gosta do professor de Física que é viciado no tal do livrinho, o professor de Redação é um pervertido, dizem que o psicólogo tem um caso com o professor de Química. Detalhe: os dois são homens. E o professor de Química parece o resultado do cruzamento do Michael Jackson com a anaconda. Sem contar que adora ferrar os alunos e todo mundo tem medo dele. – esclareceu o Hyuuga.

- Wow – eu disse. Hn, interessante. Se juntar todo mundo não dá um. Começamos o ano _muito bem_.

- Mas vocês também, ein? – disse Dejiko – Não faz nem um dia que estão na escola já sabem a ficha criminal de todos os professores? Fofocam como velhinhas!

- É mesmo, como sabem tanto sobre eles? – perguntei. Eles recolheram informações em tempo recorde. Nunca vi ninguém saber tanto em tão pouco tempo.

- Fica sem assuntos novos com o Naruto durante 2 minutos e vai saber como.

Ah, ta explicado. O Naruto.

Aquele era só o corpo docente do colégio. O discente eu não quero nem ver.

Quando chegamos no 3° andar minha irmã se despediu, afinal, é o corredor do quarto dela. Subimos mais um lance de escadas e enfim chegamos no 4° andar. Quarto doce quarto. Com um "Vejo vocês depois" cada um entrou no seu. O quarto era grande, levando em conta que era um aluno por quarto, e tinha dois andares. O piso tinha a mesma cor de madeira amarelada quanto o resto da escola; as paredes eram brancas e a cama ficava na parede paralela à porta. Acima da cama tinha umas prateleiras, e um pouco pro lado a escada que dava acesso ao segundo andar. O segundo andar era composto por um grande guarda roupa (da mesma cor do piso) embutido na parede que era meio "redonda" e por um banheiro. Legal. Gostei do quarto. Não era tão grande quanto o meu, mas era bem maneiro. Só que tinha muito branco. Parece um quarto de hospício. Ainda bem que eu trouxe meus pôsteres. Abri a mala e colei todos. Agora tá maneiro.

Alguém bateu na porta, era o Neji.

- Sasuke, vamos conhecer o colégio. Você vem?

- Uhum.

Ele deu uma examinada por cima do meu ombro.

- Já destruiu seu quarto?

- Ficou foda! Você devia fazer o mesmo. Ou Linkin Park e Simple Plan são muito rebeldes pra você? Se quiser te arranjo uns de Mozart e Beethoven. – disse sarcástico enquanto íamos andando.

- Estou rolando de rir.

- Agora é sério, você não acha que é muito branco não? Branco é cor pra doido.

- Ah, sei lá, eu meio que já me acostumei, afinal a casa do meu tio é toda branca.

- Por isso que você é assim!

- EI!

Nós começamos a rir. Era legal tirar sarro com a cara dos meus amigos porque eles sempre revidam. Assim que é maneiro, implicar com gente que esquenta a cabeça. Tipo, se fosse a prima do Neji, ia abaixar a cabeça e ouvir tudo calada; já o Neji começa a armar barraco. Mas nós nunca levamos a sério nossas "brigas", porque se levássemos um de nós cinco já estaria morto há muito tempo.

- Onde tá o Gaara?

- Já desceu. E olha que eu não demorei a arrumar minhas coisas. Ele deve ter jogado a mala na cama e descido, só pode.

- Também não arrumei minhas coisas.

- É, vi sua mala jogada e suas roupas pelo quarto.

- Tava muito ocupado com minha obra de arte. Neji, acho que eu tenho um dom.

- De destruir as coisas?

Dei um empurrão nele. Como ele OUSA falar mal da minha parede super descolada? Demorou uma hora para fazer! E eu gastei dois rolos de durex!

- Não, idiota! De me livrar do branco. Eu devia fazer uma visita na sua casa uma hora dessas.

- Só no dia que eu quiser minha casa destruída.

Chegamos ao pátio e tinha vários alunos se cumprimentado e se apresentando. Era possível ouvir coisas do tipo: "...que bom que você voltou..." ou "...senti sua falta..." por todo lugar. Shikamaru, Naruto e Gaara estavam sentados perto de uma árvore. Naruto ao nos ver num raio de 10 metros começou a gritar, claro.

- SASUUUUUKEEE!!!!!!! NEEEEEJIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!

- Pára de gritar ô coisa!

- Parece que fugiu do manicômio!

- Ai, tão nervosinhas hoje, ein!

Fuzilamos ele com o olhar.

- Cara, porque estão aqui também? Quero dizer, aqui no Konoha?

- Fui obrigado – disse e levantei a mão

- Também – disse Neji fazendo a mesma coisa.

- Idem – desse Gaara com o mesmo gesto.

- É, eu tinha imaginado. – disse Shikamaru – Não estariam aqui por livre e espontânea vontade.

- Estamos na mesma sala! E dormimos no mesmo corredor! E somos vizinhos de quarto!

- Como você sabe?

- Vi na lista.

- Que lista?

- A que ta pregada na parede.

- Muito esclarecedor.

- Isso é tão irado! Essa parada de estudarmos juntos!

- Ô, super – disse Gaara.

Um grupo de cinco garotas veio na nossa direção. Delas eu só não conhecia a loira de olhos azuis. Nunca vi na vida.

- E aí garotos? Faz tempo que não via vocês! – disse Temari. Ela foi até o Shikamaru e deu um beijo nele.

- Eca.

- Cala a boca Gaara.

- Ah, duvido que se fosse o Sasuke ou o Neji, que vissem a Dejiko ou a Hinata desse jeito não reclamariam!

- Não reclamaríamos, mataríamos eles.

- É isso aí.

Ficamos conversando até umas 18h00min. Quando _realmente _ficamos sem assunto, fomos para os quartos. Descobri quem era aquela menina. A loira é Ino Yamanaka, uma garota que entrou aqui ano passado também. Não sei por que, mais elas agem de um jeito estranho. Elas fizeram de tudo para parecerem felizes, mas alguma coisa não me convenceu. Depois Naruto me disse que era por causa de uma amiga delas que está hospitalizada, mas não entrou em mais detalhes. Pelo que eu percebi, o loirinho devia gostar dela antes da sua recente queda pela Hyuuga.

Chegamos ao nosso corredor e cada um entrou no seu quarto. Tomei um banho e coloquei uma camisa cinza de mangas curtas e uma calça de moletom azul marinho. Esse é o meu pijama. Olhei ao redor e vi que Neji tinha razão: Minhas roupas estavam totalmente espalhadas pelo quarto e eu não tô com paciência de arrumar isso agora.

Ah, que se foda. Amanhã eu arrumo.

Eu não estou com um pingo de sono. Ah, ótimo, o tão odiado tédio. Sem nada pra fazer. Já sei, vou fazer um dos meus passatempos preferidos: perturbar o Neji.

Cheguei na frente da porta n° 428 e bati freneticamente. Neji praticamente veio correndo.

- O QUE HOUVE? QUEM MORREU?

- Ninguém morreu e vim assaltar sua geladeira.

- Fala sério.

- Sério.

- Mas aqui nem tem geladeira!

- Mas você comprou Coca-cola que eu sei.

- Como eu sei que você não vai me deixar em paz, e pior, corro o risco de você só sair daqui à meia noite, toma. – disse ele e jogou uma latinha pra mim – Mas tá me devendo uma Coca.

- Deixa de ser miserável!

Ele riu.

- Agora some!

- Nossa, é bom saber que sou bem-vindo.

- Às ordens – disse e fechou a porta com tudo na minha cara.

Queria ver se eu fosse um terrorista.

Estava voltando pro meu quarto e um leve arrepio passou pelo meu corpo quando toquei na maçaneta.

Credo. Parece aqueles filmes em que o moçinho sabe que algo estranho vai acontecer.

**YO BABY'S!**

**COMO VOCÊS ESTÃO? ESPERO QUE MUUUUUUITO BEM!**

**Tiveram um bom feriado? Uma boa Páscoa?**

**Se entupiram de chocolate? Depois passaram horas no banheiro? Agora estão cheias de espinhas? Espero que sim! (Tirando a parte do banheiro e das espinhas, ok?)**

**VOCÊS REALMENTE GOSTARAM? É SÉRIO?**

**Juro que eu achei que vocês iam odiar!**

**Qualquer coisa falem que eu excluo na boa, ok?**

**Gente, não sabem da última... EU TENHO QUE ESCREVER UM LIVRO! E PIOR: PUBLICÁ-LO! É ISSO AÍ! **_**PUBLICÁ-LO**_**!**

**OH BOY! **

**I'M LOST!!! X.x**

**Se quiserem mandar sugestões, fiquem à vontade! Eu não vou reclamar nadinha! A história é de 12 adolescentes que são obrigados a morar na mesma casa sem supervisão. Aí eles aprontam pra caramba na casa e na escola. Ah, e eles moram em Nova York.**

**Sugestões de encrencas pra eles se meterem são bem vindas!**

**MUITO BEM, AGORA RESPONDENDO ÀS MINHAS AMADAS REVIEWS:**

** - **Ai meu deus! Você comentando na minha fic? Tô me sentindo tão honrada! Você realmente acha que ta legal? *--* éh, a mãe do Sasuke ruleia! Poakspoakpsoka!¹³ bjs pra você tbm!

**kamidake karaoke – **que bom que você gostou! Ok, ta aí o 2° cap, não vou precisar "acordar morta"! oksapokaposakposka¹²³ espero q continua acompanhando e que curta a história! Mega-bj!

**AMAYA-SAMA – **Thank you girl! Que bom que você gostou! É, a Mikoto e sua lhama!! xD bj pra você também e tá aí o cap! Espero que goste!

**Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san**** – **Sério que você riu? Isso me deixa mega feliz! É, A Mikoto tem uma coisa com as lhamas! :D Brigada e que bom que amou a fic! Aproveite o cap e espero que continue acompanhando! Super beijo!

**Kune chan**** – **Sorry se a fic tá sem noção! x.x Mas é que é meu primeiro ano de redação e minha primeira fic! Bom, você gostou, né!? Isso me deixa muito happy! E, bom, eu achei que a Mikoto ficou melhor assim, mas a Mikoto é legal dos dois jeitos! Sinta-se beijada também!

**Miko Nina Chan**** – **Gostou mesmo? Ah, muito obrigada pela review! É isso aí garota! A Mikoto loucona ruleia, né!? Também amei ela! Va'mbora! Muito brigada mesmo... e quanto ao meu Pc... um dia tampo ele na parede. Garanto. U.ú

**pietra-chan**** – **É isso aí garota! 1ª review! Que bom que você gostou! Ganhei meu dia! O 2° cap ta aí, espero que goste! Mil bjs pra você também, Pia-chan! ;D

**OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE MANDARAM REVIEW! VOCÊS SÃO MARAS!**

**Mas e aí? O que acharam desse cap? Ficou muito grande? Enjoativo?**

**Mandem review!! ;D**

**E não percam o encontro deles no próximo cap, ok?**

**Lembrem-se: EU AMO MUITO TODAS VOCÊS!!!**

**Sintam-se beijadas!!**

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha**


	3. Susto

**Capítulo 3: Susto**

Abri a porta.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – gritei junto com _alguém._ Meu susto foi tão grande que esmaguei a pobre latinha, fazendo voar coca-cola pra tudo que é lado.

Ai meu Deus!

_Ai meu Deus!_

Ai meu Deus!

**Ai meu Deus!**

AI MEU DEUS! INVADIRAM MEU QUARTO!

Olhei para o _ser _invasor. Era uma garota! Uma garota estranha, mais uma garota! Mas o que essa criatura tá fazendo no meu quarto? Ela tinha cabelos róseos que iam até o ombro e olhos incrivelmente verdes. Ela parecia tão assustada quanto eu. Só não sei quem gritou mais alto. Uma coisa eu não podia negar: ela era linda. Linda e...

Pára Sasuke! Vai que ela é uma serial killer disfarçada?

Meu Deus, olha o que eu tô pensando.

Ela fez um gesto com as mãos que me lembrou os guardas que pediam para o ladrão abaixar a arma; como se pedisse pra eu ficar calmo. Será que ela acha que eu sou um estrupador?

- "Olha, não tem nada aqui de valor. Sério, nada mesmo. Quero dizer, eu tenho valor, mais se você me agarrar eu grito. E se roubar eu grito também. E chamo a diretora".

- O quê? – perguntei confuso. Ela era louca?

- "Sério, se você sair eu juro que não te deduro pra diretora. Não falo da tentativa de roubo nem da de estupro".

- Mas eu não vou roubar nada! E eu nem toquei em você! E eu não posso sair, eu durmo aqui!

- "Você não pode dormir aqui. Porquê _eu _durmo aqui." – explicou ela como se explicasse pra uma criança que 1+1 era igual à 2.

- Mas o quê... Olha, você tá drogada?

- "Como...?"

- Sabe, se te ofereceram um pozinho branco pra você cheirar...

- "Idiota, eu sei como se drogar! Não que eu seja uma drogada, mais eu sei! E eu não to drogada!"

- Então você não bate bem. Já sei, você errou de andar. Tudo bem, acontece. Você só errou uns... 100 quartos, mais ou menos. Como diz a minha mãe: foi um _pequeno_ erro de cálculo.

- "Você não tá entendendo. Esse quarto é _meu_. Eu vou gritar e agora eu falo sério..."

- Esse quarto não é seu! Esse quarto é _meu_! E esse é o corredor masculino, cacete!

Coloquei os restos latinais da minha ex-futura-lata-de-coca-cola em cima do criado mudo e deitei na cama. Me tapei e só deixei o rosto de fora.

- "Olha se você tá com problemas, procura o psicólogo. Ele vai te ajudar, afinal, ele é pago pra isso. Invadir o quarto dos outros e deitar na cama deles não vai ajudar" – disse ela.

- Você é maluca. – sussurei – Nem começou as aulas, e essas fãs lunáticas já me perseguem! Mas você é demais, a ponto de entrar no meu quarto...

- "Ai meu Deus, ele tá delirando. Será que tá com febre? E tira essa latinha daí de cima, odeio a marca que fica na madeira depois".

A maluca ainda é controladora. Mais essa na minha vida.

- Qual é o seu nome? – perguntei. Queria a identidade pra internar depois.

- "Meu nome é..." - ela mirou o nada, pensativa – "é..." – ela aparentava estar totalmente confusa, mais fazia força para tentar se lembrar de alguma coisa – "E-eu não sei..."

- Ah, legal, uma louca com amnésia – eu já estava de pé e mirava a tal garota.

- "Cala a boca, você me deixa nervosa!"

- E você também me estressa, mas nem por isso eu esqueci o meu nome! E, pela última vez, esse quarto é meu! Quer uma prova? Olha a parede!

- "Ai meu Deus..." – sussurrou ela assustada, quando se virou pra parede – "O que você fez com a minha parede?"

Revirei os olhos. Será que eu vou ter que desenhar? Ela ainda não entendeu que a porra da parede é _minha_?

- "Eu vou arrancar isso já!"

Ela foi até a parede e, antes que eu pudesse impedir, tentou arrancar um pedaço da minha parede descolada.

Só que a mão dela atravessou.

É isso aí, atravessou.

Atravessou, simples assim.

A MÃO DELA ATRAVESSOU A PAREDE!

Ela recolheu a mão rapidamente e ficou olhando, assustadamente confusa.

Já eu, não conseguia mexer um músculo facial sequer. Na verdade eu não mexia músculo nenhum. Eu estava chocado.

Não, chocado era pouco.

Ela deu uns passos para frente ainda encarando a sua própria mão assustada.

- Ai Jesus... Você está morta! – acusei.

- "O quê? Que idéia mais ridícula!"

- Você já morreu... – eu estava atordoado. Tinha uma alma no meu quarto! Tudo bem que eu não era um "menino bonzinho", mais não era tão ruim a ponto de ser perturbado por uma assombração! – VOCÊ TÁ MORTA! – gritei perplexo e muito, _muito_ assustado.

- "É CLARO QUE EU NÃO ESTOU MORTA!"

- VOCÊ É UMA ALMA!

- "NÃO SOU NÃO! EU SABERIA SE EU ESTIVESSE MORTA!"

Olhei sugestivamente para as pernas dela. Não porque eu sou um tarado - eu não chegaria ao ponto de olhar as pernas de uma pessoa que está morta. Mas sim porque ela estava no meio da cama. No meio, tipo, as pernas _atravessavam _a cama. Ela acompanhou meu olhar e levou um susto. Ela não parecia entender que ela estava morta.

-"Ai meu Deus..." – sussurrou ela – "Mas eu não posso estar morta, se não eu não estaria aqui..."

- Nunca ouviu falar em almas maléficas que não conseguem ir pro céu ou reencarnar, sei lá?

- "EU NÃO SOU UMA ALMA MALÉFICA!"

- COMO VOCÊ SABE? VOCÊ NÃO LEMBRA NEM O SEU NOME!

- "EU TENHO CARA DE UMA ALMA MALÉFICA?"

- Quer mesmo que eu te responda?

- "Não".

- Olha, você não tá vendo uma luz?

- "Que luz, criatura?" – perguntou ela impaciente.

- Dizem que quando se está morrendo a gente vê uma luz.

- "Mas eu não to morrendo! Nem estou morta! E não vejo merda de luz nenhuma!"

- Nem um pontinho, nem nada? Credo, você devia ser uma serial killer das boas.

- "Eu não estou morta!"

- Ah, não? Então você é o quê? Um tipo de mutante? Porque pessoas normais não atravessam paredes, sabia? – perguntei sarcástico. Ela era muito teimosa. Fato. O quê que eu preciso fazer pra convencer essa criatura de que ela está _morta_? Já sei, vou pedir o meu pai pra construir um daqueles aparelhos iguais aos dos Caça-fantasmas. É só eu virar pra ele e pedir: "Pai, dá pro senhor construir um daqueles aparelhos caça-fantasmas, igual aos dos Ghostbusters? É que eu quero provar pra uma alma que ela está morta..."

Simples assim. Paro num hospício antes de segunda.

- "E-Eu não sei o porquê de eu... de eu..." – ela parecia realmente angustiada. Ela correu os olhos pelo quarto e, aparentemente, encontro algo que chamou sua atenção. Ela foi até a minha cama e pegou um pedaço de papel que estava lá debaixo. Bem debaixo.

- "Sakura, você já vez a pesquisa que o Kakashi mandou? É pra semana que vem. E vale ponto." – leu ela. Ela levantou a cabeça na minha direção com uma cara de quem tinha descoberto a senha secreta do FBI. – "É esse!"

- Esse o quê?

- "É esse o meu nome!" – exclamou ela feliz.

- Seu nome é Sakura? – perguntei. Pergunta imbecil, eu sei. Mas eu estava tão confuso que se me perguntassem se meu nome é Sasuke Uchiha eu perguntaria: "É?".

- "É! Viu, não disse que esse é o meu quarto? Quem é o ruim em matemática agora... a propósito, qual é o seu nome?"

- Sasuke Uchiha.

- "Meu nome é Sakura... e eu não lembro meu sobrenome".

Revirei os olhos. Ela era tão infantil.

- Muito bem Sakura-sem-sobrenome, sai daqui!

- "E eu vou pra onde?" – perguntou ela incrédula.

- Vá para a luz, Sakura! – disse teatralmente.

- "Sai daqui você!" – ela saiu correndo e tentou me empurrar, só que ela me atravessou - literalmente – e atravessou a parede e caiu lá em baixo.

Pronto, se antes não tava morta, agora tá.

- Vá com Deus – sussurrei olhando para a janela no qual ela passara.

- "Eu tô aqui" – escutei uma voz feminina atrás de mim.

- AHHHHHHHHHHH! – gritei surpreso. Caramba, ela caiu do 4° andar! _Do 4°_! E olha que esse prédio é consideravelmente alto. Ela não pode ter subido tão rápido! O que ela tá fazendo aqui? – Mas... o quê... como... a parede... você... – gaguejei.

- Olha, eu não vou sair daqui!

O pior é que ela _realmente_ parecia não querer deixar o meu quarto em paz, e, consequentemente, eu também.

Droga. Ela não podia ser que nem o Gasparzinho? Um fantasminha camarada?

- Mas pra quê você quer ficar aqui? Você está morta! Pra quê quer um quarto? Você não pode simplesmente procurar um banheiro e assombrar?

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Já disse que não vou sair daqui. Nem que tenhamos que dividir o quarto.

A idéia me atingiu como um soco. Dividir o quarto com uma alma. Com uma _alma_!

Fiz a primeira coisa que passou pela minha cabeça.

Eu _corri_.

Saí daquele quarto tão rápido que deixaria o Flash no chinelo.

Eu estava desesperado. Eu já considerava minha vida uma merda, agora então...

Corri por não sei quanto tempo e quando parei percebi que estava na lanchonete. Tinha alguns alunos que provavelmente estavam aproveitando a colher de chá que o colégio oferecia até domingo de que pudessem ir se recolher à hora que quisessem.

Fui até o balcão e pedi uma água bem gelada. Meus nervos precisavam se acalmar.

Sentei numa das mesas e tentei inutilmente me controlar. Eu estava mais assustado e confuso do que nervoso, mas, ainda sim, alterado demais para um adolescente em um sábado normal.

Estava tão perdido em pensamentos que mal notei quando meu amigo loiro se sentou na cadeira à minha frente.

- Sasuke, o que tá fazendo aqui? Também não conseguiu dormir?

- É – bem, essa não era a verdade, mas também não era de todo mentira. Eu não dormi porque alguém não deixou...

- Cara, o que houve? Parece que viu um fantasma!

Ele não podia estar mais certo.

- Por quê? – perguntei; Eu realmente devia estar ruim. Até o Naruto notou.

- Você tá branco como uma folha de papel! Aconteceu alguma coisa? Tá passando mal? Quer ir pra enfermaria?

- Não Naruto, obrigado. Não to passando mal, é que eu corri um pouco, só isso.

- Hn, sei. – disse ele entrigado – Mas por quê saiu correndo do seu próprio quarto?

E eu que achava que o Naruto era meio desligado.

- É que eu tava meio... sufocado, é isso. – também não era uma mentira;

Eu não queria ter que ficar mentindo pros meus amigos.

A garçonete apareceu com a minha água e eu logo dei uma boa golada.

- É, no começo é assim mesmo – encorajou o loiro.

Fiquei feliz por ele não perguntar mais nada e logo tratei de desviar o assunto. Não queria ficar respondendo relatórios sobre isso.

- E você, por que não conseguiu dormir? – perguntei lembrando do que o loiro tinha dito ao me ver aqui.

Ele deu um suspiro angustiado.

- Ah, cara, é a Hinata.

- O que tem ela? – eu arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- É que eu gosto dela. Gosto mesmo. Mas eu não sei se ela sente o mesmo...

Senti vontade de bater nele. Ele tava falando sério? Quer dizer, Hinata tem um amor platônico por ele dês de o quê?... a 1ª série?

- Olha – eu escolhi bem as palavras – se você gosta dela vá em frente. Nunca vai saber se não tentar.

- É, acho que você tá certo. – ele deu um largo sorriso – Valeu cara. Não sei o que seria da minha vida sem você.

- Eu nem quero saber.

- E você, já tem alguém na sua lista?

- Necas. E espero não ter um tormento na minha vida esse ano.

- É, as garotas te perseguem né?

- Literalmente.

Ele riu.

- Não ria da desgraça dos outros!

- Eu acho engraçado, tanto homem catando mulher e você fugindo delas! – disse ele entre risos.

- Eu não tenho culpa.

- Uhum, sei... – disse ele – bem, eu vou voltar pro quarto. Amanhã Neji vai tirar a gente cedo da cama, pode apostar.

- É, eu também to indo. Boa noite.

- Boa noite e valeu o conselho! – disse o loiro acenando pra mim e logo depois saiu do meu campo de visão.

É isso aí, voltar pro quarto. Tô ferrado.

Fui andando o mais lentamente possível, mas era inevitável eu chegar ao meu quarto. Abri a porta lentamente – esperando um grito ou uma almofada voadora – e entrei no quarto.

Nada.

_Absolutamente nada._

Nem sinal da tal da Sakura, nem nada.

Será que eu delirei? Só pode.

Sasuke, Sasuke. Olha o que o stress faz com você.

Fui pra cama, mas não dormi de imediato. Fiquei pensando uns 15 minutos na fantasma. Eu devia estar louco. Uma _alma_?

A sonolência me bateu e fui fechando os olhos lentamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tive um sono sem sonhos. Típico.

Acordei e, só pra conferir, procurei por mais algum vestígio da Sakura.

Nada.

Deve ter sido uma alucinação.

Fui ao banheiro, troquei de roupa e escovei os dentes. Antes de sair para tomar café olhei para o quarto, de novo, só para ter certeza. Conferir nunca é demais.

Mentira, é sim. Eu já estava ficando paranóico.

Cheguei na lanchonete e encontrei Gaara e Shikamaru numa mesa. Sentei ao lado do ruivo.

- Ué, achei que o Hyuuga seria o primeiro a acordar!

- E foi. Só que o Naruto atrasou e...

- E ele foi buscá-lo – completei por ele.

- Se você tivesse demorado mais 5 min também seria atacado pelo furacão Neji – disse Gaara.

- Tenho pena do Naruto.

Mal começamos nosso desjejum e me aparece um Neji com um Naruto carrancudo entrando pela lanchonete.

- Que foi? – perguntou o Sabaku à Naruto.

- NEJI ME ACORDOU!

- E daí? – perguntei.

- E DAÍ QUE FOI COM UM BALDE DE ÁGUA FRIA!

Nós rimos da cara do Naruto. Imagina se ele se atrasar pra algum evento importante?

- Onde você arrumou um balde? – perguntou o Nara.

- Tava indo pro quarto dele e vi o da faxineira no chão. Imaginei que fosse precisar.

- ECA! VOCÊ MOLHOU MINHA CARA COM ISSO? ECA! QUE NOJO!

Nós pocamos de rir da crise higiênica do loiro.

Ficamos conversando sobre quantas bactérias o Naruto pode ter pego – ele ficava mais horrorizado a cada palavra – até vermos as garotas. Minha irmã veio e me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha e um "bom-dia " pros outros, seguida das outras garotas – que também deram bom-dia, tirando a parte do beijo. Temari foi até Shikamaru e deu um beijo _daqueles_ no Nara.

- Eca, vou vomitar minha primeira refeição! – reclamou Gaara.

Mas quanto mais ele reclamava, mais Temari resolvia enfiar a língua na boca do Nara.

Eca, até eu to ficando enjoado. E não sou o único.

- É sério, vou vomitar e em cima de você, OUVIU BEM SHIKAMARU?

- Un? – ele pareceu despertar do seu transe e, após ver que todo mundo estava _desconfortável, _se separou da Temari. A cara de assassino em série do Gaara também ajudou.

Depois de tomarmos o café, demos uma volta pela escola. Vimos nossa sala, nossos armários, as piscinas, e as quadras. Antes de irmos almoçar resolvemos voltar para nossos quartos e descansar um pouco.

Ao chegarmos no nosso corredor cada um foi pro seu respectivo quarto. Abri a porta calmamente, entrei no quarto e fechei a porta – o olhar grudado nela o tempo todo.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – gritei de novo junto com a Sakura quando me virei. Isso já tá virando rotina.

- Mas... você... como... alucinação... cabeça... – gaguejei confuso enquanto gesticulava pra ela e pra porta.

- "Hn?" – perguntou ela confusa; Pudera, nem eu entendi o que eu falei.

- MAS VOCÊ NÃO ERA UMA ALUCINAÇÃO?

- "Claro que não, idiota..." – ela soltou um suspiro cansado.

Droga... ela existe _mesmo._

Não é sonho. Nem alucinação.

O que se faz quando tem uma fantasma no seu quarto?

**HEY DUDES!!!**

**E aí? Como foi o feriado? Realmente espero que tenha sido ótimo.**

**Bem... eu tenho o dom de me machucar. Sério mesmo.**

**Sábado retrasado tive a minha primeira cólica. Nunca tinha sentido antes e a minha primeira foi uma das piores. Quase morri.**

**Sexta passada levei uma bolada de handball **_**no meio da cara**_**. A bola era dura (sem malícia, ok? U.ú) e minha colega tem um braço forte que nem eu sabia que ela tinha. Doeu. Pra caramba.**

**E handball é um jogo **_**muito**_** violento.**

**Se eu for ficar contando toda vez que eu me ferro não saio daqui tão cedo.**

**GENTE, MUITO OBRIGADA PELA REVIEWS LINDAS DE VOCÊS! AMEI, DE VERDADE!**

**AGORA, RESPONDENDO:**

**pietra-chan**** – **hey darling! Que bom que você gostou do 2° cap! É, a Sakura apareceu nesse cap sim! De um jeito meio diferente... mais apareceu! Tá aí o 3° capítulo e eu espero que vc goste, viu? Super beijo =*

**Kooh-chaan**** –**É, com certeza o Naruto seria o primeiro a morrer! xD Que bom que você gostou da fic! Isso me deixa realmente feliz! É, trabalho de escola esquisito né? Mentira, vc tem muito talento pra escrever um livro, ouviu? Eu li as suas fics... todas MARAS! (*--*) É isso aí garota! Você adivinhou, a Sakura apareceu nesse cap sim! \o/ Eu tbm adoro fics de repúblicas e colégios internos! Espero que goste do 3° cap e que continue acompanhando! Bj ;*

**Kune chan – **É,eu também era viciada em RBD mais fui enjoado também. Valeu: sugestão anotada! E eu vou ver o seriado sim! Que bom que tá gostando da fic! \o/ Bj :*

** – **É, a parede descolada do Sasuke é irada! Pakspakspakspk¹²³ OMG! Eu to tão honrada! Você gostando da minha fic? Vou ficar me sentindo a noite toda! Poskaposkapsoka ; Nem preciso dizer que eu sou viciada nas suas, né? Calma, o mistério da Sakura vai ficando claro aos poucos... não vou matar ela! (segundo os meus planos, pelo menos... x.x) Tá aí o cap, e espero que tenha tido um ótimo feriado também! Sweet kisses! =*

**Amaya Sama – **HEY ONEE-CHAN! Que bom que vc gostou! Calmaa! A Sakura vei ficar bem tá? Espere e verá! Posaposkaposkaps I love you Bitch! Bjo ;*

**Kamidake Karaoke – **Thanks boy! Que bom que você gostou da parte do "cruzamento do Michael Jackson com a anaconda". Posaposkapskao \o/ É, o Orochimaru é bem feio mesmo. Pelo menos é o que eu acho. Calma! o.o''' o Sasuke não encontrou um demônio assassino, sedento por sangue não... é só a Sakura! xD Tá aí o cap, espero que goste!

**Dudes, se a parte da Sakura ficar meio confusa me falem, tá? É que a história vai se desenrolando aos poucos.**

**Bem, basicamente é isso.**

**Ah, vale lembrar: BEIJO ESPECIAL TAMBÉM PRA QUEM ADD ESSA HISTÓRIA AOS FAVORITOS OU DEIXOU EM ALERTA, OK?**

**É ISSO AÍ GALERA! ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!**

**E deixem review, ok? Façam uma autora baka feliz!**

**SINTAM-SE BEIJADAS! ;D**

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha**


	4. Difícil convivência

**Capítulo 4: Difícil convivência**

Correr era uma ótima opção.

Mas eu estava curioso. Assustado também, mas curioso. Eu sei que pessoas normais sairiam correndo gritando "ASSOMBRAÇÃO!" ou algo do gênero, mais ela despertava minha curiosidade.

De algum jeito.

- Er... então... você sumiu. Achei que era sonho ou alguma coisa assim.

- "Eu? Sumi?" – ela pareceu mais confusa ainda.

É melhor eu parar por aqui. Se ela ficar mais confusa é capaz da cabeça dela explodir. E a minha também.

- Já lembrou seu sobrenome? Ou qualquer outra coisa?

- "Não." – ela deu um suspiro triste – "Até agora nada. Estava procurando alguma outra pista antes de você chegar."

- Você era uma aluna daqui, não era?

- "Pelo visto sim. Tem um bilhete pra mim falando alguma coisa das aulas e eu estou com o uniforme do colégio também."

- Então alguém deve saber! Seus amigos ou...

- "Se eu soubesse quem são eles." – ele me interrompeu – "Sasuke, não lembro de nada antes de você ter entrado por aquela porta sábado de manhã."

- Mas e a diretora? Ela com certeza deve saber o porquê que uma aluna morreu.

- "Talvez, mas eu duvido que ela queira espalhar o caso." – ela pensou por um momento – "E além do mais, realmente acho que não estou morta. Deve haver um motivo para eu estar aqui. _Tem_ que ter um motivo para eu estar aqui."

- PELA MILÉSIMA VEZ: VOCÊ ESTÁ MORTA!

- "NÃO TÔ!"

- TÁ SIM! MORTINHA DA SILVA! ATRAVESSA PAREDE E TUDO! E PÁRA DE ACHAR QUE NÃO TÁ PORQUE VOCÊ TÁ!

- "MAS EU NÃO SINTO QUE ESTOU MORTA!"

- E QUEM DISSE QUE QUANDO SE ESTÁ MORTO SE SENTE ALGUMA COISA?

É tão fácil discutir com ela.

Ela me irrita profundamente.

Garota irritante. Ou alma irritante, sei lá.

Se ela não fosse uma alma eu apostava o meu Ipood que agora a gente caía no tapa.

Uma aura negra já emaneava de mim e ela parecia que ia voar no meu pescoço a qualquer minuto.

Alguém bateu na porta.

Quando eu abri, ainda devia estar no modo Sasuke-possuído, porque o Naruto foi parar do outro lado do corredor.

- Cara, que quê houve?

- Nada. O que você quer? – perguntei entre dentes. Ora, que culpa eu tinha se Naruto resolveu bater na minha porta bem quando aquele ser estava me irritando?

- Ne-Neji pedi-diu pra eu te chamar – disse ele ainda olhando pra mim com uma cara assustada – Mas tudo bem, eu digo pra ele que não te achei e... – ele começou a andar pelo corredor

- Ê,Ê,Ê, pode parar por aí. – segurei a gola da camisa dele – Eu vou junto.

- Não precisa, eu digo pra ele que você não tá bem, pode voltar pro seu quarto...

- NÃO! – eu gritei assustado quando lembrei de quem estava lá.

Ótimo. Agora Naruto tá que nem uma vara de bambu.

-O-O-Okk cara, pode ir então – gaguejou ele.

Fomos em direção à lanchonete para encontrar os outros – Naruto se mantendo à uma distância segura de mim.

É, eu realmente assustei meu amigo loiro.

Quando chegamos todos já estavam sentados e, pelo visto, esperavam pela gente.

- Graças a Deus, eu já estava morrendo de fome – reclamou o Nara.

- E porque não comeu? – perguntou Naruto.

- Neji não deixou – disse Gaara, fuzilando Neji com os olhos.

- Nunca tiveram aulas de etiqueta não? – retrucou o Hyuuga.

- Não.

- Pois eu tive e elas diziam que era para esperarem todos estarem aqui!

- Cara, você lembra a minha mãe.

Neji estava quase enfiando um garfo no olho do Sabaku.

- Chega, chega. Já chegamos, agora vamos comer. – intervim antes que alguém fosse morto.

Começamos a comer tranquilamente, até...

- Cara, a Hinata é gostosa – observou Naruto.

Ele tá querendo morrer. Só pode.

Neji – que estava bebendo um suco roxo esquisito – deu um ataque de engasgo que só Jesus.

- O QUÊ?

- Eu disse que ela é gostosa.

Dentre tantas características marcantes do Naruto uma se sobressai: ele é suicida.

É claro que ele levou um belo de um cascudo na cabeça.

- AIIII! Porque me bateu?

- Você fica aí falando besteira!

- Mas não é besteira!

- .to – disse o Hyuuga ameaçadoramente.

- Que quê é? Tubo bem então, a Hinata é uma baranga!

O pior é que a Hinata estava passando com as amigas dela _justo nessa hora_.

É, o Naruto se ferrou.

- NARUTO! – gritamos nós quatro em uníssono.

- Sua mula! – eu disse – Você não viu que a Hinata tava passando atrás de você?

- Hn? – perguntou ele sem entender.

Até que ele virou a cabeça para trás e viu uma Hinata cabisbaixa sendo consolada pelas amigas.

- AI MEU DEUS, EU SÓ ME FERRO! – choramingou o Uzumaki, depois levantou da mesa sem dizer mais nada e saiu correndo pra Deus-sabe-onde.

- Ele tem o dom de estragar as coisas! – reclamou Neji.

- Pega leve, cara. Você viu que foi sem querer – disse Gaara.

- É, e você sabe que ele nunca diria isso de propósito. Naruto é louco pela Hinata, só ela que ainda não percebeu.

- Eu sei Shikamaru mas... ele magoou ela mesmo sem querer.

- Por culpa sua!

- Minha? _Como_ que essa culpa é minha?

- Se você não tivesse começado sua crise de ciúmes isso não teria acontecido.

- Que merda Gaara, agora to me sentindo culpado!

- Ei, ei, ei! Tá tudo muito bem, tá tudo muito bom, mas e o Naruto? O principal prejudicado aqui é ele! – eu disse.

Todo mundo ficou pensativo por uns 5 minutos.

- Eu vou atrás dele – declarei.

Levantei da minha cadeira e comecei a correr em busca do loiro. Quando eu estava saindo da lanchonete ouvi Shikamaru gritar meu nome.

- Piscina 3, bloco B. – disse ele quando me alcançou – Ele sempre vai pra lá quando tá chateado.

Eu agradeci e fui em busca do meu amigo. E, como Shikamaru disse, ele estava num canto da piscina 3 do bloco B, sentado e olhando a piscina tristemente. Caminhei até ele e sentei do seu lado.

- Cara, não foi culpa sua...

- Foi sim. Eu sou um idiota.

- Eu sei.

- Isso era para ser um consolo?

- Era. Mas, tecnicamente, você não viu ela, então não tem culpa.

- Tenho sim. Se eu não fosse desse jeito...

- Ela não se apaixonaria por você – disse.

Ele me olhou com uma cara meio assustada.

Epa. Alerta vermelho piscando. Informações demais dadas ao Naruto.

- Você acha mesmo? Que ela gosta de mim? Sério mesmo? – perguntou ele com um sorriso esperançoso.

- Claro que eu acho. – disse a ele – Se ela não gostasse não teria ficado abalada com o que você disse.

O sorriso dele murchou na hora.

Droga.

Mas também, olha quem tá consolando: Sasuke Uchiha.

- Eu estraguei tudo de novo. – disse ele – Se ela gostava de mim, agora ela me odeia.

Tentei ter essa visão: Hinata Hyuuga odiando Naruto Uzumaki.

_Definitivamente impossível._

- Eu não acho.

- Ah, é? Sasuke, eu falei mal dela! Não, quer dizer, eu não falei mal, mas ela acha que eu falei!

- Mas quem ama perdoa – disse a ele com um sorriso.

Ele até abriu a boca pra discutir, mas não falou nada.

Também, _não havia _argumentos contra isso.

Quem disse isso pra mim foi a minha mãe, uma vez:

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Flashback ON:_

_- MÃE! EU JOGUEI O OSSO DO CACHORRO FORA E AGORA ELE TÁ BRAVO COMIGOOOO! – choraminguei_

_- Calma, amor. Cachorro que ama perdoa._

_Flashback OFF!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Eu só editei um pouco. Imagino que xingar a garota que meu amigo ama não vá ajudar.

- Olha, se você realmente a ama reconquiste ela de novo!

- Não sei... acha que eu consigo?

- Isso é mole pra você.

Ele riu alto.

- Cara, quem diria: Sasuke Uchiha sendo conselheiro amoroso.

- É... uma coisa preocupante.

Ele riu de novo e deu uns tapinhas nas minhas costas.

- Valeu mesmo. Se não fosse por você, eu provavelmente seria uma pessoa depressiva agora.

- Disponha.

Voltamos pra lanchonete e as garotas não estavam mais lá.

Eu já esperava.

Quando sentamos na mesa, todo mundo olhou pro Naruto e depois pra mim. Eu só balancei a cabeça, confirmando que estava tudo bem.

- Naruto – chamou Neji – Bem... eu queria te pedir desculpa. Eu tava nervoso e acabei descontando em cima de você.

- Que nada – o loiro balançou a cabeça negativamente – Eu preciso aprender a controlar mais o que eu falo.

- Como no dia do músico na Igreja... – lembrou Gaara.

- Ou na 2ª série quando professora de Ciências perguntou se foi fácil fazer o trabalho e você disse que foi super fácil porque compramos o vulcão de argila numa loja – lembrei.

- Ok, Ok, já chega. Já entendi. Não precisa chegar na 3ª.

- Na 3ª? Íamos ficar aqui a tarde toda – disse Shikamaru.

Naruto fez um bico e nós começamos a rir.

Ficamos conversando a tarde toda e Naruto aparentemente esqueceu do ocorrido na lanchonete de manhã.

Quando era mais ou menos umas 19h45min, resolvi tentar por um fim no meu problema.

Resolvi procurar ajuda.

Ninguém melhor pra falar sobre isso do que com o Naruto.

Pessoas estranhas combinam com problemas estranhos.

- Naruto – chamei quando ele ia entrar no quarto – Você pode me ajudar em uma coisa?

- Claro, pode falar.

- Hn... aqui não. Me encontra 20:30 na lanchonete naquela mesa de ontem, pode ser?

- Falô.

Bem, fiz uma coisa que tenho odiado fazer nos últimos dias.

Entrei no quarto.

E ela tava lá. Infelizmente.

- "Olha, eu tive pensando, você não poderia tirar esse lixo da parede?"

- Lixo o cassete! Essa é a minha parede, que eu mesmo fiz!

- "É, eu percebi. E seria pedir muito tirar a toalha da pá do ventilador?"

- Seria.

- "Mas o que uma toalha tá fazendo ali?"

- Eu é que sei?

- "Mas a toalha é sua! Ai, olha, e as suas cuecas?"

- Fica olhando as minhas cuecas? – arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- "NÃO!" – respondeu ela corada – "É que você deixa elas jogadas por todo lado e, bem, é inevitável não olhar" – completou ela olhando pra outro lado com um bico e corada.

Devo confessar que foi uma linda visão. Ela é tão linda quando tá brava e corada e...

Pára de pensar merda Sasuke! Ela é uma alma! E provavelmente olha suas cuecas!

- Aham, sei...

- "O quê que você tá insinuando? Que eu sou um tipo de tarada ou algo do tipo?"

- Eu não disse nada.

- "Mas você pensou"

- Agora você lê mentes?

- "Ah, desisto de falar normalmente com você!"

- E você estava tentando? – levantei as sobrancelhas em falsa surpresa.

- "Arght, você é muito chato, sabia?"

- Você também não deixa a desejar.

- "Ora seu..."

- EPA! 20h30min! Tô vazando – acrescentei rapidamente.

- "E você vai aonde?"

- Vou dar uma volta dona Giselda.

- "Que dona Giselda, menino?"

- Foi uma babá que a gente teve. Minha mãe contratou só que ela não parava de ouvir música country e obrigava a gente a dançar e aí minha mãe despediu. Ele era muito chata e controladora. Me lembra você.

Saí tão rápido que nem deu tempo dela me xingar.

Fui para o meu destino: A Lanchonete.

Cheguei lá e o Naruto já me esperava. Milagre ele não estar atrasado.

Sentei na frente dele e ele logo abriu um daqueles sorrisos de orelha a orelha.

- E aí, cara? Qual é o problema? Pode falar, Dr. Naruto à sua disposição.

- Menos, Naruto.

- Agora sério, o quê que é?

- Bem... é que....

Tudo bem, às vezes o Naruto é idiota e tudo mais, mas eu não poderia virar pra ele e dizer: "Naruto, como você se livraria de uma alma que assombra o seu quarto?"

- Naruto, como você se livraria de um... problema?

- Como assim? – perguntou o loiro confuso – Que tipo de problema?

- Er... acredite, um problema bem _persistente._

- Hum... é... bem... eu tentaria me livrar dele de todos os jeitos que existissem.

Ótimo. Avancei 2mm no meu problema de 5km.

Inventei mais umas baboseiras pra falar com ele e, quando já tinha passado mais ou menos 1 hora, cada um foi pro seu quarto.

Quando entrei no meu Sakura estava uma fera.

- "Que parada que dona Giselda foi aquela?"

- Ah, esquece. Vai demorar muito tempo pra te explicar.

- "Tá me chamando de burra?"

- Você que deduziu isso.

- "Se aqui tivesse uma faca eu enfiava ela no meio da sua cabeça!"

- Você é violenta. Depois fala que não é uma alma maléfica.

- "É sério, meu sonho de consumo é te dar um tiro algum dia."

- Também te amo. Agora eu vou tomar banho, e tenta não olhar tá? – eu dei uma piscadela pra ela e ela corou dos pés à cabeça.

Eu tenho que parar com isso. Mas uma coisa é inegável: Sakura fica uma graça corada.

Tomei o meu banho calmamente – uma vez ou outra olhando pra porta pra ver se a Gasparzinha não estava espionando.

É difícil manter a privacidade sabendo que tem uma alma que pode atravessar paredes sem fazer barulho algum na porta.

Terminei o meu banho e, quando saí do banheiro, Sakura estava meio pensativa.

- "Olha, você vai estudar aqui, não é? Então sugiro que vá dormir porque, aparentemente, amanhã tem aula."

Porra, eu esqueci.

Minha tortura começa amanhã – sem contar, é claro, com a minha assombração particular.

Deitei na cama e Sakura parecia decidida a não me incomodar dessa vez.

Antes de dormir fiquei pensando em várias coisas.

"_Hum... é... bem... eu tentaria me livrar dele de todos os jeitos que existissem."_

Quais os jeitos de se livrar de um fantasma?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Droga. Hoje tem aula.

Droga. Eu tenho que acordar cedo.

Droga de novo. Vou passar o dia todo aqui.

Quando eu cansei da falar "droga" e algum problema meu, levantei. Escovei o dente. Troquei de roupa. Botei aquela coisa ridícula que chamam de uniforme: Calça jeans, blusa branca de manga, terno preto por cima, gravata preta e tênis preto.

É claro que o meu tá todo desarrumado. Terno aberto, blusa por cima da calça, e gravata na cabeça, com aquele nozinho-que eu-esqueci-o-nome de lado.

Pronto, virei gente de novo.

- "Sabe que vai pra diretoria desse jeito, né?"

- Tô nem aí. Sempre paro lá mesmo.

- "Porque eu não to surpresa?" – perguntou ela sarcástica, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Sorte sua não ter que estudar.

- "Eu vou com você."

- O QUÊ?

- "Eu vou com você."

- Por quê?

- "Talvez eu reconheça alguma coisa, sei lá. Eu vou e ponto final."

Desisti de tentar discutir com ela. Nunca funciona mesmo.

Fui tomar o café da manhã – tinha só 20 min porque acordei tarde.

Sakura foi comigo e quando eu cheguei na lanchonete só o Naruto tava lá.

- Olha, não fui o único que acordei tarde.

- Ah, não enche Sasuke – disse Naruto enquanto fazia um sanduíche de torrada, com direito à manteiga, pasta de amendoim, geléia e uma coisa verde que tinha lá.

- "Desse jeito ele vai ter uma obstrução intestinal."

- Concordo.

- O quê? – perguntou o loiro confuso.

Droga.

Ninguém via Sakura.

Ninguém _ouvia_ Sakura.

Só eu.

A vida é uma droga.

- Nada não. Vamo, a gente tá atrasado – disse comendo uma torrada com geléia de uva apressadamente.

- Quem inventou a escola foi uma pessoa muito inútil.

- É, e que não tinha nada pra fazer.

- "Você é outro nojento! Não sabe se engole suco ou se engole torrada! E a pessoa depois inventou a escola arranjou uma coisa pra fazer, ué."

- Cala a boca.

- Mas eu não disse nada!

- Eu não tava falando com você!

- Mas não tem mais ninguém aqui!

- Ah, esquece.

Mas que merda! Agora eu tenho que controlar o que eu falo também!

Acabamos o café – Sakura ainda buzinando no meu ouvido que eu não passo dos 30 com meus hábitos alimentares atuais.

Chegamos na sala e meus amigos estavam iguais a mim – a roupa ou bagunçada ou amassada.

- "Olha, tudo candidato a marginal."

Fuzilei ela com os olhos.

Quando nós entramos quase todas as garotas olharam pra gente – mais especificadamente pra mim.

Droga. As malditas fãs. As porcarias dos fã-clubes.

"Quase todas" porque a única mulher que não olhou pra gente foi a professora de português.

Sentamos lá pro fundo da sala.

- Quem é essa? – perguntou o Sabaku.

- Anko. Português. A maluca que parece o Naruto – respondeu Shikamaru.

Ótimo. Trauma já na 1ª aula.

Na metade da aula a diretora entrou e comunicou os alunos de que, enquanto os professores adequavam seus horários aos das turmas, não haveria aulas no período vespertino.

Sakura parecia examinar os rostos da sala à procura de alguma coisa.

- O que foi? – sussurrei.

- "Não sei. Não consigo lembrar de nada, mas sinto que já estive aqui. Isso é tão estranho."

- Eu imagino.

A diretora continuou falando o quanto ela estava feliz por mais um ano letivo e blá, blá, blá.

Quando ela acabou seu discurso chato e estava quase saindo ela virou pra mim e disse:

- Senhor Uchiha, se não se importa, poderia usar a gravata no pescoço?

Com muita, _muita_ má vontade obedeci.

Ela repreende o meu estilo. Não quero nem ver quando ela vir a minha parede descolada.

Botei a gravata em volta do pescoço, mas não amarrei.

- "Você é meio rebelde, né?"

- Só tenho idéias próprias – sussurrei de novo.

Ela revirou os olhos e olhou o quadro com uma expressão vazia.

Tive aula de Português, História e Física. O professor de História, Iruka, é até meio normal. O de Física é... estranho. Chegou atrasado, lê um livro duvidoso, mais é o professor mais legal. Fui logo de cara com ele.

Uma garota que eu odiei foi uma tal de Karin. É um chiclete, ou melhor, um carrapato. Não sai do meu pé nem por reza.

Sakura também ficou muito irritada com a garota estranha de cabelo laranja.

Antes de tocar o sinal do intervalo, tomei uma decisão.

Vou fazer o que o Naruto me aconselhou.

Vou tentar me livrar de Sakura há qualquer custo.

Mesmo que seja loucura.

Mesmo que seja difícil.

Mesmo que ela não queira.

Mesmo que... uma vozinha dentro de mim diga que eu não quero me livrar dela.

**HEY GALERINHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**E aí? Como é que vocês estão?**

**Tomara que Suuuuuuuuuuuper bem.**

**Dudes, achei que esse capítulo ia demorar mais a sair, mais eu resolvi quebrar ele em dois, porque se não eu ia demorar muito e vocês provavelmente iam me matar x.x**

**Bem, esclarecendo a algumas dúvidas: ESSA FIC É MEIO QUE BASEADA NO FILME "E SE FOSSE VERDADE", OK?**

**Amores da minha life, se eu demorar muito a postar os cap, não liguem não, tá?**

**É que meus amigos tiveram a **_**maravilhosa**_** idéia de fazer um mangá. Vai ser estilo "Naruto next Generation". Eu vou escrever a história dele como uma fic. Algum dia.**

**E quem tem que inventar personagem?**

**Eu.**

**Quem tem que achar nomes?**

**Eu.**

**Quem tem vários ninjas pra desenhar?**

**Eu.**

**Quem vai ser obrigada a jogar RPG?**

**Eu.**

**Quem tem fic pra terminar?**

**Eu.**

**Quem tem prova pra estudar?**

**Eu.**

**Tudo eu, eu, eu, eu, EU!**

**Inspira. Expira. Inspira. Expira. Pronto, acalmei.**

**AMORES DA MINHA LIFE, EU APAIXONEI NAS REVIEWS, SÉRIO MESMO!**

**Eu sei, eu sei, eu digo isso toda vez.**

**Mas vocês não sabem como elas me deixam feliz! n.n**

**OK, RESPONDENDO:**

**Alice CarolinaCullen – **que bom que você gostou! É meio que baseado, sim. Eu demorei? Espero que não. Muitos bjs e espero que você continue acompanhando!

**Lucy-chan – **sério? Você acha mesmo? *--* Eu também amo esse filme! Ele é tão incrível! \o/ é, a cara dele vai ser bem hilária! Tá aí o 4° cap, espero que você goste!

**Kune chan – **1°, desculpa se tá parecido, eu nem reparei, só agora que você falou é que eu vi a parada do branco. E a parada de ver espíritos é por causa do filme. 2° não quero te matar não, calma! n.n 3° não tem problema, eu me sentiria mal se você se sentisse obrigada a ler a fic. Sem ressentimentos, ok? Bjs!

**Grazi chan – **hey! Você ter gostado me deixa tão feliz! é, eu também pensaria que estava doido se eu visse uma alma no meu quarto! Poakspaoskpasapskaposka¹²³ ele vai descobrir de um jeito muito engraçado, pode apostar! É, o Neji acordando os outros é mara! Ppoaskaposkaposkas! Mega-bj!

**Pietra-chan – **HEY PIA-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!! E aí? Como é que tá gatinha? Ai, que bom que você gostou! É, um jeito bem diferente de se conhecer, né?! Tá aí o 4° cap, diz o que você achou, tá? O romance entre os dois já tá começando, só que eu adoro ver eles brigarem! xP Mil bjs, pia-chan!!!!!!!

**Debby Uchiha¹ - **hey garota! Thanks por me favoritar, e que bom que você gostou do 1° cap! n.n Nossa, sobre essa idéia... sem comentários. Tipo, o que eles acham? Que eu vou matar meus filhos na barriga? O pior é que sim, eles acham. Ah, se vocês continuarem me elogiando assim meu ego vai lá pras cucuias! Espero que dê para você pastar MCI – Sasuke Version logo! Sorte com o pc! E manda bj pra Hanna Uchiha!

**Debby Uchiha² - **oie! Que bom que vocês gostaram! (e riram, né?) bj!! E bj pra Hanna Uchiha tbm! (again n.n''')

**Debby Uchiha³ - **hey! (de novo n.n''') ain, vocês comentando (e gostando) da minha fic me deixa tããããããããõ honrada! Sério mesmo. Brigada de novo pelos elogios, isso me ajuda muito. No começo eu achei que ia ser uma merda e que ninguém ia gostar, mas – pra minha grande surpresa – vocês estão gostando \o/ bj pra você! E enche a Hanna Uchiha de bj, falôw?

**Princess of ocean – **ah, você realmente acha que ta legal? Que bom! Espero que continue acompanhando! Kissus, e ja ne!

**Ah, vocês me deixam tão feliz! Valeu mesmo, de verdade.**

**Bem, acho que é só.**

**Espero ver vocês de novo por aqui, ok?**

**Até o próximo cap!**

**SINTAM-SE BEIJADAS! n.n**

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha**


	5. Você não some?

**Capítulo 5: Você não some?**

Segunda-feira. Meio-dia. Lanchonete. Almoço.

Sakura resolveu parar de pegar no meu pé e foi pra Deus-sabe-onde fazer Deus-sabe-o-que. Estávamos na lanchonete – eu, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji e Naruto – almoçando.

Eu tentava pensar nos meios de me livrar do meu tormento diário, mas o barulho de vários estudantes conversando extremamente _alto_ não ajudava.

Sério, não dava para eles falarem baixo? Não vêem que tem uma pessoa tentando se livrar de uma alma aqui?

- Que quê ouve, Sasuke? Tá tão concentrado pensando em que?

- Ah, ele tá pensando... bem que eu senti um cheiro de queimado!

Uma veia dilatou na minha testa e eu dei forte cascudo na cabeça do idiota do Naruto.

-AIIIIIIII! ISSO DÓI! Aiiiii... – choramingou ele segurando o considerável galo recém-formado na sua cabeça.

- Naruto, às vezes você pede pra morrer – disse Shikamaru.

- Se ele continuar assim não dou duas semanas pra ele ir parar na enfermaria – brincou o Sabaku.

- Se depender do Sasuke... – disse Neji.

- Que isso, eu também aceita apoio externo – disse e dei um sorriso maldoso, juntamente com Neji, Shikamaru e Gaara.

- Cara, vocês são violentos – disse um Naruto emburrado.

Deixei de prestar atenção na conversa e me concentrei na minha meta.

Só que eu não faço a mínima idéia de como cumpri-la.

Só tem um jeito: pesquisando.

Depois do almoço fui à biblioteca para a minha desesperada pesquisa. Fiquei lá durante mais ou menos uma hora e meia e não achei quase nada.

Merda, aquele não é o santuário dos Nerds? Tinha que ter mais coisas sobre almas, oras! Vai que a escola fica assombrada, eles vão fazer o que?

Tudo bem, vamos ao recurso mais óbvio e o mais procurado pelos adolescentes normais: A internet.

Saí daquela biblioteca umas 14h45min e segui para o quarto. Sakura, para a minha surpresa, não estava lá.

Será quem ela tem horário pra voltar do mundo espiritual?

- CONCENTRA SASUKE! ESQUECE DESSA GAROTA PELO MENOS POR UM MINUTO PRA ACHAR UMA SOLUÇÃO! – gritei – E para de gritar consigo mesmo no meio do seu quarto sozinho como se isso fosse uma coisa completamente normal. – concluí sussurrando.

Meu Deus, alguém me interne.

Tudo bem, destino: Notebook. Abri o computador portátil e pesquisei até 16h30min.

VIU, A INTERNET É A PORTA PRO NOVO MUNDO! ABAIXO À BIBLIOTECA! HÁ!

Ok, parei.

Mas eu fiquei realmente satisfeito com a minha pesquisa na internet. No final da tarde eu já tinha uma pequena lista. Tudo bem, alguns foram idéias minhas, mas não custa nada tentar.

Só percebi que estava com fome quando minha barriga deu um ronco alto.

Porra, agora que eu vi: eu nem tomei café!

Guardei minha preciosa lista fui pra lanchonete comer alguma coisa. Gaara estava sentado em uma mesa sozinho, em outra estavam as garotas e em outra Temari se agarrava com Shikamaru.

- Fala, palito de fósforo.

- E aí, emo-boy!

- Cala a boca, maçã do amor.

- Cala você, cabeça de galinha.

- Vamo parar com isso, se não a gente fica aqui o dia inteiro.

- Concordo, isso parece coisa do Naruto.

A garçonete veio nos atender.

- O que vocês querem?

- Cachorro quente e coca-cola – pediu Gaara

- Ah, eu quero batatas fritas, um pedaço de pizza, um hambúrguer daqueles estilo mata-fome, cachorro quente pequeno depois um milkshake grande e um copo duplo de coca-cola zero, sabe, tem que controlar a quantidade de gordura no corpo – dei um sorriso amarelo.

Gaara e a garçonete olhavam pra mim como se eu fosse um alien.

Agora é pecado estar com fome? Minha pesquisa exigiu muito de mim física e psicologicamente!

Quando a garçonete se afastou, Gaara ainda estava paralisado.

- De que deserto você veio?

- Ah, dá um desconto Gaara. Eu não tomei café.

- Sasuke, você é estranho. Come pra cassete e não engorda.

- Sei lá. Deve ser meu metabolismo. E você não pode falar nada, você também é estranho.

- Sasuke, você ao menos sabe o que é metabolismo?

- Eu sabia, só que no momento esqueci. Sempre fui ruim em Química.

- Com certeza. Levando em conta que a gente estuda isso em Biologia...

- Ok, vamos esquecer escola. A fome me emburrece.

- Eu disse que você era estranho.

Quando a comida chegou parece até que ela duplicou. Sério, parece que é o dobro do que eu pedi! Ocupou metade da mesa! Isso só aumenta a minha fome.

- Meu Deus, Sasuke! Pra onde vai tudo isso?

- Eu devo ter um buraco negro debaixo da garganta.

- Só pode.

Enquanto comíamos, conversávamos sobre várias coisas, desde Naruto à melhor jeito de matar Shikamaru.

- Sasuke – disse ele depois de um tempo – o que você acha de eu chamar a Ino pra sair?

Engasguei com a batatinha.

- Ino? Ino Yamanaka?

- Você conhece outra?

- Mas eu não sabia que estava interessado na Yamanaka.

- Ah, ela é gostosa. E linda, convenhamos. – ele fez uma cara incerta – Eu falei com Neji hoje de manhã e ele disse que ela tem cara de patricinha.

- Gaara, aceite a cruel realidade: Ino Yamanaka é uma paty _daquelas._

- Eu sei mas...

É, ele realmente estava a fim da loira. Gaara não é muito paciente com patricinhas, digamos assim.

- Gaara. – o interrompi - É o Neji. Se dependesse dele estaríamos numa escola militar agora. Ele só acha que... você pode se enjoar dela rápido, só isso. Digamos que patricinhas mais populares do colégio não é muito freqüente na sua lista amorosa.

- É, eu não tinha visto por esse ângulo.

Nesse momento, entram na lanchonete Dejiko, Tenten e... Ino Yamanaka.

- Então sua resposta ao meu questionamento é sim?

- Vai lá garanhão – revirei os olhos.

Ele levantou da mesa para seguir em direção da Yamanaka, mas ele ainda parecia inseguro; ele tinha dúvidas.

- Gaara. – chamei. Ele parou no meio do caminho e virou pra mim; seu rosto ainda parecendo indeciso – Dejiko me disse que a cor favorita da Ino é vermelho – dei um sorriso sacana.

Gaara deu um sorriso divertido e agradecido enquanto ia em direção a Yamanaka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Terça feira de manhã. Aula. Nada de Sakura.

Sakura estranhamente não deu as caras dês de ontem. Muito estranho.

Vesti o meu uniforme e fui tomar café, dessa vez sozinho.

Enquanto tomava café, recapitulava a 1ª parte do meu plano e...

PERA! PRO MEU PLANO DAR CERTO EU PRECISO DA SAKURA LÁ! ELA NÃO PODE TIRAR FÉRIAS E VOLTAR QUANDO BEM ENTENDE!

Ai meu Deus.

Ai meu Deus. Ai meu Deus. AI MEU DEUS!

O QUE EU FAÇO!?

Tudo bem, Sasuke, relaxa. Ela pode estar lá quando eu voltar das aulas, não pode?

Pode. _É claro que pode._

Fiquei surpreso como as três primeiras aulas – uma de biologia, uma de matemática e uma de redação – passaram devagar.

Na verdade fiquei mais surpreso com a cara do professor de química. Depois do intervalo – que surpreendentemente também foi devagar – tínhamos duas aulas seguidas com aquela coisa.

Sério, quando o Neji me disse "o professor de Química parece o resultado do cruzamento do Michael Jackson com a anaconda", achei que ele tava brincando...

MAS O SUJEITO É UMA DESGRAÇA!

Ele é realmente feio! Puta que pariu! Se eu fosse ele, me jogava de uma ponte. Ou fazia uma plástica, sei lá.

Não, nem que ele nascesse de novo.

Sem contar que, na 2ª aula de química _do ano_, ele disse:

- Bem, semana que vem tem prova.

Desgraçado!

Finalmente toca o esperado sinal indicando o fim das aulas do dia.

Disparei para o quarto ansiosamente, rezando para que Sakura estivesse lá. Mas, quando entrei no quarto, mais uma vez não tinha nada.

Nadica de nada.

Merda, o que eu faço? Daqui a pouco começa o meu plano e ela tem que estar aqui!

Ok Sasuke, pensa. Como trazer Sakura de volta?

Já sei!

Peguei todas as toalhas que eu encontrei e coloquei na pá do ventilador.

Peguei todas as minhas cuecas e joguei pelo chão.

Coloquei o maior número possível de coisas molhadas nos móveis.

Fui até uma loja que tem perto da escola e comprei o mais número de velas perfumadas que pude.

Tudo bem, eu aprendi isso numa das novelas mexicanas da minha mãe. Tinha um que o cara fingia ser um médium e colocava coisas que lembravam o suposto espírito e fazia "Aunnnn" envolto de velas coloridas.

Não custa tentar, ué!

Voltei pro meu quarto e espalhei vela colorida pra tudo que é lado e sentei lá no meio.

PORRA, QUE CHEIRO DE QUEIMADO!

Tudo bem, Sasuke, concentra.

Pense na Sakura.

- Aunnnnnnnnn. Aunnnnnnnnn. Aunn...

- "O que é isso Sasuke? Pirou de vez? Quer por fogo no quarto?"

- Sakura! – eu estava tão feliz em ver ela que saí correndo para abraçá-la.

Só que eu a atravessei e caí no chão.

- "Ai senhor! Eu sou atravessável, você não lembra!? Machucou?"

- Não, nem um pouquinho. – disse feliz – Bendita seja a novela mexicana da minha mãe! To salvo!

- "Mas de que novela mexicana...? Ah, você é maluco. E apaga essas velas antes que liguem os detectores de incêndio!"

- Ah é.

Quando eu terminei de apagar as velas, olhei o relógio.

5 minutos para o meu plano fodástico ser posto no ar.

- Sakurinha linda do meu coração, fica aqui, tá? Não se mexe. Muito menos vá embora.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e eu fui saindo do quarto.

- Aí, ok? Bem aqui – disse antes de sair do quarto.

Desci as escadas e, quando cheguei no portão do colégio, a primeira parte do meu plano me esperava.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1ª parte do meu plano fodástico: baianas.

Segundo minha pesquisa na internet, baianas tem descendência com o candomblé, uma região muito ligada a espíritos.

Enquanto subíamos – eu e mais cinco baianas, todas vestidas com aquele vestido branco enorme e rodado – todos me olhavam com uma cara bem estranha.

Que foi? Nunca viram baianas entrarem no quarto de um colega não?

Não, eles não viram.

Quando chegamos no meu quarto, a primeira coisa que eu vi foi Sakura arregalar os olhos.

- "Sasuke! O que é isso?" – perguntou ela assustada.

- Sakura, não se preocupe, vou fazer você ir pro céu... ou pro inferno, né... – me virei pras baianas - Podem começar.

E elas começaram aquela dança esquisita, jogavam uma água amarela pra todo canto, arroz pra todo lugar e ficavam cantando algo como "Lerêrerê"

Realmente estranho.

Mais estranho ainda foi Naruto & Cia bater na minha porta justo agora.

- O que foi?

- Er... Sasuke... é que... bem... – gaguejou o loiro – Cara... Tem macumbeiras no seu quarto!

- Naruto, estou no meio de um importante rito de passagem. Depois eu falo com vocês.

Fechei a porta e, se eu não estivesse na minha atual situação de desespero, riria da cara chocada deles.

Quando virei, vi Sakura sentada confortavelmente na minha cama.

- O quê? Mas você... não tá sentindo nada? Tipo... não tá vendo luz nenhuma agora?

- "Sasuke, isso é ridículo. Quero dizer... por que tem baianas rodando no seu quarto e sujando ele com arroz?"

Droga, ela tinha razão.

1ª parte do meu plano fodástico: Falhou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2ª parte do meu plano fodástico: Padre.

É isso aí. Com direito a batina preta até o pé, terço e vidro de água benta.

Quando entramos no meu quarto, ele começou a rezar em uma língua estranha – imagino que latim – e pegou um pedaço de mato, molhou na água benta e começou a jogar na minha cama.

Eu olho pro lado e vejo a cena: Sakura sentada de pernas cruzadas numa cadeira bem ao lado do padre, olhando tudo com uma cara de desinteresse total.

- Er... padre...

- Hum? – perguntou ele interrompendo o latim.

- Ali. – apontei para a cadeira que Sakura estava – Joga ali.

Eu estava assistindo o padre jogar a aguinha quando alguém bateu na porta.

Eu devia imaginar: Naruto, Neji, Gaara e Shikamaru.

- Sasuke, você quer ser coroinha ou algo assim? Porque, tipo... tem um padre molhando seu quarto.

Revirei os olhos.

- Naruto, estou no mesmo processo de ontem. Depois eu te explico.

Fechei a porta novamente na cara chocada dos meus amigos.

- "Sasuke" – Sakura me chamou e eu virei em sua direção – "Isso era pra funcionar?"

2ª parte do meu plano fodástico: Falhou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3ª parte do meu plano fodastico: Um guru.

Ele chegou no meu quarto e sentou lá no meio.

Sakura assistia tudo sentada na ponta da cama, de camarote.

- Eu sinto uma presença aqui – disse o guru.

Eu olhei mais atentamente.

- Vocês brigam bastante... é uma alma bem nervosa.

Podia cair uma bomba do lado de fora que eu não ia saber, de tão concentrado que eu estava.

Já Sakura fez uma careta.

- "Que ridículo, manda ele embora."

- Essa alma se incomoda muito com você – disse ele de novo.

- "É, isso aí! Esse cara é bom!"

- Ela não sabe como sair daqui, não é? Você pode vê-la, não pode?

- Posso. É, ela não sabe como sair!

O cara é bom! E eu que achava que ele era uma fraude! Eu podia ter esperanças!

- É a alma de um homem...

3ª parte do meu plano fodastico: Falhou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4ª parte do meu plano fodástico: Prata.

Peguei a maior quantidade de prata que consegui – e olha que não foi pouca – e coloquei no quarto. Tinha prata em todo lugar _mesmo_.

Em cima da cama, mesa, banheiro, guarda-roupa, ventilador, tudo.

Tudo mesmo.

- Sakura – a chamei alto o suficiente para que só ela ouvisse.

E em segundos ela se materializou na minha frente.

- "Sasuke...?" – ela começou confusa – "Mas o que...?"

Bateram na porta de novo.

Naruto e sua tropa, pra variar.

- Fala – recostei na porta.

- Sasuke...

- É que...

- Bem, você...

- Sasuke, porque seu quarto tá cheio dessas coisas? – Naruto foi o único que conseguiu peguntar.

- Naruto, ainda é parte integrante do meu plano...

- E não pode ser vendido separadamente! – interrompeu ele. Mas que merda é essa que ele disse?

Dei um tapa na cabeça dele e fechei a porta.

Quando me virei para Sakura, ela ainda olhava tudo curiosamente.

- "Pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?"

- Ainda não tá vendo a luz?

Ela revirou os olhos impaciente.

- "Sasuke, eu não sou um lobisomem!"

4ª parte do meu plano fodástico: Falhou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5ª parte do meu plano fodástico: Alho.

O supermercado realmente faturou, porque eu comprei alho pra caramba.

Nesse momento, tinha alho pra tudo que é lado.

Acho até que tinha mais alho do que prata.

_Em todo lugar._

E ESSA PORRA TÁ FEDENDO!

Ok, Sasuke, se controla. Você tem um objetivo maior.

- Sakura – a chamei novamente e ela, mais uma vez, apareceu do nada na minha frente.

- "Tudo bem, você é realmente maluco. O que pensa que está fazendo?"

- E agora? Tá vendo a luz?

Ela bufou e, quando ia falar alguma coisa, alguém bateu na porta novamente.

E mais uma vez, era...

Naruto e o clube não-vamos-deixar-o-Sasuke-se-livrar-da-alma, claro.

- Sasuke, mais que porra é essa? – perguntou.

- Naruto... – comecei entediado.

- Já sei, já sei. Ainda é uma parte do seu rito de passagem. – completou Shikamaru.

- Cara... não dá para passar de um jeito menos, er... fedido? – perguntou Neji.

- É bom você explicar mesmo isso, Sasuke, porque é muito estranho – reclamou Gaara.

- Olha Sasuke, pelo amor de deus, se livra dessa merda logo. Os outros alunos vão começar a perceber.

- Tudo bem.

Fechei a porta e, quando olhei para Sakura, ela ainda estava fula da vida.

- O quê que foi?

- "Você é realmente impossível. E tem que parar de ver filmes de ficção científica."

- Por que?

- "Sasuke, eu também não sou um vampiro!"

5ª parte do meu plano fodástico: Falhou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sinceramente, gastei todo meu intelecto, minha semana, mas nada.

Resultado = 0.

Sakura ainda estava no meu quarto, mesmo depois de baiana, depois de padre, guru, prata e até alho.

E ela não parecia que ia sair de lá tão cedo.

Agora eu tinha que aceitar a realidade: Sakura iria conviver comigo eu querendo ou não.

E isso não vai ser de todo ruim.

Eu acho.

**YO MINNA!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**E aí? Tudo bem?**

**Espero que sim!**

**E aí, o que acharam desse cap?**

**Bom, ele ia ser parte daquele outro, mais eu resolvi quebrar ele em dois, senão ia demorar muito a sair.**

_**Era**_** pra ele ter apenas umas três folhas, mas, não sei como, eu fiz essa coisa com dez. Ficou enjoativo?**

**Só pra saber.**

**Ain, mais uma vez, AS REVIEWS FORAM MARAS!**

**OKAY, RESPONDENDO:**

**Miko Nina Chan – **que bom que você gostou! É, Sasuke adoooora deixar a Sakura igual à Hinata! ;D Pena que você enjoou do casal, porque eu sou SasuSaku fanática! Bom, você tá gostando, e isso me deixa muito happy, acredite. É, meus colegas que inventaram de jogar RPG com os personagens do nosso suposto "mangá." Tomara que me salvem mesmo, porque se eu não for pro céu depois dessa... ToT É, o Naruto é tão fofo *--* Pode morder, é só deixar um pedaço pra mim! ;D É, é bem a sua cara um Neji Estranho/Possessivo/Atacado! Eu inventei a Dejiko meio baseada na mãe dela (que é FODA). ACABEI DE DECIDIR: em sua homenagem vou colocar a Mikoto em algum lugar mais aí pra frente! É, eu também sou barraqueira! xD Só que eu xingo meus professores em português, espanhol, inglês, japonês e, se duvidar, até um coreano! Ok, me empolguei. Adooooooooro seus comentários longos! "ESCREVO COMENTÁRIOS LONGOS, YO HO, E TOMO UMA GARRAFA DE RUM, YO HO, BEBEI AMIGOS BEBEI! õ/ *Enquanto seu marido thudoo Will Turner a leva no Holandês Voador para o outro lado*???" Miko Nina Chan, você é a melhor \o/ Super bj! =*

**Anny SUH – **você realmente gostou da fic! Isso é mara! Bom, _espero_ que eu não tenha demorado a postar! É, eu também amo a Sakura de gasparzinha! Oh, você adicionou nos favoritos? Valeu gatinha! Kissus :*

**pietra-chan – **Hello maravilhosa! Eu adoro eles brigando, o que é fácil, já que eles brigam por qualquer coisa! ;P YEP! Eu também AMO SasuSaku, você não faz idéia. É, o romance já tá meio que no ar... Ai, eu sempre te deixo curiosa! xD bom, tá aí, diz o que você achou, tá? Bj!

**Jack Tequiila – **Sério? Você riu com o cap 3? OMG! Chamou até sua mãe pra ler! O__O Bem, se você gostou, tá tudo certo! xD Ain, você me elogiando desse jeito... Vou ficar insuportável! Eh, a Mikoto... É MARA! Que bom que você gosta da minha fic! *--* YEP! Leitora nova! Mega-bj!

**Perola Negra – **saber que você riu me deixa muito feliz! E me deixa mais feliz ainda você estar gostando! Tá aí a continuação, espero que goste! =]

**Alice Carolina Cullen – **Ufa, que bom que eu não demorei! É, o Naruto tava se borrando. Também, imagina Sasuke no modo Sasuke-possuído? Sinistro O__o Mas ainda sim gostoso! xP É, o Naruto só fala o que não deve na hora que não deve... mas eu acho ele fofo *--* É... Mikoto e seus conselhos... E quanto a Sakura... muitas surpresas a aguardam... ;D bjão!!

**Princess of ocean¹ - **continuei, continuei, continuei! :D Ain, é tão bom saber que vocês gostam da fic *--* Bom tá aí o cap, diz o que você achou, tá?

**Sakura T. – **AH, CARA, AMEI O SEU REVIEW! Sério, você brigando com sua Inner é show! É, eu também tenho irmãos no FF (Amaya e Makoto Haruno Uchiha) que acham que eu sou maluca T.T Mas eu sou mesmo! Maluca assumida! xD

Sakura-chan, você gostou mesmo da minha fic? Ah, que dez! *o* Ah, Inner da Sakura-chan, deixa ela ser feliz! E eu AMO quando me chamam de Keiko-chan! ;D Todo mundo ri do Sasuke e seus pitis anti-alma-da-Sakura! É, quando eu to comendo chocolate e lendo fics, a Amaya ou o Makoto me reprimem! Só porque eu amo _mesmo _personagens de anime e fics SasuSaku. CALMA! GUARDA MAIS BARRAS DE CHOCOLATE PRA ESSE CAP! xP Bom, espero que eu não tenha demorado muito e que sua situação, física e mental, continua boa! ;P Ah, tah aí o cap, espero que você leia e deixe review, ok? Kissus =D

**Grazi chan – **é, imagina uma assombração gostosa dessas no seu quarto? Eu nem tantava me livrar xP bjs!

**Kamidake karaoke (futuro Makoto Haruno Uchiha) – **UAU, você gostou mais desse cap do que do outro! Que bom *--* Nossa, ainda bem que você _não _me conhece né? E, olha, você acertou: eu tiro essas idéias de meu relacionamento com minhas amigas ou amigos da escola! Ou até mesmo de algum irmão menor (ou irmã) que é _totalmente_ maluquinho! E eu coloco a história como se tivesse passado realmente por isso! Cara... você devia virar guru, sabia? Você _adivinhou_ _tudo_!? Omg! Eu tenho uma fã (que vai ser meu irmão)! Que THUDO! PS: é, a Sakura não é um demônio sedento por sangue xD

**Princess of ocean² - **você nunca enche o meu saco! Sorry se eu demorei, mas eu tenho várias coisas pra fazer ao mesmo tempo! Oh boy, eu não vou matar o Sasuke! Calma, eles vão ficar felizes no final! E que filme é esse? Bom, não é baseado nele, é baseado no filme "E se fosse verdade", Okay? CALMA, NÃO MATA O SASUKE! O______O bom, Kissus e ja ne!

**Amoures, eu tenho uma idéia pra minha próxima fic, vai ser SasuSaku também e vai ser comédia româncica. Tipo essa.**

**Pra quem já não é mais tão fã de SasuSaku, e que tenha gostado dessa fic, eu espero que leiam, porque tá meio que na base.**

**Bom, minha pergunta é: Qual POV é melhor? Sakura POV? Sasuke POV? Normal POV?**

**Eu pensei em fazer Normal POV, mas vocês decidem.**

**Ah: eu aprendi a dancinha da Miley de "Hoedown Throwdown".**

**SÉRIO, É A DANCINHA MAIS SHOW QUE EU JÁ VI!**

**Thanks para Geovana que me ensinou a dançar (sem contar com o Dance Along) n.n**

**Bom, acho que é só isso.**

**AH, DEIXEM REVIEW, TAH?**

**LEMBREM-SE: AMO MUITO TODAS VOCÊS!!!!!!!**

**SINTAM-SE BEIJADAS!!**

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha**


	6. Impossivelmente ignorada

**Capítulo 6: Impossivelmente ignorada.**

Era certo que eu não poderia me livrar da Sakura, por mais que eu tentasse.

E como eu tentei.

Mas eu poderia _ignorar_ Sakura para sempre, e isso dependia de mim, só de mim. Não teria guru ou baiana ou padre para me dar falsas esperanças.

No sábado, Sakura fez o favor de me acordar cedo no único dia em que eu posso acordar tarde, e domingo passou normalmente.

Já era segunda feira, o pior dia da semana pra qualquer aluno.

- "Sasuke" – chamou ela – "Não vai tomar café?"

- Sakura, _que tipo_ de pessoa toma café a essa hora da manhã? – resmunguei sonolento.

- "Uma pessoa normal! Sasuke, já são 07h20min! Daqui a pouco toca o sinal!"

Desisti; Ela ia encher o meu saco até eu levantar mesmo.

- "Você é terrível..."

Eu ia abrir a boca pra retrucar, mas lembrei de uma coisa.

- Ah é, não to falando com você.

Quando cheguei na lanchonete engoli qualquer coisa – tão rápido que eu nem lembro o que era – e Sakura atrás de mim como um furacão o tempo todo.

- "O quê? Mas por quê?"

- Você não existe, não vou ficar dando uma de idiota!

- "Você simplesmente não pode me ignorar!"

- Tanto posso como vou – e dei a conversa por encerrada.

Segui correndo para a sala - só faltavam 3 minutos para aula de Física com o professor estranho. Entrei e sentei no meu lugar e, como sempre, Sakura sentou do meu lado.

- "É sério, não me ignora ou eu... ou eu..."

- Você o quê? – perguntei para que só ela ouvisse.

- "Olha, eu existo. Então você pode falar comigo que não vai parecer idiota!" – disse ela entusiasmada – "Juro que não te acordo mais!"

Continuei olhando pra frente.

- "Sasuke!"

Silêncio.

- "Por favor!"

Mais silêncio.

- "É sério!"

Silêncio de novo.

- "Quer saber? Da próxima vez te deixo chegar atrasado! E você vai falar comigo, escreve o que eu estou falando!"

Deixei de prestar atenção nela e me concentrei na óptica física.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No meio da aula de matemática, a diretora veio nos avisar que na quarta feira tinha palestra como psicólogo e alguns professores e que eles ainda não conseguiram conciliar o horário, então temos mais uma semana com somente aulas matutinas.

Quando chegou na aula de educação física, uma coisa bizarra aconteceu: Os ataques Lee-Gai-sensei.

É tipo assim: ficam os dois no meio da quadra, um de frente pro outro falando:

- Lee!

- Gai-sensei!

- Lee!

- Gai-sensei!

- Lee!

- Gai-sensei!

- Lee!

- Gai-sensei!

Gai Maito é um ser escroto. Ele tem o cabelo em forma de tigela e uma sobrancelha que deve ter uns 5cm de espessura, no mínimo. Só anda com uma estranha combinação de verde musgo com amarelo-ai-meu-olho, sem contar o seu precioso "fogo da juventude."

Rock Lee é um ser igualmente escroto. Tem sua imagem igual ao do seu ídolo – o mesmo cabelo, as mesmas sobrancelhas de taturana e a mesma combinação esquisita de roupa – e a mesma fixação com o "fogo da juventude".

Bando se gente maluca, isso sim.

Sakura ora me lançava um olhar raivoso, ora um olhar chateado. Mas eu estava firme na minha decisão, eu não ia virar um louco.

O primeiro jogo era das meninas, então os garotos ficavam na arquibancada esperando.

Temari é boa geleira, Tenten é boa atacante, Ino é boa no meio de campo, Hinata é boa na defesa e Dejiko saía atropelando tudo que vinha pela frente. Ela fez 13 faltas, 10 delas só na Karin.

Essa é a minha maninha.

No nosso jogo eu era atacante, Gaara também, Shikamaru era meio de campo e armava as jogadas, Neji e Naruto eram na defesa.

- "TOMARA QUE PERCA!" – gritou Sakura da arquibancada.

O jogo começou. Com 20 minutos, já estava 5x2.

- "SASUKE SEU INÚTIL! FAZ AULGUMA COISA QUE PRESTE!"

Minha vontade era gritar de volta: "NÃO VIU QUE EU FIZ DOIS GOLS?"

Tudo bem, ela não existe. Lembre-se disso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No intervalo, eu, Naruto, Gaara, Neji, e Shikamaru estávamos em uma mesa mais no canto, conversando sobre o jogo. Sakura mais uma vez sumiu.

- O Aburame é um péssimo goleiro.

- Concordo, viu o frango que ele tomou?

- É cara, foi lindo – disse Naruto lembrando do jogo.

De repente sinto um beijo forte estalar na minha bochecha.

- E aí maninho? Não sou digna de seleção? – perguntou a minha irmã se sentando do meu lado, enquanto suas amigas sentavam na mesa junto com a gente.

- Dejiko, você fez tanta falta que achei que ia pra diretoria – disse Tenten.

- Verdade, não dava 5 minutos de jogo e você já fazia uma falta – reclamou Temari.

- Gente – se defendeu ela – eu estava salvando a virtude do Sasukinho!

- O que seria de mim sem essa menina? – retribuí o beijo estalado na bochecha.

- Mas aí – Neji cortou o momento o-que-seria-da-virtude-do-Sasuke-sem-a-Dejiko – Tem prova de Química amanhã, né?

- Puts, eu esqueci.

- Me too.

- Também.

- Resumindo: ninguém lembrou.

- Só o nerd do Neji – reclamou Naruto.

Neji, não sei da onde, arrumou um pedaço de waffles e tampou no Naruto. Naruto foi revidar e tampou na Ino. Ino armou barraco e arremessou na Dejiko. Dejiko foi tampar nela a acertou o Gaara. Gaara se estressou e tampou no Neji. Neji acerou em mim e eu tampei na TenTen. Tenten jogou na Temari que tampou no Shikamaru. Depois, Hinata delicadamente pegou o pedaço de waffles e jogou no lixo.

- Hinata, porque não entrou na luta? – perguntou minha irmã;

Ela só apontou pra entrada da lanchonete onde a Diretora e outros professores entravam.

- Ah, Hinata, você é demais! – exclamou o loiro.

Hinata abaixou os olhos, levantou e saiu da mesa. As garotas foram logo atrás dela.

- O que eu fiz de errado agora? – perguntou o loiro cabisbaixo.

- Nada.

- É, você não fez nada.

- Então o que há com ela?

- Coisa de garota – Shikamaru deu de ombros – Você sabe como é...

Naruto deu um suspiro angustiado.

- Porque você não pede perdão a ela?

- Acha que eu já não pensei nisso? Mas não é fácil, Neji...

- Então a reconquiste de novo – sugeri.

Ele ficou uns dois minutos em silêncio e depois abriu um sorriso radiante.

- Ótima idéia!

- É, a gente te ajuda – disse Shikamaru.

- Até porque, se ele cometer outra burrice daquela...

- Gaara, você dá uma força... – disse Neji sarcástico.

- Ah é, esqueci de falar: sábado tenho um encontro com nada mais nada menos que Ino Yamanaka.

- Sério?

- Você convidou ela mesmo?

- É, foi. E o garanhão aqui só tem uma dica pra dar: conheça a cor favorita dela – ele olhou pra mim e nós demos um sorriso sacana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Já é a merda da terça feira.

Passei a tarde toda ontem estudando e Sakura resolveu sumir.

De novo.

Leventei – dessa vez 15 minutos adiantado – e fui tomar café, tentando repassar a matéria mentalmente.

- Sasuke? Você acordando cedo? – Neji perguntou quando me viu entrando na lanchonete e eu sentei do lado dele.

- Culpa do Anacondo.

- Eu disse que ninguém gostava dele. Hn, tava pensando em chamar a Tenten pra sair, o que você acha?

- Por que todo mundo me pede conselho amoroso? Eu tenho cara de casamenteiro? – perguntei olhando pra cima e Neji soltou uma gargalhada alta.

- Vai deixar de me atender?

- Nunca deixo meus pacientes na mão. – disse sarcástico – Eu acho boa idéia.

- Hn.

Seguimos direto para a sala e a maioria dos alunos já estava ali. Sentei no meu lugar e tentei repassar a matéria mentalmente de novo.

- Ah meu deus! – levei um susto quando virei pro lado e Sakura estava lá, do meu lado – Você tem que parar de aparecer assim do nada, sabia?

- "O que importa? Você me ignora, não é?"

Eu ia responder, mas o filhote de Michael Jackson entrou na sala e pediu silêncio que ele já ia começar a prova.

- "Hn, prova de química? Era minha matéria favorita, e, modéstia a parte, eu sou ótima."

- Ah, _disso_ você lembra né? – sussurrei indignado.

Como ela podia lembrar a matéria favorita e esquecer o resto?

Recebi minha prova e me concentrei nas questões. Pouco tempo depois eu já estava respondendo

- "Errada."

Tudo bem, Sasuke, concentra.

- "Errada."

Ela só quer implicar com você.

- "Errada de novo."

Ela só quer que você perca a concentração e tire nota baixa. Concentra na prova.

- "Outra errada."

Esquece a Sakura.

- "Errada também."

- Será que dá para parar? – disse indignado e fuzilando ela com os olhos.

- "Mas tem um monte errada!"

Peguei meu apontador e, _disfarçadamente_, arremessei no meio da testa dela.

- "Pára de fazer isso!"

- Então cala a boca e deixa eu fazer essa porcaria! – sussurrei raivoso.

Ela bufou e olhou para o lado, e eu voltei minha atenção para a prova.

Depois da prova, todo mundo se reuniu pra saber como foi.

- E aí, como foi? - perguntou Shikamaru - Até que tava fácil.

- Bom – disse Neji.

- Mais ou menos – disse Gaara.

- Aceitável – disse Naruto entusiasmado.

- Sem comentários.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quarta feira. Hoje tem palestra.

Pelo menos a gente perde aula.

Acordei e, novamente, Sakura não estava lá.

Isso tá começando a ficar monótono.

Quando cheguei na lanchonete todos estavam ali, menos o Naruto que estava atrasado como sempre.

- Bom dia perdedores! – exclamei.

- Sasuke, como está feliz hoje! – disse Gaara sarcástico.

- É que eu não vou ter que presenciar outro ataque Lee-Gai-sensei.

- Ah – disserem todos em uníssono.

Naruto entrou correndo.

- Detesto acordar cedo. Detesto escola. Detesto aula. Detesto professores. Detesto tudo!

- Olha, temos outra alma contente – disse Shikamaru.

- Eu to morrendo de fome! – o loiro enfiou um pedaço do pão e dois pedaços de waffles na boca.

Eca.

Acabamos o café da manhã e seguimos para o auditório.

Eu andava tranquilamente pelo corredor conversando com Naruto - Neji, Shikamaru e Gaara mais a frente.

- Ahhhhh!!! – levei um susto do tipo alma-sai-do-corpo-e-depois-volta quando, _do nada, _Sakura apareceu na minha frente com um sobretudo preto de couro, e botas de cano alto.

Porra, ela tava GOSTOSA!

- O que foi Sasuke? – Naruto perguntou assustado e os outros viraram para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Nada não – disse com voz estrangulada e eu ainda olhava fixamente pra ela.

- "Vai parar de fingir que eu não existo?" – perguntou ela em tom ameaçador.

Continuei andando e Sakura andava de costas, sempre de frente pra mim.

- "Vai jogar pesado? Esse jogo é pra dois!" – e abriu o sobretudo.

E A CACHORRA SÓ TAVA DE SUTIÃ E CALCINHA! ELA QUER O QUE? ME MATAR?

Eu estaquei e fiquei olhando pra ela chocado. Eu devia estar babando também.

Devia parecer que eu tinha Alzheimer.

A FILHA DA MÃE É TODA GOSTOSA!

Meu Deus, o que eu faço?

O que eu faço? O que eu faço? O que eu faço...?

- Sasuke, você tá legal? – a pergunta do Naruto me tirou do meu transe e eu olhei pra ele.

- Hãn? – ao escutar o som débil da minha voz e ver Sakura com um sorriso convencido senti vontade de me dar um soco.

- Cara, você tá vegetando faz um tempão! Os outros até já foram na frente pra guardar lugar!

- "E aí? O que você me diz?" – perguntou ela com um sorriso presunçoso.

- Naruto, é melhor a gente ir.

- Cara, você tá estranho.

Nós começamos a andar e Sakura estava em estado de choque. Quando nos afastamos um pouco ouvi ela gritar:

- "AI MEU DEUS, SASUKE, VOCÊ É GAY??"

Virei rapidamente e fuzilei ela com os olhos.

Também, ela queria o que? Que eu agarrasse ela e fizesse sexo selvagem na sala do faxineiro?

Tudo bem que eu queria _muito_ fazer isso, mas ela não precisava saber.

E eu ia atravessar ela de qualquer modo. Não ia ter graça.

- Tá olhando o que? – perguntou Naruto seguindo meu olhar.

- Nada. Vamos entrar – disse entrando no auditório e puxando Naruto pela gola.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aquela visão não ia sair da minha cabeça nunca. Tenho certeza.

Eu e meus amigos estávamos na 4ª fileira do auditório – que já estava cheio, só a espera dos professores – e frequentemente Sakura aparecia na minha mente com seu aquele sutiã preto, em contraste com aquela pele branquinha...

Eu vou pirar.

- "Sasuke!"

- Ah minha nossa! – levei outro susto e até quiquei na cadeira.

- "Você não é gay... ou é?"

- É claro que não! – exclamei raivoso e minha voz subiu duas oitavas.

- "Ufa."

- Ufa por quê?

- "Por nada" – respondeu ela corada. – "Volta a falar comigo!"

Silêncio.

- "Pára de me ignorar, merda!"

Ela continuou falando mas eu não prestei atenção; me concentrei nos professores que estavam se colocando nos seus lugares.

Pelo menos ela tirou aquela roupa.

- Bom dia alunos – disse a diretora no microfone – Bem, essa palestra é para mostrar aos alunos nossas propostas, e para o psicólogo passar uma mensagem de...

Eu não prestava mais atenção – preferi olhar o meu tênis.

- "Você não pode fazer isso comigo!"

Eu só olhava o tênis.

- "Já sei o que eu vou fazer! Não vai falar comigo, né?"

O tênis.

- "Você que pediu."

Tênis.

- "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Me encolhi ao sentir o som extremamente agudo da voz da Sakura _bem em cima do meu ouvido._

- "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

CARALHO, ESSA CRIATURA GRITA!

- "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

E _COMO _GRITA!

- "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Eu tinha os olhos fechados com força e estava todo encolhido; aquela pessoa gritava DEMAIS.

Eu não conseguia prestar atenção em nada, só ouvia umas coisas desconexas.

- ... e a mente do aluno precisa...

- "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

A voz dela não acabava?

- ... conciliar lazer e deveres...

- "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Meu ouvido já estava vermelho vivo e já começava a doer.

- ... não é uma questão que...

- "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Porra, ela tinha que estar em cima do meu ouvido? A boca dela estava a milímetros da minha orelha e a voz dela simplesmente não acaba!

- ... é importante para...

- "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Sério, a voz dela já era irritante pacas, principalmente quando essa maluca fica berrando no seu ouvido!

- "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

- ... o cérebro funciona como...

Chega, eu não agüentava mais.

- "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

- ... é incrível como o aluno consegue ficar sob pressão...

- CHEGA! – exclamei raivoso – CALA A BOCA! CALA ESSA MERDA QUE VOCÊ CHAMA DE BOCA!

Quando olhei em volta _todo mundo _estava olhava perplexo pra mim; principalmente a diretora e os professores – sem falar nos meus amigos.

- Eu preciso de ar – disse quando já estava de pé e saí, sem nem ter coragem de olhar pra ninguém.

- Olha o que você faz comigo – disse andando pelo corredor vazio.

- "Eu não fiz nada!"

- COMO ASSIM NÃO FEZ NADA?? – disse indignado e virei pra ela – Isso tudo foi culpa sua! – disse mais baixo, mas igualmente indignado.

- "Não fui eu que gritei pro psicólogo calar a boca!"

- Eu não disse pra _ele_ calar a boca, mas sim _você_! – voltei a andar rapidamente e cheguei no meu quarto.

- "Você vai voltar a falar comigo?" – perguntou ela meia cabisbaixa.

- É claro que não! Olha o que você fez! Por sua culpa eu to ferrado!

Ela olhou para os próprios pés e eu fui tomar banho; eu precisava esfriar a cabeça.

Não faço idéia de quanto tempo fiquei debaixo do chuveiro, mas eu já estava mais calmo.

Quando saí do banheiro – já devidamente vestido, para o caso de Sakura ainda estar lá – não tinha mais ninguém, ela sumiu de novo.

Esperei chegar a noite - não lembro que horas era, mas já era noite – e saí do colégio.

Minha mente trabalhava assim:

SakuragritoconfusãonotabaixareprovadobrigadiretoriaauditórioconfusãogritoexplicaçãoSakurasutiãpretopelebrancasoxoselvagemsaladofaxineiro...

Eu precisava beber. Não que eu fosse um pinguço, mas tomar um porre de vez em quando faz bem.

Principalmente agora.

Enfiei as mãos no bolso da minha larga blusa de frio preta e caminhei até o bar mais próximo.

- "Não faz isso!" – ela disse quando toquei na maçaneta.

- Ah! – levei um susto, come sempre. – Você de novo?

- "Sasuke, beber não é a melhor opção."

- Ah, é sim – disse convicto e abri a porta. O som de várias pessoas conversando e música country eram bem altos – o bar estava lotado.

- "Sasuke, calma. Dá meia volta e vai tomar um suco de laranja, chupar um picolé, sei lá..."

- Chupar um picolé, Sakura? – perguntei sarcástico e segui em direção ao bar.

- "Sasuke, não faz isso!"

- Eu quero um uísque.

Ok, nunca bebi essa merda antes. Deve ser bom, meu pai bebe sempre.

- "Pára!"

- Duplo!

Do meu lado havia uma garota loira que me olhava um tanto... estranho?

Ela claramente me tinha nos seus planos noturnos mais eu não tinha cabeça pra isso.

Eu tinha problemas maiores.

O garçom trouxe o copo com a bebida e o deixou em cima do balcão.

Quando eu encostei no copo senti uma coisa estranha.

Ah! Ah! Ah! AH!!!

Eu não tenho controle da minha mão esquerda e...

Espera... A SAKURA ME POSSUIU! EU ESTOU POSSUÍDO!

Ah minha nossa.

Ela tentava fazer eu largar do copo mas eu não vou! Vou beber e ficar de porre até cair! Nem Sakura vai me impedir! Não solto esse copo nem por reza!

Aí tava uma luta pra ver quem controlava o meu braço direito, eu ou Sakura.

- Eu vou beber!

- "Não vai nada!"

- Eu quero ficar de porre!

- "Isso faz mal!"

E no meio da briga o copo desequilibrou e caiu _em cima da blusa branca da garota loira_ que me olhava como se eu tivesse um terceiro olho.

Fiz a melhor cara que pude do tipo: "Desculpa, eu não tive culpa!"

- Foi mal, sério mesmo. – mal deu tempo para mim me desculpar e Sakura me _obrigou _a sair do bar.

Quando chegamos do lado de fora ela me despossuiu e eu perdi o equilíbrio e caí no chão.

- Ah minha nossa! – levantei rapidamente – Você viu o que você fez?

- "O que? Te salvei de um porre, de levar broncas e de uma enxaqueca terrível?"

- Mas eu _queria_ beber!

- "Ah, eu posso te dar sua enxaqueca." – ela enfiou a mão no meio da minha testa e começou a mexer.

- Para! – tentei dar um tapa na cabeça dela. – Isso dá dor de cabeça!

Porque só ela me causa danos físicos? Que coisa injusta.

- "Ué, era isso que ia acontecer com você."

Caminhei até uma pracinha que não ficava muito longe do café e sentei num banco daqueles feitos de madeira, e Sakura sentou do meu lado.

- "Sasuke..."

- Hn?

- "Volta a falar comigo, por favor..." – ela disse com voz embargada.

- Ah, espera, não chora não, vai...

- "Sasuke, você faz idéia do que é não ser vista nem ouvida por ninguém e a única pessoa que consegue te ignora? É como se você não existisse. Você não tem motivo pra fazer nada. Eu fiquei desesperada quando você disse que não ia mais falar comigo e eu tentei fazer de tudo, tudo mesmo, pra você falar comigo, nem que fosse pra gente brigar." – ela deu um sorriso triste e as lágrimas rolaram – "Mas eu tenho o dom de estragar sua vida, né? Eu tentei fazer com que você fizesse o certo... pelo menos o que _eu _achava que era o certo... mas eu estraguei tudo."

Ela estava de desmanchando em lágrimas na minha frente e eu nada podia fazer.

Eu me sentia um impotente, um inútil; Eu não podia nem tocar nela!

- Nã-Não chora, olha, os seres humanos erram...

- "Sasuke, nem humana eu sou..."

- É claro que é! Não é você que vive me enchendo o saco por causa disso?

- "Eu devo estar morta mesmo. Mas o que eu não consigo entender é o porquê deu estar aqui..."

- Minha tese sobre você ser uma alma maléfica ainda tá de pé.

- "O que eu tenho que fazer é investigar. Eu preciso saber quem eu sou!"

- Boa sorte, colega.

- "Só que eu preciso de ajuda" – ela virou pra mim com os olhos pidões – "Sasuke, eu não consigo sem você..."

Ah não... os olhos do gato do Shrek não... aqueles olhinhos que a minha irmã usava toda vez que queria usar o meu banheiro não...

- Ah, não...

- "Sasuke, você tem duas opções: ou você me ajuda e eu paro de implicar com você ou eu juro que não vai ter mais sossego pelo resto da sua vida miserável."

Um minuto de silêncio.

- É, eu acho que eu prefiro a primeira.

- "Ótimo, começamos amanhã."

De algum jeito isso vai sobrar pra mim, já to vendo.

Mas eu não conseguia mais ignorar Sakura.

Não se eu quiser continuar com a minha mente sã.

Quando voltávamos pra escola Sakura parou de repente.

- O que foi? – perguntei parando e me virando pra ela.

- "Er... Sasuke..." – ela parecia apreensiva – "Não tem a sua prova de química?"

- O quê que tem?

- "Eu não tava só implicando com você. 80% da sua prova está _mesmo_ errada."

Oh, que lindo: vou ficar de recuperação em química.

**HEY AMORES DA MINHA LIFE!**

**Tudo bem com vossas senhorias?**

**Espero que sim.**

**Nyááá, vou entrar em temporada de prova de novo ToT**

**Aposto que quem inventou a prova foi um homem u.ú**

**Bom, vou tentar postar no mesmo ritmo, ok?**

**AMEY AS REVIEWS MAIS UMA VEZ! *-----***

**Que grande novidade, eu sempre amo u.u**

**Bom, respondendo:**

**Akaane-chan¹ - **Olha, mais uma pro fã clube da Mikoto! Eu também adooooooro os cortes dela *---* paoaposkaposkaosapska Bj!!

**Akaane-chan² - **Ain, obrigada dude! *---* E que bom que você gostou do cap!! BeeijO :*

**Jack Tekila - **Que bom que você gostou desse cap! É, o Sasuke tem uma imaginação muito... fértil. E no final sobrou pra ele né, porque o quarto dele ficou molhado, bagunçado e fedido. Ain, você realmente gostou? *--* É tão bom saber disso! E eu preciso dizer que eu simplesmente adorei muito o seu review, e que você é uma leitora muito especial? Sim, eu preciso, então EU AMEI O SEU REVIEW E VOCÊ É UMA LEITORA MUITO ESPECIAL PRA MIM! BjãO =*

**Akaane-chan³ - **Nyááá, obrigada de novo gatinha! É também acontece isso comigo, eu fico rindo na frente do computador e a minha mãe também acha que eu sou doida, já até ameaçou me internar numa clínica psiquiátrica! Esse filme é thudo de bom, né? Bom tá aí o cap, diz o que você achou, tá? Bj!

**Anny SUH – **Você gostou? Que dez! *--* É, nem eu sei da onde eu tirei isso, mais tudo bem... Bom, o cap tá aí e não gasta todos os lencinhos porque tem muitos cap ainda pela frente! n.n Ah, não se preocupe, que eu SEMPRE vou responder seu review! BjãO! :*

**brunitha – **hey! Dude, adoooooro quando vocês riem com o Sasuke! Tipo, me sinto o máximo! Nyááá, obrigada mesmo! Que bom que você não achou enjoativo, porque tem gente que odeia fics grandes. Eu também amo "E se fosse verdade"! É, Sasukicho já tava piradão!! Ele deve descobrir no próximo, eu acho... É, eu tava pensando em normal mesmo e... JURA QUE VOCÊ VAI LER? *---* OH, I LOVE YOU BRUNITHA-CHAN!!! Bj pra você também!

**Alice Carolina Cullen – **Concordo, doido de pedra xD É porque ela some e aparece do nada, assim, não importa a situação, saca? Mas os métodos dele são assim... _super incríves._Digamos que o plano dele é... falho. Extremamente falho. Bom, eu tava pensando em fazer Normal POV, mas eu tenho tanta idéia pra fic que eu com certeza vou fazer outra com Sasuke POV, pode ser? Bom tá aí o cap, espero que você goste!

**Lucy-chan – **LUCY-CHAN QUE SAUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADE *agarra* Demorei muito? Que bom que você gostou amor! Mega-bj e se cuida também, tá?

**Princess of ocean – **Ah, que pecado, matar um cara gostoso como o Sasuke! \o/

Isso, pode mandar review que meu saco nunca enche! Acho que já vi esse filme que você falou do cara que rouba a carteira do outro, mas eu não lembro muito bem. Ah, pode mandar review grande porque eu amo! \õ/ Siga a política "Maior é melhor e melhor é maior". Pode deixar que quando eu postar a nova fic eu aviso, provavelmente vai sair junto com o último cap dessa... Kissus e Ja ne!

**Miko Nina Chan – **é, você com certeza é a melhor Nina-chan! OMG! Eu tenho que parar com isso se não daqui a pouco eu te mato! O_____O Ai, você comentando escondido é dez! É, comentários longos ruleiam mesmo! xD É, a Mikoto vai aparecer e eu já to cheia de idéias pra esse cap! Deve ser o cap 8, mais não é certo. CARACA, VOCÊ DE MIKOTO? NÃO CONSIGO IMAGINAR UMA MIKOTO MELHOR! Deve ter sido hilário e... PÁRA O MUNDO QUE EU QUERO DESCER! EUZINHA ganhando uma fic SUA? Babe, agora _eu_ que me sinto no oscar com um vestidão azul de braços dados com Sasuke Uchiha e Robert Pattinson! \õ E as suas fics são maras, já li quase todas e amo demais *--* Palavrões também combinam comigo ;P Beijo com cheiro de fantasminha camarada pra você também! :*

**Debby Uchiha¹ - **oi! Obrigada, honey! É, Sasuke conselheiro ruleia ; bj! E manda bj pra Hanna, tá?

**Debby Uchiha² - **Você achou mesmo? *--* Ah, valeu mesmo por todos os elogios e por tudo! Tá aí o cap, espero que vocês gostem! Bj e manda outro bj pra Hanna, ok?

**Ah dudes, vocês me deixam tão feliz com as reviews de vocês n.n**

**Ah, e eu fechei a prova de Física! *--* Ou seja: mas tempo pra fic! n.n**

**Bom, o cap tá aí.**

**MANDEM REVIEW, OK?**

**E digam o que você acharam.**

**Bom, acho que é só. Por enquanto.**

**Ah é: NÃO ESQUEÇAM, AMO MUITO TODAS VOCÊS, OK!?**

**E outra: ÓTIMO FERIADO PRA TODAS VOCÊS, TÁ?**

**SINTAM-SE BEIJADAS! ;D**

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha**


	7. Quem é Sakura Haruno

**Capítulo 7: Quem é Sakura Haruno**

Dormir. A dádiva da humanidade que só não era permitida a mim por causa de uma alma irritante que me acordava em plenas 06h30min da manhã.

Porra.

- "Sasuke! Acorda! Você morreu ou o que?"

- Sakura, vai à merda! Você já viu as horas?

- "Já. Sasuke, já são 06h30min!"

- O QUÊ? – perguntei horrorizado – Como você ousa me acordar de madrugada?

- "Sasuke, não é madrugada! Tecnicamente madrugada se acaba as 05h00min."

- E o que _eu _tenho a ver com isso? Aliás, o que é que eu estou fazendo acordado a essa hora da manhã escutando _você_?

- "Você esqueceu? A gente vai ter que fazer as investigações" – ela disse toda orgulhosa e bateu no peito, igual aos caras do exército.

Ela pirou. Fato.

- Mesmo que eu acordasse, a gente ia perguntar pra quem? Pras galinhas? Sakura, nenhum ser humano normal está acordado a essa hora!

**- **"É melhor pra investigar sem ninguém por perto, aí não levanta suspeitas."

- Ai meu Deus – sentei na cama e esfreguei o olho igual uma criança. – Ô Holmes, não quer que eu saia com uma lupa por aí procurando suas digitais pela escola, né?

- "É claro que não, vão achar que você é retardado."

- Então a gente vai fazer o quê?

- "Elementar meu caro Uchiha." – ela deu um sorriso sapeca – "Nosso plano consiste primeiramente em procurar os meus amigos."

- Mas você não lembra quem são eles – disse como se explicasse pra uma criança que um mais um é dois.

- "Você vai perguntar pra todos" – ela disse simplesmente.

60 alunos. Simples assim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na lanchonete tinham alguns alunos que estavam acordados, em sua grande maioria nerds.

- "Vai lá, algum deles pode ter sido meu amigo!" – incentivou ela.

Fui obrigado a perguntar a cada um deles e olha as respostas que eu recebi:

- Sakura? Quem é Sakura?

- É algum nome científico pra flor de cerejeira?

- Ela estudava aqui?

- Existe alguma Sakura?

- Que nome ridículo.

- Ela devia ser uma patricinha.

- Que Sakura?

- Ela era do 2° ano?

- Nem sabia que ela estudava aqui.

- Nunca vi mais gorda.

Putz, até o faxineiro é mais popular do que ela.

Estaca zero, que bom voltar a você.

- É, a sua popularidade é uma desgraça.

- "Não entendo, como ninguém me conhece?"

- Você devia ser uma excluída da sociedade.

- "Cala a boca Sasuke!" – ela pensou por uns instantes – "Tem muita gente para você perguntar, de qualquer modo."

- Epa, tempo pra mim. Já perdi muito tempo da minha vida fazendo aquilo, agora eu vou tomar café.

- "Mas..."

- Chega. Eu to com fome, se você não precisa comer, ótimo, mas eu preciso.

Ela ficou quieta e nós fomos em direção a lanchonete.

Quando chegamos lá meus amigos já estavam tomando café.

- Olha quem apareceu.

- Ah, cara, to morrendo de fome – reclamei.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As aulas seguintes passaram normalmente e o recreio chegou.

Finalmente.

Nós nos sentamos em uma mesa mais no meio e pedimos nossas comidas.

- Sasuke, porque você acordou cedo hoje?

- "Diz que tava com insônia."

- Eu tava com insônia.

- Naruto, e o seu plano reconquistar-a-Hinata, como foi?

- Ah, cara, ainda não foi. Não tenho idéia de como fazer isso.

- Sei lá... escreve uma musica pra ela ou coisa assim...

Nós quatro - inclusive o Naruto – paramos tudo e olhamos pra cara do Nara do tipo: "Você tá brincando, né?"

- "Eu achei uma boa idéia. Pra quem ele tem que pedir desculpa?"

- Cara é a Hinata. O assunto fica mais... delicado. – Neji respondeu a pergunta da Sakura.

A comida chegou e cada um começou a comer seus respectivos lanches.

Coca-cola. O melhor líquido existente na face da terra.

Dei uma golada grande.

- Naruto, e a Haruno? – ouvi Shikamaru perguntar.

- Ah, a Sakura tá na mesma e...

Cuspi tudo na cara do Neji.

- Sasuke – disse ele com a voz estrangulada de nojo – Quando eu disse que me devia uma coca-cola não era pra levar tão a sério.

Mas eu já não prestava mais atenção.

- Naruto – segurei ele pelos ombros – De que Sakura você tá falando? Uma controladora? Uma irritante? Ela tem cabelo rosa, olho verde e é mais ou menos da nossa altura? Ela estudava aqui?

- Er... – gaguejou ele assustado.

- RESPONDE CRIATURA!

- Bem, é... Sakura Haruno. É, ela tem cabelo rosa e olho verde e estudava aqui no 1° ano...

- E o que aconteceu com ela? Ela morreu ou...?

- É claro que ela não morreu! – ele abaixou os olhos tristes – Ela sofreu um acidente e ficou em coma... é tudo o que eu sei.

- Sasuke, se controla! – Gaara me fez soltar o Naruto – O que ela era? Sua namorada ou o que?

Só que eu estava em choque.

Ah meu Deus.

Ela não morreu.

Ela tá viva.

Em coma, mas tá viva.

Ah minha nossa.

Ah meu Buda.

Ah meu Merlin.

ELA TÁ VIVA!

Tipo... viva, viva!

Me virei na direção dela e ela estava totalmente imóvel com os olhos opacos.

- Gente – me virei pros meus amigos – Eu não to bem. Fala pros professores que eu to doente, com febre, sei lá. Eu vou pro quarto, tá?

- Pode deixar cara.

- É, inventar desculpa esfarrapada é com a gente mesmo.

- Valeu.

Segui igual a um foguete pro meu quarto e esperei Sakura chegar.

Droga, ela tá demorando.

- Sakura, cadê você...

- "Sasuke."

Pulei da cama.

- O que aconteceu com você? Você lembrou de alguma coisa? Porque você tava com aquela cara de possuída?

- "Sasuke" – ela me chamou de novo e eu me concentrei nela – "Eu me lembrei."

- Como assim se lembrou? De quê?

- "Bem, não de tudo! Meu nome é Sakura Haruno, tenho 16 anos, minha matéria favorita é Química, gosto de tirar foto antes de sair, minha fruta favorita é morango, não gosto de cobertura de Kiwi, sou alérgica a picada de insetos, tipo... o básico!"

- E como você ficou em coma?

- "Bem eu... estava no carro com um homem. Depois ele saiu e eu fiquei no carro. De repente eu olhei pra frente e só vi um caminhão e uma luz forte vindo e...

depois só tenho lembranças de duas semanas atrás."

- Então foi um acidente de carro... – concluí em voz baixa.

- "Quando o Naruto disse Sakura Haruno eu lembrei."

- Você sabe onde te internaram? Em que hospital você tá?

- "Não, eu não lembro disso."

- A gente precisa descobrir, a gente tem que saber quem são seus pais e... a gente tem que descobrir! Você lembra quem são suas amigas?

- "Não, eu só lembro de várias pessoas andando, a turma toda, sem ninguém específico."

Ah, claro, as amigas não são o básico. A cobertura de sorvete que ela não gosta é, mas as amigas não. Garota estranha.

- Ah, droga.

- "Droga mesmo." – ela deu um suspiro angustiado.

- A gente vai ter que continuar com as investigações então, né?

- "Parece que sim" – ela deu um sorriso agradecido.

- Ah, e Sakura – ela me encarou – Nada de me acordar de madrugada de novo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tudo bem, acordei e agora é do meu jeito. Apertem os cintos, vai ser um dia cheio de solavancos. Meu nome é Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha.

Ok, Sasuke modo James Bond off.

Fui em direção a lanchonete e tomei o meu precioso café com os meus amigos.

- "Você já sabe pra quem vai perguntar?"

- Já. Meu alvo vai ser o público feminino, sua melhor amiga deve ser uma garota.

- "Dedução incrível" – ela revirou os olhos.

- Mas é muito ingrata... – só não terminei de reclamar porque o pervertido do Jiraya chegou.

- "E como vai conseguir falar com elas?" – perguntou ela quando o professor virou pro quadro.

- Deixa isso com o papai aqui – sorri malicioso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vítima n° 1: Tayuya.

Uma ruiva totalmente metida.

- "Acha que eu era amiga _daquilo_?" – perguntou ela indignada.

- Não podemos descartar hipóteses.

Cheguei à lanchonete onde ela estava pedindo alguma coisa e sentei do lado dela no banco.

- Sasuke? – ela parecia um pouco surpresa.

- Tayuya – tentei soar o mais paciente que pude – Estuda aqui há muito tempo?

- Há três anos. Meu pai quer que eu seja a melhor, sabe? Tipo, eu já era perfeita e com esse estudo excelente então?

- "Eca."

Eu vou bater nela.

- Er... você tem muitas amigas?

- Não, não gosto de andar com gente invejosa, e como todo mundo aqui tem inveja de mim, eu não tenho amigas.

- Eu já notei o porque.

- Sasuke, acho que posso considerar te dar uma chance já que você quer _tanto_ sair comigo.

- Nem que eu fosse cego, surdo e mudo e tivesse toda a paciência do mundo – saí de lá o mais rápido que pude.

- "Viu, eu não era amiga dela!"

- Agradeça muito por isso, acredite.

- "Vai ver com quem agora?"

Procurei pelo corredor e resolvi tentar na primeira garota que eu vi: Kin.

O ser mais _feliz_ e _bem humorado_ do universo.

- Kin – chamei dessa vez sem charme nenhum porque se tiver outra daquela eu fico traumatizado.

- Uchiha – ela disse ríspida – O que quer aqui?

- O que sabe de Sakura Haruno?

- Ela tem cabelo rosa.

- "Só? É obvio que eu não sou amiga dessa coisa, Sasuke!"

- Só isso?

- Não fico reparando em garotas sonsas e bobinhas que tem testas enormes, Uchiha.

- "O que? Filha da..."

- Nossa, como você é bem humorada.

- Isso pra mim é elogio.

Meu Deus, que vontade de dar um soco.

Continuei andando e... sala de jogos.

- "Olha, eu mato um de dor de cabeça se alguém falar mal da minha testa de novo."

- Pode matar, eu não to nem aí.

Procurei pela sala e encontrei a Shion.

- Shion – chamei educadamente.

É sério, se ela for igual as outras duas eu vou começar a ficar agressivo e o bicho vai pegar.

- Sasuke – ela estava meio surpresa mas o tom dela era educado – Hmm... o que foi?

- Eu preciso que me ajude.

- Muito bem, diga.

- Eu quero saber sobre Sakura Haruno.

- Sakura Haruno? – ela ficou pensativa por alguns instantes – Ah, é! Ela estudou aqui ano passado. Uma de cabelo rosa e olho verde, né?

- Ela mesma.

- Bem, ela não saía muito. Eu de vez em quando via ela na biblioteca, mas era só. Ela era bastante fechada. Depois sofreu um acidente e eu nunca mais vi nem soube notícias.

- "Hum" – Sakura tinha um tom choroso.

- Desculpa, não sei te dizer mais nada. Porque está tão interessado nela?

- Por nada. Valeu – sorri agradecido.

- Sasuke – ela chamou quando eu estava quase saindo da sala – Nada mesmo?

- Nada mesmo.

- "Sasuke" – Sakura me chamou quando estávamos andando pelo corredor – "Er... você não jantou?"

- Não era isso que ia me perguntar – não foi uma pergunta.

- "Acho que eu não devia ter amigas no final das contas" – ela deu um suspiro triste.

- Calma, não fica assim. Olha, deve ter mais alguém que a gente não tenha perguntado...

- "É, tem a... não, esquece."

- Quem?

- "Não, foi só uma idéia que passou pela minha cabeça, mas não tem nada a ver..."

- Sakura – meu tom era firme – Quem?

- "É que... é a..." – esperei pacientemente ela falar.

- "...Karin" – disse ela num suspiro triste.

Ah não... ela não...

- Você não acha que... – eu já estava imaginando Karin espalhando pelo colégio que nós íamos casar só porque eu lhe dirigi uma simples pergunta.

- "Você disse que não podíamos descartar hipóteses."

- Ah, não! Aí já é abusar! A Karin não!

- "Sasuke!"

Fui pra sala de televisão e fiquei vendo os Green Bay Packers e os New York Jets se matarem em campo.

- "SASUKE!" – ela apareceu em cima da mesa que ficava no centro da sala.

- AH! – levei um susto que até o controle saiu da minha mão.

- "Vai falar com a Karin! Por favor! Eu não quero ser uma excluída sociedade! Nem que pra isso eu tenha que ser amiga da Karin!"

- Não, eu não vou. Olha, se fosse eu preferia ser um excluído do _mundo_ a ser amigo da Karin.

- "Mas Sasuke..."

- Não. Agora sai da frente e deixa eu ver o jogo!

- "Ah, você vai."

- Não vou – olhei feio pra ela.

- "Quer ver?"

- Hn.

- "I can't liveeeeeeeee! If living is without youuuuuuuu!" – ela deitou na mesa e começou a cantar que nem uma retardada.

Eu já disse que ela tem uma voz irritantemente irritante?

- "I can't liveeeeeeeee! I can't give anymoreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Sem falar que canta mal pacas. Apertei continuamente o botão do volume.

- "I CAN'T LIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! IF LIVING IS WHITHOUT YOUUUUUUUUUU!" – ela aumentava o tom de voz assim como o botão na TV indicava um contínuo aumento do volume.

Merda, já tá no máximo.

E ela continua cantando.

Droga.

- "I CAN'T GIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I CAN'T GIVE ANY..."

- CHEGA! DAQUI A POUCO DÁ CÃIBRA NO MEU OUVIDO!

- "Você vai falar com ela?"

- Vou – dei um suspiro derrotado – Mas você vê se cala essa boca.

- "Ah, certo."

Fui procurar a idiota da Karin. Aquela coisa estava saindo do corredor de quartos femininos.

- Sasuke! – ela deu aqueles gritos patys. Eca.

- Karin, conhecia Sakura Haruno? – perguntei o mais frio que pude.

- "Seja mais gentil!"

- Porque tá falando comigo assim?

- Conhecia ou não?

- "Desse jeito ela não vai te falar nada! Eu sei que ela é uma mocréia oferecida e tudo mais, mas ela pode ser útil!"

- Ah, você é gostoso do mesmo jeito.

- Fala logo – disse impaciente.

- Ah, eu lembro que ela era uma nerd ridícula que tinha uma testa enorme. Deve ser por isso que ela tinha aquela testa de marquise, pra guardar o cérebro.

- "Ótimo, ela não era minha amiga. Já pode dar mandar ela ir passear."

- Sasukinho, vem tomar água comigo?

- Vai você e tomara que morra afogada.

Fui pra lanchonete porque eu estava _mesmo _morrendo de fome.

Sentei em uma mesa do canto e fiz o meu pedido. Assim que a garçonete saiu eu suspirei; não estava fácil.

- "Talvez a Shion tenha razão, eu não devo ter amigos."

Droga. Como sempre eu não posso fazer nada.

Cruzei os braços sobre a mesa e baixei a cabeça pra eu não ver Sakura chorando por que... isso acaba comigo. Não sei porque, mas acaba.

- Sasuke – uma voz conhecida me chamou e eu senti uma mão sobre a minha cabeça.

- Sr. Hatake?

- Só Kakashi, por favor. – ele deu um sorriso por trás de uma máscara que ele sempre usava – O que houve? Está passando mal?

- Não. São só problemas. – eu nem me atrevia a olhar para a Sakura - Quer sentar?

- Obrigado – ele agradeceu e sentou na minha frente – O que foi? Garotas?

- Pode-se dizer que sim.

- Não parece ser do tipo que tem problemas com elas – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Digamos que tem uma garota que me assombra.

- Não é todo mundo que consegue essa façanha. E quem é?

- Sakura Haruno.

Ele ficou surpreso na mesma hora.

- "Sasuke! Olha o que você contou pra ele!"

Ah, merda, o que eu faço agora?

Ah meu Merlin.

- Vocês eram namorados?

Hã...?

- "Diz que sim, Sasuke!"

- Éramos.

- Eu sinto muito. Ninguém esperava o que aconteceu, foi uma fatalidade terrível. – ele tinha tom de pesar.

- Kakashi, como ela era? – perguntei e ele me olhou confuso.

Ah droga. Sasuke, seu idiota: você é namorado dela seu animal! Como você pergunta pro homem como ela era?

Eu vou me dar um soco. Sério mesmo.

- Quero dizer, na escola e tal. Só tínhamos contatos nas férias e nos finais de semana.

Putz, eu minto bem pra caralho!

- Bem Sasuke, ela era uma ótima aluna, sem dúvidas. As notas dela eram ótimas. Mas eu fico feliz dela ter se apaixonado antes de... bem, você sabe. Ela quase nunca ligava pra ela mesma, pra Sakura era estudo e deveres em primeiro lugar e que se dane o coração. Eu nem sabia que ela estava namorando, por isso fiquei surpreso.

- É... que bom... – disse e senti uma pena tão grande dela que eu quase tentei abraça-la. Ela olhava pro Kakashi confusa com os mesmos olhos opacos e grossas lágrimas saiam dos seus olhos.

- Vocês devem ter sido muito felizes, são a cara um do outro. Eu quase posso ver vocês dois rindo, correndo pela chuva. É a cara de vocês. – ele deu um sorriso e eu tentei sorrir, mas eu já tava chorando.

Porra, _eu_ chorando?

Só a Sakura faz isso comigo mesmo. Não sei se foi porque eu olhei ela chorando daquele jeito ou porque a imagem de nós dois veio na minha mente.

Ou talvez por eu ter pensado que ela podia não se recuperar.

- Mas Kakashi – nós dois limpamos as lágrimas; ele também estava chorando – E as amigas dela, você sabe quem são?

- Elas também sofreram muito, eram muito ligadas – nesse momento Sakura levantou a cabeça esperançosa – Ino principalmente, elas se conheciam desde pequenas.

Ino...?

- Bem, Sasuke eu tenho que ir dormir e aconselho você a ir também. Apesar de amanhã ser sábado, uma boa noite de sono não faz mal a ninguém. Principalmente pra você, que está nesse estado.

- Vou sim, eu vou acabar de jantar e vou subir. – ele deu um sorriso e levantou para ir embora – Kakashi – chamei quando ele estava a uns metros de mim – Obrigado. Por tudo.

- Não há de quê – ele acenou e saiu.

- "Sasuke"

- Hn?

- "São elas."

- Elas quem?

- "Ino, Hinata, Tenten e Temari."

- O que tem elas?

- "Minhas melhores amigas."

Merda. Debaixo do meu nariz o tempo todo e eu não vi.

Então era por isso que no primeiro dia de aula elas estavam daquele jeito.

Não acredito que eu perguntei pras piores coisas aqui existentes sendo que a resposta estava na minha cara.

A vida é uma droga.

**YO GATINHAS! (OU GATINHOS!)**

**How are you today?**

**Bem, espero que tenham tido um ótimo feriado com tudo de bom! Vocês merecem!**

**Demorei muito? Acho que eu to no prazo, mas se não tiver me perdoem por que eu to tendo muitas provas em dias seguidos.**

**Tudo bem, tudo bem, escola a parte.**

**Uma declaração que vai mudar o rumo da história: PAINTBALL É O MELHOR JOGO QUE EXISTE EM TODA A GALÁXIA! EU TÔ FALANDO SÉRIO!**

**É tão... UP! 8)**

**Sério, se puderem joguem, vocês vão AMAR!**

**Bom, agora, VAMOS ÀS REVIEWS:**

**Princess of ocean – **concordo, indiferente mas super gostoso! Que bom que você gostou! Nossa, você sonhou? Eu já imagino com o que... *sorriso malicioso* Obrigada por acompanhar a fic, espero que goste desse cap! n.n Bj!

**Bruuh.s2 – **Nyááá, que bom que você gostou :3 Tá aí o próximo, diz o que você achou, tá?

**Alice Carolina Cullen – **Não fique com pena, Alice-chan! A Deji-chan é MARA! Coitado do Sasuke... tá todo fudido u.ú Concordo, Lee e seu precioso Gai-sensei não batem bem. FATO! Ah, não liga não, minha mãe também acha que eu sou maluca. Que bom que você riu, babe! Quando sua mãe falar que você é doida, diga: Rir é um remédio pra vida! Uma dádiva que poucos têm! Ok, não dá certo, minha mãe ainda acha que eu sou louca. BeeijO!

**Debby Uchiha – **oi! Ain, lá vem você com esses elogios todos... se alguém falar que eu sou metida a culpa É TODA SUA! O romance tá vindo aos pouquinhos, tipo... ele chorando por ela e talz... Nem me fala... Sasuke seria perfeito nem que rolasse no esgoto! Bj Irmãs Uchiha! :*

**Akaane-chan. – **OMG! COMO ASSIM CORTAR A SUA NET? AUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUS, e você preocupada em ler a minha fic? Nyááá *agarra* Você não sabe fazer a carinha? Acredite, é MUITO útil... olha, eu te ensino: junta as sobrancelhas, faz biquinho e olha pra vítima com cara de mamãe-me-dá-um-doce. Nossa, coitado mesmo, ainda mais tendo o Orochimaru como professor. Eu pulava do 3° andar. É ISSO AÍ GAROTA! O FEMINISMO RULEIA! UP! 8) Que bom que você gostou, tá aí o cap! BeeijO friend! =*

**Miko Nina Chan – **é ÓBVIO que eu amo as suas fics, garota! É, Sasuke querendo ficar de porre é mara! É isso aí, Sasuke! VAMO SIMBORA! PRO BAR! BEBER, CAIR, LEVANTAR!/apanha. Que bom que o seu BFF gostou! OMG! Nina-chan, você tem um Sasuke-cover! Isso é tão... THUDO! Bem a cara da Mikoto mesmo: "SASUKE UCHIHA, COMO VOCÊ PODE FICAR DE PORRE!? VOCÊ VAI SER ENGOLIDO POR UM TUBARÃO, MOCINHO!" HAUSHUASHhauahsuaHAUHS! Ain, deve ser tão irado uma escola com vários cosplays... *-* Eu sei, também quero sexo selvagem na sala do faxineiro com o Sasuke ;-; É, eu escrevi essa parte PENSANDO nisso: 'babe... se quiser eu sou de carne e osso! Você não vai atravessar NADA!' *sorriso safado* É isso aí querida! Nós duas no Oscar! Eu não to concorrendo a melhor autora não, esse prêmio é seu! ;P Eu também ia querer colinha, mas ela tava tentando ferrar ele, vai que ela passa as respostas erradas de propósito? AI. MEU. MERLIN. EU? GANHANDO UMA FIC COM FANTASMINHAS CAMARADAS E SASUKE UCHIHAS GOSTOSÕES? Agora EU me sinto a tampa da Hellmann's, ou rótulo do pó Royal, ou Zatch de Zatchbell, ou Zero de Vampire Knight! Tá aí o cap, mas eu acho que a Mikoto só vai aparecer _mesmo_ no 9... :/ Mas mesmo assim tá perto :D É titia, anda com a mente muito poluída, ein? Querendo hentai, né? ¬¬ OLHA SÓ QUEM FALA! xD Beijos com cheirinho de fantasminha camarada procê!

**Jack – Tequiilá – **Ain, você é ignorada? ó.ò Não deixe Jack-chan! Mate o infeliz! É, a Sakura é bem esperta! xD E o Sasuke é um gostoso que quer sexo selvagem... se ele quiser... TAMO AQUI PRA ISSO! haushHSUAHSUhaushausha! Gostou da Sakura possuindo ele? Bem... UM DIA o desejo dele vai de satisfazer, né... Querida, gostou mesmo do cap? *--* Ta aí o 7°, diz o que você achou, tá? Bj =*

**Grazi chan – **Gostou mesmo da fic? *--* Nyáá eu consegui te daixar curiosa! :3 Tá aí a continuação! Bjão!

'**luh-chan – **Sério? Você gostou? *--* Ain, não creio... cara... AMO AS SUAS FICS DE PAIXÃO, SÉRIO MESMO! Todo dia eu entro pra saber se você atualizou! Arigatou pelos elogios, luh-chan :) É, Sasuke-kun, tá safadinho, ein? *sorriso safado*/apanha. Tá, parei. Não vou te deixar louca da vida, tá aí o cap. Valeu por ter adicionado a história nos favoritos, babe! BeeijO :*

**Uchiha Dark – **Que bom amoure! Tá aí o cap, espero que goste! =3

**Hana – **Arigatou pelos elogios, Hana-chan! *--* Ain... como eu não resisto a esses olhinhos... tá aí o cap! xD Não precisa ficar tímida, adorei o seu review! =3 Bjão!

**brunitha – **hey! Tá tudo bem sim e obrigada, eu fui bem :) Ah, a Sakura e suas maneiras de chamar a atenção do Sasuke-kun... Guerra de glacê e cobertura de chocolate... QUE MARA! *--* Eu já participei até de guerra de latinha de refrigerante e borracha no cinema, foi muito irado! Se bem que eu levei uma borrachada na cabeça que... Tudo bem, e sim, a Mikoto vai aparecer de novo querida! Eu também amo ela! =3 NYÁÁÁ, SABER QUE VOCÊ VAI LER ME DEIXA TÃO... INSUPORTÁVEL DE TÃO FELIZ! *---* Eu também amo SasuSaku! n.n Tá aí o cap brunitha-chan, diz como ficou, ok? Super-bj!

**MUITO OBRIGADA PELAS REVIEWS DE VOCÊS! VOCÊS SÃO MARA!**

**Tá aí o cap, espero que todas gostem e deixem review, onegai! :)**

**SINTAM-SE BEIJADAS QUERIDAS!**

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha**


	8. Planejamento de desculpas

**Capítulo 8: Planejamento de desculpas**

Tudo bem, eu já havia me convencido de que eu era o animal mais burro e irracional que existe na face da terra – depois do Naruto.

Pelo menos eu já sabia quem eram as amigas da gasparzinha e ela podia deixar meu inocente ouvido em paz. Ainda bem, porque se eu ouvisse algo como "Eu sou uma excluída da sociedade" ou "Eu não tenho amigas" de novo, eu ia bater nela. Como se adiantasse.

Mas sabendo quem são meus alvos fica muito mais fácil porque eu descubro mais coisas sobre ela, a faço voltar pra esse mundo e bem vinda paz e sossego.

Ah tá. Duvido que ele me deixe em paz, mesmo depois de estar inteira.

Pelo menos eu vou poder bater nela ou coisa assim.

- "Sasuke"

- Hn?

- "O que vai dizer a elas amanhã?" – já era domingo, elas voltavam pro colégio amanhã.

- Não faço idéia.

- "Como assim? No que esteve pensando durante o sábado inteiro?"

- Na minha cachorra.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- "Bem... já tem pelo menos uma idéia do que vai dizer?"

- Não. Mas acredito que: "Olá garotas, querem falar com sua amiga em coma? Podem falar comigo, porque eu posso ver e falar com espírito dela" não é uma boa idéia.

Ela revirou os olhos de novo. Parece que ela gosta de fazer isso.

- "Parece que vamos ter que continuar com a farsa" – ela deve ter notado meu olhar confuso e explicou – "Pra qualquer efeito você era meu namorado secreto que quer saber de todas as minhas lembranças."

- Credo, parece que você morreu – murmurei tão baixo que me perguntei se ela ouviu; um arrepio passou por mim quando disse a última palavra.

- "Seja sutil. Lembre-se, você é um namorado que tem uma namorada em coma."

- Não vou chorar de novo.

- "Qualquer coisa fique sem piscar por dois minutos."

- Sasuke – ouvi uma voz familiar me chamar na porta da sala de televisão interrompendo meu plano de ação do dia seguinte.

- Naruto? – arqueei uma sobrancelha – Não disse que ia dormir depois do jantar porque estava com dor de cabeça?

- Bem, a dor está me matando. Nem consigo dormir – ele se sentou no amplo sofá branco no qual eu estava enrolado num grosso cobertor – Hummm – ele pareceu me avaliar – Está com frio?

- Uhum.

- Você deve estar com febre. Porque não passa na enfermaria antes de dormir?

- Ridículo – eu bufei e em resposta ele deu de ombros.

- Queria falar com você. O assunto é delicado.

Tradução: Hinata Hyuuga.

Olhei para Sakura – que estava sentada na mesa bem na minha frente – num pedido mudo de privacidade. Ela hesitou, mas acabou me deixando sozinho com meu amigo loiro.

- O que tem com a Hinata agora?

- Sasuke, já pensou que você pode ser telepata? Cara, você me assusta às vezes.

- Não, você que é idiota demais pra deixar transparecer.

- Nossa, isso atenua o meu bem estar.

- O que queria me falar?

- Ainda não tenho idéia de como me desculpar com a Hinata.

- Que tal: "Me desculpe Hinata".

- Não é tão simples!

- Hã, na verdade é sim.

- Não é não. – ele tinha o olhar vago – Sasuke, pelo amor de tudo que é mais sagrado, me ajuda! – de repente ele estava elétrico me sacudindo freneticamente.

Eu acho que o Naruto é bipolar. Uma parte calma idiota e outra enérgica idiota.

- Se eu não tiver uma vertigem antes – ele ainda me chacoalhava.

- Ah, desculpe – ele me soltou.

Eu fiquei pensando por uns cinco minutos.

- E então? – insistiu ele.

- Você precisa falar com ela sozinha, assim nem você e nem ela pode sofrer influência da opinião de ninguém.

- Ok. Mas como eu faço isso? – perguntou ele apavorado – Ela não desgruda de nenhuma delas! Como eu vou chamar, ou pior, conversar com ela sem sofrer interferência?

- Se acalma! – ele não pareceu ficar mais calmo, mas tudo bem – É obvio que tem que ser fora do Konoha.

- Como, se ela nem me escuta?

- Tem que arrumar um jeito de falar com ela, e depois disso não pode deixar mais ninguém chegar perto. Eu, Neji, Gaara e Shikamaru podemos ajudar a afastar as meninas.

Parece um plano secreto do FBI. Que foda.

- Mas não tem como eu falar com ela, porque ela _nunca_ tá sozinha!

- Eu já tenho um plano, mas vamos precisar de uma cúmplice.

- E qual é?

- O plano ou a cúmplice?

- Os dois!

- Meu plano é o seguinte: Nossa cúmplice vai sugerir um passeio, uma ida ao shopping, por exemplo. Chegando lá, a gente separa elas e aí é com você.

- É isso aí! – ele estava animado de novo – Mas espera.

- O quê?

- Não vai ser tão fácil assim separa-las.

- Eu sei. E é aí que nosso time super másculo de garanhões irresistíveis entra em campo.

- Mas ainda precisamos de uma cúmplice.

- Essa parte é comigo – dei um meio sorriso.

- E quem é ela? – perguntou ele curioso.

- A única que é manipulável por mim, oras.

- Ainda não penso em ninguém.

Revirei os olhos diante da burrice do loiro.

- Minha irmã, seu idiota.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada incrédula.

- Sua irmã? Dês de quando ela é manipulável por você?

- Desde sempre. E é recíproco. Sabemos tantos podres um do outro que se não nos convencemos por argumento, convencemos por chantagem – dei um sorriso calmo diante da minha simples explicação e da perplexidade do Naruto.

- Chega a dar medo. Cara, definitivamente vocês são os irmãos mais estranhos que eu já vi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Não, nem pensar.

- Ah, você vai.

- Não vou.

- Vai.

- Já disse que não vou.

- Você vai sim.

- Sasuke! – ela exclamou nervosa – Não vou condenar minha amiga ao sofrimento!

- Que mané sofrimento, Dejiko! – eu estava discutindo com ela fazia bons 10 minutos – Ele ama ela e ela gosta dele que eu sei! Na verdade todo mundo sabe, mas tudo bem. Vai dizer que é mentira que ela anda chorando e suspirando infeliz por aí?

- Bem, é...

- Não é merda nenhuma. E, se você não tá de saco cheio de aguentar isso, eu tô. Se o Naruto choramingar comigo mais uma vez eu vou bater nele e eu falo sério.

- Pode bater, eu não ligo. Não me importo de consolar a Hinata, ela faria o mesmo por mim.

- Mas _eu_ ligo.

- Dane-se.

Tudo bem, vamos apelar pra chantagem.

- Se você não me ajudar eu conto pra mamãe quem jogou amoeba no cabelo dela.

- Foi sem querer. Era pra ir no Itachi mas ela entrou na frente e...

- Ou aquela vez que nós acabamos com a água da Uchiha's Company...

- Mas você também tava no meio!

- Não tem diferença, eu brigo com o papai direto mesmo. – eu dei de ombros – Ou aquela vez na escola de etiqueta que você ameaçou se jogar do prédio...

- Não vem não! Você arremessou a sandália na cara da Janine!

- Ela falou que eu era mestiço!

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Flashback ON:_

_Escola de Etiqueta. O pior lugar para qualquer adolescente de 12 anos._

_Janine é a professora mais demente do mundo. Ela deve ter falsificado o currículo, só pode._

_Tá todo mundo sentado – eu, minha irmã e meus amigos fazendo absolutamente nada de útil – e ela lá, sentada lá na frente._

_- Sasuke é o meu pretinho! – brincou a Dejiko_

_- Caraca, se o Sasuke é preto eu sou roxo! – disse o Naruto._

_- Ele não é preto – ouvimos a Ema falar lá da frente – Ele é mestiço!_

_- Ah, me dá a sandália aqui que eu vou resolver isso – sussurrei pros meus amigos._

_Arranquei a Havaiana do Naruto._

_- QUEM É MESTIÇO AQUI JANINE!? – fiz um movimento de arremessador de baseboll, e taquei a sandália exatamente no meio da cara da Janine._

_Flashback OFF_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

- Cara, bons tempos... Lembra que a gente começava a cantar: "Ema, ema, ema, a Janine é uma ema!"

- Lembro. Nós que inventamos a música. Lembra daquela vez que a gente fugiu?

- O plano foi seu.

- É, mas graças a você a gente ficou perdido no estacionamento do supermercado.

- Lembra da Kênia? Cara, ela me dava medo.

- É, ela quando tava brava ficava vermelha, o olho dela crescia...

Eu tava perdendo a concentração.

Foco, Sasuke.

- Dejiko, é sério. Não é só por mim, mas por aquele idiota loiro também. E, se você pensar bem, até pela Hinata.

- Não sei Sasuke... não quero que ela sofra de novo.

- Não vai sofrer, se você concordar.

Ela mordeu o lábio indecisa por um momento e depois suspirou derrotada.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem.

- Vai dar certo – garanti a ela.

- É bom mesmo, se não eu mato os dois. Principalmente _você_!

Eu _realmente_ espero que esse plano dê certo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- "Sasuke!"

- O quê?

- "Já falou com elas?"

- Ainda não.

- "Tá esperando o que? Elas adivinharem?"

- Eu quero falar com a Ino sozinho, tenho que esperar até o momento certo.

- "Olha lá!" – ela apontou e eu me virei na dita cuja direção.

Ino Yamanaka sentada num sofá da biblioteca lendo um livro. Sozinha.

- Ino – eu a chamei.

- Sasuke? – ela perecia surpresa.

- O que? Não pareço intelectual o bastante pra vir na biblioteca?

- Não é isso, é que...

- Era brincadeira – eu dei um sorriso – Preciso de uma informação sobre a Sakura.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e tapou os olhos com a franja. Ficou sombria na mesma hora.

- Pra quê quer saber? – perguntou ela numa voz baixa e triste.

- Bem, eu era namorado dela.

- Claro, e eu sou Pig, um porquinho na cidade. – ela retrucou agora sarcástica.

- Eu to falando sério.

- Não, não tá. Acha que ela não me contaria se tivesse um namorado?

- Quase ninguém sabia, nós éramos muito...

- "Discretos"

- ... discretos.

- Então prova – disse ela meio sarcástica.

Ah, droga, o que eu faço?

- Eu sei que vocês eram melhores amigas.

Ela continuou me olhando.

- Er... ela tinha olho verde e cabelo rosa.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- "Hmmmm... Eu não durmo sem o meu ursinho."

- Ela não dormia sem o ursinho.

Eu repetia rapidamente o que Sakura falava.

- "Eu choro toda santa vez que eu vejo Titanic"

- Ela chora toda santa vez que vê Titanic.

- "Gosto mais de rosas azuis."

- Ela gosta mais de rosas azuis.

- "Mato um quando falam mal da minha testa"

- Ela matava um quando falavam mal da testa dela.

- "Odeio a Karin"

- Ela odeia a Karin.

- "A Ino usa calcinha pequena de oncinha"

- Você usa calcinha pequena de oncinha.

- O QUÊ??????

Merda, falei besteira. É o que dá ouvir a Sakura. Botei a mão na boca.

Ela deu uma voadora pra cima de mim e começou a me bater com o livro.

- SASUKE, SEU TARADO! – ela me bateu – PERVERTIDO! – me bateu de novo – IMORAL! – outro tapa – CACHORRO! – me bateu mais uma vez.

Porra, que livro grosso.

- INO! – ela me batia – ESPERA! – ela ainda me batia – CALMA! – ela continuava me batendo – NÃO É ISSO!

- O QUE É ENTÃO SR. OBSERVADOR DE CALCINHAS DE MENINAS INOCENTES?

Uhum, como se ela fosse inocente.

- Eu não vi sua calcinha, a Sakura que me contou!

- ELA. FEZ. O. QUÊ? – perguntou ela ameaçadoramente.

Rá. Bem feito, Sakura tomou no meio da tarrasqueta!

- "Que ótimo, vou sair do coma e vou ser morta por uma loira escandalosa."

- Bem – a loira se recompôs – então acho que vocês _realmente_ eram namorados. – depois ela murmurou algo inteligível que me pareceu "Testuda filha duma mãe", mas eu deixei quieto.

- Pois é.

- As meninas precisam saber disso. Quer dizer, ela não contou nada pra gente – ela tinha um tom de voz chateado. Sakura me olhou desesperada.

- Hn, ok. Não tem problema.

Ela pegou o celular e discou um número rápido.

- Temari. As quatro na biblioteca. Agora. – a outra pessoa do outro lado da linha deve ter respondido – É, é urgente. Mega urgente. Tá, tchau – ela desligou o celular. – Elas estão vindo.

- Não tem pressa.

- "Acha que elas vão cair?"

Apontei pra Ino discretamente com a cabeça. Eu não podia responder.

- "Ah, certo. Mas faça perguntas mais pessoais, tipo, onde eu moro, parentes, em que hospital..."

Sakura foi interrompida por uma Tenten eufórica que praticamente arrombou a porta da biblioteca, seguida por mais três garotas – Temari, Hinata e Dejiko.

- O que foi!? – perguntou ela – Qual a emergência?

- Se acalma Pucca – eu disse.

- Sasuke? – Dejiko arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou de mim pra Ino e de Ino pra mim.

- Já sei, vocês tão tendo um caso! – deduziu a Temari.

- Ino, que coisa feia.

- É, tadinho do Gaara.

- Calem a boca, suas exageradas!

- Ge-gente, vamos ouvir o que eles tem a dizer – disse a Hinata.

A única que Deus deu o privilégio de abençoar com um cérebro.

- Meninas – Ino chamou séria, por isso ninguém mais dava um pio – A Sakura tinha um namorado.

A biblioteca explodiu em gargalhadas altas das meninas – menos Hinata e Ino – e a bibliotecária nos fuzilou com o olhar.

- Ino, essa foi ótima.

- Muito boa mesmo.

- Não é brincadeira. Eu to falando sério.

- "Que ótimo, nem minhas amigas acreditam."

- Uhum, sei.

- Claro que está. E quem é a vítima?

- O Sasuke – ela deu um suspiro pesado.

Tudo bem, agora tinha três hienas na biblioteca. A bibliotecária quase foi lá enfiar uma caneta na goela de nós seis.

- Eu acho que é muito possível – disse a Hinata quando elas pararam de rir.

- Você tá brincando, né?

- Não. Pensa bem, ela passava todas as férias fora, e andava bastante distraída de uns tempos pra cá.

- Impossível, Hina. Ela contaria pra gente.

- Talvez não. – ela continuou explicando – Ela sabia que se contasse pra gente que tinha um namorado, íamos encher o saco dela até ela não agüentar mais. E é a cara dela essa coisa de namoro escondido – ela sorriu timidamente pra mim e eu sorri agradecido.

- Epa, calma, tempo pra mim – minha irmã fez sinal de tempo com as mãos – Posso não conhecer a Sakura, mas conheço o meu irmão. E ele não...

- "Essa não! Sasuke, ela vai ferrar com tudo! Faz alguma coisa!"

- Irmãzinha linda do meu coração, vem cá. – puxei ela pelo braço até o lado de fora da biblioteca.

- O que você pensa que tá fazendo? – ela sussurrou.

- É pra um bem maior, acredite em mim – sussurrei de volta.

- É treta, né?

- Que mané treta, sua maluca.

- Eu não vou deixar você mentir pra elas!

- Vai sim. – ela ia retrucar, mas eu fui mais rápido - Se não eu conto que o que você vai fazer pra Hinata.

- Filho da puta!

- Ela também é sua mãe, meu amor.

- É bom ter um motivo real pra isso tudo.

- Real não é bem o termo.

- Se não tiver eu mato você.

- Vai me ajudar então?

- Eu tenho escolha?

- Não.

- Ok, mas me encontra no seu quarto pra me contar absolutamente tudo, ouviu?

- Eu conto depois da Operação-reconquisatar-a-Hinata.

- É bom mesmo.

Nós voltamos pra biblioteca.

- Sasuke – Temari chamou.

- Hn?

- Onde vocês se encontravam que ninguém nunca via?

Disse a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça.

- No motel.

- O QUÊ!? – exclamaram elas chocadas.

Eu engasguei, minha irmã bateu na testa e Sakura parecia a reencarnação do Rei dos Tomates.

- Ah. Meu. Deus. – disse a Ino – Não sabia que esse namoro era tão sério.

- "Sasuke! Concerta isso!"

- Não, quer dizer, a gente não fazia _isso_ que vocês estão pensando – eu devia estar escarlate também e a Dejiko segurou o riso – A gente ia lá só pra... conversar.

Porra, nem eu me convenci dessa. Elas semi-serraram os olhos.

- Não precisa contar se não quiser.

- Na verdade, eu nem quero saber – disse a Temari com cara de nojo. Provavelmente tentando imaginar eu e a Sakura...

Ah minha nossa.

- Pois eu quero saber! Tudinho!

- Tenten! – disse a Hinata percebendo meu constrangimento - Acho melhor deixarmos o Sasuke sozinho.

- Mas Hinata...

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e saiu puxando as amigas para fora da biblioteca.

- "Sasuke, seu animal! Porque você falou aquilo?"

- Foi a primeira coisa que veio na minha mente!

- "Não podia pensar em algo menos comprometedor?"

- Ué, você também não ajudou, né? – perguntei sarcástico.

- "Dá um desconto" – ela suspirou – "Não é você que vai ter que explicar pra elas depois".

- É, você se ferrou legal agora.

- "O que a gente vai fazer?"

- Vou ter que contar pra minha irmã.

- "Tem certeza?"

Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente.

Eu não tinha outra saída.

**HEY DUDES!**

**Eu sei, demorei mais dessa vez, e, bem, gomen por isso.**

**Mas a minha temporada de provas acabou já vem as férias \õ/**

**E aí? Dançaram muita quadrilha?**

**Nyáááá, obrigada pelas reviews, vocês sabem que eu amo todas :3**

**RESPONDENDO:**

Akaane-chaan – É mesmo, ameaça de mãe nunca é cumprida. Ou quase nunca. Paoskpoakspoakspoakspoaks bj! :*

**Jack Tequila**** – **Liga não, babe, minhas amigas também me ignoram às vezes, mas é da vida! :D Hum, quer dizer que temos uma especialista de homens aqui, un? ;P

Hum, dá zero pra ele mesmo, eu dou aulas particulares se ele quiser *--* Ain, que bom que você gostou dessa parte, eu também achei ela muito fofa :3 Quem bom que você gosta, Jack-chan! Super-bj!

**karyne – **Ain, obrigada, dude! Tá aí o cap, espero que você goste! Bj!

**Uchiha Dark – **Ah, arigatou! *o* Que bom que você gosta e o 8° cap tá aí, espero que você goste também! Bj ;*

**Alice Carolina Cullen – **Eu sei, eu maltrato tanto o pobrezinho do Neji-kun ú.ù E o Naruto, coitado... Pobre do Sasuke, ter que perguntar praquelas coisas. Ah, Sasuke-kun e Kakashi-kun chorando não é kawaii? Da vontade de morder :3 Bom, rele mortal, tá aí o cap! xD Tomara que você goste, BeeijO!

**Miko Nina Chan – **Eu imagino xD Nina-chan, você quebrou o nariz de uma paty? ô.Ô É O MEU SONHO DE CONSUMO! ;D Coitado do Gabi-kun, foi acordado e ainda levou a culpa! Eu tenho pena desse menino, se depois dessas ela não for pro céu, ela não vai mais! Eu sei, James Bond é mega³ MARA! *O* Você têm menos que 14 anos? Nina-chan, você é um prodígio! \õ/ Liga não, eu chamo todo mundo de titia! Eu chamei a minha professora e ela ficou brava e agora ela também me chama de titia ¬¬'' Olha, eu juro que eu comento, mas é que tinha as provas, e agora a quadrilha, tipo assim, Eu num guento tudo! *faz bico de bebê* Mas eu vou comentar, eu prometo. Até terça-feira o seu review chega, ok? Eu fiz você chorar? Ah meu Deus, como diz o Sasuke, eu sou uma alma maléfica! o.ó Bom, bj procê querida :*

**Princess of ocean – **Eh, a Sakura-chan não tá morta \õ/ Eu sei, eu também AMO³ Sasusaku de paixão! Ain, agora que você falou... eu também quero o Sasuke como professor ;-; Imagina que loucura? Eu nem saía da escola! xD Sasuke de cueca? *baba* Imagina o Sasuke SEM cueca?!? *morre* É tão... UP, THUDO, MARA que... sem comentários. Sasusaku é só love, né? Pode mandar review grande que eu gosto! 8) E pode me encher o saco 3.452.697 vezes que eu não ligo nadinha! xD BeeijO!

'**luh-chan – **Nyáá, sortuda da Sakura, que tem um quase namorado gostoso desses! *--* Vamos fazer uma ONG a favor da testa da Sakura-chan! Que nem é tão grande assim. u.u Ain, nem acredito que você gosta das minhas fics *--*³ Tá aí o cap, Bjão! =*

**Grazi chan – **Coitado do Sasuke, né? Ain, fortes emoções com ele chorando! xD Obrigada dude, beijão!

**Shislaynne Yuki**** – **Que bom que você gostou! :3 beijo!

**brunitha – **Hey girl! Ain, você tem mais confiança em mim do que eu, sabia? *--*

Cara, nem me fale naquele cinema, eu levei uma borrachada na cabeça que doeu pra cassete. Ah querida, Paintball é TÃO³ mara! Você sai toda quebrada e roxa, mas é legal! E eu adoro essas brincadeiras assim, então... Você acha mesmo? *--* Nyááá, Sasusaku ruleia, né não? Vamos consolá-los, babe, nós temos o passe livre \õ/ Acredite, ainda tem muita confusão pela frente. Tá aí o cap, ok? Beijinhos e beijões!

**Bruuh.s2¹ - **Fico tão feliz que você tenha gostado da fic! *--* Bj!

**Bruuh.s2² - **Eu sei, Sasukinho chorando é muito cute, né? :3 Cap 8 saindo direto do forno! Bj!

**UchihaLilyHaruno**** – **É, inspirada em "E se fosse verdade" sim. Nyááá, obrigada pelos elogios, babe! É, e eles no colégio dá pra fazer muita coisa diferente. Tá aí o cap, espero que você goste! :) BeeijO! :*

**Irmãs Uchiha – **yo girls! Obrigada de novo, e o romance Sasusaku tá vindo! Eu acho o Sasuke em sua versão Sherlock Holmes tão show! n.n Beijos pra vocês!

**Caty-chan – **Hey babe! Thank's! ;D Calma pobre criatura, não morra por causa dessa curiosidade que te consome! Haisioahsioahsoias, beijo pra ti! :*

**OBRIGADA A TODAS VOCÊS, AMOURECOS DA MINHA LIFE!**

**Ótimas festas e férias pra vocês, okay?**

**Deixem review, please :D**

**I LOVE THEM ALL, GUYS!**

**BEIJO PROCÊS!**

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha**


	9. Passado obscuro

**Capítulo 9: Passado Obscuro**

Sábado. Plano infalível. Naruto insuportável.

Merda, o Naruto está muito mais elétrico do que o normal. Uma prova disso é ele estar comendo o guardanapo do sanduíche que ele pediu.

- Hã, Naruto... – chamou Shikamaru.

- Que? Que foi?

- Sabe, nada contra você estar estranhamente interessado na vida alimentícia natural, mas acho que o guardanapo não é comestível.

- Hn? – ele olhou pro guardanapo que já estava comido pela metade – Ah, cara, é a ansiedade.

- Calma.

- É, relaxa.

- COMO EU VOU RELAXAR? – explodiu o loiro e todo mundo da lanchonete olhou pra nossa mesa – E se der errado? – disse ele mais baixo.

- Não vai dar errado, já está tudo planejado – Gaara tentou acalmar o loiro.

- Mesmo assim, e se elas não forem?

- Dejiko já garantiu que elas vão. É meio impossível dar errado – garanti a ele.

O loiro murmurou alguma coisa inteligível.

- Bem, temos que ir – Neji consultou o relógio – Hora do show, Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eu não acredito que estou escondido atrás de uma máquina de sorvete.

- Cara, porque eu to aqui mesmo?

- Sasuke, não começa!

- Shikamaru, cuidado com o meu pé!

- Mas o Neji fica me cutucando!

- Naruto, você cuspiu no meu olho!

- Ô cusparada aqui, ein!

- Naruto e Sasuke, é bom essa porra desse plano dar certo, porque eu to me estressando!

- Dejiko, cala a boca! Tá todo mundo nesse buraco!

Não têm nos shoppings aqueles carinhas que vendem sorvete e atrás da máquina melequenta que jorra sorvete pra todo lado tem um beco que cabe no máximo três pessoas?

Pois é, nós _seis_ estávamos nesse _beco_.

- Dejiko, cadê elas?

- Pelo amor de Deus, diz que elas não tão longe.

- Elas estavam na loja de CDs, mas agora estão na de sapatos.

- E eu posso saber o porquê deles não terem ido lá distrair elas ainda?

- Tem que chegar no momento certo – explicou ela – Ou algum de vocês querem ver toda a coleção de sapatos de inverno da loja?

- Pensando bem é melhor a gente ficar por aqui.

- É, não tem problema nenhum.

- E você disse que estava...? – Neji perguntou curioso.

- No banheiro.

- Dês da hora que chegou? – perguntei chocado – Elas vão achar que você tem intestino solto!

- Sasuke! – ela tinha um brilho assassino no olhar – Existem mais coisas pra fazer no banheiro, sabia?

- Não.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Olha, elas estão saindo! – Gaara apontou na direção onde Temari, Ino, Tenten e Hinata andavam tranquilamente carregando várias sacolas coloridas.

- Gente – me virei para eles – Distraiam elas por tempo indeterminado.

- Como a gente faz isso?

- Eu sei lá, mas destraiam. Nem que seja preciso fazer um strip.

- Seu apoio é incrível.

- É, eu acho que um strip vai deixar elas bem ocupadinhas – Dejiko deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Vai logo! – Naruto empurrou os quatro pra fora do amado beco e eles foram em busca de suas respectivas garotas. Lentamente cada um foi puxando uma menina pra cada lado, até que só restou a Hinata.

- NARUTO – minha irmã segurou os ombros do loiro, de repente estérica – TEM CERTEZA QUE ISSO VAI DAR CERTO?

- NÃO! E ISSO TÁ ME MATANDO!

- EU IMAGINO! PODE ACONTECER TANTA COISA ERRADA, COMO, POR EXEMPLO, ELA DESISTIR OU ELA SE APAIXONAR PELO FAXINEIRO, OU...

- DEJIKO! – fiz ela soltar o Naruto que já estava fazendo beiço – VOCÊ É MUITO POSITIVA, SABIA DISSO? NÃO TÁ AJUDANDO EM PORRA NENHUMA! SÓ VAI DEIXAR ELE MAIS NERVOSO!

- Ah, desculpa – ela se recompôs – Me emociono fácil.

- Cara, imagina você num casamento? – perguntou o Naruto meio surpreso com o comportamento bipolar da minha irmã.

- Pelo amor de Deus, quando for casar esqueça da Dejiko ou a Hinata desiste no altar – avisei a ele.

- COMO ASSIM, SASUKE? – por um estante, achei que ela realmente ia voar no meu pescoço.

- Gente, foco na Hinata – Naruto apontou pra Hyuuga que se encontrava em frente a uma vitrine de uma loja de roupas.

- Certo – minha irmã pousou os olhos na amiga.

- Vai que é tua, loiro – dei um tapa de leve no ombro do Naruto.

- Naruto, uma pergunta – ele encarou a Dejiko – O que você ainda tá fazendo aqui, seu retardado!? – perguntou ela nervosa e empurrou o Naruto pra frente que bateu a cabeça na máquina e tampou sorvete na gente.

- Acho que eu mereci essa – disse ela tentando tirar o sorvete do cabelo – Deve ter sido castigo divino.

- E eu posso saber por que eu também fui castigado? Quem empurrou o Naruto não foi você? – resmunguei passando a mão no sorvete de baunilha do meu cabelo.

- Ah é, e o Naruto? – perguntou a minha irmã olhando na direção onde o loiro tinha saído.

Só vimos um tufo de cabelo loiro andando em zigue-zague no meio do Shopping que nem um bêbado.

Ah minha nossa.

- Meu Deus, o que eu fiz!? – Dejiko botou as mãos na cabeça horrorizada – E se ele chegar lá e arruinar tudo?

- A pergunta é: ele vai sequer chegar lá? – perguntei vendo o Naruto abraçar uma velhinha e apanhar de bolsas e guarda-chuvas.

- Pelo amor de Deus, alguém salve aquele menino.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

É domingo e até agora eu não falei com o Naruto pra saber se o plano deu certo. Bem, se a minha irmã ainda não apareceu aqui com um taco de baseboll pra me taxar no cú que nem um supositório, suponho que ele tenha se saído bem.

São oito horas da manhã e eu havia prometido para Sakura que iria dedicar todo o meu dia a ela e só a ela.

Fantasma irritante.

Segundo o que as amigas da Sakura me falaram, ela mora aqui em Los angeles mesmo.

- "Sasuke" – ela perguntou sentada no banco do carona no carro – "Eu não lembro como é a minha casa"

- Bem, a Ino disse que era grande e bonita antão não deve ser difícil de achar.

- "Como assim? Você não perguntou a cor nem nada!?"

- Ino acha que eu vinha aqui encontrar você, lembra? Pra ela eu sei que casa é! Mas o problema é que eu não sei!

- "Mas você devia ter pego uma referência ou sei lá o que!"

- Eu só consegui isso – mostrei o papel que tava na minha mão.

- "Um endereço de lavanderia?" – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Estava no armário – expliquei a ela – Fui pegar uma blusa e vi isso no chão. Deve ser seu. Então nós vamos lá perguntar se eles sabem de alguma coisa.

- "Hum".

O resto do cominho foi silencioso e nós logo chegamos à lavanderia. Tinha as paredes pintadas na cor pêssego e lugar era bem grande. Entramos e nos dirigimos ao atendente.

- Com licença, poderia me dar uma informação?

- Sim? – o senhor do outro lado do balcão pareceu notar a minha presença e deu um sorriso amigável.

- Você se lembra de uma cliente chamada Sakura Haruno?

- Sakura Haruno? – ele botou a mão no queixo, pensativo.

- Olhos verdes, um pouco mais baixa do que eu, magra...

Ele apertou os olhos.

- Tinha cabelo rosa.

- Ah, eu me lembro! – o rosto dele se iluminou – Falando nisso, ela não pegou um vestido que ela deixou aqui. Só um instante.

- "Sasuke, o que vai fazer agora?" – perguntou ela insegura.

- Confia em mim – sussurrei olhando profundamente pros olhos verdes dela que tinham um natural contorno preto em volta.

Dei um meio sorriso quando ela corou e prendeu a respiração.

- Aqui está – o homem apareceu com um vestido que provavelmente ia até a metade da coxa dela, de alça, cinza-esverdeado com enormes bolas pretas e uma fita grossa cinza-esverdeada para amarrar debaixo do peito.

Apertei os olhos. Aquilo devia ficar curto. Muito curto. Curto demais pro meu gosto.

- Er... algum problema? – disse o senhor avaliando discretamente o vestido pra ver se tinha algo errado.

- "Algo errado com o meu vestido?" – perguntou ela examinando o pedaço de pano também.

- Não, ele tá perfeito – disse com um sorriso amarelo.

- O senhor vai levá-lo? – perguntou o atendente.

- "É obvio que você vai."

- Vou sim. – ele começou a preparar o vestido – Senhor...?

- Sarutobi – ele estendeu a mão.

- Sasuke – apertei a mão dele – Bem, senhor Sarutobi, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro.

- Como a Sakura parecia ser? – ele fez uma cara confusa – Quero dizer, no comportamento e tudo mais.

- Hum, é, bem, ela parecia muito solitária. Mas tinha um ótimo gosto – disse ele dando um minúsculo sorriso malicioso ao olhar o tamanho do vestido.

Velho safado duma figa.

- E o senhor sabe onde ela mora? – perguntei com os dentes trincados.

- "Você está bem?" – Sakura perguntou preocupada do meu lado.

- Acho que eu tenho aqui – ele foi pegar o endereço rapidamente, provavelmente notando a mudança na minha voz.

Comecei a bater os dedos no balcão nervosamente.

- "Porque está tão nervoso?"

- Está aqui – ele me entregou o vestido e um pedaço de papel – Sasuke, que mal lhe pergunte, mas o que você era da senhorita Haruno?

- Namorado – disse entredetes, agora sem esconder a raiva e ele engoliu em seco.

Saí de perto daquele velhote antes que eu cometesse um assassinato.

- "O que foi aquilo?" – disse Sakura, de repente do meu lado.

- Não fui com a cara do velho, só isso. – disse zangado.

- "Tratou ele daquele jeito só porque não foi com a dele?" – ela pareceu indignada.

- Ele era um velho tarado, isso sim! Você não imagina no que ele estava pensando quando olhou pro vestido?

- "Você também não sabe no que ele estava pensando!"

- Não é difícil de imaginar – retruquei sarcástico.

- "Você é impossível!"

- Eu sei – dei um meio sorriso.

Vi uma garota de mais ou menos 13 anos sentada triste em um balanço.

Sorri. Eu era realmente do mal.

- "Porque essa cara?" – perguntou ela desconfiada.

Olhei sugestivamente do vestido pra menina e da menina pro vestido.

- "_Não!_" – ela apertou os olhos ameaçadoramente.

Fui tranqüilamente em direção à menina.

- "Você não vai fazer isso!" – ela estava realmente furiosa – "SASUKE UCHIHA, VOCÊ NÃO OUSARIA..."

- Hã, oi – dei um sorriso para a menininha.

- Oi – respondeu ela alegremente e corou.

- Você gostaria de um presente?

- Presente? – eu quase vi os olhinhos verdes brilharem – O que é?

- Pra você – dei o vestido a ela.

- "Não faz isso!" – Sakura choramingou.

- Bem – a garotinha botou uma mexa do cabelo loiro para trás – Mamãe me disse para não aceitar presentes de estranhos...

- Por favor – supliquei olhando no fundo dos olhinhos verdes.

- Mas você parece ser uma boa pessoa! – ela abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha – Obrigado!

- De nada – sorri de volta e fui em direção ao carro.

- "Você.nã.isso" – disse ela raivosa.

- Tem que aprender a ser mais solidária, sabia?

- "O meu vestidinho lindo..." – choramingou ela com um bico.

- Uma doação não faz mal a ninguém, olha, eu não to reclamando!

- "Mas o vestido não foi seu!"

- Isso é só um detalhe.

Vi uma veia dilatar na testa dela.

Entrei no carro e acelerei o máximo que pude.

- "Pra onde a gente vai?"

- Esse endereço – estiquei o papel para que nós dois pudéssemos ver o que estava escrito. – Espera – olhei o número da casa – Isso é um 3 ou um 5?

- "Acho que é um 5"

- Mas parece um 3.

- "Não, é um 5"

- Mas tem cara de 3!

- "Mas isso é um 5!"

- Nem escrever aquele velho analfabeto sabe, que ótimo – murmurei sarcástico.

- "Pegou raiva dele mesmo, ein?"

Cinco minutos de silêncio.

- Eu ainda acho que aquilo é um 3.

- "Não, aquilo com certeza é um 5."

Entramos em uma rua que tinha várias casas tanto do lado esquerdo quanto do lado direito.

- 475 – murmurei ao estacionar na frente da casa azul clara. Saí do carro e quando olhei pro lado vi Sakura atravessar a porta do Lamborguini preto para me acompanhar. Subi as escadas e toquei a campainha.

- Sim? – Um senhor de mais ou menos 37 anos abriu a porta.

- Olá. O senhor conhecia uma garota mais ou menos desse tamanho – eu gesticulava com a mão enquanto falava -, olhos verdes, cabelo curto...

De repente o homem estava branco que nem papel.

- Olha, eu não sei o que ela te disse, mas eu juro que era só sexo!

- Como é que é? – perguntei confuso.

- Eu amo a minha mulher, só que ela veio se esfregando pra cima de mim, tirando a aquela roupa e bem, a carne é fraca, e... – ele continuou se explicando, mas eu não prestava mais atenção.

De repente eu estava gelado.

De repente tudo começou a rodar.

De repente _eu_ estava branco como um cadáver.

- "Sasuke?" – ouvi Sakura perguntar do meu lado preocupada – "Sasuke? Você tá bem?" – perguntou ele agora apavorada pela minha falta de resposta.

- Meu jovem? – o homem parou de tagarelar e analisava minhas feições com cuidado.

Ela não podia ser isso. _Não podia_.

Sakura parecia ser pura demais, inocente demais para ser uma coisa dessas, afinal.

Quero dizer, ela deveria ser pura. E ela era. Bem, parecia ser.

_Tinha_ que ser.

Ela não podia ser isso. Eu repetia isso a mim mesmo como uma mantra.

Do nada, me veio uma vontade assassina de jogar a cabeça daquele idiota contra uma coisa _extremamente sólida_. Pisar em cima, talvez. Encher ele de cortes e afogar no álcool. Depois tacar fogo, só pra ter certeza. Jogo o corpo no rio e tudo fica numa boa.

É, é isso.

- Olha, eu vou pegar o dinheiro, só um minuto – ele entrou de novo e me deixou a sós com a Sakura.

- "Sasuke, fala alguma coisa! Qualquer coisa!" – pedia ela desesperada.

- Você era... prostituta? – consegui balbuciar.

- "O QUÊ?"

- Tudo faz sentido.

- "VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR BRINCANDO, NÉ? TE PERGUNTO SE VOCÊ TÁ BEM E VOCÊ FALA QUE EU ERA PROSTITUTA?"

- Sakura, você disse que estava em um carro de um homem quando sofreu o acidente, mal passava as férias em casa, o endereço da lavanderia, esse homem... tudo se encaixa – completei num fio de voz.

- "Realmente acha isso de mim?" – procurei pelos olhos verdes e tudo o que eu encontrei foi tristeza, raiva, ódio e talvez mágoa.

- Não, mas é o que tudo indica, e já que você não tem memórias suficientes para descordar... – tive que me esforçar para engolir a bile.

- "Que droga, Sasuke!" – ela explodiu em uma crise de choro – "Nem tudo é o que parece sabia?" – ela chorou desesperadamente – "Merda, talvez eu fosse mesmo uma destruidora de lares..."

Uma destruidora de lares extremamente gostosa, devo acresentar.

- Sakura, eu...

- Aqui está – ele estendeu o cheque pra mim – E diga pra ela que se estiver interessada em mais algumas noites...

Foi demais pra mim. Quebrei o nariz dele.

Me virei para ir embora espumando de raiva. Sério, se tivesse uma carrocinha ali, ela me levava.

Quando tive uma visão do outro lado da rua, estaquei.

- "Sasuke! Você tem que parar de ser tão agressivo, sabia? Já pensou em fazer terapia pra controlar a raiva?" – ela olhou pra mim e franziu o cenho – "O que foi criatura?"

Apontei pro outro lado da rua onde uma mulher com médios cabelos rosas – iguais ao da Sakura – e olhos castanhos saía de casa e andava tranqüilamente pela rua.

- "O que tem ela?"

Saí correndo e entrei no carro, seguindo a mulher devagar e imperceptivelmente.

- "Pra quê tá seguindo aquela mulher?" – perguntou ela de novo ao meu lado, no carro.

- Não é obvio? Ela é sua mãe. Ou, no mínimo, sua parenta.

- "Como você sabe?" – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha em desafio.

- Qual é, você quer o quê? Uma certidão de nascimento? Sakura, a mulher tem cabelo _rosa_!

- "E daí? Muitas pessoas em Los Angeles podem ter cabelo rosa!"

Revirei os olhos.

- Sakura, mais ninguém _no mundo_ têm cabelo rosa.

Cinco minutos de silêncio.

- Viu sua idiota, eu disse que aquilo era um 3.

**HEY PEOPLE!**

**Eu sei, matem a autora a pedras! – pausa dramática. *Desvia de um tijolo*. Não tão literalmente! Ò.ó**

**Pessoas, agora é sério, MIL PERDÕES pela demora, mas é que eu achei que nas férias seria mais fácil escrever, mas foi o contrário. Nunca fui tanto num cinema (na maioria das vezes por livre e espontânea pressão).**

**Mas bem, me deixando de lado, aproveitaram as férias? Quero dizer, aproveitaram mesmo, porque minha colega só foi pra Aracruz pra ver índio pelado. E ainda tirou fotos ;P**

**Ah, mais uma vez, obrigada de coração pelas reviews lindas de vocês!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

**Lucy-chan – **Achou mesmo, dude? É, Sakura é muito mané mesmo, pra recusar um pedido de ir pro motel com SASUKE UCHIHA! Qualquer pessoa em seu juízo normal iria ;D Sim querida, pelo visto todos os irmão são assim, porque eu e a minha irmã ou é na base da chantagem ou na base da porrada! xD Beijos, amoure!

**Miko Nina Chan¹ - **Que bom que você gostou, Nina-chan! Já sei, quando estiver lendo fics esconda os telefones! Ou – se depender do Gabi-kun - um dia (não muito distante) você realmente vai parar na SAMU, babe! Querida... e se eu te contar que aquela história da Janine realmente aconteceu? Sim, a Janine existe e a Natália (uma das minhas best's) que tampou a sandália na cara dela! Cara, você _tinha_ que estar lá! Foi MUITO engraçado! Sem contar o hino que a gente inventou. O Gabi-kun passando trote é mara! Paokspaokspaoskpao! Imagine a Mikoto sabendo que Sasukinho fez coisas feias com a Sakura-chan? *sorriso maldoso* eu acho que ele MORRE!³ Beijos, amoure!

**Princess of ocean – **Quer dizer que você incorporou mesmo a parte da hiena? Não liga, isso acontece direto comigo! xD SASUKE UCHIHA NO MOTEL ME ESPERANDO NA CAMA SÓ DE COBERTOR? *morre* *ressuscita* *morre de novo* *Robert Pattinson vem fazer respiração boca a boca e ressuscita outra vez* O que é isso? Me amarrota porque eu to passada! Nyá, é tão bom saber que você gosta da minha fic assim! *o* Calma, não morra, quando eu tiver tempo (daqui a uns dois dias) eu JURO que eu comento, okay? Bem, eu só vi o trailer de "A Mulher Invisível", que me ajudou a fazer um cap, mas desse anime eu não sabia xD É, você _é _foda. O Sasuke nem se comenta. Espero que goste desse cap também! :) Kissus e ja ne!

**Grazi chan – **Hey babe! Que bom que me perdoou pela demora do cap, mas agora você me MATA! Ç.Ç Desculpa pela demora, mas é que eu realmente fiquei sem tempo nas férias. Eu sei, né... Sasuke pervertido é... HOT! Abafa, abafa, abafa! xD

Que bom que você gostou do cap, espero que goste desse também. :D Não, eu não posto no orkut, mas me deixa excepcionalmente feliz saber que se eu postasse você leria. Bj friend ;*

**Sakurinháááh – **Sério? Você acha isso mesmo? *O* Que bom que gostou, tá aí o cap! ;P

**Alice Carolina Cullen – **Ain, tomara que você goste do plano! Pra variar... confusão né? O que mais se pode esperar desses meninos? Cara, se você ficou chocada com os dois você não imagina eu e a minha irmã! xD Não sinto pena da Sakura-chan, eu AMARIA³ ir pro motel com o Sasuke-kun! *sorriso malicioso* Eu demorei? Tomara que não! BeeijO pra ti! ;*

**Anny SUH – **ANNY-CHAN, QUE SAUDAAAAAAAAAADE! *abraço de urso* Cara, eu nem tinha visto por esse lado, eu considerei só o plano do Naruto, mas agora que você falou... é mesmo! xD Que bom que você gostou! É babe, Sasuke é pervo pra pensar de qualquer jeito! Dejiko e Sasuke: Teu passado te condena! Tá aí o cap e Sasuke-kun tá tão fofo, né? Dá vontade de morder :3 Bjux! :)

**Miuky Haruno – **Pobre Sakura, imagina... " - SAKURA HARUNO, E SE VOCÊ ESTIVER GRÁVIDA DE UM UCHIHAZINHO?" pakspoakspoaksoa! Tem razão Miuky-chan, A Ino vai matar a pobrezinha da Sakura. u.u Mas que sorte, sair de um coma e ser morta! xD Tá aí o cap, espero que goste! =*

**Irmãs Uchiha – **Hello, girls! Gostaram mesmo? *--* Nova fic das irmãs Uchiha? Perfect! Eu vou ler, com certeza :) Bj pra vocês!

**Akaane-chaan. – **Cara, Akane-chan, eu ganhei meu dia! xD Tipo, você gostar da fic é tão... UP! 8) Sakura-chan e Sasuke-kun já estão apaixonados, só não sabem disso! Meu Deus, eu te fiz passar mal às 01:40 da madrugada? Como eu sou mal! ;P Não pire, babe, o cap tá aí, okay? MEGA-Bj pra você, dude! ;*

**Wootsy – **.DEUS. Putz, me sinto a última das alienígenas em marte! Tipo, você não gosta de Sasusaku e mesmo assim gostou da minha fic? MORRI! O__O

Sério, vou ficar me achando. Vou começar a andar na rua, apontar pra primeiro que eu vir e dizer "- HÁ! A WOOTSY-CHAN GOSTA DA MINHA FIC! É! EU SOU DEMAIS!" Tá, parei. Mas sério, estou extremamente honrada com isso! :) Você gostou da Dejiko? *o* Os meninos estão nesse cap com força total, babe! ;D Querida... então somos duas putas de duas bocas sujas, já deu pra notar, né? Beijo pra você! ;*

**Makoto Haruno Uchiha – **NII-SAN, VOCÊ ESTÁ VIVO! Que bom que você gosta, colega! Cara, tá mesmo parecendo a minha professora, mas tudo bem... que bom que você gostou e kissus pra você nii-san! :*

**Miko Nina Chan² - **OH MY GOD! CUNHADINHA, EU NEM SABIA QUE EU TE TINHA! (rimou xD) Quer dizer que nós somos parentas? Que thudo! 8) Cunhadinha do my heart, sua fic está mesmo incrível. Tipo, aqueles parceiros gostosões são TUDO³ de bom! Desse jeito eu me alistava até pro Tiro de Guerra! Tá aí a continuação, minha mais nova parenta! Putz, imagina a Mikoto sendo a nossa sogra! A genta tá feita! ;P O cap tá aí cunhadinha eu espero que você goste! Beijos Uchiha! ;*

**EU JÁ DISSE QUE EU AMO MUITO TODAS VOCÊS?**

**Pois é.**

**Beijo pra todas e deixem review, não dói e deixa uma autora baka muito feliz! :)**

**SINTAM-SE BEIJADAS, QUERIDAS! (E QUERIDOS!)**

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha**


	10. Busca e salvamento

**Capítulo 10: Busca e salvamento.**

To me sentindo James Bond. Sério. Se eu tivesse uma arma e Sakura tivesse usando um vestido preto apertado com uma fenda enorme na coxa e espartilho eu podia me sentir o Sr. Smith.

- "Isso é ridículo! Você não pode sair seguindo uma pessoa só porque você acha que ela é uma coisa que pode não ser!"

- Sakura, dá pra parar de reclamar?

- "Não, não dá! É totalmente plausível que você..."

- Sakura, vamos esclarecer as coisas. Um: você pode estar a um passo de descobrir mais coisas sobre sua família e não pára de reclamar. Dois: estou a exatamente 15 metros de saber em que hospital você está. Três: Pára de falar que nem a minha avó! Eu to no meio de uma perseguição, como eu vou prestar atenção em coisas _plausíveis_?

- "Acho que isso está subindo a sua cabeça."

- Bem que quando eu era pequeno eu queria ser uma versão mais maneira de "Pequenos espiões".

Ela rolou os olhos.

- "Tudo bem então. O que vai dizer a ela quando chegar a hora?" – ela puxou o queixo em tom de desafio.

- Ah... isso faz parte do meu plano.

- "Que plano?"

- O meu, oras.

- "E o senhor poderia me conceder o privilégio de saber qual é?"

Merda, eu não tenho porcaria de plano nenhum.

Vi o ser feminino de cabelos róseos que eu estava perseguindo parar em um restaurante. Salvo pelo gongo.

- É aqui – disse parando o carro.

- "Você não me disse qual é o seu plano!" – reclamou ela indignada.

- Meu plano é... – Droga, Sasuke, pensa em alguma coisa! – é... – Se eu não falar nada vou lembrar disso pro resto da vida. Mas é obvio que eu sei o que eu vou dizer. Nenhuma garota desafia Sasuke Uchiha e sai vitoriosa. Minha irmã não conta. Vou dizer a coisa mais sensata e racional que existir no mundo. Pronto, é

isso. - ... é pensar em alguma coisa pra falar com ela.

Viu? Não disse que era a coisa mais racional e sensata do mundo?

- "Então seu plano é basicamente fazer um plano?" – exclamou ela chocada.

Bati a porta do carro na cara dela. Quem ela _pensa_ que é pra falar mal do meu pensamento rápido?

Fiquei observando a mulher de cabelos róseos pelo vidro do restaurante. Eu realmente não tinha nada pra dizer pra ela. O que eu diria? "Pessoa de cabelo rosa, você é parenta de Sakura Haruno? Acreditaria se eu falasse que o espírito dela, que está fora do corpo em coma, vem me perseguindo desde que eu vim para Los Angeles? Pois é.". Mas ao mesmo tempo eu tinha um interrogatório. Ela era o que da Sakura? Em que hospital ela estava? E o principal, que me fazia perder o foco e ficar inerte do mundo o suficiente para ir parar num hospício: Ela tinha condições de melhorar? Não tinha?

Olhar aquela mulher de no máximo 25 anos sentada calmamente e comendo tão delicadamente fez a pergunta pessimista vir à tona: Ela sequer conhecia Sakura?

Elas eram totalmente opostas. A mulher era tão calma e delicada em seus movimentos e minha fantasminha maléfica é tão elétrica...

- "Pra onde foi toda a coragem?" – Sakura colocou a mão no meu ombro e me deu um sorriso reconfortante – "Ela não vai saber que você existe se não entrar lá."

- Sakura, eu to com medo. - confessei - E se ela não for nada sua?

Ela arregalou os olhos rapidamente, mas recompôs a feição logo depois.

- "Confesso que ver você com medo é meio que um choque pra mim." – ela suspirou – "Desculpe ser tão pessimista. É que... é difícil criar expectativas para elas serem cruelmente massacradas depois."

- Eu posso imaginar.

- "Mas se te encorajar, eu tenho uma incrível sensação de déjà vu aqui. Eu só me lembro de que eles têm uma ótima lasanha."

Como se o comentário dela fosse uma injeção de coragem, eu entrei no simpático e refinado restaurante. Na mesma hora um garçom jovem – mas que parecia cansado – veio me atender.

- Boa tarde. O senhor gostaria de reservar alguma mesa? – Ele devia ter percebido que eu tinha os olhos fixos na mulher desconhecida de cabelos róseos. – Er... ou o senhor está sendo esperado por alguém?

- Ah, não – eu me toquei e desviei o olhar.

- Então, em qual mesa gostaria de se sentar? – perguntou ele sorrindo novamente.

- Na verdade eu...

Foi tudo tão rápido que eu tive que piscar. Num milésimo de segundo eu estava falando com o garçom e no outro um homem que estava atrás dele caiu com impacto no chão, como se tivesse levado um tiro.

Meu Deus, será que aqui tem terrorista? Com a sorte que eu tenho é capaz desse ser humano na minha frente ser um homem-bomba.

Enquanto calculava na minha mente de que jeito ia ser melhor eu morrer – por um assassino ou tendo Sakura Haruno pelo resto da minha vida no meu pé – todo mundo se aglomerou em cima do homem como uma cúpula, não dando espaço nem para tentar ver o que estava acontecendo.

- "FAZ ALGUMA COISA!"

- O QUE QUER QUE EU FAÇA? – perguntei indignado.

Ela achava que eu era o que? Um Batman sem a capa?

- "QUALQUER COISA QUE NÃO SEJA FICAR FAZENDO CARETAS PRO AR!"

- Mas eu não posso fazer nada! Ou melhor, eu não _sei_ fazer nada! E se ele tiver levado um tiro? Eu levar outro vai ajudar _em que_?

- "Ele não levou um tiro, idiota! Ele está com pneumotórax!"

Pneumo... o quê?

- Mas eu continuo sem saber o que fazer! E aliás, como voc...

- "Vem logo!" – ela atravessou rapidamente a multidão.

Senhor, o que eu faço? Eu não queria deixar ela lá sozinha – até porque eu ia levar um bom sermão de "como ser uma pessoa menos egoísta" depois – mas eu também não queria virar uma peneira.

Ninguém me tira da cabeça que alguém atirou nesse cara.

Quando dei por mim já tava correndo atrás da Sakura. Eu tenho parar de fazer isso.

- "Sasuke!" – ela estava ajoelhada do lado do corpo – "Pede pra todo mundo se afastar!"

- O QUE? O que acha que vai fazer? – perguntei pra ela em um tom mais baixo para não mandarem me internar junto com o cara.

Eu podia ouvir uma grande discussão como "Vamos ligar pra ambulância!" "Não dá tempo de ligar pra ambulância!" "Então o que a gente faz?" "Eu não sei, mais ajam rápido, ele está morrendo!"

- "RÁPIDO!" – ela olhava exasperada de mim para o homem e do homem pra mim.

- SE AFASTEM! – gritei para que as pessoas ouvissem e me ajoelhei ao lado da Sakura.

- "Ele precisa de ar!"

- ELE PRECISA DE AR!

As pessoas se afastaram um pouco.

- "Diz que vai precisar de uma faca, uma tampa de uma garrafa de látex com abertura em ambas as extremidades e um vidro de vodca."

- Olha, eu vou precisar de vodca, faca e um troço de plástico que tenha dois buracos – disse tremendo e com a voz falha.

Cristo redentor, _o que é que eu to fazendo_?

- Você é o que? – perguntou uma ruiva de olhos semicerrados em desconfiança.

- "Diz que é médico, senão vão te tirar daqui."

- Médico.

- Você não tem idade pra ser um médico! – ela rebateu.

- Você também tem cara de bruxa, mas ninguém fica te zuando por causa disso! – Ah, mas eu já ia armar barraco com ela.

- "Concentra Sasuke!"

Respirei muito profundamente. Um garçom veio e colocou os materiais que Sakura pediu que eu pedisse do meu lado. Porra, ele tinha que me trazer aquela faca de cozinha ERNORME?

- "Ótimo, agora você precisa fazer uma incisão."

- Ah, claro, uma incisão, isso é muito simples, afinal, eu faço isso toda hora e... – parei de resmungar e congelei onde estava. – Espera... incisão não é aquela coisa que... VOCÊ QUER QUE EU ENFIE UMA FACA NO MEIO DA BARRIGA DESSE SUJEITO!?

- "Pára de gritar cassete! E faz logo essa incisão!"

- Não vou fazer porra nenhuma!

- "Vai sim, ele tá morrendo!"

- Não vou não!

- "Vai sim!"

- Eu não posso esfaquear um homem!

- "Pode se salvar a vida dele!"

- Ele vai morrer!

- "Ele com certeza vai morrer se você não fizer nada!"

- Entre ele morrer de causa natural ou por mim eu fico com a primeira opção, obrigado.

- "Sasuke, se você não fizer nada _eu_ vou entrar dentro de você e fazer." – ela disse em um tom assustadoramente calmo.

Meus pensamentos oscilavam entre o estrago que Sakura causaria e o que eu podia fazer sozinho. Porra, eu to em pânico! O QUE EU FAÇO?

Ok, eu preciso me acalmar. Urgentemente.

Peguei a garrafa de vodka e dei uma golada.

- "Sasuke seu jumento! Não é pra você beber!" – ela disse me fuzilando com o olhar.

Será que ela não percebeu que tem um homem morrendo na minha frente E EU NÃO SEI FAZER PORRA DE INCISÃO NENHUMA? MAS QUE CASSETE!

- T-Tudo bem. – concordei gaguejando – O que eu faço?

- "Tem que fazer exatamente o que eu mandar, ouviu?"

- Não boba, vou sair metendo faca na barriga dos outros do jeito que me der na telha. – retruquei sarcástico. Enquanto isso eu ouvia a discussão à minha volta aumentar consideravelmente. Constatei que eles estavam mais brigando do que pensando no cara, já que eu ouvi um "Daqui a pouco nem vão precisar mais chamar a ambulância, e sim o carro da funerária."

- "Vou desconsiderar essa sua fala estúpida." – Sakura falou chamando minha atenção novamente – "Agora fica calmo. Primeiro você coloca a vodka na lateral da barriga, na altura do pulmão."

Isso, ficar calmo. Sem stress. Você consegue. Vai dar certo. Eu vou conseguir.

Se eu errar ele só vai morrer.

Ai meu Deus, será que eles não têm aquela faquinha de patê?

- Pra quê jogar vodka? – sussurrei em pânico para que ninguém mais ouvisse.

- "Pra esterilizar. E faz logo essa porcaria, o cara não tem mais muito tempo!"

- Como você sabe que tem que jogar vodka?

- "Sasuke, cala essa fuça e faz logo."

Ok ela tá ficando brava. É melhor eu fazer logo. _Bem logo_.

Pequei a garrafa com a vodka com a mão trêmula. Ok, falar formalmente tira a ênfase da parada, então, simplificando: parecia que eu tinha Parkinson de tanto que eu tremia.

- "Sasuke, você tá tremendo tanto que nem sei se jogou no lugar certo. Se acalma, vai ficar tudo bem. Agora, faz a incisão no lugar onde você jogou a bebida, okay? Com calma. _Muita_ calma."

Minha garganta estava seca demais e eu só consegui murmurar um _uhum_ praticamente inaudível. Peguei a faca e, antes de encostá-la na pele do homem, fechei os olhos e tentei me acalmar pra não causar um rasgo maior do que deveria por causa da tremedeira na pele branca à minha frente.

Óbvio que não deu certo, pra variar.

Peguei o litro de vodka e dei outra golada, só que dessa vez bem maior.

- "SASUKE SEU ANIMAL! PÁRA DE BEBER!"

- Eu to me acamando, dá licença? Ótimo. – fixei meus olhos no ponto onde eu ia perfurar e aproximei a faca lentamente. Senti a faca se chorar contra a pele dele e olhei aterrorizado pra minha mão.

Eu ia virar um serial killer! Meu Deus, o senhor tá vendo que eu faço isso por livre e espontânea pressão, então a culpa não é minha.

É claro que dês da hora que eu peguei a garrafa ninguém falava um pio.

- "Continua, tá quase lá." – ela deve ter percebido a minha cara.

Eu continuava enfiando aquela faca barriga adentro e não conseguia mudar minha expressão facial – que era de puro horror – porque eu estava completamente em choque.

- "Sasuke, chega! Já tá bom! Daqui a pouco você atravessa o pulmão dele!"

A voz de Sakura me tirou do meu torpor de choque e eu tirei a faca da barriga do homem – ainda tremendo inacreditavelmente – e pressionei minha mão ali, pra evitar que eu visse qualquer coisa que tivesse dentro daquele ser humano.

- "Isso, com calma. Agora pega a tampa de látex e coloca no lugar onde você fez a incisão."

Peguei rapidamente o treco transparente e botei no buraco que eu abri. O homem voltou a respirar quase que instantaneamente. E eu também.

Ouvi todos ao meu redor bater palmas e dizer coisas como: "É isso aí" ou "Muito bem". O garçom que nos atendeu veio até mim e apertou minha mão dizendo algo como "Meu parabéns". Já Sakura tinha um sorriso pra mim que mal cabia no rosto. Sorri do mesmo jeito em resposta. O garçom veio até mim assumindo minha posição – segurando a parada de plástico na barrida do quase-defunto - para que eu pudesse me levantar, e eu saí do tumulto ainda recebendo tapinhas nas costas e vários parabéns. Saí do restaurante e respirei tão fundo que fez meus pulmões doerem. Minha ficha ainda não tinha caído.

Eu salvei uma vida.

Tipo... EU SOU MUITO FODA! COMO QUE EU CONSEGUI FAZER AQUILO EU NÃO SEI, MAS QUE EU SOU FODA EU SOU!

- "Falei que ia ficar tudo bem!" – Sakura estava radiante ao meu lado.

- É... eu consegui – disse com uma cara convencida.

- "_Nós_ conseguimos." – corrigiu ela.

- Mas _eu_ fiz a incisão.

- "Mas com as _minhas_ instruções".

- EI, ESPERA! – ouvi uma me chamar e quando olhei pra trás me deparei com a mulher de cabelos rosa e olhos chocolate. – Isso que você fez... foi... bem... legal – disse ela ofegante pela corrida e estendeu a mão em seguida. – Amaya Haruno.

- Ah... erm... obrigado. – gaguejei igual a um idiota e senti que corei violentamente – Sasuke Uchiha – apertei a mão dela.

- Como você sabia fazer isso? – ela perguntou fascinada.

- Bem, eu era...

- Ah, por favor, não me venha com essa de médico porque um garoto de 16 ou 17 anos não tem nem como ser enfermeiro, quanto mais médico. – ela disse rolando os olhos.

Porra, ela era esperta. Olhei o mais discretamente possível para Sakura com uma cara de _"Como você sabia fazer aquilo?" _e acho que ela pareceu entender.

- "Fiz um curso num hospital. Eu queria ser médica" – ela deu de ombros.

- Eu fiz um curso num hospital. – disse quando começamos a andar de novo, dessa vez mais devagar. Omiti a última parte porque eu nunca mais faria algo do tipo, fato.

- Você foi incrível. Sabe, eu nunca conseguiria fazer isso, com todo aquele sangue, órgãos perfurados, saber que se eu errar eu vou ser preso por assassinato e tudo mais...

Cara, acho que ela é pior do que _eu_ pra consolar uma pessoa.

Meu mal de Parkinson temporário voltou com tudo, e de repente eu estava suando frio de novo.

- "Sasuke, você tá legal?" – um segundo depois ouvi a voz preocupada de Sakura do meu lado.

Olhei para a minha mão trêmula e vi ela suja com um troço pastoso vermelho.

- O que é que é isso? – perguntei confuso analisando a mão na frente do rosto e as duas Harunos olharam pra mim no mesmo instante.

- Ah, só um pouco de sangue. – a mais velha disse num tom tão natural, ainda olhando pra frente.

Ah, sim, claro, só um pouco de sangue. E ela ainda me fala num tom, tipo, "Acabou a manteiga."

- Sangue? – sussurrei igual a um lesado e, de repente, o cheiro metálico estava mais forte, minha vista embaçou, eu senti um torpor tomar conta do meu corpo e ele ser chocado violentamente contra a calçada.

Desmaiei. A vida é uma droga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Puta que pariu, que dor de cabeça. Acho que agora eu entendo como Itachi se sentiu quando Dejiko jogou o taco de baseball no meio da testa dele com tudo. Tentei abrir os olhos, mas a luz quase me cegou. Senti uma bolsa térmica na minha testa e tentei abrir os olhos de novo, só que dessa vez piscando freneticamente para me acostumar com a claridade.

- "Sasuke! Graças a Deus você acordou! Você nem sabe o susto que eu levei, tipo, eu tava andando calmamente e de repente eu ouço um '_ploft' _evocê cai duro que nem uma vareta do meu lado e..." – fiz uma careta quando minha cabeça deu uma pontada por causa do sermão exagerado da Sakura – "Oh, Lord, como você está? Me deixou tão preocupada! Quer alguma coisa? Tá doendo? Precisa ir ao médico?"

- Tudo bem, Sakura, eu to bem, ok? Não precisa ter uma ataque.

- Então você acordou, hn? Como se sente? – a irmã da Sakura (Amaya Haruno pelo que eu me lembrava) me perguntou docemente quando entrou na sala.

- Bem, obrigado. – omiti o fato de estar com dor de cabeça e ala ainda rodar um pouco – Er... não é por nada não, mas onde é que eu tô? – perguntei confuso; não era pra menos, minha última lembrança era aquela maldita calçada _extremamente sólida_, diga-se de passagem. Ela riu levemente.

- Depois que você desmaiou eu te trouxe pra minha casa, afinal... eu não podia deixar você caído no meio da calçada né?

- Quer dizer que você sai catando desmaiados pela rua? – dei um meio sorriso.

- Depende do desmaiado, né dude? – ela piscou e deu um sorriso maroto. Eu fiquei escarlate na hora e Sakura tinha um olhar assassino. – Não precisa corar não Uchiha-baby. Eu tenho cara de pedófila? – ela apontou pro próprio corpo e eu arqueei a sobrancelha. Ela soltou uma risada alta. - Eu vou buscar mais gelo pra sua cabeça.

- Sakura, porque tá com essa cara de cú? – perguntei sorrindo involuntariamente ao ver o bico de criança que ela tinha no rosto.

- "Não é por nada, tá?" – ela cruzou os braços aumentando o bico e eu ri baixo.

De repente caiu a fixa e eu percebi onde a gente estava.

- Sakura...

- "Hn?"

- A gente tá na sua casa!

- "Só notou isso agora, é?" – ela rolou os olhos e bufou baixinho.

Tudo bem, graças ao meu recente ataque hemofóbico eu não ia ter que por em prática o meu plano de me vestir de carteiro e ir de casa em casa – para ela não desconfiar, afinal um carteiro que só vai em uma casa é meio estranho - para interrogar Amaya Haruno. Isso era bom, eu estava cansado. E tem outra, eu também não tinha uma roupa de carteiro.

Talvez a vida não seja uma droga tão grande assim.

**HEY DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDES!!!!!!**

**Cara, como vocês estão? COMO EU SENTI SAUDADES!!!!**

**Eu sei, eu mereço ser morta pela demora, mas eu tive motivos, okay? Eu tive que fazer uma gincana (na qual meu grupo ganhou com 3.900 pontos! :D) e ela consumiu enorme parte do meu tempo. Pedimos dinheiro no sinal, até. Acho que eu vou ganhar minha vida lá, porque só em 2h nós ganhamos R$165,00! Eu tinha um plano melhor, que consistia em entrar na frente do carro e só passa quem doar. Foda-se se eu fosse atropelada, ia na delegacia depois. Mas ninguém me ouve naquela budega... u.ú**

**Mil perdões, sério!**

**AHHHHHHHHHHH! Eu já disse que eu amo MUITO vocês?? É que, tipo assim, quando eu comecei a postar essa fic eu pensei: **_**"Putz, ninguém vai ler essa merda e..."**_

**E quando eu olho eu tenho mais de 100 reviews! MAIS DE 100 REVIEWS, ISSO NÃO É THUDO E MAIS UM POUCO???**

**Ah, eu to tão emocionada! *snif***

**Agora, vamos à minha parte preferida: *--***

'**luh-chan – **Ain, imagina Naruto-kun comendo guardanapo pra poder ter um encontro com você? Que cute! :3 A parte da máquina de sorvete eu me inspirei em uma que eu vi na praia, a gente tava passando e ela lambuzou o cabelo da minha prima! Cara, vi aquela garota dar um chute naquela máquina e quase que processa o pobre sorveteiro junto. Eu sei, minha prima é muito estérica. Ótimo, vamos contratar o Sasuke-kun de gogo-boy? *O* *soltando 1 litro de baba* Dude, se eu te contar que minha colega confundiu 2 com 7 você acredita? Pois é. Obrigada pelo review, beijos queijos e pés de alface! :)

**Miuky Haruno – **Nyáá, Sasukinho com ciúmes não é mara? E bem violento também, né? Nossa, do jeito que ele é... é bem capaz mesmo! xD Tá aí o 10° cap dude, espero que goste!

**Grazi chan – **Jura babe? *--* Eu sei, a Dejiko ainda vai matar o Naruto. Fato. Eu tenho Orkut sim, e eu te procurei mas não te achei. Manda pelo FF mesmo, é só dar espaço (ou separar de qualquer outro jeito) na hora de mandar o review, ok? MEGA-beijos fofa!! ;*

**Akaane-chan. – **aopskpaoskpaoska, se bem que se a Sakura fosse uma destruidora de lares o Sasuke ia querer a vida dele destruída! *sorriso malicioso* Ain, eu sei, Sasukinho-kun é Tãããããão kawaii ciumento! *O* Ain dude, obrigado pelos elogios, você também é MUITO mara! Espero não ter demorado muito! Beijos!

**Sayuri-chan**** – **Gostou mesmo da fic amoure? É sim, é inspirada no filme "E se fosse verdade". Eu fico feliz que tenha gostado e tá aí a atualização, okay? Beijos!! =*

**Princess of ocean – **AMEI A PARADA DA PROSTIT(FR)UTA! Apospaoskpaoospoaks, poquei de rir aqui! xD Ain, as suas fic também são photodásticas! (também amei essa parada da photo, até fiz essa lá na sala!) É isso aí! Kakashi Gaiden em anime! õ// Ain, imagina você de cosplay que maneiro! *o* Dude, minhas reações ao ver uma review sua são mais ou menos assim: *recebe um e-mail de que o review da Princess of ocean chegou* - AHHHHHH! ELA AINDA LEMBRA DA MINHA FIC!!! :3 *fim das reações quando minha mãe entra no quarto e ameaça me internar no hospício* É mais ou menos assim! xD Sinta-se beijada também, querida!

**Miko Nina Chan – **FALA PARENTA!! Também achei MEGAUPERSUPERHIPER-INCRÍVEL ser sua cunhadinha Nina-chan! Isso, e a gente faz barraco junto! Que perfect! *O* Ain, eu também amo NaruHina, tipo... eles são um do outro! E ninguém deve separá-los! Nem o titio Kishimoto-baka-sem-coração-teme! Ò.ó Você nem imagina o que aconteceu com aqueles dois... surpresa! :D muahahahaha, eu sei que eu sou mal!/apanhaforever. O Gabi-kun também vai ser nosso cunhado? Vamos ser a família-suruba, então! ;D COMO ASSIM SASUKE-KUN ESTÁ ME TRAINDO? Ò.Ó Já sei, vou arrumar outro marido. Já sei, vou me casar com outra pessoa. Pronto, declaro-me marida de Diego Fainello também, estamos kits. Agora você pode pegar o Luca Fainello e seremos cunhadinhas ao quadrado! QUE THUDO! Olha, agora eu tenho três maridos! Que mara! *O* A Mikoto não tem cap certo pra aparecer, porque eu ainda não sei o tamanho desse fic (que cresce assustadoramente °o°), mas ela vai, pode ficar tranqüila. E você pode mandar a ficha da sortuda que vai colocar o Ita-kun na coleira, okay? Mil beijos, CU-NHA-DI-NHA! ;*

**Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san**** – **Desculpa a demora, mas tá aí a atualização! Beijos! =*

**Wasabi-chan 8D – **Sabe, esses tipos de discussões eu tenho todo dia com as minhas amigas! xD E obrigada pelos elogios, e é inspirada no filme "E se fosse verdade". Beijo! ;*

**Hana – **OMG! Você entra mesmo??? *olhinhos brilhando tanto que quase saem da órbita* É, acho que não mandou mesmo. Nyá, obrigada mesmo, viu? É CLARO QUE EU TE ADD NO MSN FLOR! Mas é que na review o seu msn não apareceu, mas se ainda quiser me add é paula_polonini(). Sem os parênteses, obvio. Beijos, amoure!

**Anny SUH - **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH QUE SAUDADES DE VOCÊ GAROTA! *O* _Gracias mi amor_! É muito bom saber que você tá gostando da fic e talz! Cara... esse encontro do Naruto ainda vai ser contado, e, acredite, ele promete. Sasukinho não é fofo com ciúmes? Dá vontade de morder! :3 Jura que você falou pra alguém da minha fic? Ain, que orgulho de mim que eu tô! Beijos queijos e pés de alface procê! ;*

**Irmãs Uchiha – **Hey girls! Tudo bom com vocês? Esse cap foi meio James Bond mesmo, e o plano da Naruto vai ser revelado em breve como foi. Cara... Sasuke-kun com ciúmes? Não dá vontade de vestir de bebê e ficar brincando de boneca? Ou de médico, né.../taparei. Ah, vou mandar sim! Cara... I LOVE LONDON! Se precisar de ajuda é só falar. BeeijO!

**Hyuuga Tenten n.n – **Não se odeie, baby! Você tá mandando uma review agora e isso é que é importante. Pelo menos pra mim. Jura que você acha isso? *---* Ain, brigada, brigada, mil vezes obrigada! Eu também AMO esse filme e eu pensei: "Imagina o Sasuke-kun fazendo um pneumotórax?". Bem, aí eu escrevi. xD Desculpe a demora, mas é que eu _realmente_ fiquei ocupada! Beijos, flor!

**GISELE – **Thank's niña! Tá aí o 10° cap, okay? Beijo!

**Nimsay – **Yo Nimsay-chan! Nossa, então eu acho que eu fui rápida, né? O_O Thank you dude! Sasuke-kun é uma graçinha querendo matar alguém, né não? Beijo! =*

**Grazi Holic – **MIGUXA DE MY HEARTH! Tu tá no FF também, é? Que foda! E seu novo nome é lindo querida! ;D Não precisa virar uma dependente insandecisa, já tá aí o cap! Beijo muchacha!

'**- Kaah Hyuuga – **Gostou mesmo? *--* CARACA! TODOS de uma vez só? E ainda gostou? Kaah-chan você merece um beijo na boca diretamente de Neji Gostosão Hyuuga! (ou de quem você preferir). Eu também sou gamada em SasuSaku e em NaruHina! E a atualização tá aí, okay? ;D P.S: Você também esta favoritada, dude! Kissus for you!

**Valeu pelos reviews, sei que eu não merecia nem metade pela demora, mas é por isso que eu amo vocês! *O***

**Florzinhas, eu não sei quando o 11° cap. sai, porque, bem, eu vou viajar segunda e só volto quinta/sexta, e depois disso vou entrar em época de prova. Porcaria.**

**E aí, quem gosta me McFly? Fala sério, eles não são THUDO DE BOM? Agora uma propagandinha básica: Uma sugestão de fic (do site fanficaddiction) que minhas best's (Gege e Juh [essa última que, por acaso, também é conhecida como Amaya Haruno Uchiha]) escreveram: "The Honey is sweet like a paper". Sério pessoas, a fic é I-R-A-D-A! **

**Bom, acho que eu paro por aqui pessoas!**

**L-s2-V-E Y-O-U G-U-Y-S!!**

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha**


	11. Desistência

**Capítulo 11: Desistência**

Amaya Haruno é um tipo de ser humano do qual, ao se conviver mais de três minutos, faz você querer se jogar da janela. Sem brincadeira.

- E aí? Tá vendo tudo rodando? – perguntou a Haruno mais velha ao entrar na sala de estar e sentar num sofá que estava na minha frente.

- Mais ou menos – disse passando a mão no galo recém formado na minha cabeça.

Aquilo doía. Fato.

- Ótimo, mas você ainda vai ter que fazer uma radiografia pra ver como está esse seu tumor cerebral – ela disse com uma cara preocupada.

Gelei.

QUE MANÉ TUMOR? EU TINHA UM TUMOR E NÃO SABIA?

Eu já estava preparando mentalmente meu testamento quando fui interrompido pela voz da minha estranha amiga recém-formada.

- Brincadeira! – ela disse e riu alto da cara que eu fiz.

Meu Deus, sou refém de uma doida psicopata.

- "Liga não, ela é assim mesmo".

- Mal de família – sussurrei só para Sakura ouvir e ela me metralhou com o olhar.

- Vem, vamos pra cozinha pegar mais gelo – ela apontou pro cômodo ao lado da sala.

Levantei e comecei a seguir Amaya, mas quando eu estava saindo da sala eu vi uma coisa que me fez parar.

No porta retrato sobre uma parada de vidro que eu esqueci o nome no momento tinha uma foto. Quero dizer, óbvio que ia ter uma foto, mas não era uma foto qualquer. Sakura a Amaya Haruno abraçadas no que me parecia ser uma festa à fantasia, já que Amaya estava de odalisca e Sakura de... rata da playboy? Porque era um rato, aquilo não seria um coelho nunca. Coelha, quero dizer. Entortei o porta retrato para ver de outro ângulo. É, aquilo definitivamente é um rato.

Ser gostosa também era um mal de família das Haruno. Outro fato.

Olhei pra Sakura com um ponto de interrogação e apontei o porta retrato que tava na minha mão. Ela corou, e, quando ia abrir a boca para responder, Amaya me aparece na porta com um saco de gelo.

- Sasuke seu lerdo, aqui tá o... – ela parou de falar quando me viu com o porta retrato nas mãos.

- Er... linda foto. – disse com um sorriso amarelo.

- Obrigada. – ela respondeu meio triste.

Era hora de despertar o Sherlock Holmes que existe em mim.

- Sua filha? – perguntei num tom casual fazendo cara daqueles detetives policiais que a gente vê na TV.

Essa era a parte do meu plano em que ela falaria tudo o que eu pedisse, de um jeito camuflado, óbvio. Só que nem tudo dá certo que nem na TV.

Em resposta à minha pergunta ela tacou aquela bolsa de gelo no meu galo.

Ai.

- O que eu fiz? – perguntei olhando pra ela com a minha cara de tacho.

- Tá me chamando de velha, pirralho?

Epa, já tá indo pro lado pessoal.

- Você é doida? Eu só perguntei se ela era sua filha e você me taca esse troço duro no meio da cabeça! E eu não sou pirralho!

- Pra mim você é! Eu tenho 25 e você 17, então você é um pirralho _sim_!

Abri um bico. Eu não era pirralho porra nenhuma.

- Posso saber o porquê do atentado contra minha cabeça pelo menos? – perguntei ainda com o bico e fazendo a voz mais birrenta que eu consegui.

- Eu tenho cara de ser mãe dessa marmanja? – ela perguntou incrédula pegando o porta retrato que estava na minha mão segundos antes e colocou na minha cara apontando pra Sakura na foto.

Ela também devia achar que eu era cego.

- Tem – disse quando consegui me recuperar, e, dessa vez, ela levantou o porta retrato na minha direção.

Aquilo era de porcelana, grande, tinha um vidro grosso e devia ter uns 4 cm de espessura. É, causava um bom estrago.

- Brincadeirinha, olha, era brincadeira você tem cara de ser filha dela se quer saber a verdade! – disse num jato tentando proteger a minha cabeça o máximo que as minhas mãos podiam.

- Mais uma dessa e você morre, Uchiha – ela me olhou com uma cara estilo Chuck Norris.

Medo daquela rosada.

- Mas você ainda não respondeu à minha pergunta – disse me levantando e encarando os olhos castanhos escuros à minha frente.

- Ela era minha irmã – ela disse num tom tão baixo que eu tive que me esforçar para ouvir. – Sabe, ela ir gostar de você. – vi Sakura arregalar os olhos o máximo que podia e tossir freneticamente.

Se Sakura estive num estado mais sólido, digamos assim, juro que ela tampava alguma coisa na irmã. Isso me fez dar um meio-sorriso.

- E o que aconteceu com ela? – como se eu já não soubesse.

- Sakura sofreu um... – ela engoliu em seco - ...acidente.

- Foi muito grave? – perguntei agora realmente interessado. Essa era uma das coisas que eu precisava saber.

- Ela... – seus olhos encheram de água – E-Ela...

- Ela...? – incentivei-a.

- Está em coma – agora as lágrimas fluíam livremente e a dor era facilmente percebida em sua voz – Profundo. Não tem previsão de quando vai sair e o pior é que ela está morrendo um pouquinho a cada dia.

- O-O que? – perguntei com a voz trêmula e o choque em cada centímetro do meu corpo. Agora _eu_ estava morrendo. E não era um pouquinho. – Como assim morrendo? M-Morrendo tipo... morrendo, ou...

- Morrendo tipo morrendo, Sasuke. – ela respondeu num tom seco, mas ao mesmo tempo sombrio.

Eu não enxergava nada além de alguns borrões e meu ouvido não ouvia som algum.

_Morrendo._

Eu estava em algum tipo de torpor e agradecia por isso. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar no que ela acabara de dizer, e, por impulso virei a cabeça para me certificar de que Sakura ainda estava ali.

_Sakura estava morrendo._

Tão chocada quanto eu ela olhava a irmã com um rosto vazio; a expressão indecifrável. Eu daria qualquer coisa para ver o que estava se passando na sua mente.

_Um pouco a cada dia._

Vi lágrimas brotarem dos olhos verdes e caírem lentamente pelo rosto, e eu desejei fazer o mesmo. Eu queria gritar, chorar e gritar mais um pouco – por mais gay que isso possa parecer – porque não era justo. Nunca seria. Não só por mim, mais por todos que amavam Sakura, principalmente Amaya. Eu via no rosto da irmã mais velha o quanto ela sentia pela caçula e que já não havia muitas esperanças pra ela. Mas eu não ia desistir.

Não tão fácil.

- Sinto muito. Mesmo. – devia ter alguma coisa na minha voz porque as duas me olharam preocupadas na mesma hora.

- É melhor você sentar, não parece bem – ela franziu as sobrancelhas de preocupação enquanto analisava meu rosto.

- "Sasuke! O que você tá sentindo? Dói em algum lugar? A dor é muito forte?" – Sakura se colocou entre mim e Amaya e despejou em jato de perguntas impacientes e preocupadas olhando atentamente para a minha cabeça.

O que eu estou sentindo?

Torpor. Choque. Susto. Medo. _Dor_.

Se dói em algum lugar?

Tudo.

Se a dor é forte?

Mais do que ela imagina.

- Não precisa, eu estou bem. – tentei me assegurar de que as duas se convencessem, mas eu não tive muito sucesso.

- Desculpa, eu fico assim toda vez que... – ela deixou a frase morrer.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. – dei o melhor sorriso que consegui, mas acho que não foi muito. – Eu preciso ir, mas agradeço por tudo. De verdade. – olhei nos olhos castanhos e dei um abraço apertado naquela pessoa, que, em menos de 24h tinha se tornado uma amiga incrível. Talvez até minha cunhada...

Pode parar. Esquece a parte da cunhada.

- Também foi bom conhecer você – ela deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha – Até qualquer dia, pirralho! – e completou a pose oi-eu-sou-muito-mais-velha-que-você com um jóinha.

Fechei a cara. Aquela garota merece apanhar.

- Ah, mais uma coisa – disse quando estava saindo da casa e parai no batente da porta. – Em que hospital Sakura está internada?

- Good Samaritan_Hospital Los Angeles – ela respondeu com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Por quê?_

**- **Curiosidade – baguncei os cabelos já naturalmente bagunçados – E mais uma coisa: devia pensar antes de catar pessoas no meio da rua. E se eu fosse um serial killer?

- Eu teria o maior prazer de ficar sob tortura – ela deu um sorriso malicioso e eu ri escandalosamente. Não sei se foi pela brincadeira ou se foi por Sakura ter quase espumado de tanta raiva e avançado contra a cabeça da irmã, mexendo rapidamente como ela costuma fazer comigo quando eu quero ficar de porre.

- Sasuke, é melhor eu entrar. Acabei de perceber uma dor de cabeça que está me matando. Porra, como eu não percebi essa dor antes? – ela continuava a resmungar e, quanto mais ela resmungava, mais Sakura mexia na cabeça dela. Eu ri mais alto ainda. – Pára de rir sua hiena! Eu aqui morrendo de dor e você aí rindo!

- Vai lá – disse ainda tentando controlar minha risada e ela fechou a porta me dando um tchauzinho antes.

- Sakura, Sakura. Você não presta. – disse balançando a cabeça negativamente ainda rindo fraco.

- "Se não quiser uma dose de enxaqueca também sugiro ficar quieto" – ela lançou aquele olhar mortal que tinha um brilho assassino pra mim.

É, é melhor eu calar a boca.

- Eu vou conseguir.

- "Não vai"

- Não deve ser tão difícil.

- "É sim"

- Não é não.

- "Claro que é."

- Tanto não é que eu já achei.

- "Como você sabe?"

- Talvez... – eu botei a mão no queixo e fiz uma cara pensativa – Porque tenha uma placa de uns cinco metros escrita GSHLA em letras gigantes e, estas últimas que, por um acaso, são as letras do hospital? – perguntei de um jeito cínico.

A gente já estava discutindo se eu conseguia achar o bendito hospital à, pelo menos, vinte e três minutos e meio.

É, eu contei.

- "Você poderia ser cego".

- Se eu fosse cego, eu não estaria vendo você – rebati enquanto entrava no hospital.

Ô discussãozinha mais besta.

- Com licença – eu me dirigi à atendente do largo hospital – Eu poderia saber o quarto de Sakura Haruno?

- Er... só um minuto. – ela pegou o telefone e começou a falar com alguém e a ficar tensa. Sakura se mexia desconfortavelmente do meu lado.

- Por favor – ela se dirigiu a mim e eu parei de brincar com a flor de plástico que ficava ao lado do balcão – Vá para o 7° andar e procure a Dra. Chiyo, ela vai saber lhe informar.

- Obrigado – agradeci e fui pro elevador ainda meio desconfiado.

Ela não podia simplesmente me falar o quarto?

- "Essa não, essa doutora é linha dura." – Sakura se pronunciou quando estávamos sozinhos no elevador.

- Como você sabe? – perguntei surpreso. Ela conhecia metade das pessoas de LA ou o quê?

- "Lembra que eu fiz um curso de primeiros socorros? Ela foi a minha instrutora, por isso eu me lembro vagamente daqui."

- Porque você não me contou que lembrava daqui?

- "Achei que não era importante" – ela deu de ombros – "Mas voltando ao assunto, ela vai ser um problema."

- O que você quis dizer com linha dura? – sabe como é que é, depois da Amaya eu desenvolvi um certo medo.

- "Ela segue o protocolo à risca, sem deixar nenhuma brecha" – ela ia explicando enquanto saíamos do elevador quando o mesmo parou no 7° andar.

- Traduzindo...?

Quando ela vai perceber que tem que parar de falar assim? Isso irrita!

Troço irritante.

- "Ela não vai..." – ela começou a explicar, mas foi interrompida por uma médica velhinha que parou na minha frente sem aviso nenhum e eu quase que dou um encontrão nela.

Qual é titia? Quer morrer?

- Você é o jovem que está procurando por Sakura Haruno? – ela perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas e eu assenti freneticamente – Perdão, senhor...?

- Sasuke Uchiha.

- Senhor Uchiha, mas, se não for muito incômodo poderia me falar o parentesco que tem com a senhorita Haruno?

- "... deixar você entrar" – Sakura completou com um suspiro – "Diz que você é um parente próximo se não pode esquecer de entrar! Tem que ser algo bem próximo a mim, Sasuke!"

- Namorado – a resposta foi automática.

Ela engasgou com o ar.

- Desculpe – ela ainda me olhava como se eu tivesse dito pra ela que Elvis Presley não morreu e tava no porão lá de casa. Oh, yeah. – P-Poderia repetir? – ela perguntou e Sakura ficou furiosa do nada.

- Namorado – repeti mais devagar.

Vai que ela era gagá?

- Er... Desculpe Sr. Uchiha, eu não sabia que ela tinha um namorado e...

- Sem problemas – disse cortando a frase que já sabia de cor.

- Sinto muito. Mesmo. Quando eu soube fiquei em choque.

- Tudo bem – eu fui seco dessa vez. Aquilo não era nada legal de relembrar.

- Bem... para chegar no quarto da Sakura é só seguir por esse corredor, oitava porta à direita. – ela completou com um sorriso triste.

- Obrigado – disse e segui na direção em que a velhinha tinha apontado, enquanto Sakura continuou parada olhando pro nada com cara de bosta.

Entrei no quarto e, quando olhei pra cama eu fiquei meio hipnotizado – sem mencionar chocado – com o que eu vi. Sakura na cama branca do hospital, ligada a um milhão de tubos; e não havia exagero nisso. Aquele aparelhinho irritante que marcava os batimentos não descansava, e isso era bom. Muito bom. Os cabelos róseos estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro enquanto o peito subia e descia no ritmo calmo da respiração. Os olhos fechados a davam uma impressão de doente, inanimada.

Frágil; quebradiça. Eu não tinha uma palavra que pudesse descrevê-la.

Eu estava no meu momento zen quando Sakura me atravessa a porta resmungando Deus-sabe-o-quê.

- "Será que elas não cansam de falar que eu não tinha namorado e blá blá blá?" – ela ainda tava com a cara carrancuda.

- Então você admite que estava encalhada?

- "Eu não disse isso"

- Disse sim.

- "Se eu disse não foi com esse sentido!" – ela começou a se estressar.

- Não tem outro sentido pra E-N-C-A-L-H-A-D-A!

- "Eu não estava encalhada! Eu só não queria um namorado, é diferente!" – eu ia abrir a boca para protesta, mas ela foi mais rápida – "Vamos parar, ok? Essa discussão é ridícula e desnecessária!" – ela foi até a parede e ficou analisando os aparelhos ligados ao corpo inconsciente na cama. Enquanto isso eu fui mais pra perto do corpo frágil e fiquei analisando o rosto tranqüilo. Tinha uma mosca voando perto dele, mas quando eu fui matar, a porcariazinha voou e eu meti o maior tapão na testa da Sakura.

Juro que foi sem querer.

- "AI! SEU CANHÃO, ISSO DÓI!" – ela massageava a própria testa constantemente - "VESGO! CAOLHO! RUIM DE...!" – ela parou no meio da frase e olhou pro próprio corpo na cama assustada.

- Foi sem querer! Eu fui matar uma mosca, e, por falar nisso, você devia checar se te dão banho, porque acho que aquela porcaria era venenosa e... – ela ainda olhava pra mim com uma cara estática – Que foi criatura?

- "Sasuke, eu senti."

- Lá vem merda – rodei os olhos.

- "Sério, eu senti."

- Sentiu o que?

- "O tapa."

- Não me diga. Sério mesmo? – disse com ironia – E em que grandes bosta isso ajuda?

- "Sasukinho, raciocina comigo." – ela disse pausadamente, como se eu fosse um retardado – "Até hoje os médicos mexerem em mim pra fazer exames e eu não sentia nada. Só que agora eu senti! Isso não é incrível?" – ela completou feliz.

- Arrã – disse com convicção, como se eu tivesse entendido alguma coisa.

- Sr. Uchiha – a Dra. que eu já esqueci o nome colocou só a cabeça dentro do quarto – Seu tempo está acabando.

- Só mais um pouquinho – fiz um biquinho e ela suspirou derrotada.

Eu sou _o_ cara.

- Só mais cinco minutos – ela disse e fechou a porta.

- Sakura, a gente tem que ir. O Naruto deve estar um porre porque eu não deixei ele me contar como foi com a Hinata e...

- "Eu não vou, Sasuke".

- O quê? – perguntei confuso.

Como assim ela não ia?

- "Eu não vou, vou ficar aqui" – ela disse com uma voz embargada.

- Por quê? – eu perguntei confuso e desesperado – Olha, eu tava brincando quando eu disse que...

- "Não é isso!" – ela começou a chorar desesperadamente – "Não é... isso." – ela soluçava alto.

- Então o que é? – eu perguntei desesperado e já com indícios de choro.

Oh, shit.

- "Sasuke, antes de isso tudo começar eu pedi sua ajuda, e você fez mais do que precisava por mim, e eu agradeço muito, de verdade." – ela olhou pra mim com os olhos encharcados - "Mas acabou."

- Como assim acabou? – perguntei nervoso e senti meus olhos arderem – Já era? Não dá mais? Zé fini? Não acabou merda nenhuma Sakura, você ainda não tá viva, a gente tem que lutar pra você vencer e...

- "CHEGA SASUKE!" – ela me interrompeu e eu vi mais lágrimas rolando livremente pelo rosto de porcelana – "Pára. Por favor." – ela pediu com a voz fraca e falha.

- Como pretende melhorar fazendo tudo sozinha? Se eu bem me lembro eu sou o único que pode te ver e te ouvir – perguntei com amargura na voz e minha visão só ia embaçando cada vez mais.

- "Simples Sasuke, eu não vou melhorar."

Agora as lágrimas jorraram com força e eu coração falhou umas duas batidas.

- V-Você... o quê? NÃO! Quer dizer, é claro que você vai... você não pode dizer isso, v-você... – gaguejei confuso com o que ela acabou de me dizer.

Que porra de besteira era aquela?

- "Sasuke" – ela me chamou com a voz chorosa e eu calei a minha gagueira – "A cada dia que passa meus batimentos cardíacos diminuem mais. Eu to morrendo mais a cada dia, e..." – ela respirou fundo – "Seu trabalho foi me trazer até aqui. E eu não poderia ter imaginado alguém que o fizesse melhor" – ela deu um sorriso triste molhado pelas lágrimas – "Mas eu vou morrer, e já me conformei com isso. Eu só quero estar perto de mim mesma quando isso acontecer."

- Então é isso mesmo que você vai fazer? Vai entregar os pontos assim?

- "Sasuke, eu não..."

- Não – fiz um sinal para que ela se calasse – Eu já entendi.

Saí daquele quarto o mais rápido que pude - ouvindo Sakura desabar de tanto chorar antes que eu pudesse sequer alcançar a porta.

Eu estava praticamente correndo em direção à porta quando ouvi a voz da doutora me chamar.

- Sr. Uchiha, o senhor... – o sorriso dela murchou – O que houve? O Sr. Está bem?

- De verdade? Eu posso estar qualquer coisa menos bem – disse e saí correndo daquele lugar entes que eu tivesse um colapso nervoso.

Entrei no carro, mas não dirigi. Eu não andaria dois metros sem bater num poste chorando desse jeito. Ao invés disso fiquei batendo a cabeça no volante.

Como uma pessoa pode ser tão burra ao ponto de desistir da própria vida? Ela não tinha amor próprio?

Sakura era burra, burra, burra e burra. E burra mais uma vez.

Quando consegui enxergar novamente voltei pro colégio e tentei passar despercebido, mas quando cheguei na escada pro meu dormitório Dejiko me parou.

- SASUKE! EU TAVA TE PROCURANDO HÁ UM MAIOR TEMPÃO!

- E tá gritando porque sendo que eu tô à trinca centímetros de você, sua maluca? – acho que minha voz saiu meio fanha por causa do choro.

- O quê que ouve? – ela pulou no meu pescoço e deu meu costumeiro abraço de urso que eu estava sentindo muita falta ultimamente.

- Agora não, por favor. Prometo que te conto depois. – dei um sorriso, ou, pelo menos eu tentei, quando ela me soltou.

- É bom mesmo, a gente precisa conversar sobre _muita_ coisa. – ela me lançou um olhar desconfiado.

- Fechado. – ela abriu um sorriso radiante. Dejiko me conhecia o suficiente para saber que eu não contaria nada agora, e insistir só iria piorar. Mas, por outro lado, eu a conhecia o suficiente pra saber que se eu não contar depois ela me mata. – Mas o que você queria me falar?

O sorriso dela se alargou mais, se é que era possível.

- Nós vamos pra casa.

**OLÁ PESSOAS!**

**How are you today?**

**Gente, primeiro de tudo eu queria pedir MIL E UMA desculpas pela demora, porque eu realmente tava atolada de prova, trabalho e essas coisas.**

**Ain, eu quase saí no tapa com a minha mãe pra atualizar isso aqui, porque ela queria usar o computador e eu não deixei! :D**

**Vocês não fazem idéia de como é bom fazer isso aqui!**

**E ENTÃO GATINHAS E GATITOS? QUEM AÍ VIU LUA NOVA?? *O***

**Eu, como boa fanática fã de Twilight, comprei meu ingresso pra estréia. Mas como minha cidade É O CÚ DO MUNDO, deu algum problema e o filme não pôde ser exibido dia 20.**

**Quase desidratei de tanto chorar. Mas depois eu fiquei sabendo que foi adiado pro dia 21, eu seja, incontáveis 24h depois.**

**E é isso que a vida tem de melhor. Haha, momento Jim Carrey On.**

**Lindinhas, quem de vocês tem twitter? Se quiserem, o meu tá aí, okay?:**

**http: / / twitter. com / paula _ polonini (Sem os espaços, obvious. :P )**

**Bem, agora vamos às minhas lindas, amadas e adoradas reviews:**

**Hyuuga Tenten n.n – **Nyá, abrigada florzinha! De nada pelo cap, e desculpa se essa att demorou, tá? É que adiantaram as minhas provas aí já viu, né... Eu espero realmente você tenha gostado desse cap, e obrigado pela review! xoxo ;*

**Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san – **Quem bom que você gostou, e tá aí a att, ok? Beijo! ;*

**Julia S.S – **Oba, leitora nova! *o* Obrigada amor, você também é Über-maravilhosa! Sasukicho, tadinho, só se ferra. God, então se chegar uma conta de um hospital e um comunicado de uma paciente que furou o olho lendo uma fic eu já sei que é você! ;D PAKSPOAKPSOAKSPAKS' Valeu pela review, gatinha! Beijitos pra ti =*

**Akaane-chaan. – **haha, eu pro zorra total? Amoure, assim, você me mima demais! Sakura com ciuminho não é cuti-cuti? Eu só pude att agora, espero que você goste! Super beijo, fofa! ;*

**Nimsay – **Jura que eu fui rápida, dude? Essa é nova pra mim! O_O Amor, com um pedaço de mal caminho que nem o Sasuke... acho bom Sakura ter ciúme até do próprio reflexo! x] beijão linda! :*

**Princess of ocean – **DESCULPA PELA DEMORA, SÉRIO MESMO! Pode me matar, vai, eu deixo! OMG! Virou beta dude? Sério mesmo? Que THUDO! *O* Faço uma idéia, duas amigas minhas querem ser betas (só que do FFOBS) e me disseram que dá o maior trabalhão! Dude,imagina você de Ghotic Lolita? Deve ter ficado super fofa! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap, e espero que goste desse também. CANTAR ATÉ 1302 ELEFANTES? Já tá aí o cap, okay? Pode preservar meus ouvidinhos! O_O Beijo querida de my hearth! (?) ;*

'**Kaah-Hyuuga – **Hey sweetie! Ok, pode ganhar um beijo-entupidor-master do Naru-kun também! KAA-NEE-CHAN, VOCÊ É A ÚNICA QUE SE IMPORTA COM A MINHA VIDA! NEM MINHA MÃE ME DEU OUVIDOS! Tá aí a att, espero que você goste! Beijos queijos e pés de alface!

**Hana – **Hey minha quase-futura nee-chan! Como estás? Espero que você goste desse cap, moça! Mega-bj! =*

**sayuri-chan – **Nyá, jura amor? Sayuri-chan, você é simplesmente incrível! *-*

Haha, seu eu demorei: sorry, mas você foi bem recompensada, né? *sorriso malicioso* Também amas o Robert, dude? ROBeijos pra você tembém! ;*

**Alice Carolina Cullen – **POAKSPOAKPSOAPSO', pode ter certeza que não! n.n Saki-chan com ciúmes é lindo e fofo, né não? Tentei não demorar, espero que você tenha gostado. Beijos dude!

**Miko Nina Chan – **CUNHADINHA MAIS LINDA DESSE MUNDO, como vás? POAKSPOAKPSOASKSPOAK', cara, vc e o Gabi-kun são simplismente... MARAS! *-*

O que foi aquilo do 'Bate e rebate, se liga que eu sou patty, á noite me liga, ai amiga!'? Ri muito aqui! ;D Dude, Mikoto-sogrinha-chan deve aparecer no próximo cap! HALELUIA! PORQUE QUE O MASASHI MATOU HINATA-CHAN? VAMO LÁ ARMAR BARRACO, NINA-CHAN! òÓ Ain, eu também queria uma carteiro assim, ah como eu queria... tá aí o cap cunhadinha linda do meu coração e que eu amo de montão²! Beijos na boca diretamente do Ita-kun pro você!

'**Seenhorita Uchiha – **Oba, outra leitora nova! \õ/ Tá gostando mesmo, dude? *O* POAKPAOSKPAOSK', Menina, eu pedi sim. Limpar o túnel da Penha? Haha, deve ter sido ilário, cara, adoro essas coisas em grupo. NÃO PENSE BESTEIRAS, OKAY! APSKPOKSPAOKS, até pro mendigo? Beijundas e Beijundos (?) pra você, linda!

**Miuky Haruno – **que bom que você gostou! Tá aí a att, gata! ;*

**Grazi Holic – **Hi friend! Tá aí o cap, não precisa ficar insandecidamente dependente! Achei a comu, mas não te achei! :( O meu nick é Paula Polonini, vê se você consegue achar. Beijos florzinha! ;*

**Naat Uchiha – **MUITO obrigado, dude! *-* tá aí a att, espero que você goste! ;D Beijos com gosto de balinha!

'**luh-chan – **Luh-chan, de você eu não tenho como ficar mais fã! Haha, rimou, vou virar rapper. Espero que curta o cap, gatchenha do Brasil! BeeijO!

**Karoll – **Brigada amor! Espero não ter demorado, Mcbeijos! =*

**THANKS PELAS REVIWES LINDAS DE VOCÊS!**

**Bem, o próximo cap também não tem previsão de quando vai sair, okay?**

**Eu tava pensando e começar outra fic, mas eu fico comedo de atrasar MAIS "It's not true, is it?"**

**O que vocês acham?**

**Acho que é só.**

**Mcbeijos!**

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha**


	12. Prazer em te conhecer

**Capítulo 12: Prazer em conhecê-la.**

Eu tinha decidido: ia mandar Sakura pra puta que pariu e deixar ela se ferrar.

É, é isso.

E é exatamente por isso que eu vou sair desse aeroporto, pegar um carro e ir pra casa calmamente. E é por isso também que eu não vou voltar e pegar o primeiro avião de volta pra Las Vegas e obrigar Sakura a se salvar. Se ela era um suicida ridícula que não tem um pingo e auto preservação, egocêntrica e que não se preocupa com o sentimento dos outros, pra mim não tem problema. Eu não me importo.

Nem um pouquinho.

- Sasuke, pára de ficar aí com essa cara de bosta! Me ajuda a pegar as malas!

- Dejiko minha flor. A gente _não trouxe_ malas.

- Ah é – ela caminhou até mim pisando duro, e tava tão irritada que só faltava soltar fogo pelo nariz. Olha que não tem nem meia hora que a gente chegou em Manhattan. – Agora, me lembre o motivo de nós não termos trazido absolutamente _nada_! Eu preciso de roupas! Não posso sair por aí andando nua!

- Amor da minha vida, o motivo é bem simples e fácil de entender: Mikoto Uchiha.

- Não é tão fácil de entender, já que eu só vi você atender o celular e, cinco segundos depois, sair me puxando, entrar num táxi, e pegar um avião. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e bateu o pé no chão como uma criança birrenta.

- A parada é a seguinte: depois que você me falou que a gente ia pra casa, meu telefone tocou, eu atendi e nada mais nada menos que uma Mikoto gritando me fala que tinha conseguido nossas passagens pra dali a _quinze míseros minutos_, então não deu tempo de pensar em muita coisa.

- Sasuke, às vezes eu tenho a impressão de que nossa mãe é doida.

- Você só tem essa impressão às vezes? – eu olhei sugestivamente pra ela.

- Tudo bem, então... a gente tem dinheiro?

- Noop.

- Er... transporte?

- Levando em conta que a gente tá aqui há meia hora e até agora nada, eu acho que não.

- Ótimo. Dona Mikoto nos manda vir correndo e nem um carro arruma pra gente! – ela deu um suspiro – Alguma idéia de como chegar em casa?

- Simples, a gente arruma uma carona. – saí do aeroporto e olhei pra os dois lados da rua onde tinha vários carros.

- Sasuke, a gente ainda tá de uniforme. Vão pensar que a gente tá fugindo da praga da escola ou algo parecido! – ela puxou os cabelos em um sinal figurado de nervosismo.

- Já sei. Levanta a blusa e eu abaixo as calças.

- Amei a idéia. Mostrar os peitos pra chegar em casa. Ótimo.

- Você tem uma idéia melhor?

- Quando você tem aí? – ela perguntou mexendo na saia do uniforme e eu enfiei a mão dentro do bolso da calça.

- Oito dólares, dois pacotes de chiclete, um clipe e a cola da prova de história. E você? – respondi e perguntei enquanto ela contava algo mentalmente.

- Sete dólares, o botão da blusa da Temari e uma bala de açaí. Mas espera, se juntar tudo dá quinze dólares, será que a gente não chega em casa com isso?

- Sei lá, não custa tentar.

Nós fomos para o ponto de táxi que era do lado do aeroporto e chegamos perto de um senhor gordo que estava encostado no costumeiro carro amarelo.

- Oi, aqui, quanto é para ir pra **1E 86th Street 10022?**

**- Vinte dólares – ele nos olhou desconfiado e não deu muita atenção.**

**- ISSO TUDO? Tio, isso é um roubo! – minha irmã revoltou e o cara só rodou os olhos.**

**- É isso aí tio, isso é uma extorsão! – eu olhei pra ele indignado – Não tem como fazer por quinze dólares não?**

**- Não, só por vinte.**

**- Tio, por favor! A gente não tem como ir pra casa!**

**- Vinte dólares. É pegar ou largar.**

**- Então a gente larga. Vem Dejiko – comecei a puxar minha irmã pelo braço enquanto ela resmungava um "Gordo miserável duma figa".**

**- O que a gente faz, Sasuke? – ela perguntou agora realmente desesperada.**

**- Vamos ligar pra mamãe – nós pegamos o celular e nos entreolhamos com caras idênticas de pânico – Sem bateria!**

**- Sem sinal!**

**- É, a gente se fudeu nessa.**

**- Sasuke, acho que eu vou rodar bolsinha na esquina.**

**- Boa idéia. A gente se prostitui por dois e cinqüenta cada e aí a gente vai pra casa.**

**- Fechou. A gente também pode ir de ônibus! – ela fez uma cara de quem inventou a coca-cola.**

**- Isso, aí dentro do ônibus alguém estrupa a gente e ainda rouba o troco da passagem. – não agüentei, tive que dar um pedala nela – Ô animal, esqueceu que você tá em uma zona perigosa de Manhattan, são onze e trinta e sete da noite e que nessa hora só tem maconheiro e traficante passando por aqui?**

**- Mas é isso ou a gente dorme na calçada. – ela ficou um minuto pensativa - É incrível como a gente só se fode. – ela começou a rir que nem uma hiena.**

**- É um dom – acompanhei-a nas risadas escandalosas.**

**- Mas sério, o que a gente vai fazer agora?**

**- Vamos tentar outro táxi – me levantei e ofereci a mão pra ela levantar também. **

**Caminhamos na direção de um taxista velhinho, de aparentemente cinqüenta e poucos anos.**

**- Tio, – minha irmã começou – quanto você cobraria pra ir pra ****1E 86th Street 10022?**

**- Mais ou menos vinte dólares.**

**- Qual é tio? Não tem como você fazer por quinze? – fiz a melhor cara de cachorrinho abandonado que eu pude – É porque a gente acabou de chegar de Las Vegas, nossa mãe esqueceu que a gente existe, a gente tá sem transporte, e se o senhor não aceitar a gente vai ter que pegar um ônibus agora, e já tá tarde, e é muito perigoso! – disse e respirei fundo.**

**- Quanto vocês tem?**

**- Quinze dólares.**

**- Ah, eu não sei.**

**- Tio, por favorzinho! – Dejiko fez uma carinha e voz de bebê e um movimento que aumentou um pouco os peitos dela.**

**- Ah, eu não sei bem...**

**- Olha tio – me coloquei na frente da Dejiko antes que ela seguisse meu conselho e arrancasse a blusa – A gente te dá quinze dólares, mais um clipe e mais um chiclete de morango, olha que delícia! – apontei pro chiclete na minha mão.**

**- Garotos...**

**- Tá, a gente dá a bala de açaí também! – enfiei a bala na mão do homem - Olha açaí é roxo e roxo é cor de sombra, não é incrível? – nem eu sabia mais o que eu tava falando – Sem contar no incrível resumo sobre a crise de 29! As letras estão meio pequenininhas, mas é porque ela foi um auxílio numa prova minha, mas, olha, se alguém perguntar você vai ser uma fonte cálida de informação e conhecimento! E vai ter um monte de bala e um ótimo hálito, isso não é ótimo? – bati de leve no ombro dele e abri o maior sorriso que eu consegui.**

**- Tá bem, eu levo vocês – ele soltou um suspiro cansado.**

**- É isso aí tio! Assim que se fala!**

**- Aê tiozinho! Você manda, cara!**

**Cara, e ainda falam que eu iria me dar mal nos negócios.**

Antes de entrar no carro Dejiko chegou perto de mim e sussurrou.

- Grande suborno. Um clipe, um chiclete, uma bala e um resumo de história.

- Mas é muita ingratidão! – olhei pra ela chocado e cínico ao mesmo tempo – Eu devia deixar ele te comer dentro do porta-mala.

Ela entrou no carro com uma gargalhada.

- É aqui tio, pode parar – minha irmã pediu e o cara parou em frente à mansão azul localizada atrás do costumeiro jardim imenso.

- Valeu tiozinho! – agradeci e dei um jóinha quando nós já tínhamos saído e ele ligava o carro pra ir embora.

- É... chegamos.

- Chegamos – respondi em concordância.

Fomos até o portão e logo localizamos Jared – um dos enormes seguranças. Jared era francês e, como todo bom segurança, _enorme._

- Crianças? – ele engasgou com o sanduíche que comia – O que fazem aqui? Não deviam estar na escola? – ele nos lançou um olhar desconfiado.

Ah claro, nós íamos pegar um avião só para matar aula. E nós ignoramos o "crianças", porque, pra ele, criança é qualquer pessoa que tem menos que 30.

Bizarro.

Nós íamos responder, mas uma quarta voz chamou nossa atenção.

- Tudo bem Jared – Dimitri, outro armário, colocou a mão no ombro de Jared e completou com seu carregado sotaque russo: - A Sra. Uchiha avisou que eles viriam. – e abriu um largo sorriso pra gente.

Ele era um dos nossos seguranças particulares favoritos.

Bom saber que a dona Mikoto ainda lembra da gente.

- Venham! – ele abriu o portão e nós passamos com uma cara de idiota hilária. Era tudo tão familiar.

Nós estávamos andando pelo jardim iluminado quando, a alguns metros à nossa frente, eu vi uma silhueta.

Não fiquei com medo de ser um ladrão – até porque eu sabia que ninguém passaria pela eficiente barreira de defesa Uchiha, formada por Jared, Dimitri e mais algumas dúzias de caras fortões – mas estaquei onde estava. Dejiko ao perceber meu movimento parou também e Dimitri, que estava às alguns passos atrás de nós, parou centímetros antes de nos dar uma trombada. A silhueta começou a sair das sombras e eu vi que era uma mulher – a silhueta tinha peitos. E belas pernas também. Quando o rosto foi iluminado pela fraca iluminação do jardim foi quando eu vi.

Saindo das sombras, uma garota de mais ou menos 1,60 de altura, pele branca com longos cabelos negros repicados que tinham mexas azuis na ponta que iam até mais ou menos o busto, olhava para nós com um sorriso simpático no rosto. Ela veio em nossa direção e, quando ela já estava a menos de três metros de distância, eu pude reparar nos olhos: eram diferentes. O esquerdo era castanho, num tom de chocolate. Já o direito era de um tipo incrível de azul, que combinava com as mexas no cabelo. Ela estranhamente me lembrava uma fada. Se minha mãe contasse direito os contos de fada quando eu era criança, eu tenho certeza que ela seria minha fadinha ideal. Ela era algelicavelmente sexy.

- Sasuke e Dejiko Uchiha, certo? – o sorriso simpático foi acompanhado por um leve corado nas bochechas - Nathalie Trustears, prazer.

Quando eu ia abrir a boca para responder, Dimitri me interrompeu.

- Não conseguiu esperar até eles entrarem em casa, Baby? – ele perguntou sarcástico.

- Eu só estava curiosa – ela deu língua para o russo. Ele riu estrondosamente e nos empurrou para a entrada da casa.

Não consegui botar nem os dois pés para dentro de casa e senti algo pular em cima de mim e, como conseqüência por estar desprevenido, caí com tudo no chão.

E doeu. Pra cassete.

- MEUS AMORES! QUE SAUDADE DE VOCÊS!

- Mãezinha do meu coração eu também to com saudade! Na verdade eu to meio que morrendo! – disse com a voz sufocada, porque, bem, ela tava em cima de mim e me sufocando. Ela mal se mexeu. – Mãe, eu tô falando sério, eu to morrendo!

- BABY, MEU FILHOTE NÃO É UM FOFO? – ela apertou os braços em volta o meu pescoço.

- Mãe – Dejiko cutucou ela com a ponta do pé – Acho que o morrendo dele não era de saudade. Olha, ele tá ficando roxo!

- SASUKE! RESPIRA! – ela começou a bater freneticamente no meu rosto.

Ótimo, eu era atropelado, sufocado, esmagado e agora estapeado também.

Isso porque ela era minha mãe.

- Chega! – segurei as mãos dela antes que eu desenvolvesse algum tipo de tumor na bochecha – Eu to bem, olha como eu to ótimo! To melhor do que você! Eu não vou morrer, ok? Fica tranks!

- Okay. – ela levantou de cima de mim como se nada tivesse acontecido - DEJIKO MEU AMOR! – agora foi a vez de a minha irmã ser esmagada pelo abraço de urso da matriarca dos Uchiha.

- Tudo bem – ela juntou as mãos em frente ao corpo – Pelo visto já conheceram a Baby, nossa quase adotada mais nova Uchiha, certo?

- _Alguém_ me jogou casa adentro antes de eu responder e deixar eu me apresentar decentemente – fuzilei Dimitri com o olhar e ele só riu.

- Tudo bem então, eu os re-apresento. Baby, esses são as minhas duas crias: Sasuke... – Minha mãe apontou pra mim e a fadinha, agora identificada como Baby, me lançou um lindo sorriso – e Dejiko. – minha mãe também apontou pra minha irmã que se limitou a assentir com a cabeça. – Minhas crias, essa é a Baby, ela é super talentosa, fofa, e foi adotada sentimentalmente por mim – ela completou com os olhos brilhando e pela visão periférica vi baby corar e sorrir um pouquinho.

- Nesse caso... – andei até ela com o meu sorriso tipo oi-eu-tenho-32-dentes-na-boca, dei um abraço de urso tão apertado que a tirei do chão e rodei-a no ar – Bem vinda à família, Baby!

- Obrigada Sasuke! – ela respondeu rindo enquanto eu rodopiava com ela no ar e logo eu tive que rir também, e identifiquei a risada da minha mãe nos acompanhando. Quando a soltei, meus olhos cruzaram com os de Dejiko e eu não consegui identificar de que era o brilho estranho no olhar dela.

- Baby, estou curiosa – minha irmã perguntou com uma voz sarcástica e gélida, o que fez minha mãe e eu olharmos instintivamente pra ela – Porque o apelido 'Baby'? Parentesco com o porco da cidade, talvez? – ela completou acidamente e riu da sua própria piada de humor negro. Ouvi uma voz grave rindo ironicamente da escada, mas não tive que me virar pra ver quem era.

A cópia mal feita de Fugaku Uchiha.

- Não entendi porque dos risos, Itachi – minha mãe juntou as sobrancelhas em sinal claro de desgosto e olhou fixamente pro seu insuportável filho mais velho, e, inconvenientemente, meu irmão também. Baby olhava fixamente pro chão, visivelmente sem graça e acanhada.

- É, eu não vi graça – disse com a voz cortante e fixei meus olhos no olhar vazio da minha irmã.

- Sabe, mãe – meu irmão ridículo começou do último degrau da escada – Devia parar de apresentar a _empregada_ com uma de _nós_.

- Empregada? – eu e Dejiko perguntamos em uníssono, só que de maneiras diferentes; eu surpreso e ela num misto de incredulidade e... nojo? Baby fuzilou Itachi com os olhos e este só sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Itachi – minha mãe olhou sombriamente pra ele, o que deu mais medo do que se ela tivesse gritado. Muito mais medo. - Você sabe que ela não é _só_ uma empregada. Chega. Vai pro quarto. _Agora_.

Ele não ousou desobedecer.

- Vou pro quarto antes que você me mande lavar os pratos – minha irmã revirou os olhos, jogou os longos cabelos negros para trás e subiu escada à cima.

_Mas o que ela tem?_

- Abduziram minha filha no meio do caminho, trocaram por um robô e eu não sei? – minha mãe arqueou a sobrancelha e olhou pra mim.

- Bem que ela demorou no banheiro. – franzi o cenho para o lugar onde Dejiko subiu – Desculpe por isso. – me virei para Baby e ela levantou o olhar do chão para olhar nos meus olhos - Ela não perece... ela.

- Tudo bem – Baby balançou a cabeça levemente – Ela deve estar cansada por causa da viajem.

- Deve ser – respondi, mesmo sabendo que não era só aquilo. Eu queria que realmente fosse só cansaço.

- Sasuke, eu desconfiava que aquela menina era bipolar, desde pequena – minha mãe estava inconformada.

- E eu não sei? Desde que ela jogou aquela panela em cima de mim enquanto eu tava vendo Peter Pan eu desconfio seriamente disso.

Baby soltou uma risada melodiosa.

- Bem, acho que está na hora de vocês dormirem – ela completou docilmente.

- Por quê? – eu e minha mãe perguntamos em uníssono com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Hn... porque já são mais de uma da manhã, talvez? – ela perguntou som um sarcasmo bem-humorado.

- Hey, eu não preciso de toque de recolher! – minha mãe fez um bico.

- Nem eu! Eu sou um menino rebelde! – cruzei os braços e bati um pé no chão.

- Okay então, eu também to sem sono – ela levantou os braços em rendição – Mas e aí, o que nós vamos fazer?

Dois minutos de silêncio mortal.

Droga, eu precisava de uma distração. Urgentemente.

- EU JÁ SEI! – berrei com tudo e vi as duas darem um pulo.

- Caralho, vai dar susto na vó!

- Fala assim não mãe, eu adoro a minha vó! Ela tá velhinha, mas gente, eu adoro minha avó!

Baby e minha mãe riram do meu comentário.

- Eu lembro que uma vez eu fui viajar, ela ligou pra se despedir e falou: _"Você vai viajar Pablo? Boa viajem querido..." _Detalhe: ela não sabe meu nome. ELA ERROU O MEU NOME!

Agora as duas riam e minha mãe teve que abaixar. Sério, ela deitou no chão pra rir de mim.

Tenso.

- Sua vó te chamou de _Pablo_? – Baby mal conseguia respirar.

- É porque, tipo, é bem parecido – resmunguei com sarcasmo. – Minha avó é show de bola né? Até hoje ela joga no jogo do bicho!

- Sua vó joga no _jogo do bicho_? – Baby já estava no chão rindo que nem uma desgraçada com a minha mãe e eu não agüentei, tive que deitar no chão também, mesmo sem rir. Tava me sentindo excluído lá em cima.

- Pior é que joga! – minha mãe disse entre risadas, mas estava quase sufocando de tanto rir.

- Você para de falar mal da minha vó tá? – fui pra cima da minha mãe e comecei a bater nela com a almofada – Ela já tem 92 anos!

- Hey, pode parar! – Baby pulou em cima de mim com outra almofada – É ela que paga o meu salário!

- É incrível como essa menina não é interesseira! Ela tem um lado sentimental incrível! – minha mãe zuou ela e logo recebeu uma almofadada no meio da cara. Foi a minha vez de rir.

- Mas e aí? – Baby perguntou quando nós cansamos de batermos uns nos outros e destruirmos praticamente todas as almofadas e deitamos pra ficarmos olhando pro teto. Algo que demorou algum tempo. – O que vamos fazer às... – ela olhou no celular - duas e cinqüenta e sete da madrugada?

- O que você tinha em mente naquela hora, meu pequeno prodígio? – minha mãe se apoiou em um cotovelo e virou diretamente pra mim.

- GUITAR HERO! – fiquei de pé em um pulo.

- EU FICO NO VOCAL! – minha mãe já estava correndo escada acima em direção à sala dedicada especialmente ao nosso vício. Que, convenientemente, fica perto dos nossos quartos.

- BATERIA! – saí correndo atrás dela, ouvindo Baby rir da gente antes de nos seguir.

- E aí Baby? Prefere guitarra ou baixo? – perguntei já rodando as baquetas na mão.

- Guitarra.

- O meu segundo favorito – abri um sorriso e logo ela estava sorrindo também.

- Go, go, speed racer! – minha mãe gritou que nem uma metaleira no microfone.

Medo dessa mulher.

Eu sentei na frente da bateria, Baby se arrumou na guitarra e minha mãe foi escolher os personagens. A sala era média em relação aos outros quartos, tinha o piso quadriculado preto e branco, as paredes eram todas em cores néon, verde, laranja, azul, rosa chock e etc. A TV era praticamente do tamanho da parede, os instrumentos ficavam mais ou menos no meio da sala, e, mais atrás, na parede paralela à TV ficavam uns puffs diferentemente estampadas, indo do de zebra ao listrado. Sim, decoração à la Sasuke e Dejiko.

- Qual o nível que você colocou? – perguntou Baby, que estava à minha esquerda.

- Expert pra nós dois – minha mãe apontou pra mim e pra ela – e médio pra você, pode ser?

- Porque pra ela é mais fácil? – perguntei indignado.

- Porque ela não é um vício que nem a gente, animal! – ela me deu um pedala.

Resmunguei e Baby riu.

- Que música você vai cantar? – Baby perguntou desconfiada.

- "La Bamba".

- Senhor Jesus, proteja nossos vidros. – eu pedi olhando pra cima.

- Cala essa boca. Ok, vai começar.

Os acordes iniciais começaram e eu e Baby começamos a tocar nossos instrumentos.

- PARA BAILAR LA BAMBA! – minha mãe começou a cantar-barra-gritar a música – PARA BAILAR LA BAMBA SE NECESITA UMA POCA DE GRACIA!

- Calma Mikoto, vai mais devagar! Não tá no ritmo! – Baby advertiu com o olhar vidrado na tela para não errar a nota.

- Mãe, sai da frente! – reclamei com meus olhos na tela também, porque a minha mãe tava pulando e cantando de um lado pro outro, e, consequentemente, entrando na nossa frente.

- Pára de reclamar, eu to cantando! YO NO SOY MARINERO! YONO SOY MARINERO, SOY CAPITÁN...!

A música seguiu, mas quando chegou a parte solo, minha mãe parou de cantar e nós começamos a perder pontos. A essa altura, o volume já tava no máximo, e era tão alto que os vidros tremiam levemente.

- MIKOTO, CANTA ALGUMA COISA!

- É MÃE! CANTA ALGUMA COISA! RÁPIDO! A GENTE TÁ PERDENDO PONTO!

- O QUE VOCÊS QUEREM QUE EU CANTE? NÃO TEM NADA PRA CANTAR!

- SEI LÁ! É SÓ FAZER UM BARULHO COM BOCA! – sugeriu Baby.

- OK! - ela encheu o pulmão de ar – Y.M.C.A! IT'S FUN TO STAY AT THE Y.M.C.A!

- MAS O QUÊ VOCÊ TÁ CANTANDO, CRIATURA? – eu virei e perguntei pra minha mãe, mas voltei a olhar pra tela quando errei uma nota.

- VOCÊS ME MANDARAM FAZER BARULHO! UÉ, EU TÔ FAZENDO!

- CONTINUA, A GENTE TÁ GANHANDO PONTO! – Baby tinha os olhos fixos na tela.

Guitar Hero manda. Sem zuera.

Ficamos jogando a madrugada toda, e eu tinha uma vaga noção do tempo – devia ser mais ou menos cinco da manhã.

Acabamos os últimos acordes de "This is how you remind me" depois de ter cantado "Sweet child oh mine" e minha mãe inventou de cantar Beatles. Nós estávamos pulando e gritando como três estrelas do rock, e eu já tinha passado pelo vocal, baixo, guitarra e voltado pra bateria milhares de vezes. Baby também já tinha passado por uns três e nós desistimos de deixar minha mãe fazer qualquer outra coisa sem ser cantar quando ela conseguiu zerar a música com quarenta e três segundos.

- WELL WORK IT ON OUT! – eu e Baby fazíamos o back vocal gritando e pulando o tempo todo.

Já disse que eu amo Beatles? Pois é, eu amo Beatles.

- YOU KNOW YOU LOOK SO GOOD! YOU KNOW YOU ME GOING' NOW! JUST LIKE I KNEW YOU WOULD!– nós cantávamos e fazíamos uma dançinha esquisita improvisada, já que eu estava no baixo e Baby na guitarra.

- Ahhhh! – ela começou a gritar aquela parte da música, só que a voz saiu meio esganiçada.

Não agüentei, tive que zuar.

- TIRA ESSE NEGÓCIO DA MÃO DELA! – peguei o microfone e tampei para Baby que riu escandalosamente.

- DEVOLVE O MEU MICROFONE! – ela pegou o microfone de volta e nós começamos a subir o tom do grito, assim como na música. – Ahhhhh! Ahhhhhhhhhh! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – quando o grito estava no ápice, alto pra cassete, quando eu estava perdendo a audição do meu tímpano direito – o ouvido que estava perto da minha mãe, já que estava eu, minha mãe e Baby colados, respectivamente, dividindo um único microfone – nós somos interrompido pela porta que é escancarada por nada mais nada menos que uma Dejiko com cara de morte.

Isso somado ao fato de que estava de noite, escuro, e não se via muita coisa, deu medo. Medo pra cassete.

Porra, ela tinha que surgir assim do nada? Ainda mais com essa cara de morta?

- ! – nós gritamos juntos de medo e chegamos mais perto ainda um do outro. No desespero minha mãe tampou o microfone para trás e ele quebrou a janela e caiu lá embaixo.

Ave Maria, meu microfone.

- Será que dá pra vocês... – ela examinou a nossa expressão, as sobrancelhas unindo de irritação assim que o olhar passou por Baby – CALAREM ESSA BOCA? TEM GENTE TENTANDO DORMIR! – e fechou a porta sem mais nenhuma explicação.

Só que a gente não mexeu um músculo, talvez por causa do medo.

- Eu sou a única que fiquei com medo dela? – sussurrou Baby imóvel, nós três ainda agarrados olhando pra porta.

- Dejiko tava muito sinistra, véio. – eu ainda tentava associar aquilo que apareceu aqui na porta sendo minha irmã. Os cabelos bombril, a cara de morta...

- Pode crer – minha mãe sussurrou também.

- Meu Deus, ou to com medo de ficar no meu quarto depois dessa – Baby sussurrou olhando pra gente com os olhos arregalados.

- Nem me fala gente! Eu vou dormir sozinha! – minha mãe resmungou sussurrando com um bico, e juro que vi os olhos ficarem úmidos.

- Ué, cadê o papai? – perguntei pra ela com a respiração ainda irregular.

- Viagem. Acordo pra sócios da Uchiha's Company – o tem de amargura era óbvio e Baby lhe afagou o braço.

- Ó, porque eu não estou surpreso? – murmurei tão baixo que era bem provável que elas não tenham me ouvido. – Gente, eu não quero dormir sozinho! E meu quarto e lá na puta que pariu! – reclamei sussurrando com voz de bebê.

- E é o mais perto do da Dejiko, também.

Minha mãe tinha que lembrar? Não podia ter ficado quieta?

- Tá vendo? Eu só me fodo!

- Já sei! – eu podia jurar que vi os olhos da minha mãe brilhar – Dorme todo mundo lá no quarto!

- Mikoto, eu não posso...

- Já era meu amor, isso foi uma ordem. – minha mãe olhou pra Baby com um sorriso sapeca.

- Ferrou-se, pequena! – prendi a cabeça de Baby como o meu braço direito e baguncei-lhes os cabelos com o esquerdo, assim como uma irmã e um irmão mais velho. Era resmungou, mas riu ao mesmo tempo. – Aí cambada, todo mundo toma banho separadamente pra não dar fila, porque eu sei que eu vou ser o último e só vou tomar banho na janta, e depois é nóis no quarto da mamãe! – levantei uma mão e Baby e eu fizemos um Hi-5.

Ficar no meu quarto foi torturante. E olha que eu não fiquei muito tempo - só o necessário para o meu banho - mas, ainda assim, tempo suficiente para me sentir sozinho. Abandonado. Solitário. Melancólico.

Acho que é o mais perto que eu já cheguei de virar um emo revoltado com a vida.

Eu não queria ficar aqui, porque aqui não tinha ninguém, e onde não tem ninguém gera silêncio, e onde tem silêncio tem paranóia, e paranóia somada com silêncio e solidão era igual à saudade e isso era sinônimo de sentir falta e aí chegamos em Sakura Haruno.

Pode até não ter lógica, mas ninguém pode discordar da minha matemática.

Mas tinha lógica. E minha matemática ruleia.

Eu não tinha reparado nisso até agora, – até porque eu nem tive chance de fazê-lo, já que eu nunca ficava sozinho – mas eu sentia falta de Sakura. Não saudade, mas falta. Ficar sem aquele ser meio transparente do meu lado resmungando coisas que eu nunca dava atenção parecia... melancólico. Errado. Eu não queria aquilo. Mas eu teria que me habituar a ficar assim de novo, à não tentar decifrar nenhum olhar escondido, a acordar tarde e perder as primeiras aulas, a não olhar toda hora pra porta pra ver se ela está olhando como eu estou fazendo agora. Desliguei o chuveiro e decidi acabar com meu banho, e também com essa sensação de solidão.

Era paranóico. E _machucava_. Doía, e eu não podia controlar; não havia um modo de cura.

Depois de colocar a camisa de mangas curtas azul clara e a larga calça de moletom preta, saí o mais rápido possível para o quarto da minha mãe. Quando abri a porta vi minha mãe pulando na cama e Baby resmungando alguma coisa.

- O que foi? – perguntei me dirigindo a Baby que ainda estava resmungando baixinho.

- Só tem uma cama e um colchão de solteiro.

- E...?

- Sua mãe não quer me deixar dormir no chão. – ela fez um bico de bebê e ajeitou a franja. – Mas eu vou dormir de qualquer modo – dessa vez minha mãe abriu um bico.

- Cara, eu to com sede! – minha mãe disse ainda pulando e pulou até o frigobar que ficava do outro lado do quarto e pegou uma fanta laranja. Ela voltou e ficou pulando na ponta da cama dela. Depois de apenas duas goladas – ela ainda pulando em cima da cama – o refrigerante voou da mão dela e caiu em cima do colchão onde Baby aparentemente iria dormir, que ficava na frente da cama dela.

- Oops. – ela disse com uma cara de quem queria rir e não podia.

- Você tampou fanta laranja na minha cama? – Baby perguntou num tom divertido e incrédulo ao mesmo tempo.

- Tudo bem, você vai ter que dormir com a gente agora! – minha mãe tinha um sorriso radiante.

- Ela planejou tudo! Olha a cara de safada dela! – apontei rindo pro rosto da minha mãe e logo nós três começamos a rir.

- Hey, isso foi golpe sujo!

- Mas eu nunca disse que jogava limpo! – minha mãe piscou para Baby.

Nós deitamos, ficando: eu na esquerda, minha mãe no meio e Baby na direita. Quando a crise de riso cessou, e nós conseguimos ficar quietos, eu achei que não ia ser difícil dormir.

Três minutos de puro silêncio.

- Gente eu to com um fogo! – minha mãe levantou da cama e ficou pulando, ainda entre eu e Baby.

- Minha nossa senhora! – Baby resmungou enquanto ao mesmo tempo em que eu falei:

- Ai minha hérnia.

- Eu vou cantar! – ela fez um microfone imaginário com a mão – SURROUNDED BY YOUR GLORY! WHAT WILL MY HEARTH FELL? I WILL DANCE FOR YOU JESUS? OR IN AWE OF YOU BE STILL?

Meu Jesus, eu não acredito que essa mulher tá cantando música católica às cinco e treze da manhã.

Nada contra a música, ela é linda e tudo mais, mas ouvir minha mãe berrar ela em plenos pulmões enquanto pisoteia a gente não é muito... agradável.

- O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? – Baby resmungou com um travesseiro na cara e olhando diretamente pra mim por baixo do travesseiro.

- A voz dela já não é boa, e ela me fica cantando ainda... – resmunguei do mesmo jeito mantendo contato visual com ela.

Apesar de ter acabado de ter levado um chute na barriga, eu sorri. Eu estava errado hoje no quarto, aqui não tinha como eu me sentir sozinho.

Era _muito_ bom estar em casa.

**HI THERE!**

**Como vão brotos? Tudo em cima?**

**Ain, as férias vão começar! \õ/**

**É NÓIS, MALUCO! UHUL!**

**Ok, já estou sobre controle.**

**Queridas, não me matem pelo Sasuke ter ido pra casa. É parte da história, e vai ser importante. Mas e aí? O que acharam desse cap – que foi maior do que os outros, e também, mais animador? Saudades da Mikoto? E o que acharam da Baby?**

**UMA COISA: Nathalie Trustears, também conhecida como Baby, não foi idéia minha e a linda arrasadora de corações pertence totalmente à Miko Nina Chan. E agradecimentos a ela pela personagem incrível. Nina-chan, a Mikoto apareceu, assim como eu te prometi! \o/**

**OUTRA COISA: Mil desculpas pelos erros de português, mas não é culpa minha. Juro que eu releio tudo antes de postar e o FF me faz o favor de tirar algumas coisas. Como gritos, por exemplo. Percebi isso no cap 6. **

**Perdão qualquer coisa, de verdade.**

**Gente, notaram essa cap maior? E a atualização não foi mais rápida?**

**Cara, eu sou ninja.**

**Obrigadérrima pelas reviews gatinhas, vocês fazem uma pessoa ficar tão eufórica que sai correndo pela casa.**

**Sério, de vez em quando eu bato uma corrida dentro de casa digna de olimpíada. Fogo no rabo é tenso!**

**Respondendo às reviews: :D**

**sayuri-chan – **acalme-se, dude! A att já tá aí! E obrigada pelos elogios fofos! ;D Beijos pra ti!

**Wasabi-chan 8D – **haha, eu bem que queria fazer minha irmã ter enxaqueca de vez em quando pra ver se ela sossega! u.ú Oh, quer a minha irmã pra você? É só não devolver! Espero não ter demorado tanto, Wasabi-chan! Kissus for you!

**Akaane-chan. – **Jura que eu te deixo curiosa? God, me senti Stephanie Meyer aqui agora! *-* Que bom que tenha gostado do cap e espero que goste desse aqui também! Beijo! ;*

'**Kaah Hyuuga – **Oh, nee-chan, não fique triste! Espero que você tenha rido com esse! Obrigada pelos elogios mais uma vez, eu fico me sentindo aqui. Bem, acabando, _acabando, _a fic não está, acho que ela ainda tenha alguns caps... eu acho que eu vou fazer umas modificações. Não vai ser totalmente fiel ao livro. Acho. AIN, NEE-CHAN, VC É UMA FOFA! Já disse que eu te amo? Pois eu te amo! :3 Além de se preocupar comigo ainda lê minha fic e é super simpática! Adooro! Beijos Kaah-nee-chan! :*

**Júlia S. S – **Hey Juh! Ain, valeu Juh-chan! *o* Concordo, Sasuke-kun é totalmete livre e babante, quer isso exista ou não. É, ele não tá que nem no manga, mas é porque ele é muito sério, e não ia dar pra fazer coisas engraçadas. Mas se vc gostou tá ótimo! Nananinanão, eu não vou dizer N-A-D-I-N-H-A! :D Gente, eu sou do mal. Sua irmã te dá dinheiro? Agradeça, porque a minha tem nove anos e a única coisa que eu recebo dela são tapas e xingamentos. É recíproco, claro. Ain dude, mas Sasuke POV é tudo realmente mais _gostoso_, se é que me entende *sorriso malicioso* PAKAPOSKPAOSKAPOSK', a história da sandália realmente aconteceu! Só que foi com a minha colega, e foi MUITO engraçado. Eu caí da cadeira de tanto que eu ria! Ain, que bom que você gostou da Dejiko! *O* Mas eu não sei o que significa... é que eu tinha lido esse nome em algum lugar e gostei dele, mas eu não sei o significado não. Desculpa. Kissus, dude! =*

**Naat Uchiha – **Obrigada linda! *o* Calma, ainda vai acontecer _muita_ coisa, ok? Não se apavore. Mas eu acho tão legal quando a gente fica tensa desse jeito. Me sinto uma escritora de verdade, sabe? Own, não faça birra, dude! A att tá aí, espero que goste! BeeijO! ;*

' **sabaku-x – **Jura flor? *-* Cara, eu fico imensamente feliz em saber que você acompanha a história desde o começo e que você gosta! Vou tentar atualizar com mais freqüência, e com as férias, acho que vai ficar mais fácil. NÃO COMETA SUICÍDIO, OKAY? Eu não gosto de pesos na conciencia. Vai que você volta pra puxar o meu pé? :P Kissus/ You're perfect too.

**Hana – **Como vai gatchenha? Você tá sem msn? Cara, que triste! ÓBVIO que eu te ajudo a fazer seu perfil amor, é só falar! ;) A att foi mais rápida dessa vez né? Espero que goste. Beijo! :*

'**Seenhorita Uchiha – **Vocês têm que parar de me mimar e me elogiar desse jeito, sério. Assim eu fico um porre de tão insuportável! AIN, MUITO, MUITO, OBRIGADA, DE VERDADE! *O* Coisas em grupo ruleiam! o/ Hn, vai ter Amaya voando pela janela então? O_O Vara, se alguém virasse pra mim e falasse que eu tinha eu tumor, assim, do nada... cara, eu morria. Não por causa do tumor, mas de susto. Ain, você tem fotos do Robert Pattinson (VÍCIO!) em porta retratos também? Cara, eu e minhas amigas já gastamos uma pequena fortuna revelando fotos dos nossos ídolos! Ainda bem, que achei nós éramos as únicas malucas! :) Coelhinha da Playboy? Então se eu levasse as minhas fotos de criança até meu tatatataraneto ia ser chamado assim! ;P Tsc, tsc. Depois eu que sou a perva, tá vendo? _Trepar_?/rialtoaqui. VIU LUA NOVA TAMBÉM DUDE? EDWARD-GOSTOSÃO-CULLEN E JACOB-PEGA-EU-BLACK MANDAM NÉ NÃO? Beijo! ;*

**Princess of ocean – **Calma, flor! O_O Não chore. Nem se desespere. Nem grite. Ok? Fique calma quanto a isso que eu NUNCA vou abandonar essa fic. Ela é tipo um periquito de estimação, faz parte do meu coração. Ih, rimou, vou virar rapper! :P Tomara que eu não tenha demorado; Beijos e queijos!

**Grazi Holic – **Hey! Sasuke-kun não é totalmente fofo? :3 Obrigada pelos elogios lindos, Grazi-chan! LUA NOVA NÃO É MARA? Cara, nem me fale, a um Cullen lá em casa... *baba* Bem que aquela bermuda podia, tipo, rasgar ou cair, né? Ia ser bem... interessante. Proveitoso. *sorriso safado* Beijos friend! =*

**Isabelalina12 – **Que bom que gostou e espero que tenha gostado desse cap também! Beijo! ;*

**Hyuuga Tenten n.n -** Sinceramente obrigado! Awn, que bom que você gostou tanto! *-* Não precisa gritar com a sua amiga, fica tranks! Espero que esses longos e depressivos dias tenham passado rápido, porque a att agora foi mais rápida! :D JÁ DISSE QUE EU TE AMO, TENTEN-CHAN? Ain, você também é uma leitora/escritora/amiga fabulosa, indescritivelmente incrível! CARA, EU TAMBÉM TÔ MORENDO POR LU ANOVA ATÉ HOJE! Beijos e até logo! :*

**Lahh . Rye – **Desculpa por espaço no seu nome, mas eu acho que não iria aparecer no FF. UHUL, LEITORA LOVA! o/ Que bom que você gostou de Sasuke POV, eu também adoro! PAOKPAOSPOAKSPOAKS', Fica tranks, vai dar tudo certo. Ou não, né?/mistérinhobásico. Tá aí o cap, espero que goste! ;D Beijo ;*

**Alice Carolina Cullen – **Querida, essa é difícil. Deve ser desde que nasceu. 8D Concordo, é bem fácil arrumar um tumor com aquilo. Cara, o Sasuke é do mal, a outra com dor de cabeça e ele rindo... ele é mara, né não? Nem eu sei da onde eu tirei aquilo da mosca, mas, enfim, que bom que gostou! Dude, um conselho: veja Lua Nova o quanto antes. É realmente perfeito. Não vou falar mais nada se não eu não paro. Beijão! ;*

**Miko Nina Chan – **Não precisa se desculpar parenta linda amada do meu coração! Obrigada e a sua ficha, a propósito, está PERFEITA, eu já te falei isso? Pois é. LINDA DEMAIS, e eu espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Mikoto-sogrinha-chan apareceu! E fazendo muita merda pra variar! :D Beijo cunhadinha linda do meu côre!

**Kakudate Thiemi – **Ain, jura? Cara, olha que você nem gosta de Sasusaku! Que honra! *-* Tá aí a att, okay? Super-beijo! =*

**Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san – **Dude, eu fiz. Sim, eu fiz. Mas não desista de ler por causa disso, ainda tem _muita_ coisa pra acontecer. Obrigada querida! :3 Beijos!

**Karoll – **Obrigada, não sabe como é bom saber disso! Continuei, ok? Beijo! ;*

**AIN VOCÊS SÃO LINDAS, GATÍSSIMAS!**

**Obrigada de verdade por todas as lindas reviews! Agradeço também pelos elogios, vocês não fazem idéia do quanto me deixam feliz!**

**Bom, com o fim das provas eu devo atualizar isso aqui mais rápido, mas não tenho certeza.**

**Bem dudes, é isso, aqui acaba mais uma atualização pra vocês. Espero que gostem.**

**Lova ya s2**

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha**


	13. Oficialmente apaixonado

**Capítulo 13: Oficialmente apaixonado.**

- Sasuke, cala a boca.

- Mas eu não disse nada!

- Acabou de dizer.

- Mas eu não tinha dito nada antes!

- Fica quieto, a Mikoto vai acordar.

- E daí? Se eu tive que acordar, porque ela não pode? – resmunguei indignado pela falta de justiça de Baby.

Nós tínhamos acabado de acordar – em plenas uma e meia da tarde – e ainda estávamos espremidos na cama, com a minha mãe ainda dormindo entre a gente.

Dormindo não, acho que ela entrou numa espécie de morte temporária.

- Porra dá pra calarem essas bocas? Eu quero dormir! – ela acordou e me fuzilou com o olhar.

Porque só eu que me ferro?

- Mas mãe, eu perdi o sono! – a cutuquei provocativamente.

- Foda-se você. Eu vou dormir. – e a cachorra virou pro lado da Baby, que ria discretamente.

Ah, mas eu não ia deixar barato.

- Mãe! – a cutuquei mais insistentemente – Mas o que eu vou fazer? Eu também quero dormir, só que eu não consigo!

- Sasuke, é sério, se você não parar juro que eu vou quebrar esse dedo. - ela ameaçou de costas pra mim, sem mexer um músculo.

- Mas mãe... – comecei a fazer birra.

- Ah cara, eu devia ter dado você pra adoção. – ela resmungou ainda de costas pra mim e eu ri abafado. Ficou tudo em silêncio por uns dois minutos. – Tá vendo sua praga, olha o que você fez! – ela sentou em cima de mim e começou a pular e me bater – Deve ter sido macumba, agora eu não consigo dormir! – Baby não agüentou dessa vez e riu abertamente, e eu logo a acompanhei.

Bem feito, ninguém mandou zoar comigo.

- Tudo bem, agora vai todo mundo tomar banho porque a gente tem que descer.

Tomei meu banho o mais rapidamente possível, coloquei minha roupa – blusa de manga comprida azul marinho, uma de manga curta branca por cima e calça preta de moletom larga – e voltei pro quarto da minha mãe, onde ela e Baby já estavam devidamente arrumadas.

- Meu Deus, eu to parecendo um zumbi. – minha mãe reclamou de frente pro espelho.

- Se te consola eu e o Sasuke estamos igual ou pior. – Baby sorriu marota.

- Já sei. – ela entrou no imenso closet e saiu de lá com um óculos Ray Ban Wayfarer roxo.

Eu tinha dúzias daquele, porque eu não pensei nisso?

- Vamos. – nós três fomos pro primeiro andar e encontramos Dejiko almoçando sozinha na mesa.

- Bom dia, maninha. – dei um beijo no topo da cabeça dela, e me sentei ao seu lado. Pela visão periférica vi minha mãe dar um beijo estalado na bochecha dela e Baby apenas assentir com a cabeça timidamente, depois de um baixo "bom dia". – Também almoçando a essa hora?

- É, digamos que eu não consegui dormir muito bem. – ela nos fuzilou com o olhar e Baby se mexeu minimamente na cadeira.

- Desculpa, amor. – minha mãe soltou um sorriso amarelo.

- Tudo bem – ela suspirou – Mas eu não fui a única. Itachi também não conseguiu dormir, aí ele me falou que ia sair. Não faço a mínima idéia de quando ele voltou.

- Itachi? – minha mãe arqueou a sobrancelha – Sasuke, pode ver se ele tá no quarto pra mim?

- Eu tenho escolha? – perguntei já me levantando e seguindo pro quarto do meu irmão.

Quando eu girei a maçaneta e abri a porta fui atingido por um forte e maciço cheiro de merda.

Eu to falando sério.

Não foi um merda no sentindo figurado, mas no seu sentido literal – cocô, bosta ou, mais educadamente conhecido, excreto.

Que porra era aquela?

Tapei o nariz com a manga da blusa e entrei no quarto, mas não vi nada anormal. Itachi estava em seu típico estado semi-morto em cima da cama, sem camisa, tapado até a cintura. Dormindo como uma pedra. Da onde vinha aquele cheiro? Olhei pro chão a procura de alguma coisa, mas estava limpo. Passei os olhos pelo quarto, e franzi o cenho quando eu enxerguei a porta do banheiro dele.

Não é possível, o que foi que esse menino comeu? Um bicho morto?

Eu estava numa dúvida extrema: eu ia até lá ou não? Quero dizer, eu queria saber da onde vinha o cheiro, – embora tivesse uma ótima suposição – mas sinceramente eu não queria ir lá pra ver bosta de Itachi. Ah, vamos combinar.

Senhor, sinto que eu vou me arrepender disso. Dei o primeiro passo na direção do suposto banheiro e, quando eu estava perto o suficiente, dei um chute na porta e ela abriu com um estalo. Olhei pra trás pra ter certeza de que o meu irmão não tinha acordado com o barulho, embora isso fosse praticamente impossível. Como eu esperava: não tinha mexido nem um músculo. Respirei fundo – o máximo que me era possível, já que eu estava filtrando meu ar com a blusa – e olhei temerosamente pro banheiro.

Mas ele estava limpo. Mas limpo impossível. Não tinha o jato de merda que eu esperava na parede. A parede continuava branca, sem nenhum sinal de bosta ou algo parecido. Até o vaso não tinha nada.

Que porcaria é essa?

Eu já ia sair dali com passos largos, porque a minha blusa já não estava filtrando mais nada e o cheiro daquele quarto era, no mínimo, radioativo.

Eu não tava sentindo o meu nariz. Ele tava dormente.

Falando sério.

Eu estava com um pé fora do quarto quando, do nada, me bateu uma idéia.

Não, não podia ser.

Dando uma última respirada no ar fresco de fora do quarto, tapei meu nariz sofredor de novo com a blusa e entrei no quarto – tomando o cuidado de ser rápido dessa fez pra não ter algum problema pulmonar causado por aquele cheiro. Segui com passos rápidos até a cama e, aproveitando o surto de coragem que circulava no meu corpo, puxei o cobertor que cobria metade do meu irmão.

Tudo bem, eu não precisava entrar em pânico.

Afinal, é totalmente normal a cama do meu irmão estar _completamente cagada._

O cheiro agora parecia que era soprado no meu rosto com força, e minha blusa já não fazia diferença nenhuma. Meu olho começou a lacrimejar.

- ITACHI, MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA? – berrei furioso olhando pra obra que ele fez ali e ele acordou num pulo, sentando na cama rapidamente.

- Sasuke, o que você pensa que tá fazendo no meu...! – ele começou indignado, mas olhou pra baixo e ficou perplexo - ...quarto. – sussurrou chocado olhando pra onde ele tava sentado. A boxer que ele usava estava deplorável assim como a cama.

Eu até teria rido, se eu não tivesse que sentir o _cheiro_.

O que me faz perguntar: porque que eu to aqui mesmo?

- Mas o que...? – minha mãe apareceu no quarto, mas não conseguiu terminar a frase, colocando a mão no nariz logo em seguida. Vi Dejiko atrás dela com o nariz torcido, provavelmente por causa do cheiro. Baby até tentou entrar no quarto, mas desistiu antes mesmo de dar três passos. – Que cheiro é esse? – Mikoto perguntou com a voz fanha por causa da prenda de respiração.

- Itachi fez caquinha na cama – sorri sarcástico pro meu irmão que ainda estava chocado na cama e em resposta ele me deu o dedo do meio.

- Você tá falando sério? – Dejiko arqueou uma sobrancelha incrédula.

- Tudo bem, as duas fora daqui – minha mãe praticamente enxotou Dejiko e Baby e fechou a porta do quarto, a única entrada de ar fresco.

Pronto, morri.

- Eu não posso ir também não? – implorei e olhei pra ela com o meu melhor olhar tipo mamãe-eu-tô-morrendo.

- Não. – ela fez uma cara confusa – Sasuke, você tá chorando?

- Eu não to chorando! Isso é _lacrimejar_, é diferente! Fica perto disso aqui por mais de três minutos pra você ver, fica. – disse apontando pra cama.

- Tanto faz. – ela deu de ombros – Mas agora – ela virou pro meu irmão, que ainda não tinha saído da cama. – O que houve com você, criatura divina? – ela estreitou os olhos.

- Eu não sei! – ele olhou exasperado pra nós.

- Acho que a pergunta certa seria: o que foi que te deram pra comer? – fuzilei ele com os olhos.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu, ok? Não fiz isso.

- Então, das duas uma: ou você tem problema intestinal, ou seu cú não tem prega. – olhei seriamente pra ele.

- Claro, é incrível como brota merda na sua cama – minha mãe olhou sarcástica pra ele. Itachi bufou irritado. – O que aconteceu ontem? – ela perguntou já um pouco sem paciência.

- Eu só lembro que não consegui dormir por causa de vocês, aí avisei Dejiko que ia sair. Quando eu voltei tava morrendo de ressaca e não tava com um pingo de sono, aí eu fui na cozinha tomar os comprimidos pra dormir e pra dor de cabeça. Cheguei no quarto, tirei a roupa e apaguei pouco depois. Acordei segundos antes com nada mais nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha berrando do meu ouvido e quando olho pra baixo vejo isso. Pronto, fim da história. – ele abriu um bico emburrado.

- Você sequer olhou o nome dos remédios? – minha mãe arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Qual é, eu tava bêbado! Eu não tinha muita consciência do que eu fazia, sabe? – ele nos olhou ceticamente.

- Então você pegou dois comprimidos quaisquer e enfiou na boca? – minha vez de arquear a sobrancelha.

- Mais ou menos isso. – ele soprou um pedaço do cabelo que tava na frente do rosto.

- Então é óbvio o que aconteceu. – minha mãe suspirou cansada.

Nunca, jamais, _sob nenhuma circunstância_, tome remédio pra dormir e laxante juntos.

- Você tomou laxante ou invés de remédio pra dor de cabeça – expliquei diante do olhar confuso do meu irmão.

- Bem que eu vi que a dor de cabeça não passou – ele pareceu falar consigo mesmo, embora a gente tenha ouvido.

- Bem, já que esse quarto está meio inabitável – ela apontou pra cama do Itachi e juro que vi ele ficar corado de vergonha – Itachi, você vai dormir no quarto do Sasuke.

Arrã, claro que sim.

- O quê? – olhei chocado pra ela. – Você tá brincando né?

- Eu tenho cara de quem tá brincando? – ela apontou pro próprio rosto com a mão que não tava segurando o nariz.

- Por que no _meu_ quarto?

- Porque sim.

- Por que não num quarto de hóspedes? – protestei indignado.

- Se não parar de reclamar juro que deixo os dois dormirem aqui com o quarto desse jeito! – ela nos olhou furiosa.

Praguejei baixinho.

- Qual a diferença entre um quarto de hóspedes e o meu? – tentei pela última vez com os olhinhos do gato de Shrek.

- Sasuke, eu estou sem oxigênio, o ar não tá ventilando no meu cérebro, então não faz pergunta difícil! É isso e ponto final! – ela saiu pisando duro do quarto.

- É melhor tomar cuidado com o que você come daqui pra frente – olhei ameaçadoramente pro meu irmão e segui pra fora do quarto, ouvindo antes ele bufar atrás de mim.

O dia seguiu sem mais fortes emoções, e meu quarto já estava com uma cama extra e algumas coisas do meu irmão – embora eu protestasse veemente contra essa decisão.

Já era quase onze horas da noite e só estávamos eu, Baby e Itachi na cozinha.

- Cara, eu to morrendo de sono – Baby encostou a cabeça na bancada da cozinha, onde nós estávamos sentados naqueles bancos altos.

- Porque a bebezinha não vai pra cama? – Itachi zombou.

- Vai comprar frauda geriátrica e me esquece! – ela olhou irritada pra ele. Ele fechou a cara na mesma hora.

Não agüentei, tive que rir.

- Eu vou pro quarto – ele disse depois de me lançar um olhar torto, e foi lá pra cima.

- Vocês são bem diferentes – ela disse depois de um tempo e suspirou pesadamente – Os três, quero dizer.

- Como assim? – perguntei confuso.

- Dejiko é bem parecida com o Itachi. Você é o mais estranho. – ela sorriu abertamente.

- Isso é um elogio?

- Nesse caso sim. – ela sorriu mais ainda.

- Sabe, na verdade não é bem assim. – ela me olhou confusa e eu sorri tristemente – Dejiko é idêntica a mim, se você quer saber.

- Acho isso meio difícil de acreditar – ela murmurou olhando pras mãos que estavam em seu colo.

- Mas ela é. Só que tá estranha desde que a gente chegou.

- Bom saber que ela não é uma mala que nem o seu irmão – ela encostou a cabeça na bancada de novo com um sorriso minúsculo.

- Baby, quantos anos você tem? – perguntei a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça.

- Dezoito.

- Claro, e eu tenho trinta – olhei zombeteiro pra ela – Eu to falando sério, quantos anos?

- Dezoito, não é brincadeira – ela me encarava seriamente – Achava que eu tinha quantos?

- Você tem, no máximo, uns quinze. – eu afirmei.

- Dezoito.

- Já pode parar de mentir, eu já descobri.

- Mas eu tenho dezoito! – acho que a intenção dela era soar brava, mas não deu certo porque ela queria rir.

- Baby, não tem como você ter dezoito! Você é do tamanho da minha irmã! – eu disse incrédulo.

- Mas eu tenho! – ela me mostrou a língua.

- Bobona – baguncei os cabelos dela.

- Olha o respeito pelos mais velhos, garoto! – ela me olhou divertida.

- Hn, boa. Você pode entrar em lugares e comprar coisas que eu não posso. Você está eleita minha nova irmãzinha. – fui até ela gargalhando e a imprensei num abraço de urso.

Minha gargalhada foi interrompida quando eu olhei pra porta e Dejiko estava parada com um semblante que eu não consegui decifrar – era uma coisa entre inveja e raiva, mas que continha muito mais mágoa.

- Bom saber. – ela murmurou e saiu da casa com passos rápidos pela porta da frente.

Mas que cassete!

No segundo seguinte eu me vi correndo atrás dela, gritando o seu nome desesperadamente. Passei pela porta correndo, e vi Itachi lançar um olhar confuso pra mim de cima de escada. Tudo bem, olhei pra imensidão na minha frente. Oh, merda, merda, merda! Eu nunca tinha reparado que o meu jardim era tão _grande_! Vai demorar anos pra eu a encontrar – isso _se_ eu a encontrar. Tudo bem, pra onde eu iria? Porque, afinal, se ela era tão parecida comigo, nós tínhamos que pensar pelo menos parecido.

Eu tinha que acreditar nisso pra não entrar em pânico.

Tudo bem, onde? Perto da fonte? Do lado direito onde mais pra frente tinha um lago? Pro lado esquerdo que era cheio de árvores, e, que por estarmos no outono, estavam com as folhas laranja caindo constantemente? Atrás da casa onde tinha tipo uma mini-floresta? Ou em algum lugar por aí escuro o bastante para ninguém vê-la?

Só por um minuto eu senti pena de quem limpava aquele lugar.

Eu tinha decidido: quando eu me casasse eu ia morar num puxadinho.

Passei os olhos pela imensidão do meu jardim mais uma vez. Aonde _eu_ iria? Apertei os olhos na direção das árvores alaranjadas. Sem dúvida, o esconderijo perfeito. Era isolado o bastante pra ninguém pensar em procurá-la ali e escuro o bastante para ninguém vê-la, caso alguém quisesse.

Tudo bem, se eu errasse eu só ia ter mais uns trezentos lugares pra olhar.

Fui em disparada pelo meio das árvores e meu pé fazia um barulho engraçado quando eu pisava nas folhas do chão. Prestei bastante atenção nas raízes das imensas árvores pra não tropeçar e fui o mais rápido que eu pude. Um vento forte passou por mim e fez que várias folhas alaranjadas levantassem do chão, e outras que estavam nas árvores caíssem. Ótimo, eu tinha outro problema: tinham muitas árvores e essa parte era consideravelmente grande.

Puta merda, onde essa menina se meteu?

Corri mais floresta adentro, chamando o nome da minha irmã dessa vez mais baixo. Aquilo dava ecos. É por isso que, todo ano, quando todas as folhas das árvores caem e as do chão ficam meio que podres, nós fazemos a farra com festas no melhor estilo Halloween. Eu estava tão concentrado em forçar minha visão ao máximo para enxergar alguma coisa decentemente – porque a folhagem das árvores era muito densa, e isso fazia com que apenas pequenos fiozinhos de luz da lua iluminassem qualquer coisa – que não percebi onde pisava, e, consequentemente, tropecei em alguma merda e caí com tudo no chão.

Senhor, dai-me paciência.

- Mas que... – eu já ia soltar minha lista enorme de palavrões quando eu olhei pro lado e vi algo que chamou minha atenção.

Deitada no meio do chão, minha irmã estava completamente imóvel e iluminada por muita pouca luz. Ela estava deitada de lado, o longo e liso cabelo negro esparramado pra todos os lados, a franja caía no rosto, e em cima dela tinham várias folhas – provavelmente jogadas pelo vento.

Levantei rápido e saí correndo na sua direção, não sem antes tropeçar e bater meu pé em mais algumas raízes pelo menos mais umas cinco vezes.

Ótimo, acho que eu perdi meu dedão por aí.

Me ajoelhei na sua frente e, mesmo que temerosamente, estiquei minha mão pra tirar o seu cabelo da frente do rosto. Quando olhei nos olhos dela, me arrependi totalmente. Eles estavam totalmente foscos, sem qualquer sinal de vida. Se não fosse pela respiração lenta e devagar ela passaria de boa por um cadáver. Vê-la desse jeito me fez sentir uma culpa inimaginável e eu sentia uma dor tão grande que era praticamente palpável. A dor não parava. Era contínua. _Torturante_.

Arfei e prendi a respiração por alguns segundos.

Uma dor igual a que eu senti quando Sakura decidiu desistir de viver.

Deitei ao seu lado, – de frente pra ela – ficando o mais próximo que eu conseguia. Tentei sorrir quando vi que os olhos dela recuperaram levemente o foco, mas acho que não deu muito certo.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui? – ela sussurrou tão baixo que, se eu não estivesse a uma distância realmente mínima, eu não a ouviria – Vai embora.

- Dejiko eu...

- Me deixa sozinha. – ela franziu o rosto em dor – Vai embora, agora.

- Sabe que eu não vou fazer isso – suspirei, começando a fazer um leve cafuné em sua cabeça. Ela fechou os olhos e chorou baixinho.

- Eu cansei, Sasuke. – ela olhou pra mim e seus olhos brilharam por causa das lágrimas acumuladas – Não agüento mais. Não consigo mais.

- O quê, Dejiko? O que você não agüenta mais? – eu estava desesperado. Eu não podia deixar ela assim, eu tinha que resolver as coisas pra ela. Eu não ia ser um inútil dessa vez. Não de novo. – Por favor, me diz! – implorei.

- Eu odeio a Baby – a voz dela era carregada de mágoa.

- Por quê? – franzi o cenho.

- Porque ela tirou vocês de mim – ela começou a chorar de novo e eu a abracei imediatamente, de um jeito tão forte que podia chegar a doer.

- Ela não nos tiraria de você nem que ela quisesse, minha pequena – eu sussurrei o mais carinhosamente que eu pude no ouvido dela, sem a soltar do mega abraço de urso.

- Ela já tirou, Sasuke – ela se separou apenas alguns centímetros pra eu poder olhá-la nos olhos – Primeiro a mamãe e o Itachi, e eu nem sequer tava aqui pra me defender disso. – ela soluçou uma vez – Depois foi você. Mas dessa vez eu acho que foi culpa minha. – ela sorriu triste, com as lágrimas molhando o sorriso – Eu fiquei longe de você nesses tempos, mas sempre que eu te procurava eu não te encontrava ou você tava ocupado, então eu... – mais lágrimas rolaram e ela começou a chorar ruidosamente.

Voltei a apertá-la no meu abraço.

Meu peito rasgou em uma dor estranha, que eu nunca tinha sentido antes. Era como se o meu corpo todo doesse, até o meu último fio de cabelo. Minha respiração ficou pesada e eu estava começando a tremer levemente.

_Culpa._

Eu estive tão preocupado e obcecado em ajudar Sakura de todas as maneiras possíveis que eu esqueci que tinham pessoas que também precisavam de mim.

_Remorso._

Se Sakura pelo menos quisesse se salvar esse sentimento diminuiria, mas não. A sensação de que eu fiz tudo isso a toa e perdi todo esse tempo não passava.

Eu _tinha_ feito aquilo tudo à toa. Perdi meu tempo à toa.

Machuquei minha irmã à toa.

_Ódio._

- Perdão – eu sussurrava desesperado do ouvido dela. – Isso não foi culpa sua, a culpa foi minha. Me desculpa, eu não deveria ter feito isso. Prometo que nunca mais faço. – o choro dela foi minguando aos poucos.

- É bom te ter de volta – ela sorriu fracamente.

- Mas eu sempre fui seu. – sorri maroto pra ela, e ela sorriu abertamente em resposta. – E aposto que a mamãe também. – o sorriso morreu na hora e ela olhou tristemente pra mim – Eu acho que, depois que a gente foi embora a mamãe deve ter ficado meio... solitária. Não acha? – ela assentiu com a cabeça – E eu acho que a Baby foi o meio que ela achou de suprir a nossa falta. Ela achou naquele cotoco de dezoito anos de um metro e sessenta o Sasuke e a Dejiko que ela não tinha aqui, entende? Por isso ela é tão apegada a Baby.

- Mas isso é só uma suposição sua. – lembrou-me ela.

- Mas eu tenho quase certeza.

- Talvez... eu nunca tinha pensado assim. Toda vez que eu a via ela estava, de algum modo, ocupando um lugar que era _meu_. Que, normalmente, era onde _eu_ estaria, entende? E isso só ia aumentando a minha raiva. Eu tentei ignorar no começo, mas ficou meio impossível. E quando você disse que ela era sua nova irmã, foi a gota. Eu me esforcei muito pra sair dali sem estourar a cabeça dela.

- Isso é bom, muito bom. – eu ri fracamente – Mesmo que inconscientemente, você não a odeia tanto assim.

- Hn, não sei. A idéia ainda me é muito tentadora – ela sorriu maleficamente. Nós rimos.

Silêncio.

- Fala sério. Correr, se esconder no fim do mundo e ficar igual a uma morta? Dejiko, você é a pessoa mais dramática que eu conheço. Depois da mamãe, claro.

- Oh! – ela fez cara de ofendida – Seu insensível!

- Cara, to com preguiça de voltar pra casa... quer dormir aqui mesmo?

- Amei a idéia, hein. A gente pega aquela barraquinha do Sítio do Pica Pau Amarelo do nosso vizinho chato pra acampar, o que você acha?

- Ih, vai dar muito trabalho. Já sei, a gente dorme no galho que nem o Tarzan e se tapa com folhas! Não é o máximo?

- Realmente. – nós começamos a rir alto, gerando ecos assustadores.

- Tudo bem, vocês são definitivamente as pessoas mais estranhas que eu já vi. – ouvimos uma voz diferentemente familiar, e quando nos viramos vimos Itachi em cima de uma raiz mais alta, escorado numa árvore nos olhando estranhamente.

- Itachi? – nós perguntamos ao mesmo tempo e eu arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Pois é. – ele desceu da raiz e ficou em pé de frente pra nós – Baby me contou o que aconteceu, aí eu vim pra cá. – ela olhou pra nossa irmã com o cenho franzido – Dejiko, francamente, você bebe. Ciúmes da gente?

- Eu tinha meus motivos. – ela sentou com um bico e cruzou os braços.

- Mas não devia ter, ô anta. – ela ia protestar, mas ele falou antes – Você devia saber que a gente ama você, anãzinha. Mamãe só grudou nela assim, porque vocês foram pra Las Vegas. – Ela abriu um sorriso maroto – Acham o que? Vocês fazem falta, seus idiotas.

- Own, não é incrível? Ele xinga a gente até pra falar que gosta! – minha irmã sorriu sapeca, levantando e pulando no pescoço do meu irmão que sorria de lado.

- Gente, que orgulho. – fingi enxugar uma lágrima de emoção – Ele está virando uma pessoa sociável!

- Cala a boca, Sasuke! – ele me tampou uma pedrinha e eu dei o dedo do meio.

- Como você achou a gente? – perguntei curioso.

- Depois que você passou correndo pela sala que nem uma gazela, eu perguntei o que tinha acontecido e fui na mesma direção em que você. – ele deu de ombros.

Ignorei a parte da gazela.

- E você não caiu nenhuma vez, seu desgraçado? – perguntei incrédulo.

- Eu não sou você, Bambi!

Dejiko riu estrondosamente.

- Gente, eu posso dormir com vocês? To muito excluída sozinha. – ela fez uma carinha fofa.

- Claro que pode, amor da minha life. – afinei a voz de propósito.

- Mas só tem duas camas! – Itachi lembrou.

- A gente coloca os dois colchões no chão e dorme todo mundo de lado – expliquei como se fosse óbvio – Nós somos magros, amoure! – pisquei pra ele de um modo bem gay.

- Dejiko, você dorme no meio porque eu to com medo do Sasuke.

Nós voltamos pra casa rindo.

- Sasuke – Dejiko me chamou aos sussurros. Nós tínhamos colocado os colchões no meio do quarto conforme o plano e estávamos na seguinte ordem: Itachi-Dejiko-Sasuke. Itachi estava aparentemente dormindo e eu estava quase, mas minha irmã me acordou. – Tá dormindo?

- Não, treinando pra morrer. – resmunguei sonolento e ela me deu um pedala – Outch! O que você quer?

- Sabe, eu notei uma coisa...

- O que? – fiquei curioso.

- Cala a boca aê! – meu irmão resmungou virado pro outro lado.

- Ah Itachi, cala essa boca e dorme! – mandei impaciente e olhei pra minha irmã curioso – O que é? – sussurrei mais baixo.

- Eu acho... não, eu tenho certeza de que a Baby gosta do Itachi – ela não emitia som com a boca, mas eu conseguia fazer leitura labial.

- Pirou? – perguntei do mesmo modo.

- Eu tenho certeza! – olhei esbugalhado pra ela.

- Mas ela odeia ele!

- Tudo fachada, maninho! – ela fez sinal de descaso com a mão – Dá pra ver que ela fica nervosa quando tá perto dele e o olho dela brilha quando alguém fala nele!

- Hn, então ela vai ter um problema.

- Uhum... – ela ficou pensativa – Já sei! Você descobre se ele gosta dela, e se der a gente junta eles! – ela fez cara de Albert Ainsten.

- Sei não Dejiko... ele é muito frio com ela.

- Deve ser tudo mentira! Ele só não deve querer falar que gosta da Baby porque gosta de implicar com ela.

- Pode ser... mas espera, pra quem queria decapitar a Baby você tá sendo muito boazinha. – olhei pra ela desconfiado – O que aconteceu?

Ela suspirou

- Não que eu goste dela, mas se ela fizer bem pro babaca aqui do lado – ela apontou pro Itachi – dá pra engolir.

- Concordo, mas eu ainda gosto dela. – disse e Dejiko deu de ombros – O que não quer dizer que eu não ame você, pequena Uchiha. – ela deu um lindo sorriso e me abraçou.

Senti meus olhos pesarem e me entreguei a inconsciência.

Eu e Dejiko passamos metade do outro dia planejando a confissão de amor forçada por parte do Itachi e vigiando discretamente Baby quando o assunto se tratava do primogênito dos Uchiha.

É, ela realmente ama ele.

Mas o problema todo é fazer o Itachi confessar, afinal, ele tem o orgulho maior do que tudo. Problema de família.

Eu estava sentado na minha cama ouvindo música no iPood e Itachi estava deitado na cama oposta à minha, lendo alguma revista fudida dele.

- Itachi, o que você acha da Baby? – perguntei num tom de descaso enquanto eu brincava com um fone.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Chata.

- Só chata? – perguntei incrédulo.

- Não. Muito chata.

- Tá, já entendi. Mas e além de chata?

- Irritante. Maníaca por limpeza. Implicante. Parasita. – ele pareceu pensativo por um tempo – Quer que eu continue?

- Não. – bufei, tampando meu amado aparelho tecnológico longe e sentando na cama no estilo perna-de-índio, me concentrando totalmente nele – O que você acha da Baby fisicamente?

Porque segundo ele o psicológico dela era uma desgraça.

- Sasuke, o que você tem? – ele estreitou os olhos pra mim.

- Responde – ordenei.

- Chega, vou sair daqui antes que a sua maluquice seja contagiosa. – ele começou a se levantar, mas eu fui mais rápido e corri até a porta, trancando-a e pegando a chave.

Talvez ficar com ele no quarto não fosse tão ruim afinal de contas.

- O que você tá fazendo, seu maluco? – ele olhou indignado pra mim.

Eu fiquei em pé em cima da minha cama.

- Só sai daqui depois que responder! – sorri maroto e balancei a chave provocativamente.

- Me dá essa merda logo! – ele tentou pegar a chave da minha mão e eu a tampei pra cima, só que, por um pequeno erro de cálculo, ela caiu exatamente em cima da pá do ventilador.

Se eu realmente quisesse fazer isso eu aposto que não conseguiria.

- Olha o que você fez, seu imbecil! – ele me metralhou com o olhar.

- Tudo bem, agora que você não pode mesmo sair você vai ter que me falar!

- E o que te faz pensar isso? – ele olhou pra mim cinicamente.

- Porque se você não responder você vai ficar aqui comigo por muito, muito tempo. – sorri maroto. – E se você não falar, eu não te ajudo a sair.

- E como você conseguiria abrir?

- Truques do papai aqui – apontei pra mim mesmo com a cara mais convencida que eu pude.

- Arrã, sei.

- Itachi, sou eu. – expliquei como se fosse óbvio.

- Eu não vejo problema em ficar aqui – ele deu de ombros e sentou na cama, me encarando desafiadoramente.

- Ótimo. – fiquei encarando ele também.

Quinze minutos desse jeito.

- Já desistiu?

- Nunca – ele respondeu confiante.

- Ainda bem que eu almocei, né? – olhei cinicamente pra ele – É uma pena que você não. – fiz uma cara inocente.

- Eu não estou com fome mesmo – ele cruzou os braços. Só que sua barriga roncou alto, o denunciando. Ele corou. Tive que segurar uma gargalhada.

- Que bom, né? – olhei pra ele sarcasticamente.

Ele bufou irritado.

- Pra que você quer saber disso?

Há, eu sou o melhor. Aplausos pro garanhão aqui.

- Você não precisa saber pra que eu quero saber. Só responda.

- Ela é uma pirralha. Igual à Dejiko.

- Olha lá como você fala do meu bebê! – tampei um travesseiro no meio da cara dele. – Itachi, de boa, você não acha ela gostosa?

- Não.

- Nem um pouquinho?

- Não.

- Não fica nem um pouco atraído?

- Não! – ele respondeu mais irritado.

- Então você é gay. – ele revirou os olhos – Pode confessar cara, eu não tenho preconceito.

- Ah, cala essa boca! E gay é a mãe!

- Ela vai adorar saber que você chamou ela de hermafrodita. – ele tampou o travesseiro que eu tinha acertado nele na minha barriga – Pode falar Itachi, a Baby te atrai.

- Porque você insiste nisso?

- Testando sua masculinidade.

- Ah, vai tomar no meio do rabo!

- Agora é sério, confessa. Você tem tesão por ela.

- Sasuke, eu vou te bater e eu falo sério.

- É só confessar! Itachi, até eu sinto! Vai dizer que não é super sexy quando ela fica revirando aquelas panquecas? Ah vai, você gosta de panquecas que eu sei! – sorri malicioso e juro que vi ele corar muito fracamente.

Ah, bingo.

- Desisto, você deve estar drogado.

- CONFESSA LOGO, PORRA! – gritei irritado.

Acho que ele conseguia ser mais teimoso do que eu.

- Se eu falar que sim você me deixa sair?

- Mas é claro – sorri pra ele e me sentei na ponta da cama.

Ele abriu um bico do tamanho do mundo.

- É, eu acho ela bonitinha – ele murmurou.

- Como é? Não deu pra eu ouvir, pode repetir? – provoquei e vi ele corar drasticamente.

- Eu acho ela bonita, cassete.

- Desculpa, o gravador tava desligado. Você pode falar de novo?

Fiquei em pé de novo na cama quando ele ameaçou vir pra cima de mim.

Mas espera, ele disse que ela era bonita?

- HÁ! – apontei o dedo pra cara dele acusatoriamente e ele deu um pulo com o susto – TE PEGUEI!

- O que foi agora, Jesus? – ele me encarou entediado.

- VOCÊ AMA ELA, CARA! – comecei a pular na cama, ainda apontando o dedo pra cara dele.

Ele engasgou com o nada.

- O QUÊ?

- VOCÊ TÁ APAIXONADO, TÁ APAIXONADO! APAIXONADINHO! – eu cantarolava pulando na cama e ele ainda tava com uma cara chocada.

- VOCÊ O QUÊ? PIROU?

- IH, JÁ ERA MANINHO! FOI PRA FORCA! – eu ri escandalosamente.

- CALA ESSA BOCA!

- IMAGINA SÓ OS FILHOS! NÃO ACRIDITO QUE EU VOU SER TIO DESSAS COISAS! – fiz uma cara indignada.

- PARA DE FALAR ASNEIRAS!

- ITACHI, VÊ SE ESPERA UM POUQUINHO PRA COMEÇAR A PROLE, EIN? TÔ MUITO NOVO PRA SER TIO.

- FICA QUIETO, ANIMAL!

É, ele tava puto.

- O QUE TE FAZ PENSAR QUE EU GOSTO DELA?

- Elementar meu caro. Eu falei pra você confessar que ela era _gostosa_, e você disse que ela era _bonita_.

- E daí? Não são sinônimos?

- Óbvio que não. É completamente diferente.

- Desde quando você sabe disso?

Desde que a Sakura buzinava isso no meu ouvido.

- Faz um tempo. – de repente eu perdi o fogo e parei de pular, sentando na ponta da cama e encarando os meus próprios pés.

- Você tá estranho. Diferente. – ele franziu o cenho pra mim – Mas de qualquer modo, eu não to apaixonado por ela. Qual é, ela é a empregada!

- E daí? – perguntei furioso de frente pra ele – O que tem demais? Só porque ela não fica fazendo nada o dia inteiro que nem a gente? E ela já é da família praticamente, não tem nada a ver.

- Claro que tem a ver. – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, impaciente – Você não entende.

- _Eu_ não entendo? Quem tá sendo um idiota mauricinho aqui é você!

- Você não entende! – ele insistiu. – Não sabe como eu me sinto! – ele levantou e ficou de frente pra mim – Não sabe como é gostar de alguém e não poder ficar com ela!

Eu não sabia? Tem certeza? Então porque essa situação toda estranhamente me lembrava eu e Sakura? Porque eu tinha essa forte sensação de dejávù? Porque tudo indiretamente me lembrava o fantasma rosado? Porque eu ficava procurando o tufo de cabelo rosa irritante em todo lugar? Porque eu me sentia tão sozinho se eu estava cercado de pessoas o tempo todo, afinal?

- Tem certeza que eu não sei? – levantei também e encarei profundamente os olhos à minha frente, e os meus embaçaram – Você fica implicando com ela porque gosta quando vocês brigam por besteira. Você se sente sozinho quando ela não tá por perto, mesmo que for só pra ela falar que você é um idiota. Você não gosta quando alguém chega perto, porque você queria que fosse você que estivesse lá, não outra pessoa. Você fica contente, mesmo não admitindo, quando ela sorri. Mesmo se o sorriso não for pra você. Ela não precisa falar nada, só ficar do seu lado e já fica tudo bem. Você se sente bem e se diverte perto dela. E tudo isso machuca muito porque você sabe que não pode ficar com ela, mesmo você querendo muito. Você tenta achar outros jeitos pra mudar isso, mas parece impossível, tudo fica contra você. – minha voz começou a falhar e eu tive que piscar pra enxergar direito de novo.

- Como você...? – ele olhava perplexo pra mim.

- É, eu também me fudi nessa. – ele olhou pra mim confuso – Eu também estou... – respirei fundo, criando coragem - ...apaixonado.

- A Baby ferrou as nossas vidas. – ele sentou na ponta da cama dele e eu sentei ao seu lado. Bufei.

- Eu não amo a Baby, seu animal. – dei um pedala nele.

- Então quem é minha futura cunhada? – ele sorriu de lado.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente e as lágrimas sem querer desceram.

- Ei, qual é! Não pode ser tão ruim assim. – ele deu um tapinha nas minhas costas – Tá perdendo o jeito, cara. Você nunca levou um toco!

- Não é isso. É bem pior, acredite. – olhei pro chão e senti as lágrimas rolarem pelo meu nariz.

Aquilo doía. E eu me enganei, a dor que eu julguei comparável a essa que eu senti na floresta na verdade nem chegava perto. É como se dentro de mim tivesse uma ferida mortalmente exposta e alguém realmente cruel ficasse cutucando, sem dar chance alguma de uma possível cicatrização, muito menos uma cura. Porque acontecia isso? Já não doía o suficiente saber que ela escolheu morrer? Eu ainda tinha que agüentar uma dor extra?

Solucei alto.

- Mas você disse que tinha que fazer de tudo, não disse? – Itachi estava visivelmente desesperado, e dava pra perceber que ele não sabia muito bem o que fazer – Então! Corre atrás! Faz qualquer coisa pra não ficar assim!

Balancei a cabeça lentamente outra vez.

- Sasuke, eu nunca te vi tão mal. – ele me encarava seriamente.

- Eu nunca _fiquei_ tão mal – minha voz falhou por causa do choro. Ridículo.

- Você falou pra mim tentar com a Baby, não é? Mas e você? Faz o mesmo! Pensa em você também, seu idiota!

- Itachi, eu já fiz tudo o que você pode pensar – levantei a cabeça e encarei a parede à minha frente, mas eu ainda sentia os olhos do meu irmão em mim – Eu tentei. Desesperadamente. Mas não tem como mais.

Ele suspirou.

- Sempre tem um jeito.

- Não pra mim.

- Você precisa me contar isso. Eu vou te ajudar, ainda não sei como, mas eu vou.

Ri fracamente.

- Não agora. – não controlei um soluço – Por favor.

Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- É cara, estamos mesmo ferrados.

- Completamente. - concordei – E você precisa dar um jeito no seu caso.

- Mas eu não sei como! – ele olhou pra mim desesperado. – É mais fácil desistir, e deixar as coisas como estão. Vai ser melhor até pra ela. E o que o papai vai pensar se...?

- E daí o que ele vai pensar? – o interrompi – Casa com o papai então! Mas que merda!

- Não tem como. – ele olhou pra baixo. Eu levante e fiquei de frente pra ele. – E você não pode falar nada, você também desistiu.

- Você sempre falou que era melhor do que eu. Agora prova. – fui em direção à porta.

- Não tem como sair, esqueceu? – ele me encarava sarcasticamente da cama.

- Era só ligar o ventilador, ô mula.

Desde o ocorrido eu e Itachi não tocamos mais nesse assunto, só trocávamos um olhar de vez em quando. Dejiko pediu pra eu contar o que aconteceu, e ela ficou assustada com o rumo da nossa conversa.

- ... e foi isso que aconteceu. – terminei de contar a nossa conversa detalhe por detalhe. Editando a parte sobre eu e Sakura, claro.

- Sasuke, to rosa! – ela me encarava perplexa – Como você conseguiu fazer isso? Hipnose?

- Eu tenho meus métodos. – sorri convencido.

- Ok, agora vem a parte mais difícil: a missão cupido.

- Eu não tenho nem idéia do que fazer, você já pensou em alguma coisa?

- Não... mas tem que ser algo muito bem elaborado – ela botou a mão no queixo pensativa – Algo que faça ele ver o ponto de vista dela, pra ele perceber que não tem nada a ver ela ser uma empregada.

Fiquei pensativo. Qual a principal diferença entre Itachi e Baby? Ela era a empregada, mas ela não fazia nada demais...

Foi como se uma lâmpada acendesse em cima da minha cabeça. É isso! É o que ela faz!

- Dejiko, eu tive uma idéia! – sorri diabolicamente.

- Lá vem. Mas pela sua cara deve ser das boas. – ela acompanhou meu sorriso.

- Fala pra mamãe dispensar todos os empregados amanhã.

Ela me olhou confusa.

- Não entendi. Pra quê?

- Simples. O problema todo se resume a ela trabalhar como empregada, não é? – Dejiko assentiu com a cabeça – Então é só a gente fazer o Itachi virar um empregado também. – dei de ombros.

- Pode parar por aí. Vê se eu entendi: você quer dispensar todos os empregados amanhã pra _nós_ fazermos os trabalhos domésticos? – ela perguntou incrédula – Você ficou doido? Eu não quero trabalhar!

- Ah, vai dizer que não é o plano perfeito?

- Não, vai ter muito esforço físico pra ser perfeito. E Itachi nunca vai concordar com isso.

- Ele não precisa concordar, só precisa ser obrigado.

- E como nós vamos obrigá-lo, senhor sabe tudo?

- Não vai ser exatamente eu e você que vamos obrigá-lo. – fiz uma pausa – Mas ele não ousaria desobedecer Mikoto Uchiha – sorri sacana.

Eu era mesmo um gênio.

Minha mãe concordou de boa com o plano, e a gente nem precisou falar que nós íamos juntar os dois. Só pelos fatores "fazer ele odiar ela menos" ou "parar de implicar com ela", ela já concordou na hora. Nós tínhamos programado tudo: ela já tinha avisado aos empregados domésticos, e todos estariam de folga. Mas somente os que trabalhavam dentro da casa, porque nós não conseguiríamos limpar a casa toda nem que a gente queira. Íamos começar desde cedo, sendo que a gente ia ter que preparar a nossa comida. Depois nós íamos ter que limpar uns seis ou sete cômodos da casa.

Detalhe: Baby e Itachi ainda não sabiam de nada.

Todos foram brutalmente acordados às plenas seis e meia da manhã, e minha mãe exigiu todo mundo na cozinha. Eu, ela e Dejiko trocávamos olhares cúmplices e os outros dois estavam curiosos.

- Porque você acordou todo mundo de madrugada, ein? – Itachi resmungou sonolento. Tenho certeza que Baby não reclamaria, mas dava pra ver pela cara dela que ela também estava com sono.

- Muito simples, meu caro. – ela colocou as mãos na cintura – Hoje nós vamos trabalhar.

- COMO? – Itachi e Baby perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Baby estava surpresa e Itachi estava meio... chocado. Eu e Dejiko abafamos risinhos.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu, amor. Trabalhar. – minha mãe explicou num tom óbvio que fez a cara de chocado do Itachi passar pra uma impaciente.

- Mãezinha linda do meu coração, nós não precisamos disso. Pra isso servem os empregados.

- Ah, eu sei. Mas olhe em volta, você está vendo algum empregado querido? – ela perguntou irônica e os dois olhavam confusos pra cozinha – Acho que não. Então nós vamos ter que trabalhar.

- Perdão Mikoto, mas eu não entendo. Onde estão todos os empregados? – Baby perguntou ainda olhando pros lados, à procura de alguém.

- De folga. Eu dispensei todos hoje.

- E eu posso saber o porquê disso? – Itachi perguntou entre dentes.

- Porque eu quis. – ela disse simplesmente e, se ela não fosse nossa mãe, juro que Itachi voava no pescoço dela.

- Eu não vou trabalhar, não quero saber. – ele deu as costas e seguiu pra saída da cozinha. Eu e Baby olhávamos em pânico pra nossa mãe.

Ele tinha que fazer. Se não o meu plano perfeito fica aonde?

- Ah, mas o senhor vai sim. – Itachi parou antes de dar quatro passos completos – A menos que queira ficar com a cachorra lá fora, porque ela não se importa com sujeira. E ela ia adorar ter um colega de quarto. – ela completou irônica.

Ele bufou.

- Eu não sou um empregado!

- Se reclamar mais uma vez eu juro que te faço limpar o chão com a língua. – ela fechou os olhos e massageou as têmporas. – Bom, primeiro de tudo é o café da manhã. Sasuke e Dejiko, vocês preparam que a gente vai ver onde tem que limpar.

Nós assentimos. Eles se retiraram e, quando nós tínhamos certeza de que eles não iam poderiam ouvir, fizemos um Hi-5 estalado.

A gente é foda.

- Tudo bem Sasuke, como a gente faz isso? Eu não sei cozinhar!

- Amor, você pergunta pra mim? A única coisa que eu sei fazer na cozinha é pegar água!

- Tudo bem, temos um problema.

- Um grande problema. – corrigi.

- Primeiro de tudo: o quê nós vamos comer? – Dejiko olhou pra mim curiosamente.

- Ah, sei lá... bananas flambadas? – sugeri.

- Isso é bom – ela ficou entusiasmada – Não deve ser tão difícil fazer.

- Claro que não – dei de ombros – Mas tipo... você tem alguma idéia de como se faz? Porque a gente precisa ter pelo menos uma base.

- Er... bananas? – eu assenti e fui pra uma parte de cozinha onde eram apenas armazenadas frutas, e, pode acreditar, tinham de todos os tipos. Peguei uma grande quantidade e levei pra cima da bancada da cozinha, onde Dejiko já tinha colocado um grande pote transparente. – Tudo bem, imagino que tenha que se colocar as bananas no fundo, né?

- Acho que sim – disse maio incerto. Nós descascamos todas as bananas e jogamos inteiras no pote. – Ok, e agora?

- Como assim "e agora"?

- Dejiko, isso não vai ser banana flambada nunca! Isso é só... banana!

- Tudo bem então espertinho, você sabe o que fazer?

- Na verdade não – encarei o pote cheio de bananas à minha frente – Que tal se a gente colocar coisas que a gente gosta dentro? – sugeri.

- É uma boa. – ela concordou.

Fui até a dispensa e ela ficou com os armários. Peguei tudo o que a vida tem de melhor – leite condensado, brigadeiro, morangos, açúcar, gelatina, nutella, chocolate em pó, barras de chocolate, bombons, creme branco, estrelinhas coloridas, calda de sorvete de todos os sabores e mais algumas outras coisas.

- Pronto Dejiko. – coloquei tudo em cima da bancada e vi que a minha irmã já tinha pegado bastante coisa também.

- Me ajuda aqui! – ela disse tentando equilibrar cinco caixas de sorvete nas mãos. Fui até ela e peguei duas caixas da sua mão, pegando mais quatro no freezer que a gente usava só para guardar sorvete.

- Acho que está bom. – eu disse analisando a imensidão de guloseimas à minha frente.

- Tudo bem, agora é só colocar. – ela disse já abrindo um pote de sorvete e eu fiz o mesmo.

Depois de muito tempo as bananas já não eram mais vistas porque estavam soterradas por várias e grossas camadas de sorvete de todos os tipos, biscoitos recheados, brigadeiro, beijinho, milhares de gotas chocolates, brigadeiro colorido, bolinhas e estrelinhas de chocolate, leite condensado, morangos, balas, muita calda de sorvete e vários daqueles palitinhos comestíveis.

Monaliza que se ferre, aquilo sim era uma obra prima. E melhor ainda: uma obra prima comestível e 98% feita de chocolate.

- Ficou muito bom! – minha irmã disse analisando a pequena montanha à sua frente.

- Cara, dá até um orgulho! – meus olhos brilharam de desejo.

- Tem que ir avisar eles que tá pronto a nossa banana flambada! – ela bateu palminhas.

- Ei, pode ir parando! A gente ainda não acabou!

- Não? – ela olhou pro aglomerado de coisas preocupada – Mas se a gente colocar mais alguma coisa isso vai desmoronar!

- Não é isso. São bananas flambadas, lembra?

- E daí? – ela perguntou.

- Se são flambadas tem que ter fogo, né? – disse num tom óbvio.

- Epa! – ela se colocou entre mim e as bananas – Não vai tacar fogo, você tá doido? Vai estragar tudo!

- É claro que não! As bananas flambadas nunca estragaram!

- Não sei não Sasuke, essa banana ficou meio... diferente. – ela olhou desconfiada pro monte Everest alimentício. – Tem certeza de que não vai estragar?

- Óbvio! – balancei a mão em sinal de descaso – Se bananas flambadas não pegarem fogo não vão ser bananas flambadas!

Procurei um fósforo mais próximo e, enquanto a minha irmã segurava o pote, eu tacava o fogo. Risquei o fósforo e fiquei com ele aceso na mão.

- Perguntinha Dejiko: como eu coloco fogo nisso?

- Tampa o fósforo dentro, ué! – ela disse num tom óbvio.

- Mas a gente vai comer isso com palito riscado e tudo?

- Eles nem vão perceber! – ela rodou os olhos.

Fiz o que ela mandou e, como se minha irmã estivesse segurando um pote cheio de álcool, aquilo começou a pegar fogo. Só que o fogo tava meio alto, e como minha irmã tava segurando o pote no colo, conseqüentemente pegou fogo na blusa dela também.

Hn, droga.

- AH! – ela colocou o pote às pressas em cima da bancada de novo – SASUKE! SOCORRO! EU TÔ PEGANDO FOGO! – ela gritava desesperada.

- AH MINHA NOSSA, VOCÊ VAI MORRER! – gritei desesperado e botei as mãos na cabeça.

- SASUKE SORORRO! EU NÃO QUERO MORRER!

- E VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FAÇA O QUE? CUSPA ATÉ APAGAR? EU NÃO SEI O QUE FAZER, DEJIKO!

- FAZ QUALQUER COISA, PORRA! EU TÔ PEGANDO FOGO! EU NÃO QUERO MORRER, EU NÃO QUERO MORRER! – ela começou a rodar no meio da cozinha.

- DEJIKO, DESCULPA AQUELA VEZ EM QUE EU QUEBREI A SUA TV COM A RAQUETE DE TÊNIS, FOI SEM QUERER! – berrei desesperado.

- ENTÃO FOI VOCÊ, IDIOTA? ESPERA, NÃO FICA SE CONFESSANDO PORQUE A GENTE SÓ FALA DOS PODRES QUANDO O OUTRO TÁ MORRENDO! E EU NÃO QUERO MORRER! SASUKE ME AJUDA!

- ESPERA AÍ, OK? NÃO SAI DAÍ!

- E EU IA PRA ONDE, IDIOTA? RÁPIDO, EU NÃO QUERO MORRER!

Fui até a sala e corri pra perto do aquário médio/grande que ficava perto da parede, peguei e voltei correndo pra cozinha. Minha irmã ainda tava rodando, – talvez por causa do desespero a gente aja que nem um imbecil, mas essa é só uma tese – e eu parei na sua frente e tampei toda a água nela. O fogo apagou na hora, a deixando completamente encharcada.

- SASUKE, MEU HERÓI! – ela se agarrou no meu pescoço e eu tive que me equilibrar pra não cair.

- O que vocês... – minha mãe apareceu na porta da cozinha seguida pelos outros dois – Puta que merda! – ela exclamou chocada e os olhos dos outros dois pareciam pratos, de tão arregalados.

Baby foi rápido até um armário, pegou uma panela, e encheu de água e tampou tudo na nossa banana flambada.

Eu quase chorei, sem bobeira.

- NÃO! – Eu e Dejiko exclamamos juntos olhando ela jogar água no nosso bebê.

E foi assim que o monte Everest virou o Lago Ness.

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE TÁ FAZENDO? – minha irmã berrou furiosa. Imagino que se antes ela já não gostava da Baby, agora menos ainda.

- FICOU MALUCA? – berrei igualmente furioso e Itachi se postou atrás da Baby imediatamente, provavelmente pro caso de achar que eu partiria pra agressão física.

- Hey, eu que pergunto! Ficaram malucos? O que foi exatamente isso!? – Minha mãe interveio antes que um de nós avançássemos contra Baby, apontando pro pequeno mar agora acumulado no pote.

- A morte do nosso filhinho – minha irmã choramingou.

- Vocês queriam o que? Nos matar de diabetes? – Baby olhou chocada pro pote e Itachi olhou por cima do ombro dela, tomando um leve susto. Nós fuzilamos ela com o olhar.

- Vou ser mais clara: o que aconteceu aqui? – ela perguntou já meio sem paciência.

Suspirei.

- Nós íamos fazer bananas flambadas, mas deu um pequeno probleminha na hora de colocar o fogo e meio que a Dejiko pegou fogo junto com as bananas... – os três olharam pra nós meio aterrorizados – Mas aí eu peguei o aquário da sala e salvei ela! – disse com uma ponta de orgulho.

- Que aquário você pegou? – Itachi perguntou levemente curioso.

- O que tava perto da parede – disse sem dar muita importância.

- O que tinha o peixe raro de estimação da Dejiko? Aquele que ela ficava paparicando e que era tipo um filho pra ela?

Sou um homem morto.

- VOCÊ MATOU O SHARKBOY? – ela berrou com uma voz maligna atrás de mim e eu senti um arrepio percorrer toda a minha coluna vertebral.

- Bem, antes o Sharkboy do que você, né? – sorri amarelo pra ela enquanto dava passinhos pra trás.

- Eu vou matar você, ah se vou. – ela ia voar em cima de mim se a minha mãe não tivesse entrado no meio de nós dois.

- Chega! Já sei: Sasuke te dá um novo bichinho. – ela me fuzilou com os olhos – Né Sasuke?

- Eu vou querer uma zebra e o nome dela vai ser Listrada, tá me ouvindo? - ela apontou o dedo na minha cara.

- Pra que você vai querer uma zebra? – perguntei.

- Eu quero e acabou.

Depois disso tudo minha mãe achou melhor mandar Itachi e Baby fazer as coisas de comer – alegando que nós dois éramos um risco muito grande na cozinha dela – com a sua supervisão. Nosso café da manhã foi basicamente misto quente e coca-cola. Depois foram distribuídas as primeiras tarefas: Itachi, mamãe e Baby ficaram com a sala de jogos e eu e Dejiko íamos limpar os carros na garagem. Ao adentrarmos na garagem acho que meus olhos brilharam.

Eu simplesmente amo correr.

E eu não sou o único. Minha família toda tem super máquinas de velocidade na garagem, até porque seria um insulto chamar essas belezinhas de _carros_. Eu e Dejiko gostávamos de apostar pequenos rachas, só nós dois – sendo constantemente repreendidos por parte de Fugaku Uchiha.

- Cara, como eu queria correr – ela disse com um sorriso sapeca alisando seu amado Porsche Carrera GT laranja.

- Nem me fala – recostei no meu amado, idolatrado e imaculado Spyker Spyder C8 Aileron. - Eu simplesmente amo esse carro.

- Achei que você gostasse do seu Lamborghini Reventon que o papai mandou lá pra Las Vegas – ela suspendeu uma sobrancelha.

- E eu gosto, mas... o Spyker é o meu bebê – sorri maroto.

- Também prefiro – ela cruzou os braços – Sem contar que é muito mais bonito do que o outro. – ela suspirou – Vamos começar. Eu fico com o meu e o **Aston Martin One-77**da mamãe e você fica com o seu e o Kepler Motion do Itachi, pode ser?

- Uhum. – concordei e comecei a limpar a razão da minha existência enquanto Dejiko limpava cuidadosamente o seu. Depois de muito tempo nós acabamos os nossos e começamos a limpar o da mamãe e do Itachi, já não tão cuidadosamente.

- Putz, isso cansa – ela limpava a porta do carona.

- Muito – concordei limpando o vidro do motorista do carro azul-marinho do meu irmão.

- Aposto que eles pegaram alguma coisa mais fácil. Isso não é certo. – ela continuou resmungando.

- Isso é totalmente inadmissível! – eu me empolguei e fiz gestos exagerados com a mão, só que por um pequeno desastre do destino eu dei um soco meio forte no retrovisor do Kepler e ele... caiu e quebrou.

Totalmente sem querer, claro.

E uma dica: não invente de quebrar um retrovisor de um carro com a mão. Dói pra cassete.

- Outch! – gemi segurando minha mão que latejava – Putz, o que eu fiz? – olhei chocado pro retrovisor azul marinho no chão – Ou melhor: _como_ eu fiz isso?

- Sei lá cara, você se supera. – ela disse ao meu lado olhando igualmente chocada pro pedaço automobilístico jogado no chão. – Quebrar um retrovisor só com um soco? Você deve seu um parente distante do super homem, só pode. Ou deve ter caído no lixo radioativo quando era pequeno.

- Poxa, eu queria garras! Tipo, Wolverine!

- Ou voar – sugeriu ela.

- É... – concordei pensativo. – Ele vai me matar. Literalmente.

- Que nada, ele não deve nem ver.

Como que por um passe de mágica, mamãe e Itachi me aparecem pela porta.

- Ô boquinha desgraçada essa sua, ein. – sussurrei só pra ela ouvir.

Quando Itachi viu o pedaço do seu carro no chão o rosto dele começou a perder a cor.

- Itachi? – minha mãe olhou pra ele – Itachi? – ela começou a estalar os dedos na frente dele, mas ele parecia em transe. De repente, o rosto que estava totalmente branco começou a assumir um vermelho vivo.

Cara, desse jeito dava até pra sentir medo do Itachi. O olho dele começou a crescer, uma parada meio sinistra...

- SASUKE UCHIHA! – Itachi berrou a plenos pulmões e minha mãe colocou um dedo no ouvido – O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ FEZ?

- Como você sabe que foi eu? – perguntei indignado.

- É SEMPRE VOCÊ, SUA PESTE! O QUE VOCÊS FEZ COM O MEU CARRINHO LINDO?

- Isso é porque ele não ia perceber, né? – retruquei sarcástico pra minha irmã e ela deu de ombros.

- CLARO QUE EU NÃO IA PERCEBER QUE O MEU CARRO TÁ SEM O RETROVISOR! – acho que ele queria soar irônico, mas graças ao berro não deu muito certo.

Bufei.

- O que você vai querer? Um canguru chamado Jump? Uma tartaruga chamada Fast? Uma pantera chamada Cor-de-rosa? Um urso polar chamado White Ice? Um...

- Ora seu...! – ele ia bater em mim só que a minha mãe o puxou pelo colarinho da camisa.

Porque todo mundo quer me bater hoje? Já é o segundo atentado que eu sofro! Acho que eu vou contratar minha mãe como segurança particular.

- Itachi, se matar ele a gente vai ter que trabalhar mais – minha mãe colocou meu irmão, que ainda estava vermelho, a uma distancia segura de mim.

O amor fraternal da minha mãe é uma coisa realmente surpreendente.

- E vocês – ela virou de frente pra gente nos fuzilando com o olhar – Só pra garantir que a casa não vai desabar, eu fico com vocês dessa vez.

Nós assentimos.

Depois que nós fomos afastados o máximo possível dos carros, Itachi e Baby ficaram de limpar o banheiro – Itachi resmungando constantemente contra isso – e nós ficamos de limpar um quarto de hóspedes.

- Dejiko, essa é a hora perfeita. A gente tem que fazer alguma coisa, eles estão sozinhos! – sussurrei pra ela. – A gente só tem distrair a mamãe.

- Isso se resolve – ela sussurrou em resposta. - Mãe, alguém tem que fazer compras.

- Como é? – ela olhou desconfiada pra nós.

- Pra repor o que a gente gastou nas nossas bananas. – expliquei. – Quer que a gente vá? – perguntei com um sorriso presunçoso, mesmo sabendo que a resposta seria negativa; era exatamente isso que eu queria.

- Obviamente não. – ela disse já se levantando. – Se vocês são um desastre aqui, imagina em público. Não tenho hora pra voltar, ok? E quando vocês acabarem podem ir dormir.

- Ok – disse parecendo decepcionado.

- Sabia que você podia atuar? Sem zuera. – minha irmã disse olhando pra mim quando tivemos certeza que a minha mãe já tinha ido.

- Sabia sim – sorri convencido e ela fez uma cara fingida de indignação – Mas agora vamos à nossa missão cupido.

Ela concordou e nós fomos até o banheiro onde os dois estavam. A porta estava entreaberta, e dava pra ver que os dois estavam brigando de novo, só pra variar.

- Eu não vou limpar isso! – disse uma voz um pouco abafada pela porta.

- Você vai sim! – disse outra voz, claramente mais grossa. Itachi, concluí.

- Porque tem que ser eu? – a voz de Baby estava ultrajada.

- Eu não vou colocar a mão nessa coisa nojenta! – ela disse do mesmo modo.

- Sasuke, o que a gente faz? – minha irmã sussurrou com o ouvido colado na porta, assim como eu.

- Calma, to pensando – disse sem me mover. Arrisquei olhar pela fresta e vi que os dois estavam numa discussão realmente interessante e totalmente construtiva, e não nos notariam tem que a gente estivesse tocando bateria.

Casais comuns se desligam do mundo exterior por causa de carinhos e troca de olhares apaixonados. Itachi e Baby se desligam porque tão se comendo no cassete.

– Tive uma idéia – sorri maroto pra minha irmã e ela sorriu também, embora estivesse curiosa.

Passei a mão lenta e cuidadosamente pela fresta da porta, e, como eu esperava, não atraí a mísera atenção por parte de ambos. Peguei a chave e, sendo o mais silencioso possível, trouxe a minha mão pra lado de fora do banheiro.

- Você vai fazer mesmo isso? Que orgulho de ser sua irmã! – os olhos dela brilhavam de expectativa e eu ri fracamente, mesmo tendo certeza que uma hiena não ia parar aquela discussão.

Fechei a porta rapidamente e passei logo a chave, porque eu tenho certeza que dessa vez o barulho da porta atraiu a atenção deles. Começamos a ouvir batidas e gritos desesperados lá de dentro, o que só fez a gente rir.

- Eles não têm mais desculpas agora. – minha irmã disse entre risadas.

- É, eles têm que se acertar – disse.

Tendo a ajuda dos melhores cupidos do mundo, é claro que eles iam.

Mesmo que eles não queiram.

**HEY MINHAS TRUTAS! õ/**

**Como vão gatchenhas? Tudo certo com vocês?**

**BEM, ATENÇÃO, PLEASE: ESSE CAPÍTULO É UM PRESENTE DE NATAL (totalmente atrasado, eu sei) PARA A MINHA AMADA E IDOLATRADA CUNHADA NINA POINT DU LAC! ESPERO SINCERAMENTE QUE VOCÊ TENHA GOSTADO NINA-CHAN! *--***

**E aí, gostaram do Natal? E o ano novo? Bom, se eu ainda não desejei, um ano com t-u-d-o de bom pra vocês, amoras! ;D**

**DESCULPA PELA DEMORA, MEUS BROTOS! Realmente imperdoável, mas é que eu estava tão concentrada em terminar "Thanks jerk!" antes do natal que eu nem tinha começado o cap 13. Mas olhem por outro: cap duplo! E aí? O que acharam da surpresa?**

**Ah, lembretinho: caso vocês queiram, leiam "Thanks, jerk!", minha primeira one-shot. E deixem uma reviewzinha pra saber como ficou, onegai.**

**Bem gatinhas, eu estive pensando: se eu respondesse a todos os reviews como eu costumo fazer eu demoraria mais pra postar esse cap, e como eu acho que já enrolei demais vocês eu resolvi postar assim mesmo. Mas eu JURO que no próximo cap eu respondo direitinho aos review lindos, maravilhosos e inspiradores que me ajudam MUITO na hora de escrever essa fic.**

**Bom eu sinceramente espero que vocês não fiquem chateadas, se não eu morro aqui. Sem bobeira.**

**Bem, agradecimentos TOTALMENTE especiais às lindas:**

- Karoll

**- ****Nina Point du Lac**

**- ****Sayuki-Sama**

**- ****Hyuuga Tenten n.n**

**- ****'Kaah Hyuuga**

**- ****Princess of ocean**

**- ****Nimsay**

**- ****Alice Carolina Cullen**

**- ****Onuki . Yumi**

**- ****Carol wells**

**- ****Julia S . S**

**- **** - Rubby**

**- ****Yakumo-san ou Yuki-san**

**- Naat Uchiha**

**- luiza . mix . magma**

**- Isabelalina12**

**- ****Grazi Holic**

**- ****Sayuri-chan**

**- ****thasa UH'S2**

**- Seenhorita Uchiha**

**MENINAS, MIL PERDÕES DE NOVO POR NÃO RESPONDER ÀS REVIEWS LINDAS E MARAVILHOSAS DE VOCÊS! Mas eu juro de pé junto que no próximo eu respondo! Desculpem outra vez.**

**BOM MINHAS FLORES, É ISSO, ESPEROS QUE GOSTEM DESSE CAP E DIGAM O QUE ACHARAM! ;D**

**Mandem reviews, ok? Eu fico mais inspirada quando estou feliz! :)**

**xoxo ;***

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha**


	14. Você?

**Capítulo 14: Você?**

- Será que a gente devia tirar eles de lá? – minha irmã perguntou comendo o sanduíche que Baby e Itachi prepararam mais cedo.

- Óbvio que não. – bebi o resto da coca-cola do meu copo com um só gole.

Depois que trancamos os pombinhos num banheiro remoto lá de cima, descemos pra comer porque, bem, estávamos morrendo de fome. Morrendo, tipo, morrendo mesmo.

- Hn, mas e eles? Não vão comer? – ela perguntou colocando os nossos pratos na pia.

- Que nada – fiz um sinal de descaso – Itachi vai ter uma coisa bem melhor pra comer. – sorri malicioso e ela começou a rir.

- Bem pensado. Mas eu to com sono, e são só onze e meia. – ela reclamou subindo pro segundo andar e eu fui atrás.

Em uma situação normal, nós nunca dormiríamos a essa hora. Cedo demais. Praticamente de tarde.

- O que será que tá havendo naquele banheiro, ein? – nos entreolhamos por um segundo e seguimos correndo pra porta do banheiro.

Ajoelhamos colando a nossa cara na porta e, para a nossa grande surpresa, não ouvimos nada. Nenhum barulho de briga, discussão, tapas ou nem nada do tipo. Só silêncio.

Sem nenhum barulho.

Nos entreolhamos e minha irmã franziu o cenho.

- Ou eles se acertaram e estão num tipo esquisito de pacto de silêncio ou eles se mataram de vez.

Franzi o cenho também.

- Considerando quem são, acho que a segunda é mais provável.

- Vamos abrir? – ela perguntou indecisa olhando pra porta.

- Melhor não. – disse convicto e me levantei, oferecendo a mão pra ela levantar também – E, pensa bem, se eles estiverem mortos não vai fazer diferença nenhuma retirar os cadáveres hoje ou amanhã.

- Tudo bem – ela sorriu e aceitou a minha ajuda.

Nos separamos e cada um foi pro seu quarto. Assim que fechei a porta dei de cara com as duas camas totalmente bagunçadas, e isso sem querer me lembrou a conversa que eu e Itachi tivemos aquele dia. Balancei a cabeça tentando - inutilmente – tirar aquela lembrança.

Ainda doía.

Tirei a roupa e entrei no chuveiro, esperando que a água fizesse seu trabalho milagroso de tirar todo o cansaço do meu corpo. Encostei a testa no azulejo frio do banheiro enquanto sentia a água escorrendo por todo o meu corpo. A sensação era boa.

Respirei fundo.

Eu queria esvaziar minha mente; não ter nada na cabeça por pelo menos cinco minutos. Não consegui. Tudo que me vinha era direcionado à Sakura. Lembrava Sakura. Me fazia pensar na Sakura. Me fazia sentir mais falta da Sakura.

Sakura, Sakura e Sakura.

Eu tinha que parar. Aquilo era doentio.

Desliguei o chuveiro, e, depois de fazer as necessidades básicas – como me enxugar, me vestir e escovar os dentes – me joguei com tudo na cama.

Eu estava exausto.

O ar condicionado estava ligado no máximo e a sensação era reconfortante contra a minha pele ainda um pouco molhada. Fechei os olhos. Devia ter passado uns dez minutos, mas eu ainda não tinha conseguido pegar no sono.

Bufei.

Fechei os olhos com mais determinação e estava convicto que eu ia dormir dessa vez. Também não deu certo, depois de uns sete minutos eu ainda estava sem um pingo de sono.

Merda.

Meu corpo todo estava dolorido, implorando por uma boa e longa noite de sono. Mas minha mente não colaborava, e eu não consegui pregar o olho de jeito nenhum.

- Muito bem seu idiota, quer ficar pensando na Sakura? Pois bem, vamos ficar pensando na Sakura... – murmurei irritado comigo mesmo.

Como eu podia ser tão masoquista?

Ficar pensando na Sakura era ruim pra mim e me fazia sofrer. Então porque pensar? Simples, eu era ridículo. Preferia ficar me matando por dentro, revivendo tudo o que eu tinha passado com ela até agora do que esquecê-la de vez. O que, na verdade, era o que eu devia fazer. O que eu tentei fazer. O que qualquer pessoa em sã consciência faria. Porque eu não era a única pessoa do mundo que ia perder alguém, era? Quero dizer, muita gente dá a volta por cima quando a pessoa que ela ama...

Estremeci. Pensar tão abertamente na palavra, de algum jeito, a tornava mais real.

E real nesse sentido quer dizer que Sakura iria...

Estremeci de novo, e, dessa vez até os cabelinhos da minha nuca se arrepiaram. Uma imagem involuntária da Sakura deitada numa cama completamente pálida se formou na minha mente. _Morta. _Eu não tinha reparado até agora que eu respirava rápida e pesadamente, arfando de medo.

Tudo bem, se acalme, eu repetia pra mim mesmo como um mantra. Não foi real.

Fechei os olhos no intuito de me acalmar, mas a imagem veio de novo a minha mente. Peguei o travesseiro e pressionei contra o meu rosto, soltando um grito abafado.

Eu tinha que parar. Eu precisava parar.

Pressionei minhas pálpebras superiores contra as inferiores com mais força, tentando de alguma forma afundar Sakura no canto mais interior, obscuro e esquecido da minha mente. Como, se de alguma forma, eu pudesse trancar ela dentro de algum lugar aqui dentro, e eu não faria o esforço de tirá-la de lá. Era só disso que eu precisava. Esquecer dela e continuar minha vida como se ela... não existisse.

Aquela coisa que estava ferida dentro do meu peito foi esmagada impiedosamente. Meu peito latejou de um modo muito mais intenso que antes, era como se alguém estivesse arrancando pequenos pedacinhos de mim de cada vez, lenta e tortuosamente. A dor era insuportável. Era tão grande que chegada a ser física. Como se algum objeto fosse fincado no meu peito e alguém o puxasse pra baixo, causando um rasgo muito maior. E isso somados os cansaço que eu sentia causava um dano irreparável.

Meu olho começou a lacrimejar. Não por saudades, não por memórias – mas sim por dor. Sofrimento.

Apertei o travesseiro mais forte contra o rosto no intuito de me acalmar. Agora eu entendia porque os góticos cortavam os pulsos, pra dor corporal ser maior que a espiritual. Mas eu não precisava. Sakura já tinha se encarregado de abrir uma ferida incurável, tanto no meu corpo quando na minha alma.

Eu desejei silenciosamente ficar inconsciente. Não fazia diferença se fosse por sono ou desmaio por dor ou exaustão. Eu só não queria mais pensar.

Gemi de dor quando a ferida foi esmagada outra vez.

- Por favor – pedi baixinho, como se Sakura estivesse deitada ao meu lado – Por favor, faz isso parar. Eu não agüento mais. E-Eu não vou suportar... – eu comecei a respirar rapidamente pela boca quando a dor voltou com a mesma intensidade de antes. – Por favor – murmurei baixinho franzindo o rosto por causa dor. As lágrimas que estavam acumuladas sem querer desceram pelo canto dos meus olhos, e eu as sentia ir devagar até a cama.

Não me dei ao trabalho de limpá-las.

- Sasuke, eu posso dormir com você, porque eu...? – minha irmã abriu a porta e veio na minha direção, mas deixou a frase morrer assim que me viu. – Ei, ei, ei, o que houve com você meu amor? – ela se ajoelhou ao lado da minha cama, me olhando nos olhos e fazendo um carinho gostoso no meu cabelo.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa? – perguntei tentando ao máximo controlar a minha voz.

- Qualquer coisa – ela se prontificou e me olhou de um jeito bem fofo.

- Não me deixa sozinho. – fechei os olhos – Por favor.

- Você nunca vai ficar sozinho – ela me prometeu e eu cheguei pra trás, dando espaço pra ela deitar. Como eu esperava, ela deitou e me abraçou.

- Sasuke? – ela perguntou e a sua voz saiu abafada, porque ela estava com a cara pressionada contra o meu peito.

- Hn?

- O que tá havendo? – ela se separou e olhou nos meus olhos – Porque você tá assim?

Suspirei.

- Longa história.

Ela franziu o cenho.

- Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo.

- A gente pode adiar essa conversa? Eu tava pensando nisso agora e olha como eu estou. – fiz um biquinho – Adiar só mais um pouquinho?

Ela deu um suspiro derrotado.

- Tudo bem, mocinho. Você venceu. – dei um sorriso radiante – Por enquanto.

- Tudo bem, agora a gente pode dormir? Eu to com sono – reclamei e cocei meu olho manhosamente igual a um bebê.

Maniazinha mais besta.

- Own, já te contaram que você fica fofo fazendo isso? – ela apertou uma bochecha minha – Mas vamos dormir, eu também to moída.

Dois minutos de silêncio.

- Sasuke, você não sente nem um pouquinho de remorso por deixar aqueles dois seres humanos totalmente cansados e que se odeiam presos em um banheiro?

- Nem um pouquinho.

- Eu já imaginava. – ela riu fracamente e fechou os olhos.

Encostei meu nariz no cabelo da minha irmã e fiquei inalando o gostoso cheiro de melancia que vinha do cabelo dela.

Dormi que nem uma pedra.

Quando eu acordei o meu quarto estava muito escuro, mas isso não significava que não tinha amanhecido. As cortinas eram muito grossas, e ia ficar esse breu mesmo que fosse meio-dia. Me levantei – sendo extremamente cuidadoso pra não acordar a Dejiko, que só faltava babar – e cambaleei até a porta. Quando eu saí do meu quarto tive que fechar os olhos e piscar freneticamente pra eles se acostumarem com a luz forte.

Droga. Ou era mesmo meio-dia ou algum infeliz tinha ligado uma lanterna extra-forte no meio da minha fuça.

Depois que eu conseguia enxergar pelo menos o chão, comecei a arrastar os pés lentamente. Eu enxergava manchas coloridas em toda a parte, e tava mais dormindo que acordado.

Fui até o banheiro e abri a porta, e me dou de cara com: um Itachi dormindo pesadamente dentro da banheira totalmente nu, agarrado com uma Baby que, até onde eu via – da cintura pra cima -, estava dormindo somente com um sutiã roxo visivelmente colocado às pressas, e com a cabeça recostada no peito do meu inútil irmão mais velho.

Bem, não era eu que iria ir lá pra ver se ela também estava de calcinha.

Pelo chão do banheiro estavam jogadas as roupas dos dois – a blusa vermelha que o meu irmão usava ontem, a calça jeans escura, a boxer cinza, a blusa de mangas amarela que Baby usava, a saia laranja, os sapatos, e, como eu suspeitava, uma calcinha de renda roxa estava na torneira do lavatório.

Gente, que cena linda de se ver em prováveis meio-dia e meia da manhã.

- Er... – eu balbuciei sem reação e vi quando Baby acordou de supetão, olhando pra mim chocada e muito, _muito_ corada. Ela abriu a boca umas duas vezes, nenhum som saía então ela decidiu ficar parada olhando pra mim ainda completamente assustada. Itachi ainda dormindo igual um porco. – Tudo bem então. – Saí praticamente correndo do banheiro.

Foi a coisa mais chocante que eu já vi na minha vida. E a mais nojenta, também.

Só sei que eu nunca mais piso naquele banheiro.

Saí correndo pro meu quarto, esbarrando na parede algumas vezes. E isso porque eu nem tava de ressaca. Abri a porta com tudo e me joguei em cima da minha irmã.

- Porra Sasuke, sai de cima! Eu quero dormir! – ela resmungou sonolenta.

- Dejiko, você não sabe o que aconteceu! - comecei a balançá-la e ela resmungou alguma coisa ainda de olhos fechados – Acorda, canhão!

- Cassete, ein! – ela sentou e esfregou os olhos – O que foi? – ela bocejou.

- Você não imagina o que aconteceu naquele banheiro!

- Jura? Olha, eu ouço muito bem deitada. – ela disse e se deitou de novo. Eu coloquei as pernas uma de cada lado do seu corpo e meio que sentei em cima da barriga dela.

- Tá fazendo pouco caso, né? Pois saiba que se tiver um segundo round daquele mamãe vai virar vovó! – eu disse rindo.

Depois de alguns segundos ela arregalou os olhos e se sentou bruscamente me empurrando pro lado e me fazendo cair com tudo no chão.

Ai.

- Tá brincando! – ela olhou chocada pra mim.

- Estou? Fui no banheiro hoje de manhã e encontrei os dois enroscados na banheira tentando fazer um Itachi-júnior.

- Puta que pariu, eles são rápidos!

- E silenciosos. A gente nem ouviu nada!

- A Baby devia estar com a boca bem ocupada...

Ah Senhor, eca. Que nojo.

Vou ter que passar anos no psicólogo depois dessa.

- Putz, ninguém merece! – tapei meu rosto com as mãos – Eu nunca mais vou olhar pra boca da Baby do mesmo jeito!

Dejiko riu da minha cara.

- Você trancou a porta de novo?

- Pra que? – dei de ombros – Eles já fizeram tudo que tinham que fazer e mais um pouco.

- Quando nós vamos contar isso pra dona Mikoto? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Breve, minha cara. – sorri sacana – Muito em breve.

Ela foi pro quarto dela e eu fiquei no meu, tomei um banho e coloquei as minhas costumeiras roupas – uma blusa branca de mangas curtas e uma calça larga de moletom quadriculada em azul, preto e branco. Parando pra analisar, eu acabei de perceber que eu só fico de pijama. Escovei os dentes demoradamente, enchendo a minha boca de espuma e curtindo a sensação que a pasta causava. Depois disso, eu desci e encontrei a minha irmã com um short curto e colado preto e uma blusa cinza enorme, – que eu reconheci sendo uma das minhas – escrito em preto "I love Beatles". Minha mãe estava com uma blusa rosa de mangas curtas e uma calça tão larga quanto a minha cinza, e cabelo preso num coque frouxo.

Todo mundo de pijama. Bando de vagabundos.

- Bom dia suas inúteis. – me joguei entre as duas e agora que eu percebi que elas estavam vendo na TV uma temporada de "Friends". Minha mãe estava com um potinho na mão comendo alguma substância estranha roxa com uma colher e minha irmã estava com um pedaço de pizza na mão.

- Que coisa estranha é essa? – apontei pro potinho na mão da minha mãe.

- Sorvete. – ela deu de ombros – Se quiser comer alguma coisa pede pra alguém preparar. – levantei pra olhar dentro do potinho que ela comia – Brigadeiro com cobertura de uva. – ela esclareceu o sabor daquele negócio esquisito.

- Hn.

Minha irmã me olhou com o cenho franzido e eu lembrei que a gente tinha que contar pra minha mãe que ela já podia pedir netos pro seu primogênito.

- Mãe, a gente precisa conversar. – eu levantei e a encarei sério, tapando a visão dela da TV.

- É, a gente tem algo pra falar. – minha irmã se postou do meu lado.

- Você não tá grávida não, né menina? – ela apontou a colher pra minha irmã acusatoriamente, a metralhando com o olhar.

- Não mãe! – minha irmã exclamou corada.

- Tá usando drogas? – ela virou a colher e o olhar mortífero pra mim.

- Tá doida, mulher? – exclamei indignado e arranquei aquela colher da mão dela antes que ela causasse algum estrago na gente.

Até colher na mão da minha mãe é um perigo.

- Então o que é? – ela olhou desconfiada pra gente.

Eu e Dejiko trocamos um olhar cúmplice.

- Nós meio que fizemos uma missão cupido pra juntar o Itachi e a Baby. – minha irmã explicou.

Minha mãe nos olhou chocada.

- E deu certo. – eu sorri quando a expressão no rosto da minha mãe se iluminou, e ela sorriu de orelha a orelha.

- Vocês estão falando sério? – ela perguntou ainda meio chocada.

- Seríssimo. – minha irmã concordou, sorrindo um pouquinho menos.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo incrédula.

- Não acredito cara, vocês são muito ninja! – ela disse e eu e a Dejiko fizemos um Hi-5 – E onde tá o casal vinte?

Nós coramos ao mesmo tempo.

- Bom, é que...

- Hn, er...

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha e se sentou melhor no sofá.

- Mãezinha linda do meu coração, essa é uma notícia meio bombástica e você tem que se preparar emocionalmente por que...

- Se comendo na banheira lá de cima. – cortei a minha irmã e ela me lançou um olhar irritado.

Minha mãe engasgou com o nada.

- Como? – ela disse com uma voz ameaçadora e estreitou os orbes ônix pra gente.

- Pois é – coloquei as mãos no bolso da calça – Se depender do Itachi você vai virar vovó cedo, cedo.

Armou-se o barraco.

- O QUE? – ela deu um pulo do sofá num movimento digno do Hulk e tampou o sorvete longe – QUEM AQUELE FILHOTE DE CRUZ CREDO PENSA QUE É?

- Você acabou de se chamar de cruz credo? – minha irmã cruzou os braços.

- EU NÃO QUERO SABER! – ignorando a Dejiko, ela começou a andar furiosamente de um lado pro outro na nossa frente – EU NÃO TENHO IDADE PRA SER AVÓ! – ela parou na nossa frente – TENHO? – ela apontou pro próprio rosto.

- Claro que não – minha irmã respondeu rapidamente.

- Nunca – concordei.

Minha mãe respirou profundamente umas três vezes.

- Ué, achei que gostasse da Baby e que ia ficar feliz de ela der sua nova norinha. – minha irmã olhou confusa pra nossa mãe.

- Dejiko, eu amo a Baby de paixão, e achei a coisa mais perfeita ela ficar com o Itachi. – ela disse revoltada – Mas se aquele moleque me aparecer com um bebê nós vamos ter um problema!

Eu levantei as sobrancelhas.

- Olha aqui, se ele acha que eu vou cuidar de bebê ele tá muito enganado! – ela gesticulava furiosamente – Eu não vou tomar conta de uma criança, vocês estão me ouvindo? Não vou! E eu não tenho cara de avó!

Ela saiu da sala com passos duros.

Nós soltamos risinhos abafados, mas paramos quando vimos minha mãe marchando em nossa direção de novo.

- E tem mais! – ela apontou o dedo na nossa cara – Eu quero uma banheira nova!

Ela saiu pisando duro de novo e dessa vez eu e minha irmã não conseguimos conter as gargalhadas.

A tarde passou rapidamente e a gente conseguiu convencer a minha mãe de que Baby não ia ter um filho. Pelo menos não tão cedo. O que foi particularmente meio difícil. Os dois ainda não deram sinal de vida, mas na hora do jantar eles tinham que descer ou minha mãe ia lá pegar eles à força. Era mais ou menos meia-noite e estávamos nós três comendo uma enorme pizza de frango com catupiry e bebendo coca-cola vendo "O ataque dos tomates assassinos".

Putz, esse filme mudou a minha vida. Totalmente construtivo pro caráter de uma pessoa.

Sem contar que é o melhor filme de terror, tipo assim, do século. Totalmente recomendado.

- Filmão, ein? – minha irmã perguntou olhando pro filme que passava na TV.

- Era pra ser de terror? – minha mãe perguntou também ser desviar os olhos.

- Pára de reclamar vocês! Prestaram atenção no nome do filme? "Ataque dos tomates assassinos"! Dava pra deduzir só pelo nome, né? - resmunguei – Sem contar que eu amei esse filme, tipo assim, virou meu filme favorito. Nunca vi nada igual.

- Realmente não tem nada igual – as duas falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Nós começamos a rir, mas paramos quando vimos uma Baby escarlate descendo as escadas e um Itachi com cara de cú.

Ou seja, ele estava normal.

Baby caminhou até a gente, mas não ficou exatamente perto. Ela parou atrás do sofá que estava vazio ao nosso lado, e Itachi teve que puxá-la pra ela ir até o centro da sala, e nós três olhávamos fixamente pra eles.

Ela ficou mais vermelha.

- Já sabemos o que aconteceu lá em cima. – minha mãe quebrou o silêncio sepulcral que estava reinando na sala fazia alguns minutos.

Baby ficou _muito_ mais vermelha.

- O que você acha que aconteceu lá em cima? – Itachi perguntou inocentemente olhando pra ela e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu não sou idiota. – minha mãe disse com a voz cortante e franziu as sobrancelhas perfeitas numa linha furiosa acima dos olhos.

Ele me fuzilou com os olhos.

- Fofoqueiro. – ele me acusou.

- Não meu caro, apenas informante. – ergui minhas mãos em sinal de redenção. – E vamos combinar que foi uma cena meio chocante logo pra uma manhã de quarta feira.

- Vocês que trancaram a gente pra começo de conversa! – ele falava com ódio.

- Ah, mas você gostou, né? – ele fez menção de avançar pra cima de mim, mas no segundo seguinte minha irmã e a minha mãe estavam do meu lado, e Baby segurava o braço do meu irmão. – Itachi, nem vem! Qualquer um podia ter entrado naquele banheiro!

- E outra coisa: até quando vocês pretendiam esconder isso de mim? – minha mãe entrou na minha frente e olhava os dois acusatoriamente.

- Depende. Que a gente tá namorando ou que a gente fez sexo na banheira?

Nosso queixo foi lá no chão.

- Vocês...? – minha irmã balbuciou.

- Quer dizer que...? – perguntei do mesmo modo.

- Namorando? – minha mãe perguntou ainda chocada.

- Pois é - o inútil deu de ombros no melhor estilo o-que-isso-tem-de-mais?.

Mas tinha muita coisa. Quer dizer... qual foi a última vez que ele namorou? Acho que durou duas semanas e isso faz muito, muito tempo. Tudo bem que nós – eu, Itachi e Dejiko - nunca ficamos com alguém por mais de três semanas, isso era um fato.

Mas agora o bicho vai pegar. Porque, bem, é a Baby.

- Olha Mikoto, eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, de verdade. Eu não queria ter feito o que a gente fez lá em cima e eu sinto muito também Sasuke, você não devia ter visto, e eu quero que vocês saibam que eu vou voltar a morar com a minha tia Nayla e... – Baby começou a falar pela primeira vez, atropelando as desculpas tão rapidamente que eu tive que me esforçar pra entender.

Quando ela falou que ia embora, nós quatro – inclusive o Itachi – olhamos pra ela esbugalhadamente.

- Pode ir parando por aí mocinha. – minha mãe fez sinal para ela se calar e Baby o fez imediatamente. – Pode repetir o que disse? Você quer ir embora?

Ela respirou fundo.

- Eu já decidi, vou voltar a morar com a minha tia.

- Mas você não pode! – Itachi olhou pra ela revoltado.

- Acha que eu posso continuar aqui depois disso? – ela olhou pra ele da mesma forma.

- Você não precisa ir só por causa disso! – ajudei o meu irmão na tentativa de convencê-la.

- Hey, até onde eu sei você odeia sua tia! – minha mãe cruzou os braços e olhava pra ela seriamente.

- É, mas...

- Corrija-me se eu estiver errada. – minha mãe colocou uma mão no queixo e começou a andar de um lado pro outro na frente dela, digna de Sherlok Holmes em uma de suas brilhantes deduções – Peter e Olívia Trustears vieram da Inglaterra pra cá para ter uma vida melhor, e tinham quatro filhos, sendo que você é a menor deles. Seu irmão mais velho, Will Trustears, vinte e dois anos, morreu quando você tinha dois aninhos. Agora você tem seus irmãos Clarck Trustears, com trinta e um anos e Will Segundo, de dezenove. – Itachi estava com o olhar cravado em Baby desde o começo da história e eu e Dejiko não tirávamos os olhos da minha mãe, dando rápidas olhadelas pra Baby. Numa dessas olhadelas eu vi que os olhos dela estavam totalmente marejados – Os dois saíram de casa, e você teve que ir morar com a sua tia Nayla, que, até onde eu sei, também não gosta muito de você. – minha mãe parou na frente dela e a olhava de um jeito tão sério que eu nunca vi antes. – Você veio aqui porque precisava de dinheiro pra se sustentar, e sua meta atual é fazer o vestibular. Pretende ser escritora, certo? – minha mãe perguntou e ela apenas assentiu minimamente com a cabeça. – Quando você chegou Sasuke e Dejiko tinham acabado de ir embora, e você era um jeito que eu tinha de não pensar na falta esmagadora que eu sentia dos dois. – eu olhei pra Baby e vi as lágrimas escorrendo livremente pelo seu rosto – Agora eu só quero saber uma coisa. – reparando mais na voz da minha mãe eu notei que ela estava completamente chorosa, e eu não tinha percebido que ela estava chorando até ver uma lágrima escorrer pelo pescoço dela. – O que a gente fez pra você querer ir embora?

Baby levantou a cabeça rapidamente, e quando olhou pra minha mãe, as lágrimas dela caíram com mais força.

- Vocês não fizeram nada! E querer não é exatamente o termo. Eu me sinto no dever de ir, entende? Depois do que aconteceu hoje...

Vi Itachi abaixar a cabeça e respirar fundo pela boca.

- Olha aqui. – minha irmã parou na frente dela e a encarava com uma fúria assustadora. Itachi até fez menção de fazer alguma coisa, mas eu fiz um sinal pra que ele ficasse quieto. – Baby, você sabe que eu não sou tua fã e desde que eu cheguei eu não vou com a tua fuça. – Baby arregalou os olhos diante do modo extremamente polido que a minha irmã tratava as pessoas e abaixou a cabeça – Quem você pensa que é? Você entra na minha família, bagunça tudo por aqui e quando tudo fica aparentemente certo, você pira? – minha irmã cruzou os braços e encarava Baby, que estava com a cabeça abaixada, duramente – Você é o que? Burra? Se não gosta da sua tia porque você quer ir? Porque quer magoar todo mundo? – Baby soluçava fracamente e nós três não tirávamos os olhos das duas um segundo sequer – Você acha o que? Que mamãe pensava que Itachi era um menininho inocente que nunca fez isso? Qual é, ela sabe que ele tem uma vida sexual digna de um prostituto!

- Hey! – Itachi protestou.

- E você cala a boca – minha irmã apontou pro Itachi e ele ficou quieto na hora. Ela voltou sua atenção pra Baby – O ponto é: mamãe sabe o que vocês fizeram e isso não é o fim do mundo. Muito pelo contrário. Não precisa armar esse drama todo, ou eu vou bater em você e dessa vez o Sasuke não vai conseguir me impedir.

- E eu sei que você provavelmente não queria fazer isso e foi seduzida por esse ser humano sem escrúpulos. – minha mãe apontou pro filho mais velho.

- Como é? – Itachi arqueou uma sobrancelha, incrédulo.

Vi o rosto de Baby ganhar um leve rubor. Só não ri porque ia estragar o sermão.

- Baby, olha pra mim. – minha mãe pediu e lentamente Baby levantou os olhos vermelhos e lacrimejantes na sua direção – Você acha que eu não fiquei feliz por você e o Itachi ficarem juntos? Claro que não sua boba, pra mim foi a coisa mais perfeita que podia ter acontecido. Só vai concretizar o fato de você ser uma Uchiha, mesmo eu já te considerando como uma. – ela botou um dedo no queixo, pensativa – E eu já te planejava juntar com um dos dois de qualquer forma. Mas por questão de afinidade eu estava cogitando mais o Sasuke.

- Não, eu acho uma coisa incrível como eu não tenho opinião nem quando se trata de decidir a minha vida amorosa. – resmunguei e ouvi todo mundo rir, relaxando o ambiente.

Mesmo que fosse às minhas custas.

- Mas ela não iria embora de qualquer modo. – Itachi deu de ombros – Eu não iria deixar.

- Oh, que medo. – Baby fez uma cara sarcástica.

- E pára de chorar, você vai ser uma Uchiha afinal de contas – minha irmã colocou uma mão na cintura e Baby fez o que ela mandou rapidamente. – O que te dá alguns direitos, como bater e xingar os meninos. – Dejiko completou animadamente.

Baby lançou um olhar maquiavélico pra mim.

- Ei, pode parar! Seu saco de pancada agora é o índio ali! – apontei pro Itachi.

- Quem é índio aqui, ô duendezinho do Papai Noel? – meu irmão perguntou cruzando os braços e abrindo um bico.

- Obrigada – ouvi Baby falar pra minha irmã.

- Não por isso – ela fez um sinal de descaso com a mão.

- Tudo bem, agora será que eu posso voltar a ver o meu filme? Porque eu já perdi muito tempo dessa preciosidade cinematográfica. – resmunguei sentando no sofá e senti minha mãe e minha irmã se jogarem ao meu lado rindo que nem umas desgraçadas.

Baby e Itachi deitaram em um outro sofá.

- Que porra é essa? – Itachi perguntou quando viu um tomate gigante rolando na rua. No filme, lógico.

- É o novo xodó do Sasuke. – minha irmã respondeu ainda rindo e abraçou a minha cintura.

- Tinha que ser. – Baby respondeu tentando segurar o riso.

- Espera, eu ainda tenho algo pra falar. – minha mãe disse num tom estranhamente melancólico e entrou na frente da TV.

- Mãe, tá atrapalhando o meu filme! – resmunguei indignado e vi todo mundo rir de novo, exceto a minha mãe.

Totalmente estranho. Os outros também perceberam e direcionamos olhares curiosos pra ela.

Ela suspirou tristemente.

- Vocês vão ter que voltar pra escola.

Como se tivéssemos combinado, nós quatro levantamos num pulo e gritamos ao mesmo tempo:

- O QUÊ?

- Ligaram hoje de manhã. Vocês voltam ainda hoje.

- Mas por que? – minha irmã perguntou.

- Bem, vocês ainda estão em aula. E perderam bastante nessa semana que ficaram aqui, então o colégio quer vocês de volta, e rápido.

- Não, quero dizer, não tem nada a ver... a gente pode, talvez... – eu ia atropelando as palavras rapidamente.

- Não tem jeito de eles ficarem? – Itachi encarou a minha mãe.

- Não. – ela nos encarou com um olhar carregado de desculpas - Se tivesse eu já teria encontrado. – ela completou melancolicamente. – Sinto muito, mesmo.

Eu estava vendo meu mundo cair. Fato.

- Quando a gente vai? – perguntei expressando uma calma que, na verdade, eu não sentia.

- Depois do almoço.

- Então eu acho melhor tentar dormir. – minha irmã disse de uma forma neutra e me puxou escadas acima.

Eu estava estático, chocado demais pra me mexer.

E era mais que óbvio que eu não ia conseguir dormir, por mais que eu tentasse. A madrugada e a manhã passaram lenta, melancólica e deprimente. Ninguém mais ousou falar com a gente, somente o básico.

Ninguém estava feliz com a nossa partida.

Depois do almoço – que foi passado em um silêncio massacrante – nós nos vestimos de acordo com o clima de Manhattan, que estava absurdamente frio. Eu estava com uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa de manga comprida branca, uma outra de lã preta de gola alta e um grosso casaco preto por cima, sem contar as luvas cinza. Minha irmã também estava parecida, só que o casaco dela era azul claro.

- Eu acho melhor vocês se despedirem aqui, vai ser mais rápido. – Itachi aconselhou.

Eu assenti, e nós nos despedimos demoradamente, com a minha mãe e Baby começando a chorar, o que fez o coraçãozinho de manteiga da minha irmã dar sinais de vida.

Quando eu ia entrar no táxi, Itachi me parou do lado de fora.

- Que foi? – quando eu falei saiu fumaça da minha boca e eu franzi o cenho – Já com saudades? – sorri maroto.

- Idiota – ele estava sorrindo pra mim – Mas sobre o que você falou no quarto, sobre não ter mais jeito pra você com aquela garota.

- Sei? – engoli em seco.

- Você tá errado.

- Tudo bem Sr. Baudelaire, eu já tentei e não deu certo.

- Quem disse que tem só um jeito? E além do mais, eu desisto. – ele ergueu as mãos em sinal de redenção – Você é melhor nisso do que eu, eu tenho que admitir duendezinho.

- Não sou não. Você conquistou a Baby, já eu...

- Bem, eu não me tranquei no banheiro com ela sozinho.

Olhei pra ele confuso.

- O que eu quero dizer é que se precisar de ajuda, lembre-se: eu te devo uma. – ele sorriu – E os Uchihas nunca descumprem suas promessas.

- Acho que vou me arrepender disso, mas... obrigado, de verdade. – sorri sacana e ele deu um sorriso convencido.

Pronto, já me arrependi de ter dito.

A viajem até o aeroporto e do aeroporto até a escola foi silenciosa, mas não foi um silêncio ruim. Eu e Dejiko estávamos ocupados demais, cada um com seus pensamentos.

Pra mim, voltar vai ser suicídio. Eu vou voltar e vou sentir cada vez mais falta da Sakura até quando meu corpo não agüentar mais de dor. A pior dor de todas.

Eu estava cogitando seriamente me jogar pela janelinha do avião.

Qual seria a diferença? Eu teria que ir pra casa pra morrer do mesmo jeito, só que lentamente e sem nenhum aviso. Eu ia começar a chorar quando alguém falasse da Sakura. Eu ia ver ela em todos os lugares. Eu teria que assistir ela morrer.

Acho que eu vou virar emo só por causa disso.

Depois que o avião chegou, - lembrando da nossa magnífica idéia de não trazer malas - nós fomos direto pra escola. As amigas da Dejiko e os meus estavam no jardim e começaram a gritar quando nos viram, como se não nos víssemos fazia três vidas.

Super discretos, pra variar.

Depois da interminável sessão de oi-como-é-bom-te-ver-de-novo, nó começamos a entrar no Konoha, mais conhecido como meu futuro pesadelo.

- CARA, POR QUE VOCÊS DEMORARAM TANTO? – Naruto berrou no meu ouvido.

- Tá gritando porque, se eu to do seu lado? – olhei feio pra ele e o desgraçado só riu, coçando a nuca.

- Ah Dejiko, a gente sentiu tanta a sua falta! – Tenten a abraçou carinhosamente.

- Sasuke, a gente também sentiu sua falta, por incrível que pareça! Isso aqui ficou um tédio. – Neji disse e vi os outros concordarem com a cabeça.

- E problemático. – Shikamaru concordou.

- É, o Naruto não parava de falar, só que parece que essa besta só cala a boca quando é você que briga com ele. – Gaara fuzilou o loiro com o olhar e ele deu língua.

- Sem você aqui não tem quem eu encher. Shikamaru só fica falando "mas que problemático" – Naruto tentou imitar a voz no Nara, mas ficou mais parecendo com uma bicha, o que nos fez rir. E uma veia saltar na cabeça do gênio. – E Gaara e Neji tem uma paciência de jó do cassete. Não tem muita graça implicar com eles. Já você estoura mais rápido, fica mais divertido.

Eu dei um sorriso de lado.

- Sabia que vocês me amam, suas pragas! – abri os braços exageradamente.

Eles resmungaram uns "Ah, cala a boca!" e "Se mata, cara!" entre as risadas. O grupo das meninas conversava alheiamente ao nosso lado, e eu só me lembrei que elas estavam ali quando elas riram alto.

De repente eu vi Kiba vindo em nossa direção.

- E aí, como foram as férias? – ele perguntou.

Estranho. Muito, muito estranho.

- Hn... boas. – disse surpreso. Porque, combinemos, não era muito normal Kiba vir falar com a gente. Ele ficava mais com o Shino, um garoto estranho que estudava também na nossa sala, e com o maluco anormal do Rock Lee.

- Foram ótimas, Kiba. – minha irmã disse com um sorriso caloroso. Suas amigas se entreolhavam entre si com sorrisinhos e meus amigos olhavam confusos pra mim que olhava pros dois desconfiado.

Alerta vermelho piscando.

- Bem, semana que vem ainda tá de pé, né?

Minha irmã adquiriu um tom levemente rosado nas bochechas.

- Ah, claro. Sem problemas. – ela respondeu nervosamente.

Ah, só podia ser brincadeira.

- Tem certeza que não tem nenhum problema, maninha? – cruzei os braços e olhei pra ela com o cenho franzido.

Ela deu um pulo quando ouviu a minha voz e engoliu em seco.

- Ah... hm... bem... é que... – ela suspirou, sem tirar os olhos de mim – Kiba me convidou pra sair. – ela completou com um sorriso amarelo.

- Me deixa adivinhar: e você não ia me avisar nada? Que feio, Kiba. – completei com sarcasmo e olhando pra ele duramente.

Ele deu um passo pra trás.

- Calma cara! É só um cinema.

- Dá pra se fazer um filho no cinema. – olhei pra ele irritado e dei um passo em sua direção, e ele recuou dois.

Ouvi meus amigos atrás de mim, e eu achei que fosse o Naruto: "Aposto minha mesada no Sasuke". "Desiste loiro, é mais do que óbvio que Sasuke mata o Inuzuka de boa". Dessa vez Gaara, eu acho. "Tudo bem, então eu aposto que isso não dura dez minutos.", Naruto insistiu de novo. "Eu acho que não dura nem seis", Neji apostou.

Nem eu sabia que tinha uma moral tão alta. Uhul, ponto pra mim.

- Sasuke, não é nada de mais. – minha irmã rebateu.

- Não, é muita coisa. Não vou deixar você sair com o garoto-cachorro. – virei o cenho franzido pra minha irmã e vi ela franzir o dela.

Qual é, Kiba era, no mínimo, estranho. E suponho que ele tenha algum caso com aquele cachorro feio dele. Ela devia me agradecer.

- Há, adorei essa. Garoto-cachorro. – ouvi Naruto rir atrás de mim e depois um barulho que julguei como um tapa.

- Desde quando você é um irmão protetor, ein? – Kiba disse sarcasticamente e deu um passo incerto em nossa direção, e vi Dejiko olhar pra ele com uma cara de cala-a-boca-se-não-você-morre.

E ele ia morrer. Mesmo.

- Eu vou quebrar esse seu nariz inútil. – eu ia voar em cima dele, só que senti quatro pares de mãos me segurarem fortemente por trás.

- Calma cara!

- Fica frio!

- Relaxa!

Meus amigos gritavam ao mesmo tempo tentando me acalmar enquanto eu me debatia pra me soltar.

Eu ia desfalcar o clã dos Inukuka. Ah, se ia.

Quem ele pensa que é? Querer abusar do meu bebezinho? Num cinema?

Morte ao Kiba.

- Dejiko, manda o Kiba sair daqui! O Sasuke vai derrubar a gente e não vai demorar muito! – ouvi Shikamaru gritar pra minha irmã e ela e as meninas ficaram fora do meu campo de visão por um tempo.

Um tempo depois elas voltaram e eu olhei pra ela furioso, e ela se encontrava levemente irritada. Ela estava cercada por Tenten, Temari Hinata e Ino, como se elas fossem um tipo de barreira ou algo parecido. Meus amigos me soltaram lentamente, com medo de que eu fosse atrás de Kiba de alguma forma.

E eu iria. Só tinhas umas continhas a acertar antes.

- Explique-se, mocinha. – sibilei irritado.

- Não é nada demais, ele só me chamou pra ir ao cinema. – ela rodou os olhos.

- Ah claro que sim, Kiba é um menininho tão inocente. – respondi com sarcasmo.

- Sasuke, desencana, não confia nela não? – Ino interviu e pela visão periférica vi Gaara fazer um sinal de cala a boca com a mão.

- Não confio é no Kiba, loira. – olhei pra ela e depois voltei o olhar pra minha irmã.

- Não pode montar uma jaula ao meu redor, sabia?

- Quer ver que eu posso? – sorri de lado e vi ela ficar vermelha de raiva.

- Porque você tem que armar essa cena? Eu só vou ao cinema!

- Hn, aposto que Itachi concorda comigo. Acho que ele devia nos visitar, o que você acha? – peguei o meu celular.

- NÃO! – ela ficou pálida de repente – Você já é suficiente. – ela murmurou.

- Eu acho uma boa. Porque se ele passar pelos Uchiha, acho que ele mereça você. – disse com sarcasmo.

Ninguém nunca conseguiu passar por mim e por Itachi, e Dejiko sabia bem disso.

- O que você acha que pode acontecer? – ela cruzou os braços.

De repente uma imagem se pintou na minha cabeça, a mesma que eu vi ontem de manhã, só que ao invés de Baby na banheira era Dejiko e ao invés de Itachi era o...

Mas agora é que ela não ia mesmo.

- NÃO! – gritei tentando bloquear aquela imagem asquerosa da minha cabeça, e, num reflexo, eu peguei a minha irmã no colo e comecei a ir pro meu quarto.

Ela se debatia e gritava comigo ao mesmo tempo, querendo descer.

- SASUKE! ME SOLTA!

- Você não vai com ele e fim da história.

- QUE COISA MAIS... HOMEM DAS CAVERNAS! É ISSO QUE VOCÊ TÁ PARECENDO!

- Não vai, não adianta.

- PÁRA COM ISSO, ME LARGA!

- Não vou largar.

- EU VOU! ME SOLTA, EU QUERO DESCER!

- Não vai e ponto final.

Chegamos em frente à porta, mas como eu não podia usar as mãos, eu tomei distância pra chutá-la.

- LARGA, SEU OGRO!

- Fica quieta, já tá me cansando.

- ENTÃO ME SOLTA, SEU ARMÁRIO!

- Cala essa boca.

Dei um chute e a porta abriu com um estalo, fazendo o barulho ecoar por todo o corredor. Eu entrei olhando pro chão pra não cair, mas quando olhei pra frente eu estaquei.

Sakura estava do lado da minha cama, com os cabelos róseos bagunçados, tinha pregas roxas abaixo dos olhos, os olhos verdes estavam muito vermelhos e seu rosto estava afogado em lágrimas, sem contar que ela soluçava sem parar.

Minha mente não parava um segundo. Ela estava viva. Aqui. O choque e a sensação de alívio vieram como um torpor, e meus músculos relaxaram na hora.

O problema é que os dos braços também relaxaram, aí conseqüentemente eu deixei minha irmã cair com tudo no chão.

Mas eu não liguei. Eu estava chocado, feliz, contente e aliviado demais pra me importar com o tapa que ia levar depois. Abri a boca umas quatro vezes, só que não saiu nada. Sakura ainda me encarava inseguramente, e seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar. Reuni todo o meu cérebro pra tentar falar alguma coisa e a única coisa que conseguiu sair da minha boca foi:

- SAKURA?

**OLÁ PESSOAS!**

**Como vão meus amados brotos?**

**Espero que bem.**

**BEM, EU QUERIA DEDICAR ESSE CAP À LINDA KAAH HYUUGA , QUE DIDICOU UM CAP DA SUA FIC MARAVILHOSA À MINHA PESSOINHA! ELA NÃO É MARA?**

**Garotos e garotas da minha vida, esse cap também tá maior! Rapaz, to virando ninja.**

**Well, well, não sei se eu to atrasada ou não (embora eu ache que não), mas to escrevendo o mais rápido que eu posso, juro. Os outros cap não tem previsão de quando vão sair, anyways.**

**DUDES, EU QUERIA AGRADECER MUITO A TODO MUNDO QUE MANDOU REVIEW! VOCÊS TÃO NO MEU CORAÇÃO! s2**

**Yeah, respondendo:**

'**luh-chan – **Don't worry, baby! De retardada, idiota e ceguinha todas nós temos um pouco! ;D POAKPSAKPASKPAKSPOASPOK', óbvio que eu te perdôo! Gostou mesmo? *-* haha, Ita-kun cagou na cama! VOCÊ E O SASUKE VÃO CASAR? Mas ele já não é casado comigo? POLIGAMIA ROCK'S! \o/ Dude, a parada do Guitar Hero aconteceu mesmo, lá na casa de um amigo meu. É, eu também teria muito ciúmes do Uchiha-baby. Porque, bem... é SASUKE UCHIHA, né? Sakura já tá de volta, olha aí! E teve ItaBaby! Tá aí a att, espero que você tenha gostado! Bj! ;*

**Karoll – **Own, obrigado, de verdade! A Sakura apareceu nesse cap, e eu espero que você goste! *-* Beijo! ;*

**Akaane-chaan. – **Você chorou? Own, obrigada dude! Eu também chorei enquanto tava escrevendo... mas a Sakura vai aparecer a partir de agora! ;D Aquela limpeza deles ruleia, né não? Beeijo! ;*

**Hyuuga Tenten n.n – **Obrigada meu amor, de verdade! Hehe, espere novidades no roubo dude, espere... vai ser surpreendente. A review tá linda, obrigada! Beijos! :*

**Júlia S . S – **Hey Juh-chan! Minhas festas foram boas também, obrigada! ^^ POAPSKAPKSPAKPSKAPSPAOSKPOK', don't worry, as mães são assim mesmo! A minha me manda calar a boca toda hora e fica me chamando de doida. u.ú Eu também imaginei essa cena e fiquei rindo sozinha! Se bem que foi um desperdício enorme, devia estar tão gostoso! D': Dude, eu também amei a Dejiko, sei lá, ela foi criada num momento de inspiração meu que só Jesus... Aê, a Sakura apareceu pra você matar as saudades, pelo menos um pouquinho! Ah, e muito obrigada pela review em "Thanks, jerk!", eu simplesmente amei! Amor, você é tão linda e fofa! Eu juro que, quando eu tiver tempo e imaginação eu vou dedicar uma fic pra você, de verdade! Beijo borrado de bananas flambadas! ;*

**thasa UH'S2 – **PAOKSPAKPSKAPKSPAKSPOASK, as mães são malucas, fato. Ainda vai contecer muita coisa com a Sakura e o nosso amado Sasukinho. Obrigada, de verdade! *-* Espero que curta a att! Bj! =*

**Nina Point du Lac – **Aw, valeu cunhadinha do meu core! Gostou mesmo? Que bom! POAKSPKAPSKPAKSPAKSPOK', Okay, okay, eu espero! Beijos minha linda! ;*

**Kaah Hyuuga – **Hey Kaah-nee-chan! *-* Dude, nós temos uma ligação paranormal psíquica (?)! Ou você é um tipo de médium, sei lá... VOCÊ LEMBROU DE MIM VENDO "E SE FOSSE VERDADE?" *-* Amor, agora toda vez que eu ver eu vou lembrar de você! Liga não amor, minha mãe também é crazy! \õ/ Se ela e matar e você voltar venha me visitar, ok? Visita de um fantasminha camarada é sempre legal! ;D Haha, Ita-kun borrado não é mara? Eu também adoro a Dejiko! É ISSO AÍ! Saseke-kun é da Sakura-chan e de mingúem mais! *dancinha da vitória* Mas e aí? O que você acha de ItaBaby? Eu sei amor, eu também acho o Sasuke sentimental foférrimo (?)! É, eu também iria querer aquelas bananas... Baby é má! Devia estar tão... gostosa! 8D SASUKE NUM SPYKER? Eu quero! O carro e o dono! '-' Sasuke é fortão amor! Espero que goste desse cap, ele é especialmente pra você! Beijos nee-chan! ;*

**Carol wells – **Ae! *-* Gostou mesmo, amor? Já tem mais flozinha! PAOKSPKAPSKAPKSPAOK' Espero que goste! Beijo cunhadinha! =*

**Sayuki-Sama – **Todo mundo amou oIta-kun cagado! Poor man! 8D Dude, encarnou o Sasuke-kun agora? O_O "Amor palpável"? Ri alto aqui! x) Bom, seu bolo devia estar gostoso... antes de cair no chão, claro. Eu já tentei fazer pão de queijo, só que virou pedra. Sério, se batesse na cabeça de alguém deixava o sujeito em coma. Eu também queria essa família! Será que eles nos adotam? *-* Yeah, minha mãe também me dá medo. Beijos amoure! ;*

**Akemi – Namikaze – **Tinho do Sasuke, né? Eu também quase choro! E aí, eles se reencontraram! Foi inspirado nele sim! x) Beijos! ;*

**Harumi-san – **Obrigada, e que bom que você gostou! Tá aí a att! Beijundas! ;*

**Alice Carolina Cullen – **POAKPAKSPKAPSKAPKS', eu também rio sozinha com o Itachi! Pra você ver o que um porre não faz com uma pessoa! Sasuke é tão fofo! Amo aquele cara! Sasuke e Dejiko são uma dupla dinâmica, fato! Aquele banheiro... rock's! Eles se encontraram! \õ/ Espero que goste desse cap! Bj! ;*

**Princess of ocean – **Vai ter mais SasuSaku em breve! ;D Sorry, não respondi os reviews porque ia demorar muito mais... não me mate, se não sem o resto da fic! ;D Espero que goste da continuação! Beijo! :*

**Grazi Holic – **Você gostou amiga? Que bom! Mandei ele pro colégio já, ainda vai ter muita surpresa pela frente... Obrigada pela review, beijo! ;*

'**Seenhorita Uchiha – **Grande, né? Esse também é bem grande! *-* Pronto dude, eles já se reencontraram! AMO DEMAIS essa família! Gosta de fazer _essas_ coisas no banheiro, ein? *sorrisinho malicioso* POAPSKAPSKPAKSPAOSKPK', bj! ;*

**sayuri-chan – **Obrigada, flor! *-* Sasuke faz a gente se emocionar, né não? Ah cara, como eu queria aquela banana... antes de virar o Lago Ness, claro. Vai ter SasuSaku em breve, amor! Veremos se ele vai mesmo desistir... beijos! ;*

**OWN DUDES OBRIGADA DE VERDADE POR TODAS ÀS REVIEWS LINDAS!**

**Bem, eu não tenho muito que dizer... ok, ok, já vou calar a boca.**

**Boas férias minhas trutas, descansem e aproveitem bem!**

**BeiJones e BeiJudd's 4 EVERYBODY! ;***

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha**


	15. Adiamento

**Capítulo 15: Adiamento**

Eu desconfiava seriamente de que eu tinha virado uma estátua.

O choque, a surpresa, a felicidade e o alívio vieram como uma enorme onda de paralisia, que era tão forte que eu não conseguia nem pensar em me mexer. Forcei meu cérebro a me obrigar a fazer alguma coisa, e só o que eu consegui balbuciar foi:

- Sakura... – eu disse de novo, só que nessa vez num murmúrio tão baixo que eu aposto que ela não ouviu.

Eu tinha conseguido fazer meu cérebro funcionar e cogitei sair correndo e abraçar a Sakura, berrando no ouvido dela que se ela fizesse isso comigo de novo ela ia voltar pra aquele hospital com hematomas. Só que quando eu dei o primeiro passo meu pé bateu em alguma coisa e eu caí no chão.

Nota mental: parar de ficar caindo antes que eu desloque um osso do quadril.

No segundo seguinte Sakura estava abaixada do meu lado, me olhando cuidadosamente, como sempre fora.

- Mas que... – eu levantei pra ver em que desgraça eu tinha tropeçado, mas quando eu vi meus olhos se arregalaram.

Me fudi legal agora.

- SASUKE! QUE PORRA FOI ESSA? – minha irmã estava com uma mão na barriga e me metralhava com o olhar.

A minha sorte era que ela não tinha visão de raio laser.

Se eu sobrevivesse Sakura ia ouvir poucas e boas, ah se ia.

- Hn... – olhei pra ela sem saber o que fazer e, de esguelha vi Sakura olhar pra ela meio apavorada.

- PRIMEIRO VOCÊ PIRA, E AGORA DÁ UMA DE MALUCO? PELO AMOR, EIN? QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE ME DEIXAR CAIR NO CHÃO E TROPEÇAR EM MIM? – ela levantou berrando furiosamente e limpando a roupa. Depois ela parou e ficou olhando seriamente pra mim. – O que você sabe sobre a Sakura?

Engoli em seco.

- "Você vai contar pra ela?" – Sakura me olhou preocupada.

- Nada.

- Eu não sou idiota, Sasuke. Ouvi o que você falou. – ela uniu as sobrancelhas em sinal de irritação – O que você sabe sobre a Sakura? – ela repetiu a pergunta com mais impaciência.

- Como eu poderia saber alguma coisa sobre ela? – rebati.

- Não teste minha inteligência, Sasuke Uchiha. – ela apontou o dedo pra mim e disse com uma voz cortante – Eu lembro que você inventou aquela história tosca de que você era namorado da Haruno e agora você falou o nome dela que eu ouvi muito bem.

- Não tem nada a ver – tentei soar verdadeiro, mas o nervosismo me atrapalhou.

- Sem contar que anda muito estranho esses dias. – ela me ignorou e continuou falando, me encarando intensamente – Eu quero saber o que você sabe sobre ela, Sasuke.

- E se eu a conhecer, ein? O que tem de tão estranho? – levantei e perguntei olhando pra ela. – Eu preciso ficar sozinho. – a empurrei pra fora do quarto e fechei a porta na cara chocada dela. Suspirei longamente ainda sem soltar a maçaneta, olhando pro chão.

Eu ficava cada vez mais ferrado.

- "Tudo bem?" – ouvi a voz cautelosa da Sakura e, quando olhei pro lado, vi que ela também estava apoiada na parede e me olhava intensamente.

- Não, não tá tudo bem. – me virei pra ela completamente furioso – Você faz alguma idéia do que eu passei? Ahn? Não, você não faz, não é? Foram os dias mais torturantes da minha vida! Toda vez que a minha mente ficava desocupada por pelo menos dois minutos eu ficava pensando que você tinha morrido e que a culpa era minha. Você não faz idéia do lixo que eu me senti! Você não faz idéia da _dor _que eu senti! – eu não queria falar aquilo pra ela, mas foi mais forte do que eu. Quando eu percebi as palavras fluíam da minha boca rapidamente, e eu não era capaz de conte-las. Toda a raiva e mágoa que eu senti naqueles dias foram postos pra fora sem o meu consentimento. – Porque você fez isso comigo? – perguntei num murmúrio e sentei na ponta da minha cama.

- "P-Perdão." – a voz soluçante e chorosa da Sakura me atingiu como um tapa, e eu olhei preocupado pra ela. – "Eu nã-não queria que você ficasse desse jeito, me desculpa..." – ela começou a chorar ruidosamente. – "Ma-Mas d-depois que você foi embora daquele hospital eu me senti um nada tão grande que eu não agüentei." – ela olhou com os olhos cheios de culpa pra mim – "Eu não consegui passar um dia naquele hospital depois que você foi embora. Eu... tive que voltar. Precisava te contar uma coisa. Mas eu não te encontrei, aí eu descobri que você tinha ido pra casa. Desde então eu estou aqui." – ela enxugou as lágrimas com as costas da mão, mas outras molharam o rosto dela de novo. – "Eu fiquei com medo, Sasuke. Muito medo."

- Medo de que? – perguntei olhando pros olhos verdes, que brilhavam mais intensamente por causa das lágrimas.

- "Medo de você ter realmente desistido de mim." – ela fungou e mais uma vez tentou limpar as lágrimas, só que dessa vez de um jeito mais bem sucedido.

- Nunca desisti de você. Você desistiu de si mesma. – a encarei profundamente e ela deu um sorrisinho mínimo.

- Eu quero mudar isso. – ela suspirou e o sorriso aumentou minimamente. – É bom te ter de volta.

- Sabia. Pode confessar, tava morrendo de saudades minhas, por isso que você voltou. – a encarei com um sorriso maroto.

Ela bufou e revirou os olhos.

- "Ah, esquece. Você é um completo idiota."

- Pode confessar, Sakurinha. Tava doida pra eu voltar e você me espiar enquanto eu tomo banho. – a encarei provocativamente.

Ela me olhou completamente chocada.

- "Eu retiro tudo o que eu disse. Ficar com você vai ser um tormento."

- Tormento, sei... – respondi ainda maroto e vi ela ficar levemente rosada.

- "Ah, vai se ferrar, Sasuke! Ainda não entendi porque eu to falando disso com você." – ela resmungou com um bico de criança e eu ri. – "Mas eu queria te falar uma coisa, lembra? E é muito, _muito_ séria."

- E o que é, exatamente? – franzi as sobrancelhas em de curiosidade.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

- "Primeiro eu tenho que te perguntar uma coisa."

Bufei.

- O que é?

- "Você ainda quer me ajudar?"

- Achei que isso já estava bem claro. – levantei da cama e fiquei olhando pra ela, impaciente com as voltas que ela dava pra me dizer o que quer que fosse.

- "Tudo bem então... você tem que saber" – cruzei os braços em impaciência e ela respirou fundo – "Sasuke, lembra que eu te falei que eu ia morrer porque meu coração estava parando?" – eu tremi com a lembrança e ela me encarava com um semblante sério, mas me transmitia uma tristeza enorme – "Não vou morrer mais por causa disso."

Eu quase dancei na boquinha da garrafa de tanta felicidade.

Quase.

- SÉRIO? Sakura, isso é... incrível! Perfeito! Agora a gente não precisa mais se preocupar com prazos e... – eu falava eufórico com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha, gesticulando animadamente.

- "Não é bem assim." – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente – "Receio que agora é que a gente tem mesmo que se preocupar com prazos."

- Ué, eu não entendi. – a encarei confuso.

Ela suspirou.

- "Eu disse que não ia morrer por causa daquilo, não que não ia morrer."

- Como você é estraga prazeres – resmunguei e ela tentou dar uma coisa que deveria ser um sorriso. – Dá pra você explicar? Eu não to entendendo!

- "Sasuke, eu não vou mais morrer de um jeito natural por que..." – ela hesitou e eu a olhei sugestivamente, pra que ela continuasse – "...porque vão desligar as máquinas que me mantêm viva."

Foi como se eu tivesse levado um soco no estômago.

- ...O que? – perguntei ainda tentando entender o que ela tinha me falado; eu repetia a frase dela quinhentas vezes em pensamento, mas a única coisa que eu conseguia concluir era: iam matar a Sakura.

E eu não fiquei nada feliz com isso.

- "Sasuke, você..."

- NÃO! Quero dizer, eles não podem! Isso seria o mesmo que matar uma pessoa, não seria? Eles deviam salvar vidas, não matá-las! Isso é... errado, não pode! – eu ia gritando furiosamente, andando pelo quarto e Sakura ia atrás de mim. Minha mente estava a mil, mas isso não saía da minha cabeça. Sakura. Morta.

Não, não agora. Não agora que eu tinha conseguido convencê-la. Não agora que eu iria salva-la.

Inadmissível.

- Eles não podem, Sakura. – a encarei firmemente. – Isso seria homicídio doloso, é contra lei.

- "Sasuke" – ela me olhou com uma carinha fofa – "Calma, ok? Respira fundo." – mesmo contra a vontade respirei fundo – "Sim, eles podem..." – eu ia interromper, mas ela foi mais rápida – "... e não, não é contra lei."

- Claro que é! Matar uma pessoa é crime! – exclamei indignado.

- "Não nesse caso, Sasuke." – ela disse calmamente e isso me irritou mais – "Se o hospital precisar que as máquinas estejam disponíveis, eles têm que desocupar uma." – ela riu sem humor – "E porque não tirar de uma pessoa que já está morrendo?"

- Ah, então é assim? Eles simplesmente escolhem a dedo quem vai morrer? – perguntei tentando controlar o fluxo de adrenalina que passava em mim.

- "Não é bem assim. Só se a pessoa que está usando ou responsável assinar um contrato que diz que, se a pessoa estiver começando a morrer, as máquinas podem ser desligadas."

- Porque as pessoas assinam isso? – perguntei revoltado.

- "Pra diminuir o sofrimento da pessoa que está morrendo, pra ela ter uma morte mais rápida e de preferência indolor."

- Que coisa ridícula. Quem seria idiota a ponto de... – parei o meu discurso e olhei pra ela com uma cara chocada – Você não assinou essa merda, assinou?

- "Bem, eu..."

- Assinou? – disse de um modo assassino fuzilando ela com os olhos.

- "Na verdade eu não assinei." – suspirei aliviado e ela mordeu o lábio inferior – "Quem assinou foi a Amaya, já que eu estava meio impossibilitada de pegar na caneta."

Silêncio.

- ELA FEZ O QUÊ?

- "Sasuke, fica calmo!" – ela me olhou assustada.

- FICAR CALMO? ELA ACABOU DE SENTENCIAR A SUA MORTE! – eu andava em círculos pelo quarto, furiosamente. – ELA É O QUÊ? DOIDA? AQUELE CABELO ROSA DEVE EMBURRECER AS PESSOAS!

- "Calma aí, eu também tenho cabelo rosa!" – ela resmungou com um bico de criança.

Ah cara, eu tava com uma vontade assassina de jogar a Amaya na frente de um ônibus. E esse ônibus ia ter que escorregar, bater, derrapar no meio fio, capotar, rolar morro abaixo e de preferência cair dentro de um rio com uma correnteza muito forte. Ou melhor, jogar a porra do ônibus nas cataratas do Niágara.

É, é isso.

- Não acredito, não acredito, não pode ser... – eu resmungava indignado. De repente eu parei e peguei meu casaco, que eu tinha tirado quando expulsei a minha irmã.

- "Pra onde você vai?"

- Praquela porcaria de hospital. – respondi já saindo do quarto.

- "E vai fazer o que?" – ela perguntou quando eu estava saindo do carro, já na porta da merda do hospital.

- Você vai ver.

Fui até a recepção.

- Oi, eu preciso falar urgentemente com uma doutora que trabalha aqui.

- Qual doutora? – a recepcionista perguntou com um tom de voz neutro.

- Er... eu não lembro o nome dela, ela era velha e baixinha. Chacy, Chimi...

- "Chyo." – Sakura me corrigiu.

- Chyo! – exclamei.

- Só um minuto. – ela pegou o telefone e falou alguma coisa que não deu pra eu ouvir e me mandou aguardar, e eu agradeci.

Eu batucava o refrão de uma música no balcão quando a doutora velha e baixinha entrou no meu campo de visão. Eu saí correndo na sua direção e ela se assustou levemente quando me viu.

- Doutora, eu preciso muito falar com você!

- Calma, criança. – ignorei o 'criança' para o próprio bem dela – O que você quer, Uchiha? – ela perguntou de um jeito gentil.

- Vocês vão matar a Sakura? – perguntei trêmulo com a resposta.

- Uchiha, nós não vamos matá-la. – ela disse severamente.

- Mas vão desligar o aparelho dela, não vão?

- Sim, nós vamos. – ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Então sim, vocês vão matá-la! Que tipo de monstros são vocês? Matando pessoas que nem podem se defender!

- Nós não somos monstros! – ela exclamou.

- São monstros sim, só não admitem! E ainda dizem que salvam vidas. – completei com sarcasmo. – Hipócritas. – acusei e ela fez uma expressão de mágoa, mas eu não estava nem aí. A velhinha e o hospital que se explodam, eu queria Sakura viva.

- "Sasuke, pára com isso! Não vai adiantar você brigar com ela, ela não tem culpa! Ninguém tem! Agora fica calmo, por favor." – Sakura colocou as mãos nos meus ombros e me encarou serenamente e as esmeraldas estavam com um brilho estranho.

Enchi tanto o pulmão de ar que ele chegou a doer.

- Entendo que o senhor esteja triste e revoltado, mas se controle, por favor – a velhinha pediu e me lançou um olhar gélido.

- Cala a boca sua assassina, você ainda não me viu triste e muito menos revoltado. – lancei o meu pior olhar pra ela, e ela se encolheu.

- "Sasuke, já chega. Tudo bem, já acabou. Calma." – Sakura me abraçou e sussurrava calmamente no meu ouvido. Eu me arrepiei quando ouvi a sua voz perto da minha orelha, e eu espero muito que ela não tenha percebido. Eu queria desesperadamente abraça-la de volta, mas eu não podia.

Não se eu quisesse ficar longe de um hospício.

Quando ela percebeu que eu fiquei meio desconfortável com a posição que nós nos estávamos – ela me abraçando e eu parado que nem uma pilastra, sem poder fazer nada – ela me soltou e seus olhos me mandavam ter cuidado.

- Senhor Uchiha, receio que se continuar assim, vou ter que pedir pro senhor se retirar. – ela falou num tom mais baixo.

- Eu faço qualquer coisa. – implorei.

- Sinto muito, mas não há mais nada que se possa fazer por ela. – ela respondeu tristemente.

- Eu compro uma máquina daquelas se for preciso. – sugeri.

- Uchiha, não...

- É sério, não é problema pra mim. – respondi desesperado – A Uchiha's Company é o meu futuro patrimônio, eu compro esse hospital se precisar, mas, por favor, não desliga aquela máquina. – eu implorei desesperado e ela pareceu levemente assustada quando eu falei da empresa. Foi estranho, eu nunca tinha reivindicado a Uchiha's Company como minha pra nada, e agora eu disse que ela seria meu futuro patrimônio. Muito estranho. Mas situações desesperadas pedem medidas desesperadas, não é? – Por favor. – implorei de novo e vi que a minha visão começou a embaçar e um nó se formou na minha garganta.

- Sinto muito, Uchiha. As máquinas são um bem do governo que não podem ser vendidas. E comprar o hospital iria demorar dias. – ela disse depois que se recuperou do susto, e abriu um sorrisinho minúsculo.

- Fala sério. – eu suspirei ruidosamente e tive que piscar pra tentar ver alguma coisa. Uma dúvida veio como um estalo na minha cabeça. – E quando é que vão desligar as máquinas? – decidi pegar leve com a velhinha e não falar 'matá-la' ou 'assassiná-la', afinal ela estava tentando me ajudar.

Embora falhasse totalmente.

Um frio se instalou na boca do meu estômago quando ela me olhou tristemente.

- Hoje ainda. Daqui a pouco, para ser mais exata.

Eu queria morrer.

Eu não consegui respirar e, por puro extinto, olhei para Sakura. Ela estava totalmente pálida e com os olhos muito foscos e tremia um pouco.

Eu realmente queria morrer.

- Você não pode fazer isso! – vociferei.

- Sinto muito mesmo, não foi eu quem decidi isso.

- Quem foi? – perguntei e percebi que eu estava tremendo violentamente, e minha mão estava fechada em punho.

- O gerente. – ela explicou com uma voz cansada - Sinto muito.

- Cadê ele? – perguntei o mais controlado possível, e ela me indicou um senhor de mais ou menos quarenta anos, enfiado num paletó preto. Ele tinha o cabelo preto lotado de gel, e conversava severamente com um enfermeiro.

- Com licença. – eu fui até ele e o senhor parou a conversa com o enfermeiro, olhando na minha direção. Sakura me seguia curiosa, embora o semblante ainda me mostrasse melancolia.

- Sim?

- Preciso que o senhor faça com que a máquina de Sakura Haruno não seja desligada hoje.

- Olha aqui, eu não tenho tempo para crises adolescentes e... – ele revirou os olhos.

- Você faz alguma idéia de quem eu sou? – eu deixei todo o orgulho e arrogância dos Uchiha que tinha acumulado em mim explodir de uma vez só, e devo confessar que a sensação era boa. Era como se eu tivesse injetado algum tipo de energético no meu corpo. Eu sentia que eu poderia fazer qualquer coisa. E eu podia, porque eu era um Uchiha. – Acho que não, então eu vou fazer você ter.

Peguei o celular e disquei o número que eu sabia de cor, embora não usasse muito.

- Escritório da Uchiha's Company? – uma voz feminina atendeu automaticamente do outro lado da linha.

- Eu preciso falar com Fugaku Uchiha.

- Sinto muito, ele não pode atender. – ela disse com um falso tom de lamento.

- Você não entendeu, eu preciso falar com o meu pai _agora_. – retruquei com raiva.

Ninguém percebia que eu não tinha tempo? Sakura iria morrer daqui a pouco!

- P-Pai? – a secretária gaguejou surpresa.

- Isso mesmo gênio. – respondi com sarcasmo – Se você não der um jeito pra eu falar com o meu pai agora vai ter sérios problemas, mocinha.

- Mas ele disse que... – ela tentou argumentar.

- Esquece o que ele disse e fala pra ele que quem tá ligando é Sasuke Uchiha.

- Certo. Um minuto... – ela murmurou incerta.

Foi o minuto mais longo da minha vida.

- Sasuke? – a voz grave e surpresa do meu velho perguntou segundos depois.

- Pai, eu preciso de ajuda.

- O que você armou dessa vez? – ele perguntou com uma voz cansada.

- Nada ainda, por incrível que pareça. Preciso de ajuda pra uma outra coisa.

- Que seria...? – ele deixou a frase incompleta, nem tom desconfiado.

- Você não pode deixar que esse hospital desligue a máquina que mantém uma das pacientes vivas, se não ela vai morrer!

- Isso é meio óbvio. Mas porque querem desligar essa máquina?

- E eu sei lá! Mas eles _não podem_ desligar, pai!

- E porque não? O que você tem a ver com essa menina? – ele perguntou desconfiado – A não ser que... – ele ficou um tempo pensativo – VOCÊ ATROPELOU ELA, SASUKE?

- Não! – falei exasperado. – Ficou maluco?

- Se for pode confessar, garoto.

Ele achava que eu tinha atropelado a Sakura?

Pelo amor de Deus.

- Você anda muito com a mamãe, sabia? Olha pai, não é nada disso. É que a garota é uma amiga minha, e se eles desligarem a máquina ela vai morrer, e se ela morrer, eu... eu... – eu tentei falar, mas a minha voz foi morrendo aos poucos. Eu estava desesperado, só me restavam alguns minutos. – Por favor, eu to te implorando. Salva ela, por favor... – eu implorei e o nó voltou na minha garganta – Por favor. – supliquei uma última vez, e o telefone ficou mudo do outro lado da linha.

Depois de um tempo eu ouvi um suspiro do ouro lado da linha.

- Parece que essa sua amiga é realmente muito importante pra você, né?

- Muito. Você não faz idéia. – depois de me dar conta da besteira que eu tava dizendo eu verifiquei se a Sakura não ouviu. Mas ela estava longe de mim, olhando um corredor tristemente.

Graças a Deus.

- Como acha que eu vou fazer isso? O que você quer que eu diga pra quem quer que seja? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Não sei pai, mas ser um dos homens mais influentes das Américas deve servir pra alguma coisa! – retruquei.

- Certo, certo. Vou ver o que eu posso fazer.

- Mas pai, seja o que for você tem que fazer, tipo, a jato. Vão desligar as máquinas daqui a pouco, então vira um ninja aí e mexa os seus pauzinhos.

- Garoto, como você me fala isso agora? O que quer que eu faça com alguns minutos? Um milagre?

- Você pode falar com o gerente do hospital, ele está bem aqui na minha frente. – sugeri.

Ele suspirou de novo.

- Você me aparece com cada uma. Mas tá bom, passa o telefone pro sujeito. – ele concordou, mas acrescentou rapidamente: - E depois eu e você precisamos conversar.

- Tá de boa. – eu já ia passar o telefone pro Mr. gel que estava a poucos metros de mim, mas achei melhor acrescentar algo – Ah, pai, obrigado. De verdade.

- De nada. – ele acrescentou com um tom de voz que indicava que ele estava constrangido.

- Só pra avisar, pode soltar os cachorros com o carinha ali. Tinha que ver como eu falei com ele. Itachi ficaria orgulhoso. – brinquei.

- Tenho pena desse ser humano. – ele disse sincero, o que me fez rir.

Fui até o diretor do hospital.

- Você de novo? – ele perguntou entediado. – Não tem nada melhor pra fazer? Tipo, fumar ou se drogar?

- É melhor não me ignorar assim. – avisei e coloquei o telefone na mão dele.

- Não quero ouvir seus amigos marginais... – ele disse olhando pra mim, já com o telefone no ouvido. Ele parou de falar de repente, os olhos se arregalaram, o rosto mais branco do que folha de papel e ele levou uma mão à boca. – N-Não senhor... e-e-eu nunca diria isso! – ele começou a suar. – Não senhor...

Aquela cena era realmente impagável.

O cara estava tão branco e tremia tanto que eu não duvidava que alguém fosse falar que ele estava tendo um ataque do coração a qualquer segundo.

Dei um sorriso se orelha a orelha pra alma desesperada. Fugaku Uchiha pode ser realmente apavorante quando quer.

Vai por mim, experiência própria.

- Ah, eu não tenho... – as gotas de suor desciam da testa para o rosto dele lentamente – B-Bom, talvez eu possa ajudá-lo, mas receio que não vou poder fazer o que o senhor está me pedindo... – o cara engoliu em seco – Uns quatro dias, talvez. – ele respirou lentamente – N-Não se preocupe, eu... – ele tremeu dos pés a cabeça – Não vai mais acontecer. Fo-Foi um prazer. Até.

Ele entregou o celular pra mim ainda com as mãos tremulas, e ligou para algu lugar, falando rapidamente no telefone.

- Fala, _papai_. – dei um sorriso maroto e vi o homem dar um sorriso amarelo. – E aí?

- Bom, Sasuke, levando em conta o tempo que você me deu e as condições, eu não consegui convencê-lo a não desligar. – ele suspirou.

- Então isso tudo foi à toa? – perguntei indignado.

- Eu não disse isso. Esqueceu com quem está falando? – ele disse com uma pontada de orgulho e eu sorri – Bem, eu consegui um prazo maior antes de as máquinas serem desligadas, não deu pra fazer muito mais.

- Não, tudo bem. – respondi cabisbaixo. Mas eu tinha que reconhecer, ele tinha feito o que podia. – Qual é o prazo?

- Quatro dias.

- Tudo bem. E valeu mesmo pai, foi bem legal o que você fez.

- Não por isso.

- Bom, então... até mais.

- Até. – ele disse calmamente – Espera! – ele quando eu estava pronto para desligar.

- O quê? – perguntei confuso.

- Você não tem aprontado muito ultimamente, sabe? – ele disse e, do nada, desligou.

Tudo bem, era oficial: Fugaku Uchiha estava virando uma Mikoto de calças.

Fiquei encarando o meu celular abobalhadamente. Meu pai é, no mínimo, maluco. Acho que passar horas na Uchiha's Company não tá fazendo muito bem pra ele – não que algum dia tenha feito.

Quando eu parei de dar uma de lesado e guardei o telefone, vi Sakura correndo na minha direção.

- "Sasuke, você conseguiu!" – a voz dela estava incrédula.

- Eu sou foda, meu bem.

- "Tudo bem, hoje eu deixo você ficar insuportável" – ela disse com um sorriso, o que me fez sorrir também – "Não acredito! Como conseguiu?"

- Digamos que eu sou filho de um cara que sabe meter medo nos outros.

- "Vou fingir que entendi."

- Mas tem um problema, eu só consegui adiar o desligamento das máquinas por quatro dias – respondi cabisbaixo.

- "Tudo bem, você fez o que podia e eu realmente fico grata por isso." – ela me disse num tom compreensivo e feliz.

- Mas pra mim é pouco! Daqui a quatro dias eu vou voltar aqui desesperado do mesmo jeito e não vai haver adiamentos dessa vez! – abri um bico.

- "Ô bicudo, que pessimismo é esse? Acho que você tá andando muito comigo." – ela abriu um sorriso maroto.

- Porque será, né? – abri um sorriso maroto igual ao dela.

Ela riu.

- "Então, vamos embora? Não gosto de ficar muito aqui." – ela disse e cruzou os braços.

- Somos dois. – concordei e fomos pra saída.

Quando eu estava saindo pelas enormes portas de vidro do hospital, uma idéia voltou com tanta força à minha mente que me fez parar.

"_Você não tem aprontado muito ultimamente, sabe_?"

A voz do meu pai ficava se repetindo em ecos na minha cabeça, o que me fez ter uma idéia.

Dei um sorriso sacana.

- "O que foi?" – Sakura perguntou desconfiada a uns dois degraus abaixo de mim.

- Já sei o que fazer, tetéia! – respondi rindo e Sakura riu também.

- "De onde você tira essas coisas? Tetéia?" – ela disse entre risos.

Peguei meu celular e disquei outro número que eu conhecia bem.

- Alô? – a voz irritada do Itachi atendeu do outro lado.

- Atende o celular direito, índio!

- Sasuke? – ele perguntou surpreso.

Que é? Não posso ligar pra ninguém mais não?

- Não, a Britney Spears. – revirei os olhos – Sua mula, eu preciso falar com você.

- Já tá falando, duendezinho. – ele retrucou sarcástico.

- Olha aqui, pára de trocar bactérias com a Baby e me escuta! – eu disse e ouvi ele engasgar do outro lado.

- Ah, cala a boca e fala logo.

- Ok, lembra que você falou que me devia uma?

- ...Sei?

- Pois é, vai ter que pagar.

- Como? – ele soou curioso.

- Preciso que você venha pra cá pra me ajudar a fazer uma coisa.

- Quando? – não ouve hesitação dessa vez.

- Agora. – respondi rápido e desliguei o telefone, sem dar tempo dele retrucar.

- "Que tipo de coisa você vai fazer?" – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha – "Pela sua cara não deve ser boa coisa." – ela concluiu.

Dei um dos meus costumeiros meio-sorrisos.

Ah pai, você não devia ter dito aquilo.

**OLÁ MINHAS AMADAS TRUTAS!**

**E aí? Como estão nesse verão? Tudo bem que é a estação das praias e das férias, mas quem agüenta esse calor? E como eu não gosto de passar horas no sol, aqui estou eu trancada num quarto com ar condicionado no máximo.**

**Pois é.**

**Anyways, eu tenho uma notícia pra dar. Acho que a fic tá acabando, dudes! ToT**

**E tão bom e tão ruim ao mesmo tempo! Eu gosto tanto dela... mas pelo menos eu já tô pensando em uma nova, pra mim não morrer de tédio aqui.**

**Bom amorecos, muito obrigada pelas reviews de vocês! Eu fico super-ultra-mega-blaster (?) feliz aqui! E olha só, eu já tenho 196 reviews! Dude, quando eu postei não achei que ninguém fosse ler, sério! **

**Quem sabe com esse cap nós chegamos às 200, hn? *O***

**Ok, respondendo:**

Kaah Hyuuga – Sim amor, a nossa senhora das virgens encalhadas e engasgadas atendeu as suas preces! xP Brincadeira amora, e é CLARO que esse cap foi dedicado à você e sim, você merece muito mais que isso. E não tenha um treco porque eu te amo de paixão menina! De nada amora, mas eu ainda acho que foi pouco. Mas você gostou, isso é que importa! *-* Eu também morri de pena do Sasuke quando ele tava pensando na Sakura, tadinho... Baby safadinha! Se bem que se fosse eu presa num banheiro com nada mais nada menos que Itachi Uchiha... UI! 8) KibaDejiko vai até ficar difícil de acontecer, porque o Sasukinho é ciumento e muito possessivo! Nossa ligação paranormal psíquica manda, eu sei! ;D E toda vez que eu vejo o filme eu lembro que você lembrou de mim e fico me achando! Aê, vou ter visitas de um fantasminha camarada então, hn? :D Que bom que agora você gosta da Baby! Dude então compartilhamos do mesmo DOM porque você também é uma escritora incrível! Fã número 1? MORRI! x.x Bem, nem preciso dizer que eu sou tua fã n°1 faz muito tempo, né? Obrigada mesmo, por todos os elogios! E pra senhorita saber, eu entro todo santo dia pra ver se você atualizou "Good girls like bad boys", ouviu mocinha? Você me deixou MUITO curiosa com aquela PM! Valeu de novo pelos elogios nee-chan-fofa-da-minha-vida-que-eu-não-vivo-sem! ;*

**Akaane-chan. – **Eu SOU ninja? God, que honra! *-* PAOSPKAPK', Well, mas meu ninja interior andou meio adormecido e esse cap saiu em tamanho normal mesmo... mas se eu não mudar de idéia a próxima vai ser uma mega-atualização! Own, e eu amei o seu review, mesmo, mesmo, mesmo! Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado! Sasuke com ciúmes? Que nada. Possessivo? Nem um pouco. Dejiko que o diga! xD Crescer e ser igual a mim? Dude, tá perdida! ;P Lord, tenho uma herdeira então hn? Me senti agora! Obrigada pelos elogios e mega-beijos! ;*

**Julia S . ****S – **Hey Juh-chan! Awn, muito obrigada, florzinha! Agora que a Baby tá com o Ita-kun todo mundo gosta dela! Amor, então somos duas com mentes férteis, porque se algo ameaçar SasuSaku em entro em um colapso nervoso! xP Tadinho do Sasukinho-kun, né? Porque não chama a gente pra consolar ele? Eu não iria ligar... ^^ Mikoto ruleia! \õ/ Acho que você vai gostar da Sakura nesse cap, ela tá mais alegrinha! Dude, eu vou AMAR te ajudar! Olha, é bem complicado mesmo, não se preocupa. Bem, eu queria te explicar detalhadamente pra você não ter dúvidas, então se você quiser me adicionar no Msn pode ficar mais fácil. O meu é paula_polonini () Tem que escrever assim, se não o site não mostra o e-mail. u.ú Mas é sem o parênteses, claro. Bom, se você não quiser é só você me falar o seu e-mail que eu mando um te explicando tudinho. E caso queria eu entro mais de noite, depois das seis da tarde, geralmente. Espero que eu possa te ajudar, e beijos com gosto de Sasuke Uchiha pra você! ;*

**Donna thash' – **Haha, pronto, final desvendado! Sakura continua fantasma... por enquanto. Uma das suas fics favoritas? Minha vez de dizer: UAU! To me sentindo! ;P Espero que eu não tenha demorado muito. Muito obrigada pelos elogios, de verdade. Beijos! ;*

**Alice Carolina Cullen – **Também fiquei com pena, acordar e ver aquilo logo de manhã deve ser meio traumatizante. Tadinha da Baby, só se ferra. Baby ou Hinata? Acho o Sasuke consegue deixar a Sakura mais vermelha, só que de raiva! xD Pobre Dejiko, se depender do Sasuke ela só sai com o Kiba quando passar dos quarenta! Sim ele pirou. E sim, ele gritou o nome dela. Mancada, não? Tá aí o próximo, espero que tenha gostado! Kisses! :*

**thasa UH'S2 – **POAPASPKAPKS', acho que qualquer um é menos doido que a Mikoto! xP ItaBaby rock's! E são bem rapidinhos, também! Pode deixar, eu alugo os dois numa missão cupido pra você! xD Sasukicho é fofo né não? De qualquer jeito! Eu não iria querer ele como irmão e sim como marido! Nah, a gente divide o aluguel! xP E aí? Será que o Sasuke vai salvar ela? Bom espero que goste do cap! Beijo! =*

**Grazi Holic – **Amiiga! *-* Eh, finalmente! Ita-kun é rápido, menina! Ela ainda é fantasma, mas será que vai ser por muito tempo? Putz, nunca pensei em postar no Nyah!, de verdade... bem, espero não ter demorado. Obragada pelos elogios e beijos! ;*

**Hana Haruno Uchiha – **Não conseguiu? Poxa... olha se você gravou a conversa, se tiver a resposta vai estar no seu computador! n.n Sorry não ter avisado! To te falando vou comprar aquilo tudo que eu te falei... se bem que vai ser mais lógico eu morar no meio da África, mas tudo bem... Tá aí o próximo cap, espero que goste! Beijo! ;*

**Akemi – Namikaze – **Own, obrigada! *o* ItaBaby... rapidinhos, não? Poor Kiba... Sasuke _nem um pouquinho_ ciumento ou possessivo, claro. Se me deixassem cair eu matava! Pode matar um pouquinho da curiosidade com esse cap, espero que eu não tenha demorado tanto. Muito obrigada pelos elogios! *-* Beijo! :*

**Sabaku no Nessah – **OMG, muito obrigada dude! Que bom que você gostou, fiquei me sentindo com os seus elogios aqui! Espero que goste dessa atualização, beijinhos! ;*

**Princess of Ocean – **POAPSKAPKS', I LOVE YOU TOO, DUDE! *-* Amor, quando eu li o seu review eu fiquei tão feliz que eu comecei a gritar! Minha mãe apareceu e falou que se eu não calasse a boca ela me deserdava, e, bem, eu não quero ir morar de baixo da ponte. Mas eu fiquei tão feliz! *-* Violino? Quando ficar famosa lembra que me conhece, ein? Imagina, um dos vídeos mais famosos do Youtube: 'Princess of Ocean e seu violino'! Que THUDO! *o* Brigadinha pelos elogios, espero que você goste desse cap também! Beijundas! ;*

**Anny SUH – **MENINA, QUE SAUDADES DE VOCÊ! *abraço de urso* Quem bom que você tá de volta! *-* Own, muito obrigada amor! Cara, eu queria aquela banana flambada... Sasuke super protetor é tão... perfeito! Pega eu! 8D Eu nem sabia o que fazer com ItaBaby, as idéias brotam do nada... na verdade a fic toda é assim, eu não tenho nada planejado ainda, sai tudo na hora. Mikoto manda no parada! \õ/ Será? Acho que não saiu do coma ainda não ein... será que ela vai conseguir sair? *momento suspense on* Muito obrigada, de coração, dude! Espero que goste desse cap também! MUITOS beijos pra você, flor! ;*

**Hyuuga Tenten n.n – **Livro? Que isso, eu não chego a tanto... se bem que já me bateu a idéia maluca de escrever um. EUZINHA mexo com os leitores? Nossa, me senti Stephanie Meyer agora! *-* Dude, VOCÊ deveria escrever um livro! Suas fics são incríveis, e eu acabei de ler uma delas e já to indo deixar o meu review agora! Amora, você não é irritante! Amo você do fundo do meu heart! Beijos, querida! ;*

**Nina Point du Lac – **That's great! *-* Lan House é realmente uma merda no quisito tempo… maiores reviews do mundo? 22 de fevereiro tá contado nos dedos! :D Beijo amor! ;*

**gek-san – **POAKPSKPASKK', Mikoto nervosa ruleia! \õ/ Ah, sei lá, ima vez eu tava deitada pensando na morte da bezerra e, do, nada, eu virei pro meu pai e perguntei: 'Pai, compra uma lhama pra mim?' Aí ele disse: 'Não' 'Porque?' 'Porque elas cospem!' Hn, aalizando agora, se eu achar uma que não cospe será que ele compra pra mim? *-* É melhor deixar quieto, antes que você ache que eu sou maluca. Beijos! ;*

**Uchiha Hitariy-chan – **Muito obrigada, amor! Ainda não reviveu, será que vai reviver? Nem me fale Hiy-chan, seria desperdício demais como irmão! *sorriso malicioso* Beijos, Hiy-chan! :*

**MUITO OBRIGADO PELAS REVIEWS LINDAS DE VOCÊS, AMORES!**

**Também não sei quando deve ser a próxima atualização, mas acho que em breve. Bem, com a volta as aulas, vai ficar MUITO mais difícil escrever, mas vou fazer o possível pra ser rápida.**

**Bom, acho que é só.**

**EU AMO TODAS VOCÊS, OKAY?**

**Kisses 4 U! ;***

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha**


	16. Acredita agora?

**Capítulo 16: Acredita agora?**

Eu tinha uma meta nesse jogo: matar Kiba Inuzuka.

Depois que eu tive a minha brilhante idéia digna de um prêmio, eu estava convencido que eu era a reencarnação de Albert Einsten. Tudo bem, talvez nem tanto, mas mesmo assim eu estava totalmente satisfeito de ter uma idéia tão boa. Não consegui dormir direito, fiquei pensando em como eu diria pros meus amigos aquela história maluca de eu poder ver e falar com a Sakura.

Até porque eu iria precisar deles.

Mas como eu não consegui dormir, isso gerou um profundo mau humor matinal. Somados ao stress, raiva, nervosismo e apavoramento que eu estava sentindo, me fazia mais a reencarnação de Chuck Norris.

E o que é melhor do que descontar esse nervosismo em um ser mau caráter, pervertido, que quer levar sua irmãzinha linda, pura e santinha pro lado negro da força?

Eu estava na aula de educação física, escutando o Gai falar como é importante despertarmos nosso fogo da juventude. Mais uma vez. E depois de novo. E pra terminar ele repete tudo.

Ô criaturinha mais escrota.

Naruto era capitão do time adversário e Shikamaru do nosso. Eu era atacante, como sempre, e Gaara saiu da defesa pra vir atacar comigo. Neji era da defesa do Naruto e Shikamaru era nosso meio de campo. Naruto percebeu meu instinto assassino e, perversamente, colocou o Inuzuka como goleiro.

- Naruto, ficou maluco? Quer causar uma carnificina? – Shikamaru brigou com o loiro no meio do campo.

- Por quê? – Naruto perguntou inocentemente. – Por causa daquilo? – apontou pro garoto-cachorro no gol, que olhava alguma coisa na arquibancada. – Que nada, só um presentinho pro Sasuke. – ela completou com um sorriso maníaco.

Naruto também desenvolveu um ódio sobrenatural pelo Kiba quando ele elogiou a Hinata e ela ficou toda sem graça – o que, segundo meu amigo lerdo, era um absurdo. Hinata só poderia ficar sem graça com ele.

- Ah, cara, isso de novo? – Shikamaru bufou.

- O Naruto só está fazendo uma boa ação. – defendi o Uzumaki.

- Eu queria ser do mesmo time que vocês. – Naruto reclamou com um bico. – Você não quer trocar Shikamaru? Ein, ein? Troca!

- Claro que não! Vai ser difícil segurar o Sasuke, imagina vocês dois juntos! – Shikamaru suspirou com sua costumeira cara de sono – Putz, como vocês são problemáticos!

- Você é tão sem graça!

- Naruto, chega de criancice! Ele só falou com a Hinata umas poucas vezes, e ela fica corada com tudo! – Neji se intrometeu na conversa olhando pra um Naruto revoltado.

- Não foi isso Neji, eu vi! Não foi um corado de "_ai, você me deixou constrangida_", mas um corado de "_CRETINOOO, você fica falando essas pornografias pra mim só que eu sou educada demais pra responder!_" – o loiro andava em triângulos furiosamente na nossa frente, mexendo os braços à medida que falava.

- Pornografias? Naruto, ele só disse que ela ficava bonita de roxo. – Neji arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Naruto, sabe que cara é essa? – Gaara apontou pro próprio rosto – É uma cara de: "_Senhor, sou amigo de um louco psicopata_!"

Nós rimos.

- Há há, não vi nenhuma graça! – ele fez um bico – Queria ver se fosse com a Ino!

- Ah Naruto, deixa de bobeira e troca de goleiro!

- Eu não gostei dessa nova idéia. – disse.

- Sasuke, você não conta. – Neji deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Não vou trocar de goleiro merda nenhuma! E além do mais, Neji pode defender o tão amado e idolatrado Kiba de vocês, se for preciso. – Naruto cruzou os braços.

- Eu? Me enfiar entre o Sasuke e o Kiba? Ele que morra naquele gol que eu não to nem aí. – Neji disse já indo pra defesa.

- Concordo plenamente com o Naruto. – disse e Naruto me lançou o sorriso enorme.

- Combinado então. Sasuke, pode meter bala! – Naruto voltou rindo pra posição dele do outro lado do campo.

- Cara, isso vai ser muito problemático.

- Vai ser interessante assistir. – Gaara deu um meio sorriso e ficou na posição dele, do meu lado.

- Todos prontos, então? – Gai disse e colocou o apito na boca. – Comecem!

Fez-se o caos.

Nosso time avançava rapidamente e meus amigos não faziam questão nenhuma de impedir. Os passos de handball eram trocados rapidamente, e logo eu e Gaara já estávamos lá na frente com a posse de bola. Gaara jogou a bola pra mim e eu juro que eu ouvi um resmungo de indignação do Shikamaru. Mirei a bola no gol, mais precisamente no goleiro. Usei toda a minha força e joguei a bola bem no meio da barriga do Kiba, que, com a falta de ar, caiu de joelhos.

Bem feito, isso que dá querer abusar de menininhas inocentes.

Ouvi alguém berrar um "SASUKE!" numa voz aguda, e, quando olhei pra arquibancada, minha irmã tava com uma expressão assassina.

Dei um sorrisinho sarcástico e um tchauzinho pra ela.

Queridinha, aquele não era nem o começo.

- É melhor você parar, cara. – Kiba inflou o peito e me olhou irritado.

- Eu paro quando _eu_ quiser. – disse triunfante e voltei pro meu lado da quadra.

Eu recebi várias bolas e fazia questão de mirá-las todas no Kiba, que se dane o jogo. Já tinha acertado suas pernas, barriga, braços e cabeça, incontavelmente. Aquilo já não era mais só um jogo, era uma disputa pela minha irmã. Era notável que Kiba estava cansado, já que ele arfava. Só que em um arremesso ao gol, eu sem querer acertei o Rock Lee, e ele fez o maior escândalo por causa do seu fogo da juventude, que, segundo ele, eu havia danificado.

- Entendo que seu fogo da juventude esteja explodindo dentro de você como o fogo num incêndio, mas tente controlar sua força, está bem? – Gai me advertiu com sua costumeira pose de nice guy.

- Pode deixar. – disse debochado, mas ele não pareceu perceber já estava concentrado demais com seu amado aluno que tinha um galo gigantesco na cabeça.

- Bom, já que o lamentavelmente Lee está fora, o time do Naruto vai ficar com um a menos. – Gai disse.

- Espera, eu posso entrar? Eu substituo o Lee! – minha irmã se materializou do nosso lado num piscar de olhos e olhava pro Gai com os olhinhos brilhando – Claro que eu não vou ser tão boa quanto ele, já que ele tem um fogo da juventude incrível. – ela completou.

- Tudo bem minha jovem. Realmente não poderá substituir o Lee, já que ele é um aluno excepcional, mas você pode entrar. – ele completou com um brilho estranho no olhar, e minha irmã sorriu falsamente como se concordasse com ele.

Agora tudo ia esquentar.

Eu fui pra minha posição de atacante e minha irmã me encarava de um jeito fulminante, raivoso, e de certo modo vingativo.

Droga, por que ela tinha que se meter? Não podia ficar quietinha lá na arquibancada?

Naruto me olhou em pânico, e todos me encaravam também.

O jogo começou e, como eu previa, minha irmã batia de frente comigo toda a hora. Era ela que me marcava, e Dejiko se jogava em cima de mim a qualquer menção de que eu iria bombardear o garoto-cachorro. Naruto e Neji tentavam ao máximo conte-la, mas ela era rápida. E forte.

Eu milagrosamente iria arremessar a bola pro gol, e não vi ainda sinal de Dejiko. Levantei a minha mão, concentrando toda a minha força nela, e Kiba também já tinha se preparado pra outra bolada. Só que, antes de eu arremessá-la, senti um peso na minha mão direita, empurrando a bola pra baixo, e com a falta de equilíbrio eu caí e bati a cabeça no chão.

Gemi de dor. Aquilo tinha doído, e o filho da mãe quase quebrou o meu pulso.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, e meus amigos me rodearam com as costumeiras perguntas de: "Você está bem?", "Está quebrado?" e "Está doendo muito?". Girei a cabeça na direção de quem tinha me derrubado, pronto pra soltar toda a minha extensa lista de palavrões e xingamentos direcionados ao infeliz. Só que minha surpresa foi tão grande quando eu vi minha irmã parada, alguns centímetros na minha frente me olhando com uma expressão indecifrável, pra logo depois levantar as sobrancelhas e olhar assustada da sua própria mão para o meu pulso que ela havia acertado.

Me levantei furioso.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – berrei indignado e vi quando ela se encolheu. Nada mais era ouvido além dos meus gritos, todos faziam absoluto silêncio.

- Eu pergunto isso pra você! Você quase deixou o Kiba sem ar! – ela reassumiu a postura irritada e cruzou os braços.

- E você quase quebrou o meu pulso! – levantei a mão machucada pra ela ver, mas diante de um movimento mínimo meu pulso doeu muito, me obrigando a segurar ele com a outra mão.

- Desculpa, eu não queria...

- Cala a boca, Dejiko! – gritei numa voz cortante – Não vem com essa, você queria sim!

- Você queria machucar ele! – ela gritou de volta furiosa, formando lágrimas no canto dos olhos.

- E aí você preferiu me machucar, né? Eu sou só o que? Seu irmão? – disse sarcástico e ela olhou pro chão.

Eu estava espumando de raiva. Porque ela tinha feito isso? Eu era irmão dela! Eu só queria protegê-la, ela não via isso? Não, é claro que não. Ela só via o Kiba. Só se importava com o Kiba. Pra ela o único que se machucava era o Kiba. Eu tentei não pensar nisso, mas eu não podia deixar de me sentir traído, de certa forma. Ela era minha irmã, ela sempre fez tudo comigo, e agora ela tenta quebrar o meu pulso por causa do garoto-cachorro? Ela se importa mais com ele?

- Se fosse você também faria...

- Não, eu não faria isso! – a cortei e ela me encarava, se encolhendo e com as lágrimas tomando conta do rosto. – Não importa o que você fizesse, não importa quem estivesse naquele maldito gol, eu não iria machucar _você_ pra proteger outra pessoa, não importa quem fosse! – eu gritei magoado e ela chorou com mais força. Eu não conseguia parar de gritar, era um jeito que eu achei de botar a raiva pra fora sem sair na porrada com a Dejiko. – E sabe por quê? Porque você é minha irmã, e me magoaria sequer pensar em te machucar! Mas pelo visto eu sou o único que pensa assim, não é? – eu estava realmente magoado com ela, magoado com ela como eu nunca fiquei antes. Ela me encarava chorosamente, as bochechas levemente rosadas por causa do esforço físico recente, totalmente encharcadas por lágrimas, os olhos totalmente marejados e com um biquinho, o que indicava que ela estava segurando o choro compulsivo.

- Sasuke, você sabe que eu sinto muito e que eu... – ela disse entre soluços e deu dois passos na minha direção, mas eu recuei três.

- Quer saber, eu não quero ouvir mais nada. – levantei os braços em sinal de desistência. – Vai ficar com o Kiba. – a encarei e ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, sem quebrar o contato visual. – Ele deve ser mais importante pra você do que qualquer um, certo?

Segui com passos rápidos pra fora da quadra, mas ainda pude ouvir o Gai me chamando pra voltar e Dejiko cair de joelhos, chorando copiosamente.

Mesmo sendo ela que estava errada não pude deixar de sentir culpa. Eu odiava quando a minha irmã chorava, e odiava mais ainda quando era eu que fazia isso. Mas tão rápido quanto veio, o remorso foi embora, e só ficou a raiva.

Raiva por ela ter me machucado.

Raiva por ela ter me machucado por causa dele.

Raiva por ela ter me traído.

Raiva por ela não enxergar que eu só queria protegê-la.

Raiva por ela ter escolhido ele.

Raiva por ela preferir ele.

Ódio circulava nas minhas veias, e eu sentei debaixo de uma árvore enorme, e me escondi no meio das raízes gigantescas. Por que ela tinha feito isso? Aquela não era pra ser uma briga Uchiha x Uchiha, mas um aviso pro garoto-cachorro ficar longe da minha irmã. Um aviso pra ele saber que existem pessoas que se importam com ela e que não iam deixar que ele a magoasse. E ele iria magoá-la. Porque eu sei que tipo de cara é o Kiba. Ele é aquele tipo que quer mostrar status, que quer pegar a garota só por diversão.

Eu não deixaria ninguém brincar com a minha irmã, mas ela _queria_ ser o brinquedinho do Kiba.

Arght, pensar nisso me dava nojo. Encostei a cabeça no tronco da árvore e respirei fundo.

- Ah cara, você se esconde em cada buraco de cobra. Eu to a um tempão procurando você! – ouvi a voz do Naruto ao meu lado cansada, como se tivesse corrido por muito tempo, logo depois um baque surdo no chão indicando que ele havia se sentado do meu lado. Mas eu não mexi um músculo.

- Buraco de cobra? – eu disse reprimindo uma risada.

- Digamos que não é muito fácil achar você aqui. Sorte sua que eu vi os fiapinhos desse seu cabelo de bunda de galinha.

- Eu nem vou comentar nada sobre o seu. – disse sem conter um sorriso sarcástico.

- Bem, eu... – ele começou sem jeito, o que me fez abrir os olhos e olhar pra ele, ainda sem desencostar a cabeça da árvore. – Sinto muito pelo que houve na quadra. Eu devia ter parado de birra e tirado o Kiba do gol. Desculpa mesmo.

- Não foi culpa sua. – eu fechei os olhos de novo.

- Cara, a Dejiko tá mal. – ele me olhou preocupado.

- Nossa, já eu to ótimo. – resmunguei sarcástico olhando pra ele.

- Ah é, como tá o pulso? – ele olhou pra minha mão. Tentei fecha-la, mas eu não consegui.

- Doendo. Não consigo mexer nenhum dedo.

- Será que quebrou? – ele observava meu pulso com o cenho franzido, e eu dei de ombros, indicando que eu pouco me importava.

Ele suspirou.

- O Gai te mandou aqui?

- Não, eu fugi da aula. – ele abriu um sorriso enorme – Shikamaru, Gaara e Neji iam vir também, mas o Gai não deixou. Aí eles me mandaram ver como você estava e te ajudar com o pulso. – ele indicou minha mão machucada com a cabeça.

- Hn. – eu disse mirando o nada à nossa frente.

- Eu sei que você não vai perguntar isso porque é muito orgulhoso, mas a Dejiko também não tá legal. Levaram ela pro quarto, já que ela chorava muito. Ela soluçava sem parar, e não dava pra entender direito o que ela falava. – ele disse com um olhar vago. – Sabe, acho que você machucou mais ela com o que você disse do que ela machucou o seu pulso.

- Dane-se. Ela que peça pro seu amado Kiba ir consolá-la. – disse seco.

- Como Shikamaru diria, problemático.

- Sabe, eu cansei. Cansei de tentar abrir os olhos dela, Naruto.

- Liga não, vocês vão fazer as pazes.

- Vai ser difícil.

- Mas eu sei que vão. – ele sorriu amigavelmente – Agora, você tem que ver esse pulso.

- Não quero. – resmunguei com um bico, o que fez Naruto revirar os olhos.

- "Sasuke Uchiha, vai cuidar desse pulso AGORA!" – Sakura apareceu na minha frente completamente do nada, com as mãos na cintura e os olhos delas pareciam soltar faíscas, de tão furiosa que ela estava.

Suspirei resignado.

- Vamos tratar da porra do pulso então. – levantei contrariado, e Naruto deu um sorriso convencido, achando que eu estava obedecendo a ele.

Ao chegar na enfermaria a simpática enfermeira baixinha disse que, embora eu não conseguisse fazer muitos movimentos, não estava quebrado. Ela enfaixou desde à metade do meu antebraço até a metade dos meus dedos, e me entregou um remédio caso eu sentisse dor. E disse também para eu evitar fazer movimentos muito bruscos, pra evitar não quebra-lo e blá blá blá.

Naruto e Sakura sem sair do meu lado um segundo sequer.

- Naruto. – chamei quando nós saímos da enfermaria e andávamos sem destino pelo colégio, já que ainda devia ser aula de educação física – Você acha que eu estou estranho?

- Sinto lhe informar, mas você é estranho desde que nasceu.

Dei um pedala no loiro.

- Eu to falando sério, tipo, de uns tempos pra cá. – encarei à mula a minha frente e ele colocou o dedo no queixo pensativamente.

- Realmente. De uns tempos pra cá você tá bem esquisitão. – ele perdeu o ar de brincadeira e olhou seriamente pra mim – O que tá havendo Sasuke? Eles acham que é o stress por causa da mudança, mas... eu sei que não é. Pode falar pra mim. – ele me encarou.

- Naruto, é complicado. Eu não planejava contar nada pra ninguém, mas a coisa mudou de figura.

- Porque é complicado? – ele fez uma cara confusa.

- Porque é impossível de acontecer. Vocês provavelmente vão rir de mim e achar que eu to maluco, mas... eu preciso que vocês me ajudem, de verdade.

- A gente não vai rir de você – ele me encarou acusatoriamente – E o que é? Pode falar que a gente te ajuda com o que for!

- Valeu – agradeci sincero – Mas a parada é tão séria que eu vou precisar de todos vocês. Inclusive do Itachi.

- Seu irmão? Aqui em Las Vegas? – Naruto perguntou surpreso.

- Pra você ver.

Quando eu lembrei do meu irmão, imediatamente peguei o celular e liguei pra ele.

- Alô? – ele atendeu rapidamente.

- Itachi, onde você se meteu? – perguntei impaciente.

- Nossa irmãzinho, também é muito bom ouvir a sua linda voz nesse lindo dia ensolarado...

- Itachi, foi só ficar um tempinho longe da Baby e já tá mostrando esse seu lado oculto? – perguntei zombeteiro, e Naruto explodiu em gargalhadas tão altas que aposto que Itachi ouviu, e ouvi ele bufar em seguida – Eu já desconfiava, desde pequeno.

- Cala a boca seu asno! E é bom ter um bom motivo pra me fazer pegar um vôo àquela hora!

- É importante, acredite. – disse sério.

- Ótimo. Eu cheguei faz pouco tempo mesmo.

- Vem pra cá agora.

- Agora? – ele perguntou incrédulo.

- Que foi? Precisa do sono de beleza?

- Não faz idéia da vontade que eu to de te dar um soco!

- É recíproco, mano. Mas então, você tem dez minutos pra chegar aqui. – disse rápido e desliguei sem dar chance de ele contestar.

- Vai me contar agora? – Naruto perguntou contrariado.

- Ainda não, meu caro amigo loiro, ainda não. Eu preciso que você junte os caras na sala de TV em dez minutos, aí eu conto pra todo mundo.

Ele assentiu freneticamente com a cabeça, seguindo em disparada pelo caminho contrário ao meu.

Respirei fundo e fui pra entrada do colégio, esperar pelo Itachi.

Eu estava nervoso, e, pra melhorar, o desgraçado tava demorando. Ou talvez fosse só a minha impaciência, sei lá. Mas eu precisava de uma distração.

- Sakura... – chamei baixinho, e, como eu esperava, dois segundos depois ela estava sentado ao meu lado.

- "Me chamou?" – ela perguntou sorrindo, o que me fez sorrir um pouquinho também – "E o seu pulso, como está?" – ela olhou preocupada pra minha mão enfaixada.

- Normal. – rolei os olhos diante da mania super protetora que ela tinha comigo.

- "Porque não gosta que as pessoas se preocupem com você?" – ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Não é isso, mas não gosto que as pessoas se preocupem com besteiras como isso. – apontei pro meu pulso machucado.

- "Não é besteira, não pra mim" – ela disse e corou.

Abri um sorriso maroto. Era tão bom saber que ela se importava comigo.

- Cara, faz tempo que eu não tomo banho... você deve estar morrendo de saudade da minha bundinha sexy! – pisquei e ela corou até o último fio de cabelo.

- "VAI SE FERRAR, SASUKE!"

- VAI DIZER QUE É MENTIRA? – fiquei na frente dela e coloquei as duas mãos no quadril, assim como ela fez hoje mais cedo.

- Er... Sasuke? – ouvi uma voz assustada que eu conhecia muito bem.

- Itachi? – virei e vi meu irmão parado no portão me olhando estranhamente, assim como o porteiro – Você demorou, sua praga!

- Arrã, sei, depois sou eu que está saindo do armário... – ele disse prendendo o riso do meu lado, enquanto nós andávamos em direção à sala de TV.

Ouvi a leve risada da Sakura do meu lado.

- "É seu irmão, Sasuke?" – ela se virou e ficou andando de costas, de frente pra mim. Ela tinha um sorriso e analisava Itachi. – "Nossa, vocês são bem parecidos!"

- Xinga mas não ofende!

- O que? – Itachi me olhou confuso.

Eu ponderei em falar que não era nada, mas ele ia saber de qualquer jeito.

- Você vai saber daqui a pouco.

- "Vai contar pra eles?" – Sakura olhou pra mim preocupada.

- Vou, preciso deles pra te salvar.

- Sasuke, é impressão minha ou você tá falando sozinho?

- Já disse, eu explico depois! – disse impaciente e comecei a empurrar ele pelas costas, pra andar mais rápido – E Sakura, vou precisar de você lá. – avisei.

- "Como quiser" – ela concordou com um sorriso.

- Tudo bem, isso tá muito sinistro. Quem é Sakura? Sua amiga imaginária? Não acha que tá meio velho pra ter isso não? – ele perguntava enquanto era arrastado.

- Que parte de 'eu explico depois' você não entende?

- Dejiko, você também tá no meio dessa loucura do Sasuke? – ouvi Itachi perguntar e ergui a cabeça por cima do ombro dele.

O que eu vi só me encheu de raiva.

Dejiko – com uma cara inchada e ainda meio olhada de lágrimas, o que me deu certa pena – e Kiba ao lado dela, abraçando-a pelos ombros.

Tudo bem, a pena foi pro espaço e a raiva tomou conta.

- I-Itachi? – ela perguntou com a voz trêmula.

- Porque você tá chorando? – ele perguntou preocupado – E quem é você? – perguntou cortante olhando pro Kiba, que se encolheu.

- Ah, fala sério! Vocês o que? Se multiplicam? – ele perguntou olhando assustado e apontando pra mim e pro Itachi. – Um já era ruim, agora são dois?

- É melhor calar a boca, cachorro. Shikamaru não tá aqui pra livrar a sua barra e agora você apanha em dose dupla. – sibilei irritado e vi uma veia estourar na testa dele – A não ser, é claro, que peça pra ela te defender de novo. – apontei pra Dejiko com a cabeça.

- Ah, cala a boca! Não tá vendo como ela tá por sua causa?

- Minha causa? Porque não vai consolar ela então, ela deve adorar. – olhei os dois com nojo.

- Sasuke, eu... – minha irmã disse chorosa vindo na minha direção.

- Não, fica aí com ele. Você não preferiu assim? – olhei pra ela magoado e ela chorou copiosamente, soluçando alto.

- Dá pra parar? Não faz idéia de como foi difícil faze-la parar de chorar! – Kiba disse passando o braço ao redor dom ombros dela de novo, e eu tive que engolir o impulso de ir lá e arrancar aquele braço nojento.

- PÁRA TUDO! – Itachi berrou e todo mundo olhou pra ele – Sou só eu que não estou entendendo porra nenhuma? Primeiro de tudo: fica longe dela! – ele puxou Dejiko bruscamente dos braços de Kiba, para o meu alívio, e Itachi mesmo a abraçou – Segundo: porque você tá chorando? – ele perguntou olhando pra minha irmã, mas ela chorou ainda mais, se agarrando na blusa dele.

- Longa história. – eu respondi seco.

- S-Sasuke, me desculpa, e-eu... – ela soluçou se soltando só o suficiente pra me olhar.

- Não fala, eu não quero saber. – a cortei e ela voltou a chorar agarrada ao Itachi.

- Vocês brigaram? – nosso irmão mais velho perguntou num tom histérico tão incrédulo que eu me perguntei seriamente sobre a história de ele sair do armário – Mas... como? É impossível, vocês nunca brigam! São os seres humanos mais grudados que eu conheço!

Isso fez a minha irmã chorar mais intensamente.

- Tudo bem, é melhor deixar isso pra depois. – ele disse suspirando. – Terceiro: a Dejiko sabe desse negócio que você vai falar? – ele olhou pra mim e eu balancei a cabeça negativamente.

- Do que você tá falando? – ela perguntou olhando de mim pro Itachi.

- Nada – respondi seco.

- "Sasuke, acho melhor subir logo e acabar com isso, pelo menos por enquanto" – Sakura me olhou cuidadosamente, como se avaliasse a minha reação.

Suspirei.

- Chega. – disse e todos olharam pra mim – Itachi, o que eu tenho que te contar é meio urgente, então dá pra vir logo? E não, a Dejiko não sabe o que é. – encarei meu irmão que olhava pra mim com uma cara meio frustrada.

- Tudo bem então. – ele desgrudou minha irmã das roupas dele – Dejiko, você vai ficar bem? – ele perguntou preocupado.

Ela balançou a cabeça levemente em concordância.

Tudo bem, agora eu estava com ciúme. Muito ciúme. _Eu_ queria estar lá abraçando e consolando ela, ao invés dele. Porque ela era _minha_ quase gêmea. _Minha_ cópia feminina. _Eu_ a entendia mais do que tudo. Mas porque eu não estava lá? Ah, claro, porque o cérebro da minha irmã virou merda e ela preferia dispensar todos os meus cuidados, carinho e proteção pra enfiar a língua na boca fedorenta e nojenta do Kiba – que era um quebrador de coraçõezinhos puros, frágeis e indefesos como o da Dejiko, deve-se ressaltar.

Não sei o que foi mais difícil de engolir – a vontade de perdoar a minha irmã ou a vontade de quebrar o nariz do Kiba.

- Tudo bem, mas até eu resolver tudo e até o Sasuke voltar ao normal, fica longe dele. E isso é uma ordem, mocinha. – ele disse beijando o topo da cabeça dela e ela abriu um bico com o que ele disse, mas concordou.

Bom, pelo menos ele ia ficar longe dela.

Fizemos o resto do caminho em direção à sala de TV no mais puro silêncio, e Itachi me lançava olhares estranhos de vez em quando. Ouvi meus amigos conversando de longe, mas quando chegamos à sala todos ficaram em silêncio na mesma hora.

Parecia uma cena de filme, mesmo que estranha. Todos os meus amigos sentados e Itachi se escorou em uma parede e me encarava, assim como meus amigos, seriamente, num silêncio absoluto.

Desconfortável. Muito desconfortável.

- Bom, se eu chamei todos aqui, é obvio que tem um motivo. – disse e depois quase me dei um soco. Não seu idiota, você chamou eles aqui pra ver revista pornô! Tudo bem, eu tive um péssimo começo. – Vocês devem ter percebido que eu andei meio estranho esses dias.

Eles concordaram silenciosamente, todos ao mesmo tempo.

- Suponho que isso tenha uma explicação lógica, certo? – Neji me encarou mais intensamente.

- Er, lógica não é bem o termo.

- Sasuke, dá pra falar logo porque você estava falando sozinho no corredor? – Itachi me encarou nervoso.

- Falando sozinho? – Gaara arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Suspirei ruidosamente.

- Eu não estava falando sozinho.

- Eu não sou cego, Sasuke. Não tinha ninguém nem perto e você também não estava falando comigo. – Itachi desencostou da parede e olhou duramente pra mim.

- Errado. Você não via ninguém, mas tinha alguém lá sim.

- Como é? – eles perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, incrédulos.

- Vocês acreditariam se eu falasse que eu consigo ver e falar com um espírito e que ele está bem aqui, do meu lado? – arrisquei e apontei pra fantasma rosada ao meu lado, invisíveis aos olhos dos meus amigos.

- Ver e falar com um espírito? – Itachi perguntou num tom neutro e eu afirmei – Alguém aí tem o telefone de um manicômio aqui de Las Vegas? – ele perguntou pros meus amigos que me encaravam com um semblante que eu não consegui identificar.

- Sasuke, pára de bobeira! Isso aqui é sério, você deve estar passando por algum problema de adaptação...

- Pára Shikamaru! – berrei frustrado – Não é isso! Não é brincadeira, eu consigo mesmo falar com uma alma! Sei que parece estranho, mas acreditem em mim!

- Esse é o problema, Sasuke. Não tem como acreditar, eu não acredito nessas coisas. – Shikamaru levantou os braços em rendição. – Não tem lógica nenhuma.

- Sasuke, seu problema é sério. A gente tá aqui pra te ajudar, seja no que for. – Gaara me olhou com um semblante solidário.

- Eu não tenho problema psicológico nenhum! – berrei indignado. Eu precisava do apoio dos meus amigos e eles me davam o que? O número de um psiquiatra?

- Sasuke, eu vou convencer o papai a te levar pra casa, isso já foi longe demais. – Itachi abriu o celular e começou a digitar os números.

Eu entrei num pânico tão grande que tive que me apoiar na parede.

- "Sasuke, você tá bem?" – Sakura tinha a mão no meu ombro e me olhava de uma maneira tão terna que, se ela não fosse atravessável, eu daria um abraço nela. Ela era a única que me entendia, que sabia como eu me sentia. Ela acreditaria em mim e me entenderia, não importa o que eu dissesse. Ela não me mandaria pra nenhum psiquiatra e diria que ia ficar comigo pra qualquer coisa.

- Sakura, não deixa ele ligar! Você tem que impedir! – implorei desesperado.

No segundo seguinte Sakura estava do lado do meu irmão, e mexia impiedosamente na cabeça dele. A dor de cabeça foi tanta que Itachi ajoelhou e colocou as duas mãos na cabeça, gritando de dor.

- Cara isso tá sinistro! – os meninos se afastaram de Itachi o máximo possível, como se a dor de cabeça repentina fosse contagiosa. Menos o Naruto, que continuava parado no mesmo lugar, olhando com as sobrancelhas franzidas pra mim.

- O que tá acontecendo? – Shikamaru exclamou surpreso, olhando meu irmão que ainda se contorcia de dor.

- Sasuke, você fez isso? – Gaara olhou incrédulo pra mim.

- Não fui eu, foi a Sakura. – expliquei calmamente, e eles me olharam chocados.

- Pára com essa besteira, isso é impossível! – Neji se recuperou do choque e foi ajudar o meu irmão. – Dói aonde, Itachi? Deve ser só dor de cabeça, isso de fantasma é besteira.

Sakura olhou irritada pra ele.

- Não devia falar isso perto dela, meu caro Hyuuga. – lancei o meu sorriso de lado e ele olhou irritado pra mim.

- Putz Sasuke, parece que você saiu de um filme de terror ou algo do tipo. – Gaara olhou pra mim e foi andando com passos temerosos pra perto dos dois.

- Sakura, já chega. Acho que Itachi já desistiu de ligar. – disse no tom mais agradecido que pude e minha fantasma teimosa tirou as mão da cabeça do meu teimoso irmão mais velho, que parou de se contorcer na hora.

Num piscar de olhos Sakura estava de meu lado. Ela estava contente com o trabalho bem feito, e eu olhei orgulhoso pra ela. Era a primeira vez que ela fazia uma dor tão forte.

- Sasuke, com o que você anda se metendo? Bruxaria? – Itachi olhou furioso pra mim e meus amigos temerosos, menos Naruto que continuava estranho no sofá.

Bufei diante do comentário ridículo do meu irmão.

- Acha que eu sou o que? O novo Harry Potter? – disse sarcástico, e isso só aumentou a irritação dele.

- Já chega! Você foi longe demais! – ele ia na direção do celular, que ele jogou longe quando a dor o atingiu.

- Se chegar perto do celular eu vou mandar Sakura estourar os seus miolos e eu falo sério. – eu sibilei irritado e todos eles olharam incrédulos pra mim, inclusive a Sakura.

- Pára com isso Sasuke! Ninguém aqui acredita nessa coisa tosca! – Shikamaru berrou frustrado e todos me olharam, mas eu consegui perceber incerteza no olhar deles. Menos no do Itachi que me olhava achando que eu era louco e no do Naruto, que agora tinha convicção.

- Eu acredito! – o loiro levantou e caminhou até o meu lado, ficando de frente pra eles assim como eu e Sakura. – Pelo que eu percebi você pode falar com a Sakura, né? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Isso mesmo. – sorri em resposta.

- "Naruto, você é incrível!" – Sakura disse com um sorriso esperançoso.

- A Sakura disse que você é incrível por acreditar na gente, Naruto.

- Sério? – os olhos do loiro brilharam com a notícia. – Fala pra ela que eu agradeço! – ele disse e coçou a nuca de um jeito despreocupado, enquanto todos os outros lançavam olhares severos à ele.

- Naruto, ela pode ter ver e ouvir normalmente, só não pode falar com você! – eu ri da cara que ele fez.

- Naruto, não dá corda pra essa maluquice dele! – Neji repreendeu.

- Ah, qual é Neji, você tem que admitir: faz total sentido! O Sasuke ter ficado estranho, as coisas que ele fazia... isso justifica tudo! – o loiro olhou irritado o quarteto à nossa frente, que o olhava incrédulo. – E essa parada que aconteceu com o Itachi? Foi a coisa mais sinistra que eu já vi! Foi só o Sasuke mandar a Sakura não deixar ele ligar que no segundo seguinte ele se contorcia sozinho!

- Foi só uma dor de cabeça! – Itachi repreendeu.

- Ah é? Sakura, eu sei que não tenho tanta autoridade quanto o Sasuke, mas, esteja onde estiver pode fazer isso de novo? – ele perguntou olhando pra sala perdidamente, provavelmente procurando Sakura, que estava ao nosso lado.

Dei um mio sorriso diante do "Não tenho tanta autoridade quanto o Sasuke".

- "Em quem?" – Sakura olhou perversamente pros quatro.

- Ela pediu pra você escolher a sua vítima, Naruto. – sorri pro loiro, que riu alto.

- Sakura, acho que o Neji tá bem incrédulo, sabe? – ele disse divertido.

Observei Sakura caminhar rápida e elegantemente até o meu amigo de olhos perolados, e enfiar a mão na cabeça do mesmo. Neji por sua vez, colocou uma mão de cada lado da cabeça e fechou os olhos com força, arfando constantemente.

Eu não queria fazer aquilo com os meus amigos, mas era necessário. Quase ninguém acredita em mim e eu teria que salvar Sakura logo.

- Acho que já chega. – disse sorrindo e Sakura deu um lindo sorriso, e logo estava ao meu lado.

- "E você? Está bem?"

- Eu to bem, não se preocupe. – a tranqüilizei e pareceu funcionar, já que ela voltou a atenção pros meus amigos e pro meu irmão.

- Como ela consegue fazer isso? – Naruto perguntou animado e eu sentia os olhos dos quatro à nossa frente cravados em nós, totalmente atentos.

- Ela enfia a mão na cabeça da pessoa, daí ele começa, a se contorcer. – disse o básico que eu sabia, porque eu nunca perguntei isso a ela. – Aliás, como conseguiu fazer tão forte dessa vez?

Ela sorriu.

- "Tecnicamente é mais do que apenas dor. Eu consigo alterar o que a pessoa sente, mexendo no cérebro dela. Basicamente, posso fazer uma pessoa sentir alguma emoção." – ela deu um sorriso, orgulhosa de si mesma – "E quanto a ter ficado mais forte, digamos que eu tive bastante tempo pra treinar com a Karin." – ela terminou com uma risada maléfica.

Eu ri tentando imaginar Karin se contorcendo e gritando com aquela voz insuportável.

- O que foi? – os olhos do Naruto transbordavam curiosidade.

Expliquei a ele o que Sakura disse, e nós dois ficávamos cada vez mais animados imaginando possibilidades. Sakura só ria da gente.

- Isso é ridículo! – Itachi continuava a protestar. – Não sei como essas dores vieram, mas isso é completamente ridículo.

Suspirei cansado, juntamente com a Sakura.

- "Acho que eles não vão acreditar."

- Vão sim. Tem que acreditar. – disse mais pra mim do que pra ela.

- Como vocês são cabeça dura! – Naruto perdeu a paciência – Não viram o que acabou de acontecer? Nem o que ele acabou de dizer? Já tá mais do que na cara! Sei que não tem explicação lógica, mas quem liga pra lógica? Pelo amor, o que mais tem que acontecer pra vocês acreditarem?

- Você disse que ela faz a gente sentir qualquer tipo de emoção, não é? – Itachi disse, e os outros ficavam em silêncio – Ótimo, faça ela fazer a gente sentir outra coisa então, sem ser dor. – ele levantou o queixo em sinal de desafio.

- Perfeito, o que você quer que ela faça sentir? Em quem? – respondi ao desafio.

Ele deu um sorriso malvado.

- Quero que ela provoque um orgasmo no Naruto. – ele disse simplesmente.

Meu mundo parou.

- ...O QUE? – perguntei incrédulo.

- Isso o que você ouviu, irmãozinho. – o desgraçado deu um meio sorriso.

- Ela não vai fazer isso! – disse ao notar que Sakura se petrificou ao meu lado, com a cara mais corada que o próprio cabelo.

Ah não, aquilo era demais. Pode parar.

- Então você admite que era tudo mentira? – ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Não é mentira! – retruquei irritado.

- Então porque não deixa ela fazer outra coisa diferente de dor? Ela não pode fazer as pessoas sentirem qualquer coisa? – Neji desafiou.

- Qualquer coisa menos _isso_, Hyuuga. – sibilei.

- Tudo bem, vamos chegar a um acordo. – Shikamaru propôs – Sasuke, se você conseguir que a suposta Sakura faça um orgasmo no Naruto, nós ajudamos você, não importa o que seja. Se não conseguir, você pára com besteira e vai se submeter ao tratamento que o seu irmão falar. – ele suspirou – Que coisa mais problemática.

- Mas Shikamaru... – tentei protestar.

- Sem mais nem menos, Sasuke. É pegar ou largar. – ele me encarou firmemente.

Droga. Era como se ele perguntasse se eu quisesse morrer queimando ou me afogando, sendo que dos dois jeitos eu iria morrer. Aquela vozinha irritante do Nara repetindo na minha cabeça: "_que a suposta Sakura faça um orgasmo no Naruto_" não ajudava muito.

Meu Deus, eu quero morrer. Ou melhor, eu queria matar o Shikamaru. E o babaca do Neji.

Já o meu irmão eu mataria com uma agulha de costura.

- "Sasuke, você tá bem? Se acalma, daqui a pouco você vai explodir!" – Sakura me olhou preocupada e, só então eu percebi que devia estar quase roxo de tanta raiva.

- Sasuke, não que eu goste da idéia, mas acho que é melhor aceitar. Não por esses idiotas, mas pela Sakura. – Naruto disse visivelmente incomodado com a idéia.

- "Também não gosto dessa proposta." – Sakura disse e, juro, parecia que o rosto dela estava em carne viva, de tão corada que estava. O que fez meu sangue borbulhar mais ainda.

Só era divertido quando era _eu_ quem a fazia corar. Quando era os outros era irritante.

- E então, Sasuke? O que vai ser? – Itachi arqueou a sobrancelha, com um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

Encarei Naruto que me encarava com uma cara insegura, e logo depois pra Sakura, que me olhava com uma mistura de medo, vergonha e atenção.

- "Só faço se você deixar." – ela me garantiu, e eu fiquei indescritivelmente feliz por saber que ela se importava com a minha opinião.

Suspirei derrotado.

- Tudo bem. – resmunguei a contra gosto – Mas tem que ser rápido. – acrescentei rapidamente e Shikamaru concordou.

Sakura seguiu meio temerosamente até o loiro, que olhava com os olhos arregalados pra mim.

- Sasuke, sabe que eu não quero isso né? Isso é coisa deles! – ele me disse rapidamente.

- Eu sei Naruto. Não foi idéia sua. – terminei olhando irritado pro meu irmão mais velho.

- Ah, ok. Tá bom, tá bom. Pode ir, Sakura. – ele disse num murmúrio enquanto uma gota de suor descia pela lateral do seu rosto.

Respirando fundo, vi Sakura colocar a mão dentro da cabeça do Uzumaki, e foi como se eu tivesse levado uma facada no coração. Ela começou a mexer a mão devagar, e logo Naruto segurou firmemente a beirada da mesa que estava atrás de nós, arfando.

- Ah... isso... i-isso é bom... – ele gemeu – Muito bom... – ele jogou a cabeça pra trás, com uma cara de prazer invejável. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força, e logo já tinha um considerável volume no meio das suas pernas.

Eu observava a cena toda calado. Não conseguia olhar pra Sakura direito, só via Naruto delirando de prazer. Prazer dado pela _Sakura_. As facadas ficaram contínuas, e eu tive que engolir a bile que estava entalada na minha garganta. Observar aquela cena doía, e eu não podia deixar de sentir inveja. Sei que não era culpa do meu atrapalhado amigo, mas eu o invejava com todas as minhas forças. _Eu_ queria estar lá. _Eu_ queria que Sakura me fizesse sentir aquilo.

Tudo bem, eu não queria exatamente daquele jeito, mas mesmo assim.

Naruto já urrava de tanto prazer. De repente dar um soco no Naruto e afasta-lo da Sakura me pareceu bem convidativo, mesmo que ele não tivesse culpa.

Todo o meu sangue subiu pra cabeça de uma vez só, fazendo meu cérebro trabalhar a mil.

Chega. Aquela cena já estava nojenta e irritante demais pra eu olhar. E eu precisava pará-la antes que eu realmente machucasse o Naruto.

O que não ia demorar nadinha pra acontecer.

- CHEGA! – gritei irritado e, no milésimo de segundo seguinte a mão de Sakura já estava fora da cabeça do Naruto, que respirava rapidamente, tentando se recuperar.

- "Perdão" – Sakura apoiou a cabeça no meu ombro e me abraçou fortemente.

- Tudo bem. – respirei fundo e depois olhei pros meus amigos, que tinham as caras mais incrédulas do mundo.

- Não acredito nisso. – Itachi murmurou.

- Não quero saber, vocês vão ter que acreditar. Vocês prometeram. – olhei acusatoriamente e os quatro suspiraram simultaneamente.

- Ta bom, tá bom. Você venceu, o que a gente vai ter que fazer? – Shikamaru olhou pra mim com um semblante cansado.

- Tudo bem, na verdade Sakura Haruno está em coma num hospital e vão desligar as máquinas que mantém ela viva em alguns poucos dias. Então, nós vamos ter que roubar o corpo dela. – expliquei calmamente.

Dois minutos do mais puro silêncio.

De repente Itachi explodiu em gargalhadas histéricas, e todos olharam em silêncio pra ele, completamente sérios.

- Tá brincando, né? – ele me perguntou quando acabou de rir.

- Itachi, eu tenho cara de quem está brincando? – olhei irritado pra ele.

- Você _tem_ que estar brincando! – Neji olhou pra mim desesperado – A gente não pode fazer isso!

- Claro que pode! – rebati. – Vocês prometeram!

- Não é por mal, mas se eu não me engano isso é... furto? – Gaara perguntou com uma mão no queixo, pensando.

- Vocês prometeram! – respondi mais nervoso e minha voz subiu algumas oitavas.

- Bom, eu disse que faria qualquer coisa. – Naruto deu de ombros sorrindo.

- Ah minha nossa, eu vou ser preso. E se eu for preso isso vai pra minha ficha! – Neji começou a balançar os braços, andando em círculo desesperadamente.

- Neji, você nem tem ficha na polícia. – Shikamaru disse revirando os olhos.

- Claro que eu tenho. Todo mundo tem, e a minha estava limpinha! Ah meu Deus, eu vou ser preso! E na cadeia eu vou virar um louco delinqüente... – ele continuava a tagarelar.

- Neji...

- ... que não tem escrúpulos nem uma visão de futuro! Alguém que não vai ser ninguém na vida!...

- Neji...

- ... e aí eu vou virar uma maconheiro! Ou pior, um traficante! Ou talvez eu nem tenha dinheiro e vou ter que plantar maconha no quintal de casa! Isso se eu tiver uma casa...

- NEJI...

- ... e a minha esposa então? Deve ser uma striper que eu vou encontrar em qualquer desses bares imundos! Aí ela vai me convencer a virar cafetão também e eu vou vender os órgãos dos meus filhos pro contrabando...

- NEJI, CALA A BOCA, PORRA! – disse já nervoso com um Hyuuga desesperado que quase abriu um buraco no chão, de tanto andar em círculos. – Se a gente for preso meu pai paga a fiança, pode ser? – perguntei sarcástico.

- Ele também vai me livrar de um Hiashi Hyuuga completamente possesso? – ele perguntou seriamente, o que me fez fuzilá-lo com o olhar – Desculpa. Acho que me empolguei.

- Você acha? – Naruto perguntou debochado e Neji lhe deu o dedo do meio como resposta.

- Bem, eu prometi, eu cumpro. – Gaara veio pro nosso lado também.

- Isso vai ser muito problemático, mas podem contar comigo também. – Shikamaru deu de ombros.

- Embora com isso eu esteja jogando meu futuro nem tão distante num ralo profundo e sem volta... – Neji suspirou - ... eu to com você. Pra qualquer coisa. Mesmo que seja pra virar um detento dependente, que vai procurar mulheres em um prostíbulo e que vai vender os órgão dos próprios filhos nem tão queridos assim...

- Tudo bem, Neji, já entendemos. Se seu tio te deserdar a gente te adota. – completei com um sorriso maroto e ele riu.

- Só falta você, traste. – olhei pro meu irmão, que suspirou.

- Ainda não acredito que eu vou fazer isso mas... não quero te ver do mesmo jeito que eu te vi lá em casa. Faço qualquer coisa. – ele completou com um sorriso de lado.

- Cara, eu sou tão foda! – disse convencido.

- "E tão humilde também!" – Sakura completou rindo.

- Ah, cala a boca, Sakura! – reclamei com um bico, o que só a fez rir mais.

- Mas então... não que eu seja uma expert em roubo a corpos de hospitais, mas acho que não é simplesmente chegar lá e: "Oi, posso roubar um corpo?". – Gaara perguntou olhando pra mim.

- É, acho que a gente devia ter um plano ou algo assim. – Itachi opinou.

- Que seja elaborado. – Neji completou.

- E de preferência à prova de furos. – Naruto opinou também.

Merda, eu não tinha pensado nisso! E tempo não é uma coisa de que a gente tenha de sobra, sabe?

Shikamaru, que estava olhando pensativamente pro chão, levantou a cabeça decididamente.

- Eu tenho um plano.

**HEY DUDES!**

**Como estão amores meus? Já de volta às aulas?**

**Well, eu voltei, infelizmente. Mas o melhor de tudo é rever os amigos, não é mesmo? Disso eu definitivamente não tenho do que reclamar.**

**Mas como nem tudo são flores, eu tenho uma má notícia pra vocês. A próxima atualização deve demorar um pouco pra sair. Bem, minha escola não tá nada fácil. Durante dois dias da semana eu tenho aulas integrais, ou seja, fico 8 horas na escola estudando sem parar. E quando eu não tenho integral eu tenho sextas aulas (Eu sei, um ABSURDO!), o que não vai me deixar muito tempo pra escrever, provavelmente só finais de semanas. Então, paciência dudes, paciência. Please. x.x''**

**Mas deixando bad news de lado, gostaram desse cap? Foi bem grande, né?**

**Bom, eu peço desculpa de novo, mas eu não vou dar conta de responder as reviews nesse cap... perdão, perdão, PERDÃO! Mas eu JURO que eu respondo no próximo cap! Se não eu ia demorar umas uma semana, no mínimo, pra atualizar.**

**Mas, no mínimo, eu vou colocar o nome de todas a gatinha que deixaram review. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer.**

**Bom, um MUITO obrigada à:**

**- Anne Uchiha**

**- Alice Carolina Cullen**

**- Júlia S . S**

**- Hana Haruno Uchiha**

**- Thai-chan**

**- Akaane-chan.**

**- thasa UH'S2**

**- Akemi – Namikaze**

**- Kaah Hyuuga**

**- Karoll**

**- Hyuuga Tenten n.n**

**- Princess of Ocean**

**- sayuri-chan**

**- Harumi-san**

**- XX Nevan'**

**- Grazi Holic**

**- Kakudate Thiemi**

**Sério meninas, vocês não sabem como uma review me motiva! Eu queria agradecer à todas que acompanham a fic e que favoritam! Mesmo que você tenha mandado uma review pela primeira vez, MUITO OBRIGADO!**

**Anyways, esperem fortes emoções pro próximo cap!**

**BeiJones e beiJudds! ;***

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha**


	17. O resgate quase perfeito

**Capítulo 17: O resgate quase perfeito**

Tudo bem, definitivamente Shikamaru se superou dessa vez.

- Quando a gente vai fazer isso? – Naruto perguntou.

- Pelo que o Sasuke disse, tem que ser rápido. – Gaara cruzou os braços.

- Que tal amanhã? - sugeri e eles olharam pra mim incrédulos – Que foi? A gente já tem tudo planejado, só falta arrumar as coisas mesmo. – dei de ombros.

- Ele tem razão, não adiante adiar. A gente vai ter que fazer de qualquer jeito.

- Mas Shikamaru, e se der algo errado? – Neji encarou Shikamaru apreensivo.

- Não vai dar, Neji. Esquece a polícia, ok? Você não vai ser preso.

- Não é por minha causa, Sasuke. Mas e a Sakura? Quando a gente tirar ela daquela cama não vai acontecer nada? Ela vai ficar bem? – O Hyuuga bufou – Qual é, a gente não é médico! O que a gente vai fazer quando tiver que mexer nela?

- Isso é verdade, Sasuke. O que a gente vai fazer? – todos olharam pra mim.

Engoli em seco. É, eu não tinha pensado nisso ainda.

- "Eu vou saber o que fazer. Eu fiz um curso, lembra?" – Sakura olhou pra mim.

Suspirei aliviado.

- Não tem problema. Sakura fez um curso e vai saber o que fazer. – disse tentando convencer tanto a eles quanto a mim. O que não estava dando muito certo, aliás.

Ouvi alguém resmungar um "Isso não vai dar certo" e Neji dar de ombros falando algo como "O corpo é dela mesmo".

- Bem, então eu vou arrumar as coisas que a gente vai precisar. – Itachi se dirigiu à porta e parou antes de sair da sala – Uma pergunta: o seqüestro vai ser de dia ou de noite?

- Acho melhor à noite, tem menos pessoas no hospital e vai ser mais fácil a parte do seqüestro.

- Tudo bem então, eu venho pegar vocês umas seis e meia. – ele disse e se retirou rapidamente.

Dois minutos de silêncio.

- Isso é definitivamente a coisa mais louca que a gente já fez.

- Concordo Gaara, concordo. – Neji disse com um olhar vago.

- Mas também a mais emocionante. – Naruto disse em seu típico tom eufórico.

- Mas pra dar certo a gente tem que dormir. Amanhã vai ser problemático.

Como se fosse um ponto final, a conversa foi encerrada com esse último comentário. Cada um foi pro próprio quarto pra ter uma longa e merecida noite de sono. Ou tentar, no meu caso. Quando eu cheguei no meu quarto eu não fiz nada por vontade própria, tudo era feito mecanicamente. Chegar. Pegar as coisas. Ir para o banheiro. Tomar banho. Olhar para a porta pra ver se Sakura estava tendo alguma fantasia sexual bizarra me olhando. Sorrir sozinho ao pensar nisso. Acabar a higiene pessoal. Me jogar na cama. Olhar pro teto.

Tudo bem, eu não tinha mais nada pra fazer.

Ouvi uma risada gostosa perto do meu rosto, e virei a cabeça na direção dela.

- "Não consegue dormir?" – Sakura perguntou ajoelhada ao lado da minha cama, me olhando carinhosamente.

- Não. – analisei vagamente o rosto dela, passando pelas sobrancelhas, as bochechas coradas, o nariz fino, os fios de cabelo que caíam perto dos olhos esmeralda, e por último a boca. Ah meu Deus, pra que eu fui olhar a boca? Balancei a cabeça pra tirar os pensamentos _nada_ puros que eu tinha com aquela boca. – Adrenalina demais pra dormir.

- "Mas você tem que dormir. Se não vai acordar com sono amanhã" – ela disse brincando com ponta da manga preta da minha blusa.

- Eu sei, mas eu não consigo. – suspirei e voltei minha atenção pro teto, fechando os olhos. Eu ainda sentia Sakura brincando com a ponta da minha blusa, e sabia que eu não ia conseguir dormir. Puta merda. – Você não dorme? – olhei pra ela de novo e ela pareceu levar um leve susto com isso.

- "Não." – ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Nem um pouquinho, nem sente sono, nem nada? – perguntei franzindo o cenho.

- "Nada, nenhuma vontade de dormir. E eu nem preciso dormir." – o sorriso dela aumentou.

- Isso é injusto. – resmunguei e senti que ela passou a brincar com a minha mão, ao invés de com a ponta da minha blusa. – Sabe outra coisa que é injusta? Só você pode me tocar, mas eu não posso encostar em você!

Ela parou de encostar em mim imediatamente.

- "Desculpa." – ela fez menção de que ia levantar.

- NÃO! – ela tomou um leve susto com o meu repentino grito, mas voltou pro lugar – Não era disso que eu tava falando! – virei a minha mão pra cima de novo e, com um sorriso feliz, Sakura voltou a brincar com os meus dedos – Eu quis dizer é que se _você_ quiser tocar um mim você pode, mas se _eu_ quiser tocar em você eu não consigo. Isso é irritante, sabia?

Ela riu do bico que eu fiz.

- "Não é bem assim. Eu descobri que eu posso fazer isso há pouco tempo. Na verdade eu tenho que me concentrar bastante pra tocar em você sem te atravessar." – ela explicou e eu olhei com o cenho franzido em curiosidade pra ela. – "É como se eu tivesse que me concentrar pra me manter sólida, entende? É uma coisa que meu cérebro tem que fazer, por isso é que você não me toca."

- Continua sendo injusto. – resmunguei baixinho, mas ela riu. – Em quantas pessoas você já tocou?

- "Bem, não que eu tenha tentado muitas vezes, mas nas que eu tentei eu não consegui tocar em ninguém. Só em você." – ela completou ficando ainda mais corada, o que me fez dar um meio-sorriso.

- Quer dizer que eu sou o único molestado? – perguntei prendendo o riso e ouvir ela se engasgar com o ar, o que me fez explodir em gargalhadas.

- "Você tem que parar de falar essas coisas, sabia? É muito constrangedor. Sem falar que é estranho." – ela tentou fazer uma voz de brava, mas isso só aumentou a minha crise de risos.

- Ai ai, Sakura. Você é uma figura.

- "Sei... mas você tem que dormir, Sasuke. Você _precisa_ dormir."

- Mas eu não consigo! – reclamei com um bico enorme. – Eu preciso que você me distraia.

Ela deu um suspiro derrotado e, depois que eu disse aquilo, nós começamos a conversar sobre tudo, desde o que ela sabia fazer à cor da cueca que eu ia usar amanhã. Eu não consegui dormir, não fechei os olhos nenhum segundo sequer, o que me gerou olheiras; uma fina camada roxa abaixo dos olhos.

Tudo bem, eu poderia viver com aquilo. Mas o problema todo é que justamente _agora_ estava me dando sono, e o pior é que eu ia passar o dia todo me arrasando.

Merda, eu não podia carregar a Sakura se eu mal conseguia andar!

Depois de trocar de roupa, Sakura me esperava na porta, como sempre.

- "Você tá péssimo" – ela disse num misto de preocupação e divertimento.

- Obrigado por jogar na cara. – perdi a paciência com a minha gravata e simplesmente coloquei-a envolta do pescoço, sem paciência de amarrá-la.

- "Você não tem condições de fazer nada hoje, é melhor ficar dormindo e..."

- Nem começa. Não cheguei até aqui pra ficar só olhando. – a cortei e olhei irritado pra ela.

Ela abriu um sorriso.

- "Sabia que não ia concordar."

- Pois é. Se não o que eu vou contar pros meus netos?

Ela riu.

Nós fomos até a lanchonete do Konoha, e, quando eu passei os olhos pelas mesas foi como se um imã me puxasse para um par de olhos ônix, que me encaravam sobrecarregados de culpa e arrependimento.

Estaquei.

- "O que foi?" – Sakura perguntou olhando pra mim, mas eu não desviei os olhos da Dejiko que estava numa mesa ao fundo, também me encarando firmemente.

- Acho melhor darmos meia volta. – eu sugeri rapidamente porque eu não ia conseguir ficar naquele lugar com ela me encarando daquele jeito.

- "Ah, por isso" – Sakura assumiu uma feição de compreensão – "Mas eu acho que a gente não deve fazer isso."

- Eu posso saber o por quê? – perguntei sem me mexer. A única coisa que eu conseguia enxergar eram os olhos da minha irmã.

- "Não vai poder fugir da sua irmã pra sempre, Sasuke. Quanto mais você adiar, pior vai ser."

Uma veia dilatou na minha testa.

- Odeio quanto tem razão. – disse e, com um suspiro resignado, fui pra mesa mais afastada da mesa onde Dejiko e Hinata comiam. Dejiko levantou, mas Hinata segurou seu pulso e falou alguma coisa que não deu pra eu ouvir, mas que fez a minha irmã sentar de novo.

- "Sasuke, até quando pretende ignorar a sua irmã?" – Sakura desviou minha atenção da mesa um pouco afastada de nós e me encarava com um semblante divertido.

Há-há. Não vi nenhuma graça.

- Não sei – admiti e encarei minha irmã outra vez e nossos olhares se cruzaram.

Eu tinha que admitir: uma parte minha que não era massacrada pelo orgulho queria que ela tivesse levantado e vindo até aqui, nem que fosse pra ficar parada sem falar nada. Eu sentia falta da minha irmã, muita falta. Era ruim não ter um toco de um metro e sessenta e cinco enchendo e seu saco toda a hora.

- "Tem que parar com isso. Isso machuca os dois." – Sakura disse num tom carinhoso me olhando de um jeito que me fazia me sentir melhor, pelo menos um pouquinho. Decidi parar de encarar a outra mesa.

- Ela começou. – apontei pro meu pulso enfaixado.

- "Mas você deu corda." – ela rebateu e eu abaixei os olhos.

Merda, ela tinha que estar sempre certa?

- Ela não prefere o seu tão amado Kiba? Então, que fique com ele. Eu já cansei disso. – murmurei contrariado e peguei um guardanapo, rasgando em pedacinhos bem pequenininhos.

- "Sasuke, deixa de ser criança."

- Não sou criança!

- "Então porque age como uma?" – ela perguntou sorrindo abertamente, o que fez com que eu me irritasse mais. De que lado ela estava, afinal? – "O que eu quero dizer é que talvez você tenha exagerado um pouquinho em relação ao Kiba."

- Não, eu não exagerei! – disse nervoso e ela se encolheu na cadeira, me olhando com... medo? – Desculpa. Eu não queria ter falado desse jeito, desculpa. – me desculpei rapidamente. Eu já estava sofrendo por causa da Dejiko, se Sakura também ficasse daquele jeito comigo eu iria surtar.

- "Tudo bem, você tem todo o direito de ficar nervoso nessa situação." – ela deu um sorrisinho.

- É por que... – balancei a cabeça negativamente - ...você não sabe que tipo de cara é o Kiba. É aquele tipo de cara que quer ficar por cima, que gosta de ficar com várias garotas e não se prende a uma assim, do nada. Ele vai querer ficar com ela, vai ser o príncipe encantado dela por duas semanas e aí vai vir com aquele papo de que não dá mais e que é melhor dar um tempo. Mas o problema é que esse tempo nunca vai acabar e aí quem vai sofrer no fim das contas? – a encarei fixamente.

- "Eu entendo o que você quer dizer e acho muito bonito tentar proteger a sua irmã desse jeito." – ela disso com um sorriso lindo.

- É, mas ela não. Ela acha que o Kiba é diferente.

- "Toda regra tem sua exceção" – ela filosofou e eu encarei os olhos verdes à minha frente.

- Mas ele não é, eu tenho certeza. E eu tentei mostrar isso à ela...

- "...quase matando o garoto? Belo jeito de mostrar quem é o bandido." – ela me cortou, terminado com uma cara risonha.

- Porque você ri? Não tem graça. – juntei as sobrancelhas em sinal de irritação.

Senhor, as mulheres são confusas. E irritantes.

- "Não estou rindo de você, mas é que é engraço ver você na pose de irmão super protetor."

Resmunguei alguma coisa sem nexo e ela continuou me olhando com aquela cara.

Juro, eu queria que ela fosse homem pra gente cair na porrada.

- "Resumindo tudo, se você quer que ela te ouça eu sugiro que vá falar com ela. Sem tentativas de homicídio ou ameaças, só vocês dois." – ela cruzou as pernas de novo e eu fiquei encarando, sem me preocupar em ser discreto.

Porra, que perna. Esquece o que eu disse sobre querer que ela fosse um homem.

- Belas pernas. – elogiei sem pensar e, quando olhei pra ela estava num vermelho-master.

Resta saber se é de vergonha ou de raiva. Porque se for a segunda opção eu estou morto, fatão.

- "SASUKE UCHIHA, SEU TARADO, PERVERTIDO..." – ela se recuperou do choque e me olhou furiosa.

- Queria que eu falasse que elas fossem feias? – arqueei a sobrancelha.

- "SIM!"

- Tá bom, você tem muita estria, tanto que sua perna tá parecendo um mapa. Sem contar nas celulites, igual a uma peneira...

- "QUERO DIZER, NÃO! AH, CALA A BOCA!"

- Não te entendo. Se eu elogio você reclama, se eu falo mal você reclama também!

- "Sasuke, eu juro que se você não calar essa boca eu parto ser cérebro em dois." – ela me metralhou com o olhar.

- Hn, estamos malvados hoje? Adoro gente má. – zombei com um sorriso maroto e ela corou.

Meu Deus, como eu amo deixa ela com vergonha.

A garçonete apareceu e perguntou o que eu queria beber, com um sorriso muito simpático. Sakura bufou do meu lado.

- Hn, eu quero o energético mais forte que você tiver. Três garrafas, por favor. – pedi e ela logo se retirou, trazendo o meu pedido em seguida.

- "Sasuke, isso não vai fazer bem pra você. Passar o dia à base de energético?" – Sakura revirou os olhos.

- Ué, eu preciso de energia! Eu não dormi e não vou poder salvar você se eu estiver me arrastando por aí! E não liga não, eu e o Itachi já passamos dias à base de Redbull com vodca.

- "Eu mereço."

Depois de beber as três garrafas rapidamente eu segui para a sala de aula, onde Shikamaru queria trocar alguns detalhes do plano e precisava nos avisar. A tarde passou tediosa e muito, muito lentamente. Todos nós estávamos nervosos – Neji principalmente -, e não conseguíamos parar um segundo sequer.

Principalmente depois que eu tomei mais quatro garrafas de energético no almoço e mais três no café da tarde.

Sakura quase teve um colapso. E eu quase fiquei surdo com os berros que ela dava.

Quando o relógio deu exatamente quatro horas, Itachi veio pegar a gente. O legal é que ele tinha combinado às seis e meia, mas deixa quieto.

Respirei fundo umas quinze vezes quando Sakura teve que sentar no meu colo.

O silêncio no carro era massacrante e ninguém de nós cinco ousava quebra-lo.

- Então... vocês já decoraram o plano, certo? – Itachi estava visivelmente desconfortável com a falta de barulho e olhava pelo retrovisor constantemente.

- Já... tudo foi passado e repassado pelo menos três vezes. Não tem como a gente errar. – me obriguei e dizer alguma coisa, já que eu estava tão incomodado com o silêncio quanto meu irmão.

- E onde a Sakura tá agora? Ela ficou no colégio? – Naruto inclinou levemente a cabeça pra frente, me olhando de um jeito curioso.

- Não, ela não ficaria nem que eu mandasse. E ela está no meu colo nesse exato momento. – terminei olhando marotamente pra ele pelo retrovisor, que retribuiu com um largo sorriso zombeteiro.

Sakura ficou corada, o que fez meu sorriso aumentar.

Itachi desviou sua atenção da rua e me olhou com o cenho franzido por alguns instantes. Eu podia sentir minha nuca ardendo com os olhares que eu recebia de trás, mas achei melhor não falar nada.

- Ah, ela tá no seu colinho, Sasuke safadão! Nem tá gostando, né? – Naruto zombou e explodiu em gargalhadas, e eu tive que rir junto.

- "MANDA ESSE IMBECIL CALAR A BOCA!" – Sakura ficou muito mais vermelha e mandou o dedo do meio pro Naruto.

- Hn Naruto, ela tá te mandando o dedo do meio. – isso fez o loiro rir mais alto ainda, fazendo Sakura abrir um biquinho tentador. – Que coisa feia Sakura... – balancei a cabeça negativamente – Tá aprendendo isso com quem?

- "Quem será?" – ela me olhou sarcasticamente e se mexeu no meu colo, chegando mais pra trás.

- Sakura, agora é sério, se você continuar a esfregar essa bunda no meu filhote aqui de baixo a parada vai ficar séria. – disse praticamente gemendo e vi Sakura brilhar num vermelho néon, olhando pra mim com uma cara de cú enorme enquanto todo mundo dentro do carro ria tanto que quase engasgava na própria baba.

- "Pára de bobeira, porra!" – ela botava as mãos na frente do rosto tentando tapar o rubor. Em vão, claro, já que até a pele da nuca dela estava corada.

- Bobeira? Continua pra você ver se não vai começar a sentir cutucões aqui em baixo. – resmunguei e ela me deu um tapa no braço. – Outch, me bateu por quê?

- "Cavalo."

- Me chamou de cavalo? – perguntei assustado e ela me ignorou, virando pra frente. – Ah, vai me ignorar agora, é? – outra vez sem resposta – Tá bom, não quero mais saber. Cortei relações. – emburrei e virei pro lado, percebendo que todos me olharam com cara de quem tá prendendo o riso.

Tudo bem, daqui a pouco ela se arrepende e vai implorar pra eu falar com ela.

Daqui a pouco.

Ela vai se arrastar aos meus pés.

É, isso.

É só esperar.

Só um pouco mais.

Mais um pouquinho.

Não falta muito.

Tá quase.

...

...

...

...

PORRA, PORQUE TÁ DEMORANDO TANTO?

- Sakura, eu tava brincando! – exclamei indignado e tentei apoiar a testa nas costas dela, mas levantei a cabeça quando a minha cabeça atravessou o corpo que estava sentado no meu colo – Vai ficar me ignorando até quando?

- Ih Sasuke, perdeu o controle da relação! – Gaara disse tentando prender o riso, falhando totalmente.

- Se fudeu, Uchiha! – Neji ria junto.

- Sasuke, Sasuke. Levando um passa fora de uma alma? Tá decaindo, ein! – Itachi ria descontroladamente no volante.

Tudo bem, agora eu tava puto. Quem Sakura achava que era?

- Ah, é assim, Sakura? Não quero mais saber de você! Vaza do meu colo! Some! – disse indignado e mexi as pernas, indicando que era mesmo pra Sakura sair dali. Sakura me olhou chocada.

- "Tá bom então! Vou sentar no colo do Naruto, deve ser bem melhor do que o seu!" – Sakura disse com um bico e foi sentar no colo do Naruto, que estava no banco de trás.

- Naruto, ela tá no seu colo. – avisei e virei minha cabeça pro vidro, totalmente puto e vendo as incontáveis luzinhas de Los Angeles.

- Como é? – Naruto se mexeu incomodado, fazendo Sakura se mexer em cima dele também. – Não é por nada não Sakura, mas eu não posso te ver! Fica difícil eu não saber quando eu vou te machucar ou sei lá...

- "Tudo bem, Naruto. Se você puder ficar parado já ajuda."

- Naruto, ela disse que é pra você pregar essa bunda na cadeira. – resmunguei sem tirar os olhos do vidro.

Naruto me olhou assustado e parou de se mexer na hora, e todos os outros ficaram olhando pro colo dele, onde Sakura estava sentada.

- Cara, ela tá aí mesmo? – Shikamaru perguntou espantado.

- Você sente alguma coisa? – Neji estreitou os orbes cor de pérola pro Naruto que tentou se concentrar.

- Não, o único que pode senti-la normalmente sou eu. – esclareci.

- Mas você não sente nada, tipo, nadinha de nada? – Gaara cutucou Naruto no ombro.

- Não, eu só sinto... frio. Gelado. Nada mais. – O Uzumaki disse com uma cara estranha, provavelmente tentando entender as sensações que ele estava sentindo e que eu já conhecia muito bem.

- Cara, eu quero saber como é! – Neji tateou o lugar onde Sakura estava, passando a mão no meio da cabeça dela. – Que estranho. É... mórbido.

- Sério? – Gaara tateou também, só que ao invés de acertar a cabeça ele colocou as mãos no seio dela.

Reprimi a muito custo a vontade de pegar um cd do porta mala e quebrar no meio da testa do ruivo.

No segundo seguinte Sakura estava no meu colo de novo, com os dois braços em volta do meu pescoço e o rosto enterrado na curvatura do mesmo, me abraçando fortemente. Eu – ainda meio chocado - a abracei pela cintura, percebendo que ela estava sólida.

Gente, como essa menina muda de humor rápido.

- Que foi? – perguntei assustado.

- "Eu não quero mais ficar lá! Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa!" – ela desenterrou a cabeça do meu pescoço, mas ficando a uma distância mínima do meu rosto. Cara, isso não vai dar certo. – "Me deixa ficar no seu colo?" – ela perguntou com um biquinho, o que me fez olhar pros lábios rosados que ela tinha e que estavam a míseros dez centímetros do meu. Epa. Perto. Perto demais.

Perigosamente perto.

- Pode Sakurinha, pode. – deitei a cabeça dela no meu peito e fiquei brincando com uma mexa do cabelo dela. Ouvi ela suspirar e instantaneamente abri um sorriso, beijando o topo da cabeça dela.

- Ah, cara! O friozinho sumiu! – Gaara reclamou ainda passando a mão no lugar onde Sakura estava, mas acertou um tapa na cara do Naruto e ganhou um berro de indignação do loiro como resposta.

- É porque ela não tá mais aí, ô anta. – disse num tom óbvio.

- Ela voltou pro seu colo? – Neji perguntou e eu assenti silenciosamente, e eu juro que ouvi um suspiro aliviado do Naruto.

- Ela ficou com medo de vocês, seus depravados! – Itachi resmungou , ainda concentrado no volante.

- O que é totalmente compreensível, levando em conta que o Gaara colocou as mãos em lugares bem... impróprios. – sibilei irritado e, pelo retrovisor vi o Sabaku arregalar os olhos o máximo que pôde.

- Eu? Sério? – ele exclamou incrédulo – Desculpa, Sakura, foi sem querer! Eu juro! Mas é que eu não te vi e aí... já viu, né?

- "Não tem problema" – Sakura murmurou constrangida, apertando mais a minha blusa.

- Pode ficar calmo, Gaara, ela tá bem. Mas não vai voltar aí pra trás tão cedo. – disse virando a cabeça pra trás e olhando pra um Gaara apavorado.

- Tudo bem, relações amorosas a parte, acho melhor vocês prestarem atenção no caminho de agora em diante. – Itachi avisou e todos nós olhamos instintivamente pra frente, principalmente Neji e Naruto. Os dois tinham as sobrancelhas unidas de concentração.

Nós entramos numa estrada deserta, onde não tinha carro nenhum ou qualquer outro sinal de vida. Ao lado da estrada podia-se ver terra seca e montanhas pra todo lado, muita areia e arbustos secos, no melhor estilo faroeste. Não se via nada, apenas a linha cinza da estrada que ia afinando à medida que se afastava.

Putz, que fim de mundo é esse?

- Eu não sabia que existiam desertos em Los Angeles. – Murmurei baixo, mas como o carro estava num silêncio absoluto todos ouviram.

- E não tem. Pode-se dizer que não estamos exatamente em Los Angeles, mas numa divisa de estados. Praticamente nunca tem alguém aqui, só quando alguém quer cruzar de carro, o que é meio raro.

- Hn.

Depois de seguir mais um tempo andando, ele bruscamente virou o carro pra esquerda, andando na terra seca e fazendo uma nuvem de poeira e areia surgir ao redor do carro.

Tudo bem, acho que o meu irmão pirou de vez.

Aposto que todo mundo achou estranho nós estarmos seguindo esse caminho, mas ninguém ousou comentar. Itachi sabe o que faz. Depois de seguir reto por mais uns dez minutos ele curvou uma montanha, depois outra, e outra e depois seguiu reto pra fazer mais algumas curvas depois. Eu gravava vagamente o caminho: reto, esquerda, esquerda, direita, reto, esquerda e depois direita de novo...

Eu estava esperando ele fazer mais alguma curva, quando, de repente, um pontinho marrom surgiu a alguns metros à nossa frente. Eu estava tentando entender o que era, mas só ouvi o barulho silencioso do motor indicando que Itachi estava acelerando. Absorto em pensamentos, não percebi quando o pontinho marrom se tornou um tipo de caverna, enorme e gigantesca bem a nossa frente. Era como uma montanha, não era tão grande quanto as outras, mas, mesmo assim, enorme. Havia uma abertura média na base e Itachi parou o carro perto dela. Depois de se assegurar que o carro estaria escondido atrás de uma parede rochosa, meu irmão deixou todo mundo sair do carro.

Aí ficou: seis patetas – incluindo a Sakura, claro – olhando abobalhadamente pro lugar.

- Eu sei, eu sou muito foda, né? – Itachi se gabou e ninguém ousou discordar.

Aquilo era... incrível. Sem palavra nenhuma para descrever.

- Bem... levando um conta que era só pra você achar um lugar seguro pra colocar o corpo, sim, você é foda. – Shikamaru disse ainda olhando pro lugar.

- Obrigado. E aqui estão os brinquedinhos de vocês. – ele disse apontando pra mim, Naruto, Gaara e Neji. Ele seguiu até um volume bem grande coberto por um pano marrom que também estava escondido atrás de uma parede rochosa, e nós olhamos curiosos pra ele.

Se ele não tivesse mostrado nós nunca enxergaríamos o volume marrom, fato. Estava tudo muito bem camuflado.

Com um sorriso de orgulho no rosto, Itachi levantou o pano marrom-amarelado e, pra nossa surpresa, estavam dois Fords Mustang Gt pretos, completamente idênticos. Até a placa.

Nosso queixo foi ao chão e ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso dele.

- Como... como você conseguiu isso? – Neji foi o primeiro a recuperar a fala.

- Digamos que eu conheço um cara que conhece um cara que foi preso, aí na cadeira ele conheceu um traficante que tinha um primo que era ladrão e que precisava se livrar desses carros que ele roubou porque ele tava sendo procurado pela polícia acusado de um estupro que na verdade foi o irmão gêmeo dele que fez... – ele colocou o dedo no queixo, pensativamente – Enfim, ele me vendeu os carros e eu só tive que conseguir as placas idênticas.

Quer dizer que nós vamos roubar um corpo de um hospital em dois carros roubados por um cara que tem um irmão gêmeo que estuprou alguém, que é primo de um traficante que foi preso que conheceu um cara na cadeia que também conhecia um cara que o Itachi também conhecia e aí ele conseguiu essas coisas pro meu irmão?

Gente, que chique.

- OS CARROS SÃO ROUBADOS? – Neji gritou perplexo.

- E daí? Vocês também vão roubar, não tem nada a ver! – Itachi deu de ombros. – Se vocês forem presos, dois anos a mais ou dois anos a menos de xilindró não vão fazer tanta diferença!

Ah, pra que ele foi falar isso?

- Pre-Presos? – Neji gaguejou.

- Não começa! A gente não vai ser preso, tá me ouvindo? Se controla! – Gaara agarrou o Hyuuga pelos ombros, balançando violentamente.

- Itachi, esses contatos são incríveis. Preciso de nomes depois. – Naruto foi olhar os carros empolgado, enquanto Itachi ria levemente do loiro.

- Realmente Naruto, só gente do bem. – ri alto e puxei Naruto de dentro do carro, porque com certeza isso não parava aqui.

Sem maiores explicações Itachi seguiu para dentro da caverna escura e nós fomos atrás. Lá dentro o ar era ainda mais seco e o cheiro de poeira dominante; uma atmosfera desértica ainda mais maciça do que a de fora. Depois de andarmos uns três minutos, em completo silêncio e numa escuridão esmagadora, começamos a ver uma fraca luz lá de dentro. Quando chegamos ao centro da tal caverna, vimos um espaço amplo e um pouco mais bem-ventilado do que o corredor escuro. Meu queixo quase foi ao chão quando eu vi que lá dentro praticamente tinha um mini-hospital, tendo uma maca, vários aparelhos e tubos de todos os tamanhos. O espaço era grande, sendo que a cama ficava no meio e dos lados as milhares de aparelhagens que eu presumo que Sakura vai precisar ficar conectada. Do lado esquerdo da cama, tinha uma mesa grande cheia de objetos que os médicos usam e que eu não faço nem idéia do nome. Algumas poucas lâmpadas fracas estavam presas na parede, dando somente a iluminação necessária para se enxergar no escuro.

Porra eu tenho que tirar o chapéu pro meu irmão dessa vez. Como ele conseguiu arrumar tudo isso em um mísero dia eu não sei.

- Meu Deus. – Neji murmurou espantado.

- Minha nossa. – Gaara disse da mesma forma.

- Não dá pra acreditar! – Shiamaru disse pasmo olhando pro lugar.

- É impossível! – eu disse, chocado de mais pra sequer me mexer.

- "Inacreditável! Sasuke, seu irmão é incrível!" – Sakura disse olhando tudo com um sorriso.

- Cara, que foda! Me sinto no filme das Tartarugas Ninja! – quem mais podia falar algo tão infeliz sem ser o Naruto?

- Eu sei, eu sei. O que seriam de vocês sem mim? – Itachi suspirou e fez uma cara de coitadinho. Ele seguiu para um grande armário que ficava do lado direito da cama e pegou várias roupas, colocando tudo em cima da cama. – Bem, o uniforme de vocês tá aqui. – ele disse entregando um jaleco pra cada um que ia ao hospital. – Vistam-se quando estiverem na cidade, pra não manchar de areia e levantar suspeitas. E lembrem-se: vocês são enfermeiros fazendo estágio. Ajam normalmente e não estraguem tudo.

- Pode deixar.

- Bem, então como o combinado eu e Shikamaru vamos ficar aqui e aprontar as coisas. Têm certeza de que gravaram o caminho?

- Temos sim. – Naruto deu um jóinha.

- Ok, então eu quero um celular por dupla, qualquer coisa é só falar que a gente resolve. – Shikamaru avisou e nós assentimos – Quando estiverem perto, liguem avisando, aí nós vamos esperar lá fora. Não esqueçam de ligar, ein?

- Já entendemos. – Gaara apressou.

- Então... boa sorte. Sakura depende de vocês. – meu irmão desejou e nós agradecemos, saindo da caverna logo em seguida.

Como o combinado, cada dupla foi pro seu respectivo carro. Eu e Naruto entramos no nosso, e Neji e Gaara no deles. Eu dirigia e Naruto estava no banco ao lado, com Sakura e os jalecos no banco de trás. Pela janela eu conseguia ver que Gaara dirigia e Neji era o carona.

Talvez Gaara tenha pensado que, caso Neji dirigisse, eles iam parar enterrados numa montanha em menos de cinco minutos - mas essa é só uma suposição.

Nós quatro nos entreolhamos inseguros antes de partir. Eu fiz um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e Gaara respondeu com um igual.

Era agora.

Nós dois pisamos fundo no acelerador, lançando uma grande nuvem de poeira pra trás. Nós fizemos o mesmo caminho de volta para a estrada: direita, esquerda, reto, direita, esquerda, esquerda, reto... eu me lembrava muito mal do caminho, mas é pra isso que Naruto estava aqui. Quando chegamos na estrada, os dois carros iam lado a lado, já que quase nunca passava alguém. Mas quando chegamos perto de Los Angeles, eu tomei a dianteira e Gaara ficou logo atrás. A tensão e o nervosismo eram grandes, e só aumentaram quando nós enxergamos a grande placa com as letras GSHLA, e o grande hospital logo atrás. Nós fomos calmamente até o estacionamento subterrâneo, estacionando num local estratégico, que não tinha muita gente e era meio escondido. Saímos do carro e vestimos o nossa jaleco, arrumando o crachá e verificando se tinha algum tipo de poeira ou algo errado. Depois de devidamente arrumados, nós fomos pro elevador, que estava a poucos metros de onde os carros estavam estacionados.

Meu sangue gelou quando um outro funcionário entrou no elevador também, e nós quatro nos entreolhamos tensos.

- São novatos? – O senhor que entrara perguntou gentilmente quando o elevador se mexia. Ele era nem tão velho nem tão novo, com cabelos loiro-arruivados e olhos castanhos claro.

- Pois é, estamos fazendo faculdade de enfermagem e temos que trabalhar em um lugar por um determinado período. – respondi o mais natural que pude e me surpreendi por estar tão tranqüilo. Dei um sorriso pro homem e o mesmo nos olhou sorrindo amplamente, fazendo linhas aparecerem perto de seus olhos e covinhas aparecerem nas duas bochechas.

- Sabe como é. Desculpa se estamos meio nervosos, mas é porque é a nossa primeira vez! – Naruto disse empolgado e o cara nos olhou compreensivo.

- Nós nos sentimos como calouros. – Gaara disse num tom envergonhado, lançando um pequeno sorrisinho pro cara.

Putz, acho que depois dessa a gente pode ir pra Brodway.

- Podem ficar tranqüilos, tenho certeza de que vão se sair bem. Aqui é um lugar muito bom para se trabalhar, e se é a primeira vez de vocês, não é nada traumatizante. – ele nos confortou.

- Mas não é muito movimentado à noite, é? Porque a gente meio que não sabe como agir. – Neji disse parecendo deslocado e todos nós prestamos mais atenção na resposta do homem.

- Não, claro que não. Na verdade aqui quase não tem movimento à noite, só os dos médicos de plantão e alguns enfermeiros. E alguns parentes de vítimas com casos mais graves, mas é só. Não precisam se preocupar.

- Obrigado – respondemos em uníssono, e no instante seguinte o elevador parou, indicando que estávamos no 3° andar.

- Bem, acho que eu desço por aqui. Se eu não entregar esses papéis para a Chiyo ela me mata, principalmente porque ela vai passar um bom tempo assinando uma papelada naquele escritório. – ele disse num tom cansado e suspirou. – Bem, boa sorte garotos. Sei que vão se sair bem. – ela nos deu um sorriso e acenou, sumindo da nossa vista assim que a porta do elevador fechou.

Nós suspiramos aliviados.

- "A Chiyo não estar por perto é bom, muito bom." – Sakura murmurou.

- Eu sei, porque, além de tudo, ela já me conhece. – disse baixinho pra que só ela me escutasse.

- Cara, nós fomos bem! O carinha nem desconfiou de nada! – Naruto botou a mão no coração e respirou longamente. – Achei que a gente ia estar perdido.

Nós concordamos em silêncio, esperando pacientemente o elevador chegar ao sétimo andar.

Quando o elevador chegou, eu senti uma corrente elétrica correr pelo meu corpo. Tá, agora não tinha mais volta. Não que antes tivesse – ou eu estivesse disposto a voltar -, mas agora era diferente. Era matar ou morrer. No meu caso, roubar ou ser pego.

Seguimos pelo corredor e entramos na oitava porta, o mais silencioso e discretamente possível. O que deu certo, já que, no máximo, duas pessoas nos viram, mas não deram muita atenção. Depois de fechar a porta, a única coisa que eu enxerguei foi o corpo frágil na cama. Sakura parecia estar mais branca ainda do que eu vi na última vez, os longos cabelos róseos estavam mais desgrenhados – provavelmente porque mexeram nele, sem tomarem o cuidado de arrumá-los. Babacas. O peito subia e descia num ritmo calmo, sem pressa nenhuma. Eu não era médico, mas tinha certeza de que ela estava pior do que da última vez que eu a vi.

- Cara, é ela mesmo... – Naruto disse perplexo encarando o corpo de Sakura na cama.

- Ela tá bem? Parece meio... – Neji fez uma cara pensativa, tentando arrumar uma palavra certa.

- ...morta? – Gaara chutou, sem desviar o olhar de Sakura.

Franzi o nariz. Eu não gostava dos termos 'Sakura' e 'morta' na mesma frase.

- Mas ela não está, e estamos aqui para garantir isso. – cortei o assunto rápido e fui pro lado da Sakura, que analisava os aparelhos.

- "Bem, nada de muito surpreendente. Atividades cerebrais diminuindo, mas o meu coração não piorou." – ela murmurou concentrada.

- Isso é bom, não é? Quero dizer, a parte do seu coração.

Ela sorriu.

- "É sim, eu esperava que meus batimentos cardíacos tivessem diminuído bastante." – ela ame olhou com um brilho no olhar – "Obrigada, Sasuke. Por tudo."

Eu sorri também.

- Não por isso.

- Ok, conversas fantasmáticas à parte, como vamos tirá-la daqui? – Gaara interrompeu me olhando com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- "Primeiro tem que pegar as coisas." – Sakura lembrou.

- A gente vai ter que pegar as coisas primeiro, mas acho melhor dois de nós ficarmos aqui. – disse pensativo. Merda, eu queria ficar aqui e cuidar da Sakura, mas eu tinha que ir e pegar as coisas que só ela sabia o que era. – Tudo bem, eu e Neji vamos pegar as coisas e Gaara fica aqui com o Naruto.

- Porque o Neji? – Naruto perguntou.

- Porque se ele entrar em pane eu vou ser o único com coragem suficiente pra jogar ele pela janela. – respondi sério e Neji olhou assustado pra mim. – Vem, a gente não tem muito tempo.

Nós saímos do quarto e infelizmente, Sakura nos avisou que teríamos que passar pela recepção do andar para chegar até a sala onde estão onde estavam as coisas que a gente iria precisar.

- Tudo bem, calma. É só agir normalmente.

- Certo, normalmente. – Neji respondeu numa voz estrangulada que podia ser tudo, menos normal.

- Neji, eu falo sério sobre a parada de te jogar pela janela, ein. Olha lá o que você faz. – adverti e ele engoliu em seco.

Nós andamos o mais normalmente possível, mas a enfermeira franziu as sobrancelhas assim que nos viu.

- Com licença, mas vocês trabalham aqui?

- Sim, nós somos enfermeiros novatos. – sorri.

- Ah. – ela relaxou um pouco o semblante, mas ainda estava um pouco intrigada.

- Ainda bem que não tem muito movimento, né Neji? – perguntei e olhei pro meu amigo de olhos perolados, que se limitou a sorrir e balançar a cabeça positivamente – Ia ser terrível nós nos atrapalharmos no nosso primeiro dia. – lancei um sorriso provocante pra mulher e ela mordeu os lábios com desejo, me olhando com os olhos repletos de luxúria.

Sakura pigarreou do meu lado.

- É, seria terrível mesmo. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa _mesmo_ é só me falar. – ela disse e tentou me olhar de um jeito sexy, mas eu não dei muita atenção.

Eu preferia olhar incansavelmente os olhos da Sakura, e minha atenção estava na mesma – que parecia um cachorro, espumando de tanta raiva.

- Obrigado e até mais. – terminei com uma piscadela e ela mandou um beijo pro ar.

- Não acredito que deu em cima da enfermeira nessas circunstâncias. – Neji suspirou incrédulo quando nós estávamos na frente da sala de equipamentos.

- "Muito menos eu." – Sakura murmurou irritada.

- Tá com ciúmes, Sakurinha? Pode deixar, a minha bundinha sexy é só sua! – pisquei pra ela e ela me olhou com a expressão vazia.

- "Cala a boca e se concentra, Uchiha." – ela disse seca e sumiu pela prateleiras.

Franzi o cenho. Uchiha? Ela tava tão brava assim?

Olhei pro Neji e ele me encarava de um jeito meio sinistro.

- Que foi? – perguntei.

- Não acredito que tá pervertindo uma alma! E ainda mais da Sakura, ela era toda pura e certinha!

- É bem eu que to pervertindo alguém aqui. – resmunguei. Porque só eu era o lobo mau da história? Convenhamos, Sakura não é nenhuma chapeuzinho...

E ela ia ficar muito mais sexy com um rabinho, isso a gente não precisa nem discutir.

- "Dá pra vocês virem logo ou tá difícil?" – Sakura olhou pra gente nervosa.

- Vem logo, a Sakura tá começando a me irritar. – puxei o Hyuuga pelo braço.

Sakura ia apontando as coisas estranhas na prateleira e nós íamos pegando, mesmo não fazendo a mínima idéia do que eram ou pra que servia tudo aquilo. Quando nós já estávamos com tudo o que precisávamos, nós saímos da sala e fomos pro quarto onde o corpo da Sakura estava – não se antes a mulher que estava na recepção lançar mais um olhar pervertido pra gente, o que fez Sakura bufar e sair andando na frente.

Ela estava se mordendo de ciúmes, eu tenho certeza. Nota mental: jogar isso na cara dela depois.

Quando chegamos no quarto, percebi que ao lado da cama dela tinha uma maca que não estava lá antes e lancei um olhar curioso para os outros dois.

- Achamos que não ia se importar de adiantarmos um pouco as coisas. – Gaara deu de ombros.

- Deixaram ela sozinha? – perguntei incrédulo.

- Não, eu fiquei com ela o tempo todo, relaxa. – Naruto me tranqüilizou e eu assenti.

- Tudo bem Sakura, sei que tá puta comigo, mas a gente precisa fazer isso direito. – disse pra uma Sakura que me encarava com os braços cruzados e um bico do tamanho do mundo – Olha, eu quero fazer as pazes. Dá pra parar de me olhar desse jeito? – perguntei incomodado.

- "Eu não preciso fazer as pazes com você pra fazer tudo certo." – ela estreitou os olhos.

- Mas eu quero fazer as pazes com você! Sakura, eu ainda não entendi porque você tá tão brava afinal! – perguntei frustrado.

O que foi que eu tinha feito?

- "Tudo bem, pode-se dizer que estamos de bem de novo." – ela disse e deu um sorriso forçado.

Abri um bico. Ela ainda não tinha me perdoado porra nenhuma.

- Não, não estamos de bem. Você tá brava por causa da enfermeira? – perguntei e, por um milésimo de segundo, a vi demonstrar uma fúria imensa quando eu disse 'enfermeira'. Pensei ter ouvido alguém falar algo como _"Uh, primeira briga de casal!"_, mas resolvi ignorar – Olha, eu tinha que distrair ela com alguma coisa, se não ela ia começar a perguntar coisas que a gente não ia saber responder! Se eu quisesse alguém como ela eu iria a um puteiro! – resmunguei indignado e ela suspirou.

- "Tudo bem."

- Defina bem. – cruzei os braços e a encarei.

- "Ok, não vou mais ficar brava com você. Como você é chato!" – ela terminou sorrindo zombeteira.

- E como você é ciumenta! Já disse que a minha bundinha sexy é só e exclusivamente sua! – disse maroto e pisquei, fazendo Sakura ficar corada e me mandar pra um lugar não muito bonito.

Ok, ela já voltou ao normal.

- Sabe, não é por nada, mas acho que a gente tem um corpo pra roubar. – Gaara retrucou sarcástico.

- Tudo bem, vamos logo. - concordei – Sakura, o que a gente tem que fazer?

Ela ia explicando e nós íamos fazendo, mesmo que a gente não tivesse idéia do que era. Primeiro ela mandou a gente ligar um aparelho que iria ajudar ela a respirar, desconectar os aparelhos nos quais ela estava ligada – e eu agradeci mentalmente, aquele barulho que marca os batimentos cardíacos estava começando a me irritar -, depois passar ela pra maca, colocar o aparelho que a gente ligou antes no nariz dela, desprender o pacote de soro de um tudo de metal que estava colado na parede e coloca-lo em cima da maca também. Não foi tão ruim quanto eu previra.

- Agora é a parte difícil, sair sem ninguém perceber. – Neji nos lançou um olhar tenso.

- Tem a enfermeira que fica na recepção, lembra? Será que ela já saiu de lá? – Naruto lembrou e eu fiquei tão ou mais tenso do que o Neji. Aquela enfermeira podia ser safada, mas não era burra; ela sabia que enfermeiros novatos não carregavam ninguém pra fora do hospital em uma maca, ainda mais sem autorização.

- O que nós vamos fazer? – Naruto olhou diretamente pra mim e eu percebi que tinha suor colado na sua testa. Nervosismo, talvez.

- "Eu cuido da enfermeira. Ela vai precisar sair por causa uma pequena dor de cabeça..." – Sakura completou rindo e eu sorri, agradecido e aliviado ao mesmo tempo. Ela sumiu pela porta e eu percebi que os três ainda me olhavam nervosos.

- Sakura vai cuidar dela.

Mais minutos se passaram e eu estava começando a ficar inquieto. Onde Sakura estava? Por que ela estava demorando tanto? Tinha acontecido alguma coisa?

- Onde ela tá, Sasuke? A cada minuto que a gente fica aqui é pior! – Gaara me encarou perdidamente, assim como o Hyuuga e o Uzumaki.

- Eu não... – comecei a falar, mas quando eu vi um tufo de cabelo rosa passando pela porta meus músculos relaxaram instantaneamente – Ela está aqui. Acabou de chegar. – olhei pra ela, que me encarava também – Barra limpa?

- "Limpíssima. Desculpa a demora, apareceram mais algumas pessoas."

- Tudo bem. – me virei para os meus amigos – A gente já pode ir.

Eles assentiram e nós começamos a empurrar a maca pelo corredor. Nós chegamos em frente ao elevador praticamente correndo, e nós esperávamos o mesmo abrir. Naruto apertou o botão umas três vezes, até Neji segurar a mão dele.

- Afundar o botão não vai fazer o elevador chegar mais rápido. – O Hyuuga repreendeu.

- Cara, a gente já devia ter deixado isso esperando! E se alguém chegar? – Gaara disse preocupado, olhando pros lados constantemente. Isso fez o Naruto ficar mais nervoso e apertar o botão mais uma vez.

- Naruto, a gente já disse que isso não vai fazer o elevador chegar mais ráp... – disse entediado, mas quando olhei pra recepção eu gelei. Encostada no muro estava uma cabeça com conhecidos cabelos róseos, e não eram os da Sakura. Não, não, agora não. Estava tão perto! E cadê essa porra desse elevador que não chega nunca?

Assim que vi a Amaya comecei a socar o botão do elevador repetidamente.

- Ainda bem que não vai chegar mais rápido se fizer isso, né? – Naruto perguntou sarcástico e eu me limitei e lhe lançar um olhar zangado, ainda socando o botão.

- Falem baixo. – sussurrei.

- Por quê? – Neji perguntou também sussurrando. Eu indiquei a Haruno mais velha com a cabeça e dois dos três ficarem rígidos instantaneamente.

- Ué, agora eu to vendo a Sakura! Olha, ela tá ali! – Naruto disse animado e barulhento como sempre.

Senhor, por que não pudestes abençoar esse ser humano energúmeno com massa cefálica?

Lancei meu olhar assassino mais mortal pra ele e o loiro parou na hora, me olhando com uma cara assustada e se encolhendo.

Pela visão periférica, vi Amaya virar olhando confusa pra nós, mas ainda sem sair do lugar. Dei graças a Deus quando vi a porta do elevador se abrir à nossa frente.

- Ei, vocês aí! – ela nos olhou curiosa enquanto nós entrávamos o mais rápido possível no elevador. Nós colocamos a maca diagonalmente para caber dentro do cubículo de metal, era o único jeito. Enquanto nos imprensávamos rapidamente, um empurrando o outro, eu vi Amaya vindo em nossa direção – Espera, essa paciente é a minha irmã! Vocês não podem tirá-la daqui, o que está acontecendo?

Eu estava de costas o tempo todo, não podia virar a cabeça porque se não ela me reconheceria. Mas como os outros três estavam presos pela maca, eu teria que apertar o botão para o elevador ir para o térreo. Me virei e apertei o botão rápido, e quando eu olho pra frente vejo que Amaya estacou no meio do caminho e me encarava com uma cara completamente chocada, os orbes castanhos-chocolates do tamanho de pratos.

- SASUKE? – ela gritou incrédula e a única coisa que eu fiz foi dar um sorriso amarelo e um tchauzinho antes da porta do elevador se fechar.

Dei um murro no botão pro térreo, rezando pra que todo mundo tenha deixado o sedentarismo de lado e resolvido ir de escada. Aquela musiquinha tosta que colocam nos elevadores estava estourando os meus nervos. Será que não tem nada mais... vivo? Um rock ou Hip Hop, sei lá. Qualquer coisa é melhor do que esse barulho de piano que mais parece cantiga pra ninar cachorro.

- "Você tá bem?" – Sakura apareceu do meu lado e colocou uma mão no meu rosto, o que me fez fechar os olhos e apenas sentir o toque dela. Só sentir o toque dela. Respirar e sentir o toque. Tentar não me preocupar com nada mais.

- Porque eu não estaria? – perguntei com uma voz cansada.

- "Eu sei que não está, todos aqui estão nervosos. Amaya nos deu um belo susto lá em cima."

- Nem me fale.

Antes que ela pudesse responder a porta do elevador se abriu e eu agradeci silenciosamente por chegarmos ao térreo sem mais ninguém querer usar a caixa metálica considerada o transporte mais seguro do mundo. Colocamos a maca para fora rapidamente, e fomos correndo até os dois carros que estavam numa parte escondida e deserta do estacionamento. Retiramos Sakura da maca e tentamos ser o mais gentil possível quando a colocamos deitada no banco de trás do carro, mas levando em conta que estávamos correndo não deu muito certo – mas é óbvio que eu não deixei nada acontecer com ela.

- E agora? – Gaara perguntou apreensivo olhando pra nós.

- Quem era aquela mulher de cabelo rosa? Ela conhecia você?

- Explicações depois, Neji. – disse olhando Sakura que estava esparramada no banco de trás do Mustang, verificando se tinha algo de errado com ela.

- Cara, ela era igualzinha a Sakura! – Naruto disse abismado.

- Chega disso, a gene tem que ir! _Agora_! – disse nervoso entrando no carro e vi os outros três fazerem o mesmo. Sakura entrou no banco de trás do meu carro novamente, só que dessa vez com cuidado e verificando o próprio corpo inanimado.

- E se ela já tiver chamado a polícia? O que a gente faz? – Naruto disse alarmado.

- Ei, fica calmo! É pra isso que a gente tá aqui, lembra? Sasuke, a gente vai distrair qualquer um que tente pegar o carro e você vai direto e o mais rápido possível praquele buraco que o Itachi arrumou, entendeu? Não importa o que aconteça você vai direto! E rápido! – Gaara me encarou firmemente e eu concordei com um aceno de cabeça, mesmo relutante.

Eu não queria que os meus amigos se ferrassem. E se por acaso eles se ferrassem eu tinha que, no mínimo, me ferrar junto. Mas eles estavam provando que eram realmente meus amigos, e eu agradecia muito por isso.

Quero dizer... quantos amigos iriam presos por que você falou que pode falar com uma alma? E ainda pior, acreditariam em você? Só os caras mesmo. O que seria de mim sem essas pragas?

Aceleramos os carros e tratamos de sair daquele hospital rapidamente, antes que Amaya me apareça por aquele elevador e comece a seguir gente. Fomos obrigados a andar dentro dos limites de velocidade – mesmo com meus protestos constantes – porque qualquer anormalidade ia dar muito na cara.

Ainda estávamos em Los Angeles quando ouvimos o telefone tocar.

- Deve ser o Shikamaru ou o meu irmão. – disse a apertei o botão do viva-voz.

- Caras? – ouvi a voz do Neji do outro lado. Espera. Neji? – Vocês estão aí?

- Porque vocês estão ligando? – Neruto perguntou.

- Ah, desculpa, meus poderes telepáticos hoje estão dando interferência. Ô mané, não ia querer que a gente gritasse do carro sendo que estamos a mais de vinte metros de você, né? – Gaara disse sarcástico e eu olhei pela janela, comprovando que o carro deles estava bem afastado da gente.

- Foi mal. – Naruto disse sorrindo amarelo.

- Mas o que vocês querem? – perguntei curioso.

- Não é uma certeza, apenas uma hipótese, _uma mera hipótese_ de que tem alguém seguindo a gente. – Gaara disse numa voz insegura e eu apertei o volante, sentindo todos os meus músculos enrijecerem e o clima ficar mais tenso de um segundo pro outro.

- COMO É QUE É? SEGUINDO A GENTE? DEU ALGUMA COISA ERRADA? – ou vi a voz histérica do Neji do outro lado da linha e, se a notícia não fosse tão ruim, eu riria. Logo em seguida ouvi um barulho que eu identifiquei como um tapa, seguido de alguns resmungos. Vi Naruto soltar o ar com força ao meu lado, tremendo levemente.

- É impossível Gaara. Não tem como ter dado algo errado. – disse tentando convencer tanto a eles quanto a mim.

- Não acho que tenha, mas mesmo assim...

- Eu não vejo ninguém perto da gente. – Naruto disse rápido.

-... é melhor prevenir do que remediar. – Gaara continuou como se Naruto não tivesse o cortado – E Naruto, se a minha hipótese estiver verdadeira não é tão ruim assim. Eles estão bem afastados da gente.

- O que você quer, exatamente? – disse fristrado. Eu não entendia, Gaara não ligaria só para nos deixar em pânico.

- Minha proposta, caro Uchiha, é que nós sejamos uma distração, aí vocês vão para o lugar certo.

- Como é? – Naruto estreitou os olhos para o aparelho celular.

- Não se faça de burro, Uzumaki! Como quer que eu te explique? Vocês vão para o lugar certo e nós os distraímos! Distração, isca... sacou? – Gaara disse impaciente do outro lado.

- Não. – neguei com veemência. – Nem pensem nisso.

- Por que? – o ruivo perguntou confuso.

- Ah, quer que eu te explique? Ridículo. Absurdo. Cúmulo da imbecilidade. – disse cortante. Eles achavam que a gente era o que? Nós não iríamos deixar eles se fuderem desse jeito! – Totalmente inadmissível.

- Tem que admitir, Sasuke, é uma boa idéia. – ouvi a voz do Neji depois de alguns segundos, que, mesmo baixa, estava firme. – E sim, nós podemos executá-la.

- Porra Neji, justo na hora que você tem que dar piti você vira do contra. – resmunguei indignado.

- Não é uma idéia boa. – Naruto concordou comigo – Vocês não podem fazer isso.

- "Certíssimo. Porque me salvar se vão condenar os dois?" – Sakura disse num tom revoltado; ela gostava da idéia absurda tanto quanto eu. – "Não quero isso. Se fosse pra ser assim preferia ficar no hospital."

Refreei o impulso de mandá-la calar a boca.

- Podemos sim. – Neji insistiu – Não seremos pegos, as chances de isso acontecer não são muitas.

- Mas existem. – rebati furioso. A parada era um resgate, não um auto-sacrifício. – Isso está fora de cogitação, não quero vocês se arriscando desse jeito! Não precisa, como Gaara disse é só uma hipótese.

- Mas existe. – Gaara repetiu minha frase, cínico.

- Desde quando vocês são bom-samaritanos? – fuzilei o aparelho com os olhos, esperando que os dois jumentos do outro lado sentissem.

- É mole, a gente faz uma boa ação e ainda reclamam! – ouvi Neji resmungar do outro lado. – Sasuke, a gente já decidiu, você segue direto e a gente distrai.

- Cara, isso tá errado! Não vou deixar vocês fazerem isso! – Naruto disse irritado, dando um soco no vidro do carro.

Isso, agora só falta a mulinha aqui quebrar o vidro. Só o que faltava.

- E dez de quando você tem moral pra alguma coisa? – Neji disse sarcástico, o que fez uma veia estourar na testa do loiro.

- Vocês não vão. Entenderam? – disse o mais firme que eu podia.

- Uchiha-baby, a gente não está pedindo permissão. É só um comunicado. – Gaara disse maroto.

- Não vão. – sibilei.

- Ótimo. Estamos em um carro separado e longe de vocês. E aí, como vão nos deter? – Gaara desafiou e, de repente, eu senti uma vontade imensa de bater aquele cabelo ruivo falseta num muro de concreto. Aquele garoto come merda? Só pode!

- Não. – disse entre dentes.

- Tudo bem, mula! Vai ser assim: vocês levam a Sakura pra caverna e nós damos mais umas voltas com o carro, só para garantir. Voltamos daqui a pouco, entenderam? – eu ia abrir a boca para discutir, mas ele foi mais rápido – E não ouse discutir! Como eu já disse, vocês não podem nos impedir. Nós sabemos nos cuidar, caralho! – ele exclamou frustrado e continuou, sem dar chance nenhuma para eu ou Naruto interromper: - Não sequer tente nos seguir, entendeu Sasuke? Sakura depende de você! Isso pode ser fatal pra ela e você sabe!

Ruivo duma figa, apelar é sacanagem! Ele sabe que se colocar Sakura no meio a coisa muda um pouco de figura e, por mais que eu odiasse admitir, ele estava certo. Sakura precisava das aparelhagens fixas, isso era fato. E se a gente os seguisse, poderia ser tarde demais pra garota frágil deitada no banco de trás.

- E aí, Sasuke? Vai bancar a babá idiota ou vai salvar a sua garota? O que vai ser? – e o ser imbecil ainda desligou na minha cara.

É mole? Abusado!

Pela visão periférica vi o carro preto em que eles estavam ir se afastando cada vez mais da gente, ficando num lugar mais visível, consequentemente, cada vez mais longe da gente.

- "Sasuke, vai atrás deles!" – Sakura disse irritada.

- Jura? Era o que eu queria, mas eles estão certos! Se eu for atrás deles você morre. – disse furioso, apertando tanto o volante que os nós dos meus dedos ficaram brancos. – E se você morrer isso tudo vai ser à toa!

- "Não me importo, são seus amigos!"

_E que está morrendo aí atrás é você!, _eu queria gritar. Mas ao invés disso mordi o lábio inferior com força, apertando ainda mais o volante. Meus dedos sentiam uma leve dormência, pinicando em algumas partes, mas eu não ligava. Tenso demais pra sentir alguma coisa.

- Vamos ter que continuar sem eles, não é? – Naruto murmurou tão baixo e desanimado que eu tive que me esforçar pra ouvir.

- Não temos escolhas, embora eu não goste nada disso. Se não chegarmos lá logo, Sakura não vai sobreviver. – completei seco.

- E se acontecer alguma coisa com eles, Sasuke? – Naruto olhou pra mim, e eu pude ver que os orbes azul-safira estavas com medo, mas acima de tudo, amedrontados. – Algo de realmente ruim?

- Não vai. Pode parecer loucura, mas eu confio naquelas duas pestes. Se eles dizem que conseguem, eles conseguem. Pensar negativo não vai ajudar eles em nada. E se eles demorarem muito nós vamos atrás deles. – o loiro ficou um tempo em silêncio, olhando pra frente – Engraçado, geralmente esse discurso é seu. – disse com um meio sorriso.

- Tem razão. – ele me encarou e eu fiquei feliz por o rosto dele mostrar certeza e até mesmo o bom humor de antes. – Aquelas bichas não iam deixar de voltar pra vez sua cara de besta assim que a Sakura acordar! – ele disse feliz e eu agradeci por segurar o volante, porque, caso contrário, teríamos que usar os aparelhos de hospital que estavam na caverna pra essa mula, ao invés da Sakura.

- Sem nenhum comentário adicional. – disse sarcástico e concentrei minha atenção no caminho.

O caminho seguiu em silêncio, e eu fazia o possível para me infiltrar no meio dos carros pretos e tentar ser o mais discreto possível. Depois de alguns minutos – que realmente pareceram infinitos. Antes eu achava que isso era besteira, mas o tempo passou tão rápido quanto numa aula de português. Ou seja, o tempo praticamente não passava. -, nós já estávamos na estrada da divisa dos estados, a paisagem desértica tomando conta de qualquer coisa que fosse, sequer, perto de onde estávamos. Pra onde se olhava só se via: amarelo e marrom, amarelado e amarronzado. Ótimo, estávamos no lugar certo. Eu estava tenso, mas graças a Deus eu não estava mais na movimentada Los Angeles, o que me permitia fazer uma das coisas que eu mais gostava: correr. O velocímetro marcava 280 km/h, e a adrenalina era reconfortante. Eu quase me esquecia de tudo o que estávamos fazendo.

_Quase._

- "Sasuke, você pode ir mais devagar?" – Sakura perguntou numa voz estrangulada, o que me fez ir tirando o pé do acelerador quase que imediatamente. Eu esqueci do corpo doente atrás de mim. Merda, será que correr fazia mal pra ela? Será que ela asfixiou ou algo parecido?

Cara, vou bater minha cabeça numa pedra. Sério mesmo.

- Você tá bem? – perguntei preocupado, o que fez Naruto olhar para trás.

- Ela parece bem. – Naruto diagnosticou.

- "Você é o que? Louco? Viu a velocidade que essa merda desse carro estava? Você quer o que? Matar todo mundo?" – Sakura disse nervosa, olhando irritada pra mim.

- Não acredito que me parou por causa da minha velocidade! – disse indignado, olhando pra ela pelo retrovisor. – Você quase me mata de preocupação!

- "E você quase mata a gente! Sasuke, você estava a 280 por hora! Eu não via nada, só borrões amarelados pela janela! Tem noção do que é isso? Se acontecesse alguma coisa, você conseguiria parar a 280 quilômetros por hora?" – ela terminou com a voz subindo uma duas oitavas.

- Sakura, isso é besteira! Já dirigi mais rápido do que isso! – resmunguei e vi o rosto dela ficar sem cor, mais do que já era.

- "V-Você o q-que?"

- Já ouviu falar de racha? Pois é, não quero me gabar, mas eu era um dos mais rápidos.

- Sakura, não liga. Isso pra gente é normal! Principalmente pro Sasuke e pro Itachi, – Naruto disse sorrindo amplamente.

- "Vocês são malucos. Malucos. Completamente malucos!" – Sakura disse em choque, olhando fixamente pra um ponto qualquer do carro.

- Tudo bem, embora seja completamente desnecessário, eu vou andar mais devagar. – disse parando de acelerar mais um pouco – Melhor? – perguntei olhando pra ela, que me deu um sorrisinho trêmulo.

- "Obrigada." – ela sussurrou.

- Não há de que. – sorri pra ela e tentei mostrar que não havia nada com o que se preocupar, mas não acelerei de novo. Aquilo realmente a assustava.

- É bom, porque a gente já está chegando de qualquer jeito. – Naruto disse num tom descontraído.

Depois de mais alguns segundos andando em linha reta, Naruto me mostrou onde era pra entrar e as curvas que eu deveria fazer. Esse era o combinado: um dirigia e o outro gravava o caminho, para não ter dúvidas ou qualquer possibilidade de erro. Neji e Naruto foram os escolhidos, então era dever deles gravar as milhares de curvas que tínhamos que fazer para chegar lá. Depois de ir pra esquerda e virar a direita milhares de vezes, vi o agora conhecido pontinho marrom surgir a uma distância razoável, e Naruto imediatamente pegou o telefone, ligando para, suponho, Shikamaru e meu irmão.

- Estamos chegando. – ele avisou e desligou rapidamente.

Quando chegamos na enorme caverna-montanha, parei o carro o mais perto da abertura possível. Itachi e Shikamaru nos esperavam do lado de fora da fenda, e o último estava com uma lanterna nas mãos também.

Saí do carro com pressa, logo abrindo a porta do carona e Naruto fez o mesmo.

- Não aconteceu nada, né? – disse inseguro.

- "Não, está tudo perfeitamente bem" – Sakura disse com um sorriso – "Mas acho que esteja na hora de conectar os tubos fixos. Não sei quanto ar tem aqui ainda." – ela disso olhando pro aparelho que estava conectado àquela coisa que ela tinha no nariz. Suponho que saia algum tipo de ar dela.

- Claro. – disse e peguei-a no colo, aninhando a cabeça dela. Naruto veio rapidamente e pegou a aparelhagem toda, da maquininha de ar ao soro, segurando perto de mim pra não desconectar nada. Itachi sumiu caverna adentro, e Shikamaru foi na nossa frente iluminando o caminho. Eu tinha que confessar: Sakura era muito, muito leve. Talvez fosse por causa da internação, não sei, mas ela tinha o peso de uma criança! Isso é um absurdo! Vou obrigar ela a engolir quilos de chocolate com paçoca, fato.

Depois de andarmos rapidamente pelo corredor escuro, com Shikamaru iluminando tudo o que podia com aquela lanterna enorme, chegamos finalmente ao centro da caverna. Itachi mexia em alguns aparelhos e ajeitava a cama. Eu caminhei rapidamente até ela, deitando Sakura com um cuidado tão grande que nem eu sabia que tinha. Naruto ainda estava perto, segurando as coisas que estavam presas à Sakura, e Itachi e Shikamaru logo trataram de pegar a bolsa de soro e prender numa parada de metal que tinha ao lado da cama. Retiraram o aparelho que tapava a metade inferior do rosto da Sakura – o que ajudava na respiração dela, reconheci. Ao invés dele colocaram uma mangueirinha no nariz. Assim foi se seguindo, até que todos os aparelhos móveis foram substituídos por outros que estavam presos perto da cama onde Sakura estava deitada.

- Pronto, acabou. – Itachi respirou tão fundo que achei que o pulmão dele ia explodir.

- Espera... – Shikamaru estreitou os orbes pra gente – Bem que eu sabia que estava muito quieto! Cadê os outros dois? – ele perguntou nervoso, como se estivesse brigando com a gente.

- Eles... eles resolveram que seria melhor se a gente se separasse. – Naruto encarou o Nara duvidosamente e Itachi massageou as têmporas, num sinal claro de "Estava bom demais pra ser verdade."

- Como? – Shikamaru disse numa voz estrangulada, o rosto ficando branco que nem papel.

- Gaara achava que tinha alguém seguindo a gente, aí ele se separou pra tentar confundir quem quer que fosse. – disse tenso olhando pro chão, sem coragem de encarar Itachi e muito menos Shikamaru – Desculpa, é sério, eu tentei impedir! Fiz tudo o que eu podia, eu juro! Mas ele não me deixou escolha... eu ia atrás dele, mas se eu fosse Sakura morreria e ele se afastou mesmo sem o nosso consentimento e...

- Pára. – Shikamaru pediu e eu parei de atropelar as minhas milhares de desculpas, vendo ele pegar o celular que estava em cima da mesa e começar a discar para um número rapidamente, se afastando com o celular na orelha e murmurando alguma coisa.

- O que vocês tinham na cabeça? Como deixaram isso acontecer? – Itachi olhou severamente pra nós dois e eu senti mais culpa ainda por ter deixado os dois irem.

- Hey, não fala assim! Acha o que, que nós estamos felizes por termos deixados nossos amigos pra trás? – Naruto olhou Itachi irritado, mas o mesmo devolveu um olhar tão irritado quando o do meu amigo loiro.

- Fazem alguma idéia do que pode acontecer com eles? – Itachi focou seu olhar em mim e eu me encolhi. Porque ele fazia aquilo? Eu não estava me sentindo culpado o suficiente?

- Sim, nós fazemos! E você? Faz alguma idéia de como eu me senti? Ou pior, como Sasuke se sentiu? Tendo que escolher entre os melhores amigos ou a Sakura? – Naruto disse entredentes, irritado e encarando meu irmão duramente. Depois de ter ouvido Itachi assumiu um semblante de culpa e me olhou arrependido.

- Desculpa. É que... esperar sem fazer nada não é muito relaxante. – Itachi disse com um olhar vago e Naruto logo abriu um sorriso. Típico. O loiro não é de guardar mágoa por mais de três minutos.

- Eu entendo, cara! Só não tenta jogar mais coisa em cima do Sasuke... o cara tá um bagaço. – Naruto terminou olhando pra mim e eu dei um sorriso fraco em agradecimento.

Eles saíram, provavelmente foram atrás do Shikamaru. Numa situação normal eu também iria, ou melhor, iria pegar o carro e rodar Los Angeles todinha atrás daqueles dois. Mas tinha dois problemas: não iam me deixar sair daqui, e eu estava tão culpado e depressivo que não ia agüentar chegar nem no carro. E também, eu queria ficar perto da Sakura em cada minuto; monitora-la; vigia-la. Ter certeza de que ia dar tudo certo e não tinha riscos.

Sem contar no meu apoio moral, que é incrível, sabe como é.

Depois que eu me vi sozinho, eu não senti vontade de pensar em nada. Porque, se eu pensasse, eu pensaria nos dois malucos inconseqüentes, e isso martelava na minha cabeça a ponto de doer até o meu cérebro. Então ao invés de ficar parado, morgando olhando pra parede, resolvi fazer algo totalmente mais útil: ficar morgando olhando pra Sakura.

rica vi o carro preto em que eles estavam ir se afastando cada vez mais da gente, ficando num lugar mais vispra garota fr.

Totalmente construtivo, eu sei.

Fui até o lado da cama e sentei num dos poucos bancos que tinha ali, e concentrei toda a minha atenção no corpo em cima da cama, que respirava tão tranquilamente que nem parecia que estava correndo algum risco de vida.

- "Preocupado?" – Sakura perguntou botando a mão no meu ombro. Por causa da aparição repentina eu me assustei e dei um pulo no banco. – "Desculpa."

- Não se preocupe. - Olhei pra ela, que olhava pra mim diretamente nos olhos – Preocupado é pouco. É culpa, arrependimento, remorso, peso na consciência, tudo junto... – suspirei e voltei a olhar pro corpo dela, observando cada traço do rosto demoradamente.

- "Vai ficar tudo bem." – ela disse numa voz aveludada – "Sasuke, não faz idéia do quanto eu queria te ajudar agora."

- Já está ajudando. – disse sem tirar os olhos do corpo adormecido à minha frente. Ela estava ajudando, manter-se viva já valia muito pra mim. Senti os braços finos e gélidos, como os de um cadáver, envolvendo minha barriga, num abraço desesperado.

- "Obrigado. Por tudo, de verdade." – senti os lábios pressionados contra as minhas costas, como se ela estivesse escondendo o rosto. Sorri.

- Olha, seu cabelo está grande. – observei o corpo deitado na cama, cujo cabelo estava um pouco abaixo do busto, batendo no meio/final das costas.

- "Deve ser o tempo que eu fiquei desacordada" – ela disso ao meu lado observando o próprio corpo, colocando a mão na ponta dos curtos cabelos rosados que ela tinha. - "Nunca pensei em deixar o meu cabelo crescer de novo."

- Por quê? – olhei pra ela curioso. – Assim fica bonito. – enrolei meu dedo numa mexa do enorme cabelo cor de rosa que estava na cama, fazendo um cacho. – Gosto dele grande. – disse ainda brincando com o cabelo e, pela visão periférica, vi Sakura abrir um sorriso. Mesmo tendo ficado internada no hospital o cabelo dela ainda tinha um leve cheiro de cereja.

E eu gostava de cerejas.

- Quanto tempo já se passou? – perguntei e Sakura olhou confusa pra mim – Quero dizer, há quanto tempo estamos aqui?

- "Uma hora e quarenta e sete minutos" – ela respondeu prontamente.

- Hn.

- Sasuke! – ouvi uma voz ao fundo me chamar rapidamente, e eu olhei pra trás dando de cara com um Naruto eufórico – Conseguimos falar com eles! Shikamaru obrigou os dois a voltarem! Eles estão chegando!

Levantei rapidamente do banco, sentindo uma quantidade inexplicável de culpa ser tirada de mim.

Ah, eles não iam ser presos nem torturados nem linchados na cadeia nem nada. Ai que alívio. Porque alguém podia matar eles lá dentro, certo? Tendo aqueles cachorros, algum podia mordê-los e passar raiva, dando uma infecção ou algum tipo crônico de hemorragia...

Tudo bem, a paranóia do Neji era meio contagiosa.

Abri um sorriso de orelha a orelha e segui meu amigo loiro pela fenda escura, indo esperar por eles lá fora assim como todo mundo. Alguns minutos se passaram e nós logo avistamos um pontinho preto ao longe levantando uma camada considerável de poeira. Logo o pontinho começou a tomar forma, revelando o Mustang que não se deu ao trabalho de estacionar no esconderijo, parando desleixadamente a nossa frente. Os dois saíram furiosos do carro.

- Qual é o problema de vocês? – Gaara reclamou, parando a nossa frente com o cenho franzido.

- _Nosso_ problema? Vocês dois piram e resolvem fazer tudo sozinhos, deixando todo mundo aqui maluco e _nós_ é que temos problemas? – Shikamaru berrou furioso.

- Hey, acho que brigar não vai adiantar nada. – Naruto se colocou entre os dois, que, por quase nada, pulavam um no pescoço do outro.

- Ele está certo! Qual é o problema dos dois? – Itachi interviu e puxou o Nara para mais longe, Neji fazendo o mesmo com Gaara.

- É que Gaara ainda acha que estávamos sendo seguidos. – Neji esclareceu.

- Errado, meu caro Hyuuga. Eu tenho _certeza_ de quem alguém _seguiu_ a gente até aqui! É só questão de tempo para ele nos achar! – Gaara disse irritado e chutou a areia. – Se tivéssemos ficado lá rodando isso não aconteceria!

O ar ficou mais denso e eu tive dificuldade para respirar. Minha mão tremia e eu tive que fecha-la para tentar conter o tremor e fazer parecer que eu não tinha mal de Parkinson.

- C-Como? – perguntei trêmulo.

- Ei, Sasuke, calma! Vai ficar tudo bem! – Itachi largou Shikamaru e colocou a mão no meu ombro. – Não vai acontecer nada, você vai ver... – ele ia falando coisas, mas eu bloqueei minha audição e deixei de ouvir o que quer que fosse quando, bem ao longe, eu vi uma nuvem de areia formando um ponto médio amarelado. No meio desse ponto amarelado, um pontinho minúsculo num amarelo forte brilhava contra o sol.

Engoli em seco.

- Ela está vindo. – murmurei.

- O que? – todos perguntaram em uníssono olhando pra mim.

- Ela não pode! Não agora! – disse nervoso e saí correndo pelo corredor escuro.

NÃO! NÃO, NÃO, NÃO E NÃO! NÃO PODE! NÃO AGORA!

- "Sasuke?" – Sakura, que ainda estava perto do corpo deitado na cama me olhou assustada quando eu cheguei correndo e abracei o seu corpo em cima da cama.

Eu não ia deixar encostarem nela. Tira-la daqui. Iam matá-la! Eu era o único que achava que isso era errado?

- "O que houve? Você tá bem? Sasuke, fala alguma coisa!" – Sakura perguntou preocupada, passando a mão nos meus cabelos enquanto eu ainda estava agarrado ao corpo dela em cima da cama.

Eu estava assustado.

Por que queriam tirá-la daqui? Ela estava bem! Não corria riscos! Então por quê? POR QUÊ?

- "Sasuke? Vai ficar tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar! Calma!" – ela passava a mão freneticamente pelo meu cabelo, tentando me acalmar. Mas eu não diminuí o meu abraço de urso no corpo inanimado em cima da cama, que, mesmo não podendo se mexer, me passava alívio e segurança imensos.

- Sasuke? Calma, cara! Larga ela! – senti outras mãos tentando me puxar, mas eu não mexi um músculo sequer.

- Naruto, querem levar a Sakura! Eles não podem! Vão matá-la! – murmurei contra a barriga frágil da Sakura, não me deixando levar pelas mãos que me puxavam pra cima. Junto ao par de mãos do Naruto, mais dois se juntaram.

- Sasuke? Calma! – Ouvi a voz do Neji, mas não me obriguei a olhá-lo.

- Ei, Sasuke! Vai ser pior se continuar assim! Você vai machucá-la! – Itachi advertiu, tentando me puxar assim como ou outros dois. Olhei de esguelha para Sakura, mas ela não sentia dor, e se sentia, não demonstrava. Não parecia que estava doendo, de qualquer forma. Ela estava mais preocupada comigo.

- "Vai ficar tudo bem, fica calmo. Vai dar tudo certo." – ela sussurrava perto de mim, e eu tentava me obrigar a acreditar naquilo.

Não, não ia ficar tudo certo. Iam tirar a Sakura de mim! Isso era... errado!

- ONDE ELA ESTÁ? – ouvi uma voz vagamente familiar, gritando irritada em plenos pulmões. A caverna dava ecos, e isso fazia o ambiente ficar terrivelmente assustador. Pelo menos pra mim. – ONDE VOCÊS A BOTARAM? EU QUERO A MINHA IRMÃ! – ouvi a voz mais perto, e deduzi que ela estava chegando no fim do corredor. Apertei meus braços contra o corpo frágil da Sakura. – OLHA AQUI SEUS... Sakura? – ela parou de gritar e murmurou atônita quando chegou e viu a cena: o corpo da Sakura deitado numa maca, eu abraçada a ele e três marmanjos tentando me puxar. Falando nisso, os puxões contra meus ombros e braços se intensificaram, mas eu não me mexi.

NÃO! Ela não pode... não pode! Eu não ia deixá-la de qualquer modo.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – ela veio pisando com passos duros até mim, berrando furiosa na minha cara.

- O que você acha que é? – virei o rosto, de modo que eu conseguisse vê-la e ficasse deitado com a bochecha na barriga da Sakura.

- Sem monstro! – ela disse me olhando furiosa e no mesmo instante a raiva explodiu em mim.

- Monstro? _Eu_ sou o monstro? – berrei, num misto de indignação e fúria – Eu que assinei a porra de um papel pra matarem a minha própria irmã? Foi _eu_ quem fiz isso?

Ela recuou, a respiração falhada.

- Cala a boca, Sasuke. Você não sabe de nada!

- Não sei? Eu sei sim! Eu não teria que fazer isso tudo se você não tivesse condenado a Sakura! – berrei, e vi ela se encolher. É minha amiga, a culpa dói, sinto lhe informar. – Eu tive que armar isso tudo só para salva-la de uma coisa que _você_ fez!

- Então isso tudo foi só para salva-la? Vocês se conheciam? – ela me olhou com o cenho franzido - Você deve gostar mais dela do que eu pensei... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior – Eu tenho que admitir pirralho, você é dos bons. Apesar de ter roubado a minha irmã do hospital, eu gosto de você. – ela sorriu fracamente e toda a minha raiva foi embora. Droga, porque eu não consigo focar bravo com nenhuma das Haruno? Mas que porra! Eu devia estar furioso! – Pelo menos você não é um maníaco molestador de corpos como eu pensei.

- Eu nem comento nada. – disse com o pingo de humor que ainda me restava.

va na parede e coloce um tudo b um tudo be metal que estmentos cardrespirar, depois passar ela pra maca,

- Mas mesmo assim... Sasuke, isso foi insano! Ela vai morrer! – Amaya me olhou severamente.

- Não, não vai! – disse rapidamente, segurando a mão inerte e sem movimento do corpo em cima da cama.

- Sasuke, ela vai sim. Pode conferir os aparelhos. – ela apontou com a cabeça a aparelhagem perto da cama, que estava presa à Sakura.

Sakura, que estava ao meu lado, franziu o cenho e foi conferir.

- Nós fizemos tudo certo. – Itachi garantiu. – Não tem nada de errado. Tudo funciona como no hospital.

- Não é por isso. – ela completou melancólica, os olhos enchendo de água. – Sakura tinha que tomar uma injeção de vinte em vinte minutos. Um tipo de soro, sabe? Só que mais forte. Ele fortalece o organismo dela e não a deixa morrer de desnutrição. Mas ela já está sem isso há muito tempo. – ela fungou, chorando intensamente – Não vai resistir.

- Não... – disse em pânico, me agarrando mais ao corpo da Sakura – Não!

- Como você sabe disso? – Shikamaru perguntou desconfiado, analisando os aparelhos assim como a Sakura.

- Eu sou médica, Sakura também queria fazer medicina. Nossa família inteira é basicamente assim. – ela fungou mais uma vez. – Não adianta, Sasuke. – ela tocou meu cabelo também, e eu me encolhi. Não, por favor, não diz... - Ela vai morrer.

- Não, não pode ser! – murmurei desesperado e olhei para Sakura, que tinha um semblante melancólico. – Diz que não...

- "Ela tá certa, Sasuke. Eu não vou passar de hoje. Provavelmente mais alguns minutos, com sorte."

NÃO! NÃO PODE SER! MINUTOS É UM TEMPO MUITO CURTO!

- Por favor, não... – olhei pra ela implorando, e ela começou a chorar.

- "Não faz isso comigo, Sasuke."

- Não faz isso comigo você! Eu preciso de você aqui! – olhei pra ela e senti meus olhos marejarem.

Ô caralho.

Olhando o corpo adormecido no qual eu estava agarrado, eu reparei que na testa e na lateral do rosto dela tinham pequenas gotículas de água, como se ela estivesse suando sem fazer esforço físico.

Não, por favor...

O aparelho que marcava os batimentos cardíacos, começou a ficar descompassado, falhando em alguns "bip's".

Não, não, não, por favor...!

- Sasuke, eu preciso que você largue ela! Agora! Ela está morrendo! – Amaya gritou desesperada e correu pra mesa, pegando dois aparelhos de metal e esfregando um no outro, fazendo um barulho estranho.

"_Ela está morrendo!"_

Não, NÃO PODE SER!

"_Morrendo!"_

Com o choque, todos os meus músculos perderam a força, e essa foi a deixa perfeita pra mãos que me seguravam me puxarem pra bem longe do corpo em cima da cama.

- Não! Espera, não pode! – disse enquanto era arrastado, e, quando senti uma coisa escorrendo pelo meu pescoço, percebi que estava chorando. Amaya estava concentra ao lado da cama, ainda mexendo no corpo da Sakura. Itachi estava ao lado dela, parecendo muito concentrado também.

- "Sasuke! Sinto muito, não é culpa sua..." – Sakura apareceu na minha frente chorando e segurou meu rosto entre as pequeninas mãos frias.

- É sim! - solucei – Sakura, não vai embora! Não me deixa sozinho, eu preciso de você... – encarei os orbes verde-esmeralda – Eu te amo. Quer dizer, de verdade, e pode parecer brega e clichê e o que for, mas não me deixa sozinho... não de novo!

- "Sasuke..." – ela me encarou com os olhos encharcados.

- Por favor, eu to te pedindo! Eu preciso de você aqui! Não vai embora, não me deixa sozinho... – as lágrimas rolavam do meu rosto, mas eu mal tinha consciência disso. Eu só enxergava Sakura à minha frente, que ia ficando mais transparente a cada minuto – Eu preciso de você! Olha, eu juro que não implico mais com você, se você quiser eu nem falo mais com você, mas não morre, por favor... – implorei e senti que eu ficava cada vez mais parecendo uma criança que pede pra mão pra não ir pra escola. Foda-se. SAKURA IA MORRER, MERDA!

- "Eu também te amo, meu amor!" – Sakura disse, e num ato desesperado, grudou nossos lábios nem selinho sôfrego. Ela se agarrou à minha roupa e eu segurei o corpo frágil com a maior força que eu tinha. Uma mão minha estava segurando com força as costas dela e outra estava presa no cabelo dela, que estava ficando praticamente invisível. Forcei mais a minha boca contra a dela.

- Então é isso? Vai me deixar assim? – murmurei contra os lábios gelados, sentindo as minhas lágrimas se misturarem as nossas bocas.

- "Eu só queria ter te conhecido antes." – ela disse e se afastou alguns poucos centímetros, acariciando meu rosto enquanto um sorriso triste banhado por lágrimas enfeitava meu rosto preferido. – "Eu te amo mais do que eu pensei que era possível amar alguém."

- Eu nem pensei que podia amar alguém! Você não pode ir embora, Sakura... por favor, não morre! – pedi desesperado, vendo que ela estava tão transparente como vidro.

- "Eu amo você. Muito, muito, muito e muito!" – ela disso e grudou nossos lábios uma última vez, antes de desaparecer completamente e o som contínuo do monitor de batimentos cardíacos ser ouvido – o que, até onde eu sabia, indicava uma morte.

O pânico foi instantâneo.

**HEY GATCHÊNHAS DO BRASIL!**

**Amores, como vocês têm estado? Espero que bem.**

**Eu sei, eu sei, ME MATEM! A att demorou e eu peço desculpas! Mas é que, como eu já expliquei, minha escola tá tensa e eu tenho pouco tempo pra escrever. Mas, já por outro lado: 32 páginas! Meu recorde até agora, hn? O cap mais decisivo da história, fato. E aí? Será que ela morre? Ele vai achar outra pessoa? Ela vai virar fantasma de novo e eles vão ficar assim pra sempre? Ou ela vai viver? Quantas dúvidas... mas como eu sou do mal não vou dizer e vocês vão ter que ler o próximo cap pra saber! xP**

**Dudes, próximo cap também sem previsão de quando sai... vou entrar em temporada de provas e são 44 provas, mais ou menos, sem contar, trabalhos, deveres, exercícios extras, aulas integrais e estudo em casa obrigatório. Pois é, tá tenso! .''**

**Amoras da minha vida, vocês não sabem: vou escrever um livro! Cara, to TÃO feliz! E super empolgada também, fatão! Mas, por outro lado... "It's not true, is it?" tá acabando, gente! ToT Mas eu já tenho dois novos projetos pra fic e sinceramente acho que vocês vão gostar! Ah, e qualquer erro no cap me desculpem, mas é que eu tive que postar correndo e não deu tempo de revisar, aí sabem como é... desculpem aí. x.x''**

**Bem, lindas, me desculpem, mas DE NOVO não vou poder responder aos reviews... eu sei, MATEM A PAULADAS! Mas é que, se eu responder eu levo mais duas semanas pra postar, e acho que eu já enrolei muito vocês, né? Bom, então, perdão de novo! Eu queria MUITO responder, mas não vai dar... mas acho que no próximo eu respondo. Dessa vez é sem erro, desculpem de novo. Talvez eu responda por e-mail.**

**MUITÍSSIMO OBRIGADO À:**

**- Sayuki-Sama**

**- Kalinda-chan**

**- Akaane-chan.**

**- **

**- thasa UH'S2**

**- Jackey**

**- Mai Kobayashi**

**- sayuri-chan**

**- Princess of Ocean**

**- -chan**

**- Hyuuga Tenten n.n**

**- Doka**

**- Harumi-san**

**- Alice Carolina Cullen**

**- Anne Uchiha**

**- Hana Haruno Uchiha**

**- Kaah Hyuuga**

**- mariane**

**GAROTAS, MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO!**

**E a quem mandou reviews anônimas que eu infelizmente não vou poder responder, eu peço perdão ajoelhada no caroço de milho, mas saibam que eu amo muito vocês, viu? Muito, muito mesmo! Muito obrigada pelas reviews de vocês, meninas! Elas deixam meu dia mais pink! *o***

**Mas e aí, o que vocês acham que vai rolar? Como essa história vai acabar? Mandem reviews e dêem suas opiniões, gatinhas! Talvez eu mude o final que eu pensei... ;D**

**Bom, acho melhor eu acabar por aqui, senão essa N/A fica enorme e vocês vão cansar de mim! D':**

**Fofolhetes, boa sorte na escola e toda a sorte do mundo com os professores! Até porque todos precisam dela, certo? É, certo.**

**RobKisses! ;***

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha**


	18. Sonho acerejado

**Capítulo 18: Sonho acerejado**

Eu tinha uma vaga noção de onde estava, de que dia era hoje. Pra falar a verdade, eu tinha uma vaga noção até de que estava vivo.

No começo eu tentava – juro que eu tentava -, com todas as minhas forças, tentar me concentrar em alguma coisa sólida, algum fio de pensamento, por mais bobo que fosse.

Nada.

Concentração zero.

Eu não via nada; só enxergava borrões. Não escutava nada; só ouvia ruídos.

Até que, depois de um tempo, eu parei de tentar. Parei de me importar. Afinal, pra que? Porque tudo isso? Porque criar laços? Pra perdê-los depois? Pra passar por isso tudo de novo?

Não, obrigado. Minha semi-morte já está de bom tamanho.

Gemi quando eu tentei mexer o braço. Doeu tudo, e uma formigação estranha tomou conta dele, fazendo a ponta dos meus dedos pinicarem. Aí é que eu me dei conta: a quanto tempo eu não me mexia? A quanto tempo eu não falava?

E ainda: onde é que eu estou?

Não que eu me importe, mas, sabe... é bom ficar por dentro.

Abri os olhos e enxerguei... ou melhor eu não enxerguei. Estava escuro demais e eu não enxergava dois centímetros a minha frente.

Tudo bem que eu não me importava, mas em que em buraco de terra me enfiaram? Qual é, não podiam ser mais cuidadosos com o semi-morto aqui, não?

Eu estava deitado em cima de alguma coisa macia, e envolto num grosso cobertor. Tirando isso, só tinha breu. E breu. Mais breu. E, pra variar, breu de novo.

Agucei os ouvidos quando eu ouvi ruídos vindo do lado de fora da porta.

-... quer que eu faça? – perguntou uma voz masculina irritada.

- Chega! Não importa o que vocês fizeram, já faz três dias!... – uma voz feminina sibilou irritada, a voz ficando mais aguda.

-... garota, Itachi? – a primeira voz perguntou num tom grave, e eu reconheci aquelas vozes.

Não sei como não tinha reconhecido o tom de voz alfa do meu pai antes. E a segunda voz, era, sem dúvida, da minha mãe – irritada, neurótica, e a ponto de matar alguém.

Sorri involuntariamente.

Tentei processar os dados: três dias? O que tinha três dias? Que eu estava dormindo? Que eu estava aqui? Tudo bem que eu não sem onde é aqui, mas, bem, é algum lugar. E que garota era essa? Dejiko? Baby? A Baby estava aqui?

Minha cabeça deu voltas e o meu olho pesou, a sonolência me atingindo com tudo e eu me aninhei no cobertor.

Choque_._

_- "Ela tá certa, Sasuke. Eu não vou passar de hoje. Provavelmente mais alguns minutos, com sorte."_

Medo.

_- "Não faz isso comigo, Sasuke."_

Terror.

"_Ela está morrendo!"_

Desaprovação.

_- "Sasuke! Sinto muito, não é culpa sua..."_

E ela implorou. Não pela vida dela, não pelo seu bem estar, mas... pelo meu.

_- "Sasuke..."_

Verdes contra os negros.

_- "Eu também te amo, meu amor!"_

Desespero.

_- Então é isso? Vai me deixar assim?_

Arrependimento.

_- "Eu só queria ter te conhecido antes."_

Esclarecimento.

_- Eu nem pensei que podia amar alguém!_

- _"Sasuke..."_

_..._

– _"Eu te amo mais do que eu pensei que era possível amar alguém."_

Torpor.

_- Eu nem pensei que podia amar alguém! Você não pode ir embora, Sakura... por favor, não morre!_

Anestesia...

_- "Eu amo você. Muito, muito, muito e muito!"_

...e depois a morte.

Arregalei os olhos e sentei na cama, respirando rápido pela boca e sentindo o suor descer pela minha testa. Cada inspirada fazia toda a região da minha caixa torácica doer, os ossos formigando e os músculos doendo, desacostumados com o movimento.

Oh meu Deus, Sakura! Sakura, Sakura, Sakura...

Coloquei a cabeça entre os joelhos, abraçando os mesmos e respirando pela boca, ainda com dificuldade.

"_Sinto muito, não é culpa sua..."_, ela disse.

Mentirosa.

Sakura mentirosa!

É claro que a culpa era minha! Eu a deixei morrer! Eu podia, podia... sei lá, ter feito qualquer coisa, mas eu não fiz! Por que...?

_- "__Vai ficar tudo bem, fica calmo. Vai dar tudo certo."_

MENTIRA!

_- "Vai ficar tudo bem..."_

MENTIROSA! SAKURA MENTIROSA!

_- "...vai dar tudo certo."_

Por que você mentiu? Por quê? Sakura, dói tanto... e você não está aqui! Por favor, volta... faça parar!

_- "Sasuke... _

_Suspiro. Ela olha pra mim com um sorriso banhado em lágrimas:_

_- "...é como se eu não existisse."_

Por que você teve que ir? Está me matando Sakura, FAÇA PARAR!

_- "Só que eu preciso de ajuda."_

_..._

_- "Sasuke, eu não consigo sem você..."_

_Os olhos verdes encontraram os meus. Pidões._

Solucei alto. Senti as lágrimas escorrerem mornas e livremente pela minha bochecha, mas eu não me importava. Eu desejei que Sakura estivesse aqui. Ela passaria a mão pelo meu cabelo, me abraçaria e diria que tudo ia ficar bem.

Mas não ia ficar tudo bem.

Nunca mais.

_Ela virou pra mim, sorrindo tristemente e o rosto banhado em lágrimas._

_- "Mas eu vou morrer, e já me conformei com isso..."_

_Desaprovação._

_- Então é isso mesmo que você vai fazer? Vai entregar os pontos assim?_

_- "Sasuke, eu não..."_

_- Não._

_..._

_Decepção._

– _Eu já entendi._

Eu deixei que os soluços que estavam presos na minha garganta saíssem, e eu ouvia claramente, como se eu estivesse soluçando num microfone. O cenário mórbido – quarto escuro, silêncio dominante, solidão esmagadora – não era de tudo ruim; pelo contrário, até reconfortante.

Peguei o meu travesseiro, coloquei entre mim e as minhas pernas e gritei, abafando o meu grito o máximo que eu podia.

_Suspiro._

_- "Simples Sasuke, eu não vou mais melhorar."_

_..._

_As esmeraldas pousaram em mim, apreensivas._

_Choque_

_- O-O que?_

Mais um grito.

_- "P-Perdão."_

_Preocupação._

– _"Eu nã-não queria que você ficasse desse jeito, me desculpa..."_

_..._

– _"Ma-Mas d-depois que você foi embora daquele hospital eu me senti um nada tão grande que eu não agüentei."_

_Suspiro._

– _"Eu não consegui passar um dia naquele hospital depois que você foi embora. Eu... tive que voltar. Precisava te contar uma coisa. Mas eu não te encontrei, aí eu descobri que você tinha ido pra casa. Desde então eu estou aqui."_

...

– _"Eu fiquei com medo, Sasuke. Muito medo."_

_- Medo de que?_

_- "Medo de você ter realmente desistido de mim."_

_Sinceridade._

_- Nunca desisti de você. Você desistiu de si mesma._

Minha garganta ardia, e eu gritava desesperadamente. As memórias vinham em flashes involuntários, e traziam com elas os turbilhões de emoções com os quais eu não conseguia lidar.

Era uma dor que eu não podia conter.

Minha garganta ardeu insuportavelmente e eu parei de gritar, percebendo agora que a minha voz estava mais rouca do que o normal. Eu segurava o travesseiro como se a minha vida dependesse disso – talvez, nesse momento, pelo menos a minha sanidade dependia -, os nós dos meus dedos esbranquiçados. Eu sentia meu rosto febril, então eu devia estar muito vermelho. Principalmente depois dos gritos. Deitei em posição fetal, colocando o travesseiro na frente do peito – ainda o segurando desesperadamente. Coloquei uma parte dele na frente da boca, e, fechando os olhos, tentei gritar de novo, mas a minha garganta arranhou e tudo o que eu consegui fazer foi soltar uma lufada de ar quente sofrida na ponta do travesseiro.

Aquilo doeu. Minha garganta estava em chamas.

Mas eu não ligava, afinal.

Senti dedos finos acariciarem o meu cabelo, e, por extinto, abri os olhos. Ajoelhada ao lado da cama, Dejiko me encarava com os olhos cheio d'água, lutando com todas as forçar pra não chorar.

- Dejiko... – murmurei, mas a falta de voz não permitiu que saísse nada mais que um chiado.

- Oh, Sasuke, eu sinto muito. – ela desabou em prantos e abraçou a minha cabeça. – Sinto muito. Eu não queria te ver assim, nunca. Você está... está... – ela me olhou indecisa por um momento. Os orbes ônix brilhavam, acho que pelas lágrimas. – Eu nunca te vi assim! Eu fiquei tão preocupada! Todo mundo ficou, a mamãe, o Itachi, a Baby, até o papai não tem dormido por sua causa!

Encarei minha irmã, sentindo as lágrimas embaçarem completamente a minha visão.

- Ela foi embora Dejiko. – sussurrei. Minha garganta não me permitia mais do que um murmúrio muito baixinho.

Minha irmã pareceu ter levado um choque, olhando assustada pra mim.

Acho que o que mais a assustou foi o meu tom de voz infantil. Parecia que eu tinha sete anos de novo e que tinha acabado de me livrar do meu amigo imaginário.

- Ela foi embora e me deixou aqui. – sussurrei olhando perdidamente pra minha irmã. – Por que ela foi embora, Dejiko?

- Ah, Sasuke... – incontáveis lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto da minha irmã, enquanto ela me olhava com uma cara de pena indescritível.

- Ela foi embora e não vai mais voltar. E eu também não posso trazê-la de volta... – sussurrei angustiado, brincando com a ponta do meu travesseiro e sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu nariz e pingarem na cama logo em seguida.

- Sa-Sasuke... – minha irmã soluçou e fechou os olhos.

- Ela podia ter ficado, Dejiko... eu ia cuidar direitinho dela, eu juro! – olhei pra minha irmã, implorando pra que, de algum jeito, ela trouxesse Sakura de volta.

- Sasuke, e-eu... não consigo sozinha. Eu preciso de ajuda. – Dejiko soluçou e colocou a mão na boca, abafando o choro. Ela levantou e seguiu com passos rápidos até a porta.

Encarei o vácuo a minha frente, ainda meio anestesiado. Eu só sentia as lágrimas fluírem, e eu não conseguia pará-las. Quando eu ouvi o barulho da porta, virei a cabeça para ver quem era – mais por curiosidade do que por vontade própria.

Minha mãe entrou na frente, Baby logo atrás e Dejiko por último, ainda chorando.

- Sasuke...? – Baby colocou a mão na boca, assustada – Você está... – ela deixou a frase morrer. Olhei pra minha mãe e ela estava com o rosto completamente impassível, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

Será que ela estava brava comigo?

- Mãe... – chamei num fio de voz, e parece que isso a fez acordar. Minha mãe começou a chorar, me abraçando fortemente.

- Ah meu Deus, Sasuke! Sasuke, o que houve com você? – ela se afastou somente o suficiente pra me olhar nos olhos – O que fizeram com você, meu amor? – ela afastou a minha franja com a mão, ainda chorando compulsivamente.

- Ela foi embora, mãe. – disse suavemente, embora mais lágrimas rolassem pelo meu rosto.

Acho que a dor foi tanta que me deixou meio torpe, sei lá. Mas eu agradecia por isso. Eu não sentia tanto os estragos, pelo menos.

- Quem foi embora, Sasuke? – minha mãe me olhou confusa.

- A Sakura. – minha foz falhou na última palavra. Pronunciar o nome dela era mais difícil, mais doloroso.

Meu peito foi esmagado dolorosamente.

De novo.

- Ela me deixou, mãe. Me deixou sozinho de novo... – eu encarei as três mulheres que estavam a minha frente, percebendo que elas estavam se afogando em lágrimas tanto quanto eu. – Por que ela foi embora, mãe? – perguntei manhoso.

- Sasuke, meu bem... – minha mãe começou incerta e olhou pra Dejiko, que balançou a cabeça negativamente, chorando ainda mais. Baby foi abraçá-la, passando a mão pelos longos fios negros na minha irmã.

Não entendi porra nenhuma.

Minha mãe me abraçou e eu ouvi a porta sendo aberta de novo, mas não vi quem entrou, já que eu estava com a cara enterrada no pescoço da minha mãe.

- Sasuke? – reconheci imediatamente o tom de voz grave, que praticamente te obrigava a olhar para Fugaku Uchiha imediatamente. Agora eu percebi porque o meu pai é tão respeitado. Debaixo dos orbes ônixs tinham tímidas, mas visíveis olheiras, as bolsas roxas ressaltando de baixo dos olhos que me encaravam firmemente, mas muito surpresos. – Mas o que...? – meu pai olhou assustado pro lado, e eu percebi que Itachi e Naruto também estavam presentes no quarto, me olhando completamente chocados.

- Ah, cara... – Naruto perdeu a voz, me olhando com uma cara que eu não soube descrever qual. Pena, culpa, remorso... eu não sabia o que era aquilo.

- Você não tá nada bem, Sasuke. – Itachi me avaliou de um jeito duro, mas eu não liguei.

Eu sabia que eles estavam preocupados, mas será que eles não entendiam? Eu não me importava se eu estava doente, definhando... eu não ligava.

Não mais.

- Sasuke. – a voz grave do meu pai chamou a minha atenção – Faz alguma idéia de quanto tempo está assim?

Balancei a cabeça em sinal de negação.

- Não me importa. – eu disse no melhor tom possível. O que não era muito, no meu caso.

- Sasuke, importa sim! – minha mãe repreendeu. – Se você ficasse dormindo mais um dia, nós já íamos internar você!

Olhei assustado pro meu irmão, que balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Mamãe está certa, Sasuke. Você está nesse estado já vez dezessete dias. – ele murmurou angustiado.

Tomei um susto. Dezessete dias? Isso tudo? Sem sequer me mexer ou ver a luz do sol? Dezessete dias sem... a Sakura?

Outra martelada no meu agora frágil coração.

- O que houve? – perguntei murmurando. Minha garganta ainda assim protestou.

- Você não se lembra? – Naruto perguntou assustado – Mas ele estava consciente naquela hora, não estava? – O Uzumaki perguntou olhando pro meu irmão.

- Ele podia estar de olhos abertos, mas não acho que consciente seja a palavra certa para descrevê-lo. – Itachi apertou os lábios numa linha fina – Acho que ele devia estar meio em choque, sei lá... – meu irmão engoliu em seco – Não foi muito agradável de assistir.

Baby soltou minha irmã e se abaixou ao lado da minha mãe, fazendo carinho na minha cabeça também.

- Sasuke... não se lembra de nada? – ela perguntou suavemente.

- Só de... – mordi o lábio inferior com força. Eu não agüentaria falar: _"Da morte da Sakura"_. Eu não ligava, mas também não era masoquista. - ...algumas coisas. – completei num murmúrio mais baixo do que o normal.

Itachi e Naruto me olharam compreensivos.

- Bem, depois daquilo nós fomos obrigados a te levar de lá, já que Amaya pediu para sairmos correndo porque ela tinha chamado uma ambulância e eles não podiam nos pegar... Itachi ficou lá e eu, Shikamaru, Neji e Gaara demos um jeito de voltar sem sermos pegos. Você estava meio... – os olhos do loiro encheram de água - ... não sei descrever, cara. Eu queria nunca ter te visto daquele jeito.

- Hn. – disse angustiado e mais lágrimas desceram. Lembrar disso tudo me fez lembrar involuntariamente do que aconteceu antes.

- O que essa garota era sua, Sasuke? – meu pai perguntou me avaliando cuidadosamente, e eu senti que todos olhavam pra mim. – E não venha me dizer que era só uma amiga, eu sei que não é só isso.

Mais lembranças encheram a minha mente:

_– "Diz que você é um parente próximo se não pode esquecer de entrar! Tem que ser algo bem próximo a mim, Sasuke!"_

_- Namorado – a resposta foi automática._

_Ela engasgou com o ar._

Involuntariamente eu estava chorando de novo. Caralho, eu virei o que? Uma cachoeira?

- Ei, também não precisa ficar assim! – meu pai disse sem jeito – Já deu pra perceber que ela era muito importante pra você, e isso é o que importa. – ele disse com cuidado, provavelmente pra mim não cair em outra crise de choro. Um toque de celular foi ouvido e, do nada, todos na sala estavam trocando olhares tensos e preocupados entre si.

Hn... eu perdi alguma coisa?

- Sasuke, a gente já volta. Só um minuto. – Baby disse gentilmente e afagou meus cabelos, se juntando a todos que saíam do quarto apressadamente.

Vale ressaltar que ela foi a única que lembrou que eu existo.

Depois daquele toque todos levantaram e saíram praticamente correndo do quarto. Ficar sozinho de novo não foi tão assustador quanto eu achei que seria. Pelo contrário, foi bom. Eu podia esvaziar a minha mente de novo e chorar até desidratar.

Me enrolei no cobertor grosso mais uma vez e fechei os olhos, sentindo a inconsciência vindo muito lentamente.

Então eu sonhei.

Sonhei que os dois braços pequenos que eu ansiava tanto me envolveram num abraço apertado. Desesperado, até. Senti os lábios finos depositarem um beijo longo e carinhoso no topo da minha cabeça, enquanto uma das mãos fazia um cafuné gostoso e eu sentia meu corpo inteiramente relaxado. Se eu soubesse que dormir desse jeito era tão bom, eu tinha me dopado muito antes. Sorri involuntariamente com o meu sonho e a abracei, tão desesperadamente quanto Sakura me abraçava.

Mas foi quando o perfume de cerejeira me atingiu que eu abri os olhos e percebi que não estava sonhando.

**HEY AMORES DA MINHA LIFE!**

**Haha, como estão meus brotos? Espero que bem! (:**

**Feliz páscoa trutaaaaaaaaas! Explorem o pobre coelinho e comam MUITO chocolate porque vocês merecem! ;)**

**Bem, consegui uma folguinha – bem pequenininha – da escola e corri pra escrever esse cap, eu sei que deixei vocês muito curiosas! Mas a minha escola continua muito tensa, e falando nisso vou ter que estudar pra prova daqui a pouco. Oh, man. Fala sério, marcar simulado (prova com todas as matérias que a gente estudou nas 17 disciplinas) pra segunda e terça feira é foda, né? Ficar estudando no feriado ninguém merece! ¬¬°**

**But, anyways, a cpa tá postado. E tem uma coisa: esse era pra ser o último cap, mas eu conseguiu dar um ninjão aqui e desmembrá-lo em dois! Então, ainda tem mais um, gente! :D**

**Dudes, vocês acharam mesmo que ia fazer a Sakura desaparecer? Amores, eu sou uma SasuSaku fanática! E eu nunca faria isso com a minha fantasminha favorita... mas, resta a dúvida: Sakura ainda é um fantasma ou está de volta a vida? Hn, façam as suas apostas!**

**AMOOORES, RECADÃO: Agora, eu queria agradecer IMENSAMENTE à uma super amiga minha: Mai Kabayashi. Dudes, acreditam que ela fez a capa de "It's not true, is it?" de presente pra mim? Gente, essa menina é muito fofa! MILHÕES DE OBRIGADOS JUH! Você é diva, fatão! *-***

**Quem quiser ver, vale muito a pena: ****http: // www . twitpic . com / 1cqnvw**** (sem os espaços, claro. *o*)**

**Juh, te amo muito, amiga!**

**Perguntas? – www . formspring . me / paulapolonini (tbm sem os espaços! ;D )**

**Outra coisinha: eu vou lançar uma nova fic, gente! Já mandei pra beta (Nina-chan, outra musa.) e quando ela betar eu já posto no mesmo dia. Eu acho que tá bem legal, e quem gosta do Sasuke aqui vai gostar de Doctot's Dog também! ;D**

**Okay, agora vamos aos meus amados reviews! Gente, fiquei tão feliz! Acho que nunca recebi tantos! Hn, man, será que até o final a gente chega em 300 #sonhodeconsumo? Vamos torcer, ok? :D**

**Respondendo:**POAPSOAPSOAPOSAPOSPAOSK', calma amor, não precisa me matar! O cap já está postado! Ahh, eu fiz você chorar? Bem, o jeito que a Sakura foi salva vai aparecer no próximo cap, okay? Beijos, amor! ;*

Hana Haruno Uchiha –

**Hyuuga TenTen n.n – **OWWWWN, JURA? *-* Haha, obrigado pelos elogios! Liga não senhorita, seus batimentos cardíacos logo voltam ao normal! Mas que bom que você gostou desse cap, espero que goste desse também! Quando eu escrevia o final eu lembrei de você e pensei: "Putz, ela vai me matar!" Bom, vejamos o final da história! Mas acho que triste não vai ser né? *-* Beijo, linda! :*

**Mai Kobayashi – **Hey Mai-chan! Haha, que bom que você gostou do cap, Juh! Eu também queria amigos gostosões tipo o Gaara, poshaa'... divide comigo? xP POAKPSOAPSOAPSOAPOSK', poquei de rir com os nomes de novela mexicana que você inventou! Amor, estou meioq eu correndo agora, então desculpa se eu não respondi ao seu review como você merece, mas é que hoje eu ainda preciso estudar! x.x Sorry again, falo com você melhor no msn! Beijos, diva! :* (E obrigada de novo dela capa de INTII! *---*)

**Nina Point du Lac – **Hey cunhadinha amada e nova beta! *-* OMG! "It's not true, is it?" AWARDS? Haha, só você e o Gabi-kun mesmo! Os melhores, sempre! Adorei as classificações, vocês são ótimos jurados! ;D Quem bom que vocês gostaram do cap, isso me deixa feliz! Beijos amada, e a continuação está aí! ;*

**gek-san – **Hn, com uma defesa dessa acho que não daria mesmo pra mim matar a Sakura, hn? ;P Mas será que é o fantasma dela ou ela está inteiramente viva? Hoho, não perca os próximos episódios *voz de locutor de novela* POAPSOAPSOAS', espero que tanha guardado um pouquinho das unhas pra esse cap! Beijos, amor! ;*

**sayuri – **Owwn, muito obrigada, de verdade! Então 90% das pessoas que leram são meio emo, porque boa parte chorou, até eu chorei quando escrevi! ç.ç Obrigada, eu to meio empolgada com o livro! Que nada, eu também achava isso! Te aconselho a começar com fanfics, aí, se você gostar, você pensa em um livro, quem sabe? Se você escrever me avisa que eu vou ler, sem dúvida! *-* Espero que não tenha demorado muito e que você goste desse cap também! Beijos, gata! :*

'**luh-chan – **Eu sou surpreendente? POAPSOAPSOAPSOK', bom saber! *-* Quem bom que você gostou e que não achou cansativo! Hn, a Sakura não sumiu! \o/ Haha, eu não sou tão má assim, poshaa'! Pode deixar, Itachi-kun receber seu beijo! Hoho, beijos gatinha! ;*

**Sayuki-Sama – **POAPSOAPSOAPOSAPOSK', sorry baby! Resposta 1: não faço a mínima idéia, Itachi é fodão #fato. /Resposta 2: Não quis não, mas se serve de consolo eu quase morri aqui também. :D/ Resposta 3: Elas apareceram nessa cap, mesmo que seja só um pouquinho! Também amo aquelas duas! 3 Haha, eu sou foda? Aprendi com vc! ;D Postei o mais rápido que eu pude, espero que não tanha demorado muito. HN, Gaara com ciúme? Quando você postar me avisa PELO AMOR DE DEUS! Preciso ler isso! ;) Beijos, querida! :*

**Nanda – **POASPOAPOSAPSOASPOK', tá chorando, é sobrinha? :D Haha, a continuação tá aí, beijos, flor! ;*

**Thai Pipoka-chan – **God, não morra! °-° Thai-chan, eu sou má? POAPSOAPSOAPSOK' Ah, amor, não se preocupe, mas se você já comentou pra mim já basta! Fico feliz em saber da sua opinião! *-* Un, um livro? Quem dera! Postei, sou uma escritora feliz e não matei a minha leitora (espero) \o/ aeaeaeaeae! Palmas pra Keiko! POAPSOAPSOAPSOK', vc escreve também? Leio sim, é só mandar o link! *0* Mas atenção porque o FF come as url, então... nobody deserves! ¬¬° Beijos, amoure mio! ;*

**Jackey – **Jesus, não infarte e não morra, okay? Please! x.x Awn, você gostou mesmo? Achei que todo mundo ia achar clichê, sei lá, mas que bom que eu me enganei! *-* Calma, Jackey-chan! (posso te chamar assim?) Eu não sou tão má! ;P Adoro SasuSaku e nunca iria separar os dois desse jeito! Também não gosto muito de só drama, sabe? É meio... dramático demais, sei lá! Own, obrigada pelos elogios, você também é muito linda! Ah, e valeu pelo livro, eu to meio empolgada aqui! *-* Beijinhos e vou tentar postar muito rapidinho! (POKPAOSPAOS', adorei isso! ;P) :*

**mariane – **Oh minha linda, fofa é você! E eu agradeço muito a você, porque eu adoro os seus reviews! Eu nem sei o que dizer, te agradecer é muito pouco! Eu fico muito feliz que você goste tanto de INTII, e eu agradeço do fundo do coração os elogios! Meu olho encheu d'água quando eu li! *-* Você também é fofa, linda, simpática e etc! Que bom que nós somos parecidas! n.n Ah e valeu pela força com a escola e com o livro, viu? Significa muito pra mim! Bom, nó próximo (Último x.x) cap vai explicar melhor, mas será que ela é um fantasma ainda? Hoho, vamos descobrir! Beijos, gatinha! ;*

Alice Carolina Cullen – Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado, de verdade! *-* Acho que com tudo que o Sasuke-kun tá passando ele nem vai lembrar mais da briga dele com a Dejiko! :/ Haha, o plano dos meninos, foi mara, não? Haha, bando de candidatos à máfia! ;P Own, você chorou? Que fofo! *-* Espero não ter demorado e que você goste desse cão também! Beijo! ;*

**Akemi – Namikaze** – Também achei! *-* Concordo, poor Sasukicho! u.ú Que bom que você gostou! Tomara que você goste dessa atualização atmbém! :)

**thasa UH'S2 – **POAPSOAPSOAPOSAPOSAPOSK', adoro as ataques dos meninos também! xD Realmente, não podemos julgar a pobre enfermeira... afinal, nenhum ser normal recusaria à um charme de Sasuke Uchiha! #fatão Amaya e Gaara são incríveis! *-* Cara, muito obrigado pelos elogios, de verdade! Eu mexi com as suas emoções? Putz, me senti Sthephanie Mayer agora! *-* Haha, parabéns pra mim! o/ EU que é me sinto honrada por você ler essa fic! Obrigada, de verdade! A seu tão ansiado cap tá aí, ok? Beijos, gata! ;*

**-PaTy-Uchiha- - **Calma, dude, se a Sakura tá morta ou não a gente ainda vai ver, mas ela não sumiu! \o/ Own, você gosta das minhas fics? Me achei agora! *-* Haha, beijos, queen! :*

**Harumi-san - ***sai correndo e se esconde atrás do Sasuke* Harumi-chan, não me mata! x.x Cara, eu consegui isso? God eu sou ninja! *o* OPOAPAOPOAPSOAPSOK' espero que a minha vida não corra mais risco! ;P Haha, beijo, girl! :*

**Thais – **Haha, não morra dude, eu não fiz ela desaparecer! \o/ LEITORA NOVA? Adoooro! xD Bom, agora é só ver se ela continua fantasma! xP Beijos, amoure! ;*

**XX Nevan' – **POAPSOAPOSAPOSPAOS, adorei e concordo plenamente! xD Beijos! ;*

**Kaah Hyuuga – **Kaah-nee-chan, amor, não tem problema! Só de você ter lido pra mim já conta bastante! *o* E eu entendo completamente sua correria, pode acreditar... PAOSPOAPSOAPSOAPSOK', obrigada, e ah, você chorou? Gosh! o/ Haha, como ele mesmo diz: "Eu sou o único molestado?" Itachi é fodão, mano brow! POASPOAPSOAPOSPOK' Querida, como Sasuke Uchiha... cho que eu não posso julga-la, sabe como é... *sorriso malicioso* Nah, tomara que eles fiquem juntos depois daquela #MERDA que o titio-Kishi fez! U.ú Sasuke-kun tentando matar a Sakura-chan? Quase dei um chute no meu pc, sem bobeira! Eita, spoiler! ^^ AHHHH! Obrigada pelo livro, amor! Eu to muito feliz com ele! *-* Haha, obrigada! Best-Seller? Quem dera! Mas sua opinião pra mim já basta! *-* Hoho, aí está a sua desesperada continuação! Beijos, nee-chan amada do meu heart! 3

**Princess of Ocean – **Dude, calma, eu não fiz a Sakura desaparecer! O_O Haha, senhorita Princess of Ocean, eu não matei, ok? Pode ficar tranks! ;D Fic predileta? #morri Nah, sem problemas, o importante é que você leu! *-* POAPSOPOAPSOAPSOK', espero que goste desse cap também! Beijos, fluflu! :*

**Kakudate Thiemi – **ahaam, ele se declarou! *-* OAKSPOAPSOAPSOK´, Thiemi-chan, sua má! Quer o Sasuke num hospício? xP Beijinhos, espero que goste dessa att também! ;*

**CaioNeko / PrinceofOcean – **Hey Caio-kun! Owwn, sabia que você é um dos caras mais fofos e lindos que eu já vi? *o* Fico muito feliz que você goste da minha fic! Eu que agradeço por você lê-la, é uma honra! Cara, você me deixa sem graça com todos esses elogios! O///O Oh, eu sou SasuSaku 4ever também! *-* Que THUDO! É, foi inspirada em "E se fosse verdade", sim! Sei lá, eu tava vendo esse filme um dia, e aí... Haha, ok sobrinho Caio, também te amo de colação! CLA-RO que eu te add, vai ser o maior prazer do mundo pra mim! O meu msn é paula _ polonini hotmail . com (sem os espaços. É que se digitar normalmente o FF não mostra, então... sorry!) Bom, eu não gosto muito de yaoi, mas te tenho amigas que gostam, eu posso indicar se você quiser! *O* Sério dude, você precisa parar de me elogiar assim, me deixa sem-graça! Se você estivesse aqui ia pocar de rir da minha cara vermelha! U////ú Não sei o que eu vou fazer, acho que vou começar a minha nova fic ou escrever um livro, não sei... mas eu estou aberta a sugestões, se você tiver alguma... *-* VOCÊ É MEU FÃ? #morre Owwwn, Caio-kun, nem sei o que dizer! Que nada, você não pertuba NUNCA! Adoro seus reviews, de coração! Dude, nem tinha reparado essa parada de Crepúsculo, sério! O.o AWWWWWWWN, SE EU TIVESSE AÍ EU TE MORDIA! :3 /ignora, eu sou estranha. Cara, nossos gostos são praticamente... idênticos! Também te amo, baby! ;D AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, você escolheu a minha fic? SÉRIO? Caio-kun, te amo, boy! Hn, "Se eu fosse você", eh? Já tinha pensado nisso também... se eu fizer eu vou dar ela de presente pra você!

POAKPSOAPSOAPOSAPOSPAOSK', perguntaram de vc no meu Forms! Oõ Haha, bem vindo ao FF! Obrigado pelo carinho e eu te amo também! Sinta-se beijado, gatinho! ;*

**AWWWWN, meus amores, obrigado pelas reviews lindas de vocês! Elas me motivam muito, sério mesmo!**

**Sorry dudes, sei que eu não calo a boca, mas é que eu tava com uma saudade imensa daqui! *o***

**Bom, então vamos fazer uma campanha: todo mundo que ler deixe pelo menos uma reviewzinha, por menor que seja. Qual é, não dói! :)**

**Acho que aí sim, até o final da fic a gente passa de 300! Trato fechado, amores? Então vamos ajudar "It's not true, is it?", gente! \o/**

**Beijos, amados e amadas do meu core! ;***

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha**


	19. Minha nova namorada

**Capítulo 19: Minha nova namorada**

Choque supremo.

Eu já não piscava a tanto tempo que meu olho ardia. Daqui a pouco eu ia começar a chorar, também.

Ô bosta.

Abri a boca – pela enésima qüinquagésima segunda vez – tentando falar alguma coisa, mas não saía som. Eu tentei fazer minhas cordas vocais trabalharem, mas elas estavam em greve. Já com o meu cérebro eu nem tentava nada, porque esse já tinha virado mingau há muito tempo.

Eu sentia Sakura aqui. Sentia os braços dela em volta de mim. Sentia a cintura dela – que eu estava enlaçando fortemente com os dois braços. Sentia ela mexer no meu cabelo, brincando carinhosamente. Sentia a boca dela encostar no topo da minha cabeça, depositando um beijo cálido na minha testa.

Quente e macia.

_Viva_.

- Oi, meu amor. – ela disse com um sorriso terno e com uma carinha fofa.

Minha boca secou. Será que era apenas mais uma alucinação? Um sonho muito verídico? Só mais uma peça solta do meu quebra cabeça mental?

- Sa... – eu disse num ruído rouco e minha garganta ficou em chamas – Saku... – eu tentei de novo, mas a dor foi tanta que me obrigou a colocar a mão na garganta.

- Shii, não fala nada Sasuke. – ela me olhou com uma cara preocupada. – O que houve com a sua garganta? Esquece, não fala. Tentar falar só vai machucar sua garganta e...

- Eu senti sua falta. – disse juntando toda a coragem que eu tinha. Logo depois minha garganta ardeu insuportavelmente, mas eu tentei não fazer careta pra Sakura não perceber que eu estava sentindo dor. Eu precisava falar aquilo, era a coisa mais importante.

Ela tinha que estar ciente daquilo - sendo alucinação ou não, fantasma ou não.

- Eu também, Sasuke. Você não faz idéia. – ela disse e me abraçou pelo pescoço, e eu a apertei mais nos meus braços. E eu não pretendia a deixar sair de lá tão cedo. – Você precisa dormir, meu amor.

- Não! – disse assustado. – Não quero dormir, Sakura.

- Sasuke, você precisa dormir. – ela disse confusa.

- Não quero. – fiz birra – Sakura, se eu dormir você pode sumir de novo e eu vou ficar sozinho outra vez. – olhei pra ela, e os olhos verdes se encheram de lágrimas – E eu não gosto de ficar sozinho. É... apavorante. Por favor, Sakura, eu não quero dormir!

- Sasuke, não tem como eu sumir de novo. Eu estou viva, olha. – ela disse e encostou os dedos na minha bochecha, fazendo leves movimentos circulares. Eu fechei os olhos e me deixei levar pelo carinho. Isso tudo me certificando que Sakura ainda estava entre os meus braços, claro. – Não vou te deixar sozinho de novo.

Abri os olhos e encarei as esmeraldas à minha frente – que, aliás, brilhavam mais do que o normal agora.

- Nunca?

- Nunca mais, meu amor. – Sakura disse com um sorriso, as lágrimas começavam a escorrer pelo rosto dela.

- Então promete que ainda vai estar aqui amanhã? – perguntei olhando pra ela temerosamente.

Sei lá, vai que ela se revoltava, dizia que ia sumir assim que desse e eu ia ficar nessa fossa eterna?

Ah, cara, acho que eu paria um Sasuke-júnior aqui.

Ela riu.

- Prometo sim.

Um sorriso involuntário – e idiota - surgiu na minha cara e eu aproximei meu rosto do dela, deixando os nossos narizes se tocarem. Meu sorriso aumentou mais ao notar as bochechas dela completamente coradas.

- Te amo. – eu disse sorrindo. Ignorei a queimação na garganta.

Sakura abriu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo e passou a mão pela lateral do meu rosto.

- Eu te amo também, bobo.

Ok, agora eu estava sorrindo que nem um demente.

Acabei com a distancia entre a gente, depositando um selinho demorado nos lábios rosados dela. Sakura enroscou as mãos no meu cabelo, puxando levemente. Aproveitei que ela estava meio torpe e adentrei a língua dentro da boca dela, calma e lentamente, e não encontrei objeção nenhuma por sua parte. Meu Deus, há quanto tempo eu queria isso? Há quanto tempo eu desejava ardentemente ter feito isso? Ah, droga. Agora eu estava fudido. Ferrado e completamente fudido. Porque, convenhamos, eu não vou conseguir deixar de tomar os lábios dela tão cedo.

Beleza, agora eu virei um drogado que se viciou logo na primeira dose.

Depois de memorizar cada canto daquela boca, eu tive que interromper o beijo, _muito_ a contragosto – porra, eu infelizmente ainda precisava de ar.

- Não vai me bater, né? – perguntei maroto.

- Não dessa vez. – ela respondeu do mesmo modo. Mas, logo em seguida franziu levemente o cenho. – Mas a gente não pode fazer isso de novo. Não aqui, pelo menos.

- Por quê? – perguntei incrédulo.

- Sasuke, não sei se você lembra, mas estamos no colégio. – Sakura disse e vi ela arquear a sobrancelha. Aí eu me dei conta que eu ainda não tinha percebido isso. Ótimo. – E, além do mais, a Tsunade pode entrar por aquela porta a qualquer minuto...

- Aham. – disse revirando os olhos e dando outro selinho nos lábios rosados.

-... ou qualquer outra pessoa pode entrar...

Outro selinho.

-... e espalhar pra todo mundo, aí a gente ia levar advertências...

Mais um selinho.

-... ou alguém da sua família pode entrar e ver...

Selinho outra vez.

- ... sem contar que é totalmente errado e vai contra os padrões de ética...

Selinho de novo.

Ela suspirou.

- Okay, não tenho mais nenhum argumento. – ela disse com um bico. Merda, ela não fazia idéia do esforço que era não tacar um beijo desentupidor de pia nela a todo instante?

Eu devia ser considerado algum tipo de Superman, só por causa disso.

- Ainda bem. – eu disse divertido e não dei tempo pra ela falar mais nada, porque logo eu a estava beijando de novo. E de novo. E eu não pararia de fazer isso.

Ouvi alguém limpar a garganta ruidosamente, e nós nos separamos outra vez.

- Que foi? – perguntei irritado, fuzilando meu nem tão amado assim irmão mais velho, que nos encarava da porta com uma cara divertida.

Sakura corou furiosamente.

- Ah, já estão se engolindo? – ele perguntou maldosamente, e, por um instante, eu achei que a cabeça da Sakura fosse explodir de tão vermelha que estava.

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha, Sakura. Ele não pode falar nada, já que da última vez que eu vi ele estava transando com a Baby dentro da banheira e... – não completei a minha frase, já que um travesseiro voador me atingiu.

Filho da mãe.

- Isso Sasuke, põe na rádio mesmo. – Itachi disse sarcástico, e em resposta eu só dei o dedo do meio.

- O que você tá fazendo aqui, tormento? – perguntei indignado. Qual é, será que ele não percebeu que eu tinha coisas melhores pra fazer?

Deixa ele comigo, quando Itachi quiser se enroscar com a Baby no banheiro de novo eu vou aparecer lá só pra escovar o dente.

- Ué, a gente achou que, como qualquer ser humano normal, você gostaria de saber como tudo aconteceu. Sabe, o que aconteceu realmente... – ele disse como se estivesse falando com um lesado.

Lesado é a mãe dele. Espera, mas ela também é a minha mãe, então...

Merda, eu não posso mais dormir assim! Mas que porra!

- Tá, a gente já tá indo. – resmunguei contrariado. Qual é, eu tinha que saber disso logo agora? Que hora mais imprópria! Será que eles não percebem que tem dois adolescentes querendo se agarrar aqui não?

Fala sério.

- Sala de Tv, cinco minutos. – ele disse me olhando com uma sobrancelha arqueada e depois fechou a porta.

Sakura ainda perecia estar em carne viva.

- Ei, você tá bem? – perguntei preocupado. Sei lá, vai que o sangue concentrou todo na cabaça e ela explodisse mesmo?

Ela assentiu rapidamente.

- Só me lembre de nunca mais habitar um mesmo local, olhar ou dirigir uma palavra sequer pro seu irmão. – minha rosada disse olhando pra um ponto qualquer do quarto.

Eu ri.

- Sério, Sakura, você perdeu lá em casa. Qual é a primeira coisa que eu vejo quando eu acordo? Uma cena chiquérrima: Itachi e Baby transando na banheira. – eu ri mais abertamente e Sakura corou mais – Fiquei meio traumatizado.

- Ah meu Deus, vocês são estranhos.

- Eu sei! – eu disse sorrindo maroto e puxando Sakura para outro beijo, só que dessa vez ele foi mais rápido. – Eu não quero ir. – reclamei com um bico e com uma voz manhosa.

- Oh, tadinho dele! – ela fez uma voz afetada, me dando um tapa leve no braço. – Mas você consegue andar, Sasuke? – ela perguntou séria.

- Não sei, ainda não tentei.

Sentei na cama lentamente, colocando os pés no chão – que estava gelado pra porra, falando nisso. Meu pé formigou, como se pequenas agulhas fossem cravadas nele. Depois de esperar um tempo eu me levantei, me apoiando na parede mais próxima pra não perder o equilíbrio. Minhas pernas estavam moles, e eu sentia todos os meus ossos protestarem, desacostumados com o movimento.

Ah, cara, nada legal.

- Ei, tá doendo muito? – Sakura perguntou preocupada ao meu lado, colocando as mãos na minha cintura tentando me dar algum apoio extra.

Tudo bem que, se eu caísse, eu a partiria em duas. Isso sem contar que ela estava um pouco mais magra que o normal por causa da má alimentação.

Mas, bem, quem ficou desacordado por dezessete dias sem comer nada – pelo menos é o que eu acho – não pode falar muita coisa.

- Não, eu to legal. Não ta doendo. – disse sorrindo amarelo. Senhor, que mentirada, eu to quase morrendo aqui. Mas eu não ia contar isso pra ela nunca.

- Sei. – ela disse incrédula. – Uchiha, acha que pode mentir pra mim?

- Ué, eu tento. – disse dando uma piscadela e fazendo Sakura revirar os olhos.

Depois de andar de um lado pro outro no quarto – o que eu achei ridículo, mas, segundo Sakura, era pra minhas pernas se acostumarem com a andar de novo. Dane-se, continuava sendo ridículo. -, nós fomos andando lentamente pelo corredor, mas pelo menos eu andava por conta própria, sem depender de paredes ou da Sakura.

Se bem que ter que ficar abraçado à Sakura não é nada ruim... acho que eu vou me fazer de coitadinho, aí a Sakura vai ficar com pena e fazer tudo o que eu quiser...

Meu Deus, como eu sou ninja.

A minha sorte é que a sala de vídeo era no mesmo andar que a os dormitórios. Mesmo que bem longe, é no mesmo andar.

Porque eu to tentando me imaginar descendo uma escada, mas definitivamente não vai dar certo. Eu só consigo imaginar um tufo de cabelo preto rolando uma escada, fato.

Ao entrar na sala de vídeo, vi que estavam todos ali. E o meu todos se refere à minha mãe, meu pai, minha irmã, Itachi, Baby, Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji e até a Amaya.

- Vai dizer que isso é uma festa de 'seja bem vindo'? – arqueei as sobrancelhas. – Itachi, você esqueceu os balões – disse sorrindo maroto e vi Itachi rolar os olhos.

- Pena que não bateu a cabeça, quem sabe você virava um ser humano normal? – ele disse sarcástico e minha mãe deu um pedala forte e estalado na cabeça dele.

Não agüentei, tive que rir.

- Itachi, eu vou bater a sua cabeça na parede mais próxima! – minha mãe disse fuzilando seu primogênito com os olhos. – E vai ter que ser numa parede com pregos!

- Pô, mãe, doeu! – ele disse massageando a nuca vermelha.

- Era pra doer mesmo, garoto! – ela disse cruzando os braços.

- Mãe, eu não sou um garoto!

- É sim!

- Não sou!

- É sim!

- Não sou! Eu tenho 21 anos, mãe!

- É SIM! E SE EU DISSE QUE É, É PORQUE É, BOSTA!

Nessa hora já estava todo mundo pocando de rir da cena, e meu pai estava com a melhor cara de "senhor-eu-não-conheço-esses-dois".

- Cof, cof! – meu pai disse fingindo tossir, atraindo a atenção da minha mãe e do Itachi. – Er, alguém aí notou que um enfermo chegou na sala?

- Realmente, pai. – concordei fazendo uma falsa cara de magoado – O legal é que ninguém nem liga pra mim.

No segundo seguinte eu estava sendo sufocado com abraços de urso dados pelas cinco garotas presentes na sala, cheios de "Owwwn!", "Que fofo!", "Que gracinha" e "Pobrezinho".

Gente, como eu sou foda!

- Ei, isso não vale! – ouvi Naruto berrar indignado.

- Trapaça! – Gaara disse revoltado.

- Que abusado problemático! – ouvi o tom de voz incrédulo de Shikamaru.

- Eu nem falo nada. – Neji disse e logo depois eu ouvi um suspiro.

- Ah, é assim? – ouvi Itachi perguntar indignado, logo depois vi ele subir em cima da sofá. – Aqui, eu vou parar de comer também, okay? Não vou ingerir mais nada, estejam cientes. Eu vou ficar fraquinho, e... – ele disse, e, de repente, desviou de um controle de DVD voador tampado pela Baby.

- Itachi, vai te catar! – Baby colocou as duas mãos na cintura e encarou meu irmão com suas orbes safira e chocolate. – Para de drama, homem!

- Como é? – ele perguntou indignado – O Sasuke ganha um monte de beijo, mas e o papai aqui? Ganha um controle arremessado no meio da cara. Muito justo, isso. – ele resmungou.

- O Sasuke tá machucado, tadinho. Já você tá inteiro.

- Tá vendo, pai? A Baby tá começando a ficar igual à mamãe! – Itachi disse olhando pro nosso velho revoltado.

- Algo contra, Itachi? – minha mãe disse emaneando uma aura negra, e se ela tivesse raio laser nos olhos Itachi já tinha virado uma peneira. – Quer levar outro tapa?

Itachi riu nervosamente.

- Claro que não, mãezinha. Não, não precisa. Acho que você me entendeu mal... Baby, acho que você devia ser como a mamãe, uma mulher corajosa, com moral e que tem o pulso _muito_ forte. – ele disse com um sorriso trêmulo, balançando as mãos energicamente.

Gota geral.

- Itachi, você é um frouxo. – Baby disse olhando incrédula pro meu irmão.

- Não meu amor, eu sou esperto. Já levou um tabefe da minha mãe pra você ver?

- Sakura, eu deixo você ser que nem a mamãe se você quiser. – disse dando um sorriso angelical, e a minha mãe me deu um abraço apertado.

- Own, olha que bonitinho... Itachi, desgraçado, porque você não é assim? – minha mãe perguntou suspirando e Itachi me deu o dedo do meio.

- Você me paga, cabeça de galinha.

- Vai brigar com um enfermo, índio? – perguntei divertido e ele resmungou algo incompreensível.

- Okay, acho que nós estamos perdendo o foco. – meu pai disse, atraindo a atenção para ele. Logo depois, ele virou suas orbes ônix pra mim. – Sasuke, acho que você já deduziu o porque de estar aqui.

Assenti.

- Então, acho que você está confuso com isso tudo. – Amaya disse e suspirou. – O que você quer saber?

- Como isso aconteceu? – perguntei rápido. – Quero dizer, quando eu vi, Sakura estava... estava... – gaguejei, mas não consegui dizer a palavra. Eu sentia um pânico imenso me dominar só de pensar em perder Sakura outra vez.

Apertei a cintura da Sakura um pouco mais forte, inconscientemente.

Amaya assentiu.

- Tudo bem... Sasuke, eu tinha te contado que eu era médica?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente, assustado. Meu Deus, imagina essa mulher operando alguém? Acho que é bem capaz dela trocar o coração pelo pulmão, no mínimo.

Sério.

- Então, é por isso que eu sabia sobre o soro e o quadro geral dela, mas como eu não trabalhava naquele hospital não era eu que cuidava dela... mas aí, quando eu estava fazendo mais uma consulta de rotina, o que eu vejo? Ah sim, quatro malucos tentando roubar a minha irmã do hospital. Sendo que um deles já tinha ido até na minha casa... achei você fosse maníaco ou sei lá o que. – ela disse e deu de ombros.

- Amaya, você tem uma imaginação muito fértil, sabia? – Sakura disse se abraçando mais em mim e eu retribuí, dando um beijo rápido na testa dela.

- Ah, Sakura, se coloque no meu lugar! – ela disse olhando torto pra irmã, e essa última só sorria me olhando com uma cara sapeca.

Tive que sorrir também. Imagina a cena: eu roubando uma pessoa do hospital pra brincar de boneca? Boneco, no meu caso, porque boneca não tem graça nenhuma.

- Tá, tá, continue. – eu disse revirando os olhos. Olhei pra ela profundamente, demonstrando que eu estava realmente curioso.

Ela suspirou.

- Okay, depois que vocês saíram, eu meio que fiquei em choque. Depois a adrenalina veio com tudo e a primeira coisa que eu pensei foi em ligar pra polícia... mas, sei lá, você não tem cara de quem fica atrás das grades. Nem aqueles outros ali. – ela disse apontando com o polegar pros meus amigos que estavam um pouco mais à direita de onde eu estava sentado. Ela parou e pensou um pouco. – Até porque acho que vocês seriam estrupados lá dentro.

- Fico tocado pela sua observação. – Neji disse com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Mas, se me permite perguntar, o que você fez pra achar a gente?

- Bem, depois que eu descartei a idéia da polícia, eu peguei o carro e tentei seguir vocês... a única coisa que eu consegui ver é que vocês estavam num carro preto. Só que Los Angeles tem milhares de carros pretos. – ela franziu o cenho. - Sério, porque ninguém compra um carro pink nessas horas?

- Tudo bem, Amaya, continue. – Sakura disse gesticulando impacientemente com a mão que eu não estava segurando para que a irmã falasse mais rápido.

- Dá pra esperar, pirralha? – Amaya perguntou irritada.

- Só se der pra você contar mais rápido! – Sakura fuzilou a irmã mais velha com os olhos.

- Aprecio muito o amor fraternal de vocês, mas será que eu poderia ouvir a história toda? – Gaara perguntou sarcástico.

- Problemáticas. – Shikamaru disse suspirando.

- Ah, jura, Gaara? Como a gente vai ouvir desse jeito? – Sakura perguntou alfinetando Amaya, que estava prestes a responder, só que Naruto foi mais rápido:

- Ué, com o ouvido. Cara, até eu sei essa!

Gota geral.

Não, agora é sério, porque esse ser ainda tá vivo?

- Nossa Naruto, eu não vou nem falar nada. – Neji disse olhando incrédulo pro loiro.

Gaara olhou pra mim com uma gota enorme na testa.

- Sasuke, como esse garoto tá no ensino médio?

- Não olha pra mim, eu desisti dele desde que ele falou que a Espanha ficava no México.

Uma veia estourou na testa do loiro e ele fechou os olhos.

- Foco, gente. Depois de você procurar o carro preto...? – Naruto disse visivelmente tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Ah, sim. Bem, eu segui o que eu achei que era o de vocês, e eu estava certa. Primeiro vocês começaram a dar uma voltas, mas aí começaram a ir pra um lugar mais isolado, e foi aí que eu liguei pra uma ambulância. Bem, depois eu cheguei naquele lugar super estranho e vi a Sakura morrendo e... depois o Sasuke ficou daquele jeito e eu mandei os meninos levarem você e sumirem, porque se a ambulância vissem vocês lá vocês estavam ferrados. – ela disse rapidamente e depois puxou o ar com força.

Meu coração falhou uma batida quando eu lembrei da Sakura naquele... estado.

Merda, agora era o que? Eu ia ficar pirando toda vez que eu lembrasse disso ou que alguém falasse sobre isso?

E o pior era saber que eu ia. Não sei se pra sempre, mas por um bom tempo.

- Mas, como que você... – olhei confuso da Amaya pra Sakura e da Sakura pra Amaya.

- Ah, isso. – ela pareceu ter entendido e me olhou com uma cara de carinho enorme. – Bem, depois que vocês foram, o Itachi ficou pra me ajudar. A situação da Sakura não tava nada legal. – os olhos chocolates se encheram d'água. - Teve uma hora que eu realmente achei que a Sakura ia morrer. Ela já tinha entregado os pontos, mais de repente... eu juro, nunca vi nada parecido. Eu achei que ela já estava morta, mas os batimentos dela voltaram com tudo. Ela estava mesmo lutando pra viver. – Amaya virou suas orbes pra Sakura, olhando a caçula com um misto de admiração e orgulho. – Nos dias que se passaram, ela estava em recuperação. Ela fazia tudo direitinho, só pra vir pra cá logo. Ela até comeu carne! - Ao reparar na sala, vi que todos encaravam a cena emocionados, principalmente os que sabiam do que estava acontecendo realmente.

Sakura começou a chorar e abraçou a irmã, que falava algo no ouvido dela que eu não podia ouvir.

- Ah, essa foi a história mais linda que eu já vi. – Dejiko disse com os olhos marejados e sentou no meu colo, me dando um abraço forte e rápido.

- É, agora eu já tenho uma história pra por no meu livro. – Baby disse e piscou pra mim.

Eu sorri.

Dejiko levantou e foi falar alguma coisa com a mamãe, e eu puxei Sakura pra sentar no meu colo, enlaçando a cintura dela. Ela entrelaçou nossos dedos e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Sakura, desculpa, a gente ainda não se apresentou direito. – minha irmã parou na nossa frente com um sorriso radiante, e vi que atrás dela minha mãe nos olhava com um sorriso enorme também.

- Dejiko Uchiha, ou irmã desse trate, se preferir. – a morena disse risonha e Sakura riu.

- Sakura Haruno.

- Ou namorada desse traste, se preferir. – eu resmunguei olhando pra um ponto qualquer do chão, mas não pude deixar de olhar pra Sakura quando vi que ela estava corada. Muito corada. Corada mesmo. Quase num rosa-chiclete.

Senhor, eu tenho que fazer isso mais vezes.

- Que foi? – eu perguntei olhando pra cara petrificada dela.

Ela pareceu acordar do transe e deu um sorriso nervoso.

- Ah, nada não. – olhei desconfiado pra ela. – Sério, não é nada.

- Sei. – disse sarcástico.

- Ok, minha vez. – minha mãe disse e deu um sorriso tão grande que iluminou o rosto dela todinho. – Mikoto Uchiha, mãe dessas coisas.

Sakura riu.

- Sakura Haruno. – Sakura abriu um sorriso gigante também e levantou pra dar um abraça na minha mãe e depois outra na Dejiko. Olhei pra ela revoltado. E o meu colinho, tadinho dele, como fica? – Ou namorada de uma das coisas. – ela disse olhando pra mim rindo.

- Sabe, mesmo sendo chamado de coisa, eu gostei dessa frase. – disse e puxei ela pra sentar no meu colo de novo, segurando fortemente a cintura dela pra que ela não saísse dessa vez.

- Sasuke, solta ela! – minha irmã ralhou, mas eu fingi que não ouvi.

Encostei a minha cabeça na ombro da Sakura e fechei os olhos. Cara, Sakura era muito cheirosa, na moral. Ela cheirava a morango de um jeito absurdo, que me embriagava de um jeito que nem eu sabia dizer.

Já sei, ela mistura crack no perfume. Só pode ser!

Eu sentia a sonolência vindo devagar, e eu continuava com o nariz enterrado no pescoço da Sakura, pouco me lixando pras vozinhas irritantes da minha mãe e da minha irmã falando alguma coisa que eu não fazia a mínima questão de prestar atenção. Suspirei e senti novamente o cheiro da Sakura entrar pelas minhas narinas.

Puta que merda, aquilo era realmente muito bom.

Uma mão pousou na minha bochecha.

- Está com sono? - Sakura disse gentilmente perto do meu ouvido e eu senti o seu hálito bater contra a minha pele.

Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente, ainda sem abrir os olhos.

- Mas você não pode dormir, Sasuke. Você já dormiu por dezessete dias, você precisa comer alguma coisa sólida. – ela disse preocupada, e diante disse eu dei um meio sorriso.

Certas coisas não mudam.

- Eu não quero comer, eu quero dormir. – resmunguei com um bico, e senti ela me dar um selinho rápido.

- Mas você não pode, Uchiha-baby. A gente vai comer agora.

- Não quero.

- Sasuke...

- Não to com fome.

- Mas Sasuke...

- Shii, a gente pode dormir, que tal?

- Uchiha, levanta essa bunda da cadeira e vem comer! Agora! – ouvi ela falar autoritária e senti ela sair do meu colo e eu resmunguei um monte de coisas desconexas.

Suspirando pesadamente, eu levantei e percebi que não tinha mais ninguém prestando atenção na gente, todos tinham engatado conversas paralelas e mal percebiam a nossa existência. Sakura me puxou pela mão, e nós fomos diretos pra lanchonete.

Detalhe: eu de pijama com a cara mais amassada do mundo e com os olhos mais fechados do que abertos, parecendo algum zumbi que foi arrancado do filme da Múmia.

Gente, que chique.

Quando chegamos, todas as conversas que antes eram ouvidas desde o corredor cessaram, e um silêncio absoluto reinou naquele lugar. Todos olhavam pra nós com uma cara chocada, e tinham alguns que nem piscavam.

Mordi o lábio inferior. Aquilo era, no mínimo, incômodo.

Sakura, ao contrário de mim, não parecia se abalar em nada, e continuava procurando uma mesa com os olhos. Ela me puxou pra uma mesa mais afastada de todo mundo, e logo uma atmosfera de cochichos e sussurros foi tomando contado lugar.

- Não te incomoda? – eu perguntei me referindo aos sussurros, brincando com os dedos dela em cima da mesa.

- Nem um pouco. – ela respondeu com um sorriso. – Estou feliz demais pra me preocupar com isso. – ela disse e foi a minha vez de sorrir. – E, além do mais... eu já esperava por algo assim.

A garçonete veio perguntar o que queríamos, com uma surpresa mal-disfarçada quando falava com a Sakura. Aquilo me irritou. Eles achavam o que, que ela era alguma aberração de circo? Que ela tinha alguma culpa de ter sofrido o acidente e ficado em coma?

Pelo amor de Deus.

Eu estava concentrado demais picando um guardanapo em cima da mesa enquanto Sakura pedia coisas e mais coisa que ela _acha_ que eu vou comer, quando eu ouço vários barulhos de saltos se chocarem contra o chão, e um cheiro enjoado e exageradamente forte se fez presente, e logo a voz de uma pessoa mais enjoada ainda perguntar:

- Você? – pela voz esganiçada, alta, pelo tom de voz incrédulo e já naturalmente cínico eu deduzi que era a Karin. – O que você tá fazendo aqui? Porque você voltou? Porque você está enchendo a paciência do Sasuke, sua coisinha?

Como é que é?

- Dobre sua língua, Karin. – eu disse num tom de voz tão sinistro que assustou até a mim, e Sakura olhou pra mim assustada também. Karin abriu a boca diversas vezes e fechou, sem ter nada o que dizer. – Você não tá falando com as suas cachorrinhas adestradas. Vai embora. Agora.

Karin deu um passo pra trás, chocada.

- O que você fez com ele, sua testuda estranha? – ela perguntou irada e Sakura levantou da cadeira, tão ou mais irritada que ela. – O que você fez com o meu Sasuke, sua nerd desbotada?

- _Seu_ Sasuke? – Sakura perguntou cínica e deu uma maldosa gargalhada. – Se toca, Karinzinha! – ela disse estalando os dedos na frente da cara da Karin e a vaca ficou da cor do cabelo dela.

Putz, como eu amo essa garota. A Sakura, digo.

- Pra sua informação, eu e o Sasuke estamos... hn, como se diz? Ah, é, na-mo-ran-do. – ela disse devagar, como se a Karin fosse uma lesada. E, bem, ela era. – Você entende isso ou eu vou ter que desenhar?

Karin respirou fundo, olhando de Sakura pra mim e de mim pra Sakura. Juro que eu tentei prender o riso, mas foi impossível.

Dá-lhe, Sakura.

- É mentira. – Karin disse tentando parecer convicta, e agora que eu percebi que todo mundo naquela lanchonete olhava a cena, boquiabertos.

- Ai, Senhor, depois as loiras é que são as burras. – Sakura disse suspirando teatralmente e colocando a mão nas têmporas. – Karinzinha, olha só, dá pra parar de drama? Você ouviu muito bem, e eu vou te avisando: pode parar de dar em cima do meu namorado, okay? Contrata um prostituto, quem sabe ele não te agüenta?

- Você é ridícula! – Karin disse espumando de raiva.

- Que feio, Karinzinha, seja educada. Você também é uma mula, mas ninguém joga isso na sua cara! – Sakura disse divertida com um sorriso maroto e eu gargalhei.

Já sei, ela deve ser alguma parente distante do Chuck Norris. Ah, sei lá, só sei que a minha namorada é foda!

Será que se eu falar pra ela se vestir de pantera ela topa? To com uma fantasia sexual agora.

Há, neném!

- Ora sua... quem você acha que é?

- E quem _você_ acha que é? Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Karinzinha, você é só mais uma adolescente insuportável que ninguém quer por perto, mal amada e que vai morrer sozinha, porque, sinceramente? Ninguém merece você. – Sakura disse cortante e eu olhei pra ela admirado.

Tomou no furébis, Karinzinha!

Gente, será que elas vão sair no tapa? Porque se não eu vou filmar e por no YouTube. Dude, só ia faltar a lama pra elas rolarem... cara, eu ia ter milhares de acesso, na moral.

Será que elas também topavam ficar de biquíni?

- Eu vou arrancar esse seus cabelos falsetas desbotados, sua, sua... – Karin disse e deu um passo na direção da Sakura, e, quando eu ia levantar, eu percebi que não era mais preciso.

Dei um meio-sorriso. A cavalaria tinha chegado, afinal.

De um jeito que nem eu sei como, Temari, Tenten, Dejiko, Ino e Hinata se postaram do lado da Sakura, todas olhando pra Karin tão furiosas que eu aposto que não ia demorar nada pra elas voarem em cima da ruiva.

- Tenta, sua cachorra. Eu arranco seus olhos com as mãos. – Tenten cuspiu as palavras irritada, e eu percebi que meus amigos tinham acabado de chegar à lanchonete, e olhavam as garotas que se entreolhavam iradas. Eles olharam assustados pra mim e eu dei de ombros.

Ué, o que eu podia fazer? Se eles querem matar a Karin, eu é que não me oponho.

- Karin, faz um favor pra todo mundo e cala essa boca. – Temari disse irritada e respirou fundo, provavelmente tentando se controlar.

- Eu não estou falando com vocês. – Karin focando seus olhos na Sakura, que devolvia o olhar, firme.

- Mas se você mexeu com a Sakura, Karin, eu juro que a última coisa que você vai ver vai ser a minha mão nessa sua cara feia. – Ino disse e Hinata a segurou pelas costas, porque a loira já estava indo pra cima da ruiva de óculos.

Pela visão periférica, vi Gaara se mexer, mas Shikamaru botar a mão no ombro do Sabaku e falar alguma coisa com ele, que o fez ficar no lugar, mas ainda sim assistindo a conversa vidradamente.

Num movimento rápido, Karin conseguiu pegar o braço da Sakura – que estava mais perto dela, já que as meninas estavam um pouco mais atrás -, apertando com ódio e olhando Sakura de uma maneira estranha, meio psicopata.

Chega, já estava na hora de eu intervir.

Antes que as meninas – que olhavam chocadas para a cena, e logo depois a fúria tomou conta dos olhares delas – pudessem fazer alguma coisa, eu já tinha levantado e me postado na frente da Sakura, entre as duas, e soltado o braço pequeno e frágil da minha namorada, pegando os pulsos da ruiva, e sem que eu pudesse me controlar, eu inconscientemente já os estava apertando.

Era mais forte que eu, e eu não podia controlar. O extinto protetor que eu tinha com a minha rosada agia naturalmente, sem que eu pudesse impedir.

- Karin, você passou dos limites. – eu disse entredentes, furioso. Só o fato de que ela possa ter machucado a Sakura me deixava possesso. – Eu não estou brincando com você, e é o meu último aviso: fica longe da Sakura, você consegue entender?

- Sa-Sasuke...? – Karin perguntou assustada.

No segundo seguinte, tudo aconteceu muito rápido: Suigetsu pareceu brotar da terra e surgiu entra mim e Karin, deixando um espaço considerável entre nós. Mãos fortes me seguraram, numa prisão de aço tão forte que era praticamente impossível de quebrar – meus amigos entrando em ação e me ajudando de novo. Alguns alunos levantaram de suas cadeiras para ver melhor o que estava acontecendo, e o barulho de vozes – que não fossem as nossas – era praticamente zero. Senti minha nuca pinicar, provavelmente as garotas estavam olhando pra mim.

- Ei, calma aí, cara! – Suigetsu disse olhando pra mim e fazendo sinal pra eu me acalmar. – Sei que ela pegou pesado, mas vai mesmo bater em uma mulher?

- O problema é esse? Tudo bem então, eu bato por ele. – minha irmã surgiu ao meu lado e logo voou pra cima da Karin, a puxando pelos cabelos e arranhando tudo o que era possível. As duas rolavam no chão, e era uma embolação de cabelos, unhas e gritos histéricos que nem eu sabia dizer quem estava se fudendo. Vi Gaara correr até a minha irmã e a puxar pela cintura, enquanto Suigetsu segurava Karin e tentava levanta-la.

Dei um meio sorriso. Claro que, numa briga, minha irmã ia ganhar. Afinal, ela sabe bater. Eu e Itachi nos encarregamos de ensinar isso direitinho a ela.

Dejiko Uchiha é outro ser humano foda, fatão.

Juugo apareceu para ajudar Suigetsu a segurar Karin – que estava com a cara toda arranhada e mais descabelada que tudo, sem contar que tinha vários fios ruivos pelo chão -, e Suigetsu nos encarou contrariado.

Que foi, ele quer apanhar também?

Mano, eu to no espírito hoje.

- Eu acho que já chega, né? Ela aprendeu a lição.

- É bom que tenha aprendido mesmo. – ouvi Tenten dizer admirada atrás de mim e ouvi o barulho de mãos batendo, provavelmente fazendo um high-five com a Dejiko.

- Suigetsu, presta bem atenção no que eu vou falar. – respirei fundo, tentando ao máximo controlar a raiva, que era tão grande, que já fazia meus punhos tremerem – É bom você controlar a sua cachorra de agora em diante, porque se eu ver um fio de cabelo da Sakura que seja fora do lugar por culpa dela, a Karin vai ter que aprender a andar sem uma perna, entendeu? – até eu me surpreendi com o meu tom de voz, e Suigetsu assentiu mecanicamente.

- Pode deixar, não vai mais acontecer. – ele disse ajudando Juugo a carregar Karin pra fora daquela lanchonete.

Quando eu vi que eles estavam fora daquele lugar, o alívio foi tanto que eu respirei fundo, soltando o ar pela boca. Todos voltaram a falar alto, provavelmente comentando sobre a briga de agora.

- Sasuke? – Sakura perguntou preocupada e eu a abracei fortemente, respirando o máximo possível o cheiro de morangos que vinha do cabelo dela.

- Ei, meu amor, você tá legal? – perguntei olhando pra ela ainda sem largá-la, segurando somente o seu braço onde era possível ver fortes marcas vermelhas.

Franzi o cenho, o arrependimento vindo com tudo. Porque eu não intervim antes?

- Eu to legal, e você? – ela perguntou me olhando com uma cara fofa e eu me concentrei apenas em olhar naqueles olhos extremamente verdes. Ah, cara, se acontecesse alguma coisa com ela eu... eu morria, na moral.

- Incrível. A ruiva quase abre um buraco no seu braço e você ainda está preocupada comigo? – balancei a cabeça negativamente – Tenha santa paciência, Sakura. Só você mesmo.

Ela riu e me abraçou de novo, escondendo a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço.

- Sa-Sakura? - ouvimos uma voz perguntar histérica e, quando olhamos pra trás, vimos uma Ino com cara de choro, Hinata já chorando, Tenten lutando contra as lágrimas e Temari com fios finos escorrendo pela bochecha.

Ué, elas ainda não tinham visto a Sakura? Mas como...?

Sakura saiu do meu abraço de urso e correu para as garotas que a abraçaram desesperadamente, todas chorando e falando coisas que não são de possível compreensão. Ela choravam e falavam ao mesmo tempo, todas de uma vez e eu me perguntei como elas entendiam alguma coisa. Minha irmã me abraçou de lado e eu olhei pra ela sorrindo, como um obrigado silencioso. Beijei a bochecha dela e ela riu fracamente.

- Nossa, eu queria fazer aquilo faz tempo.

- Eu queria que você tivesse feito aquilo faz tempo. – olhei pra ela sorrindo.

- Conta sempre, gato. Defender a integridade da cunhadinha é que foi importante. – ela disse e piscou pra mim, que ri.

Foquei minha atenção nas meninas que se abraçavam e se beijavam, todas demonstrando uma saudade imensa. Agora eu entendi. Elas podiam não ter visto Sakura antes, mas elas são tão amigas que defenderiam umas as outras sem nem olhar a situação, não importa o que aconteceriam a elas.

Sorri. Eu estava feliz por elas, de verdade.

Olhei pros quatro – Neji, Naruro, Shikamaru e Gaara – que olhavam pra cena sorrindo, menos o Naruto, que ria desesperadamente. Quando eles notaram o meu olhar eles vieram até mim, todos com caras animadas.

- Gente, o que foi aquilo? – Neji perguntou depois gargalhou discretamente – Ganhei meu ano agora, velho. Na moral.

- Dejiko... você manda, é sério. – Shikamaru disse sorrindo e minha irmã deu um joinha pra ele.

- Eu sei, amor, eu sei. – ela disse olhando as unhas despreocupadente.

- Ah, Naruto, porque você me empurrou aquela hora? – Gaara perguntou revoltado – Eu devia ter deixado a Dejiko amassar a cara da Karin, porque você me obrigou a separá-las?

- Eu tava com medo da Dejiko apanhar, Gaara! – Naruto cruzou os braços.

- A Dejiko? Apanhar? – perguntei incrédulo.

- Eu sei lá, eu só tava vendo cabelo! – Naruto disse e a minha irmã soltou um "Awwwn" e abraçou o loiro que correspondeu, todo bobo.

- Olha que bonitinho, ele se preocupou comigo! – ela disse e deu um beijo na bochecha dele.

- Claro, Dejikinho! Você virou nossa ídola depois dessa! – Naruto disse e todos nós assentimos, sorrindo.

- Oh, me sinto a Madonna! – ela colocou a mão na testa teatralmente e se jogou nos meus braços, e nós rimos.

- Gente, será que elas vão sair vivas depois desse... hn, como eu classificaria? – Neji botou a mão no queixo, pensativo – Abraço esmagador?

- Eu ouvi isso, Neji. – ouvi a voz da Tenten e logo depois ela se jogou em cima do Hyuuga, que riu e deu um selinho na Pucca.

- Aleluia, achei que vocês iam ficar nesse drama o dia todo. – Gaara disse e levou um tapa fraco da namorada no braço.

- Gaara, seu insensível! – Ino retrucou.

- Deixa, Ino, é essa coisa estranha desde pequeno! – Temari disse e ganhou um dedo do ruivo.

- Gente, nada melhor do que o amor fraternal! – Sakura disse rindo e me abraçou pela cintura, e eu dei um beijo demorado na sua testa.

- Realmente, Sakura! – Tenten concordou rindo.

- Agora é sério, gente, que revolta foi aquela? – Naruto perguntou.

- Ah, não sei meu filho, só sei que quando eu vi que ela ia brigar com a Sakura eu me meti lá no meio pra salvar a testuda aqui. – Ino disse olhando divertida pra Sakura que deu língua.

- Oh, obrigada minha porquinha salvadora!

- Cara, é porque vocês não viram antes! – eu disse rindo e Sakura corou levemente. – Sakura e Karin armando um bafão bonito! Cara, bafões são os melhores.

- Claro! – Naruto concordou. – Mas Sakura, o que você disse pra Karin? – ele perguntou e os olhos azuis estavam animados.

- O que ela disse? Ela acabou com a Karin! – eu disse e todos olharam surpresos pra Sakura, mas, ainda sim, com admiração – Sério, vocês precisavam ter visto! Sakura divamente do mal! – eu disse e peguei ela no colo, enquanto a mesma ria.

- Sasuke, me põe no chão! – ela pediu rindo – Por favor!

- Não! – eu disse e ela olhou pra mim com um bico. – E se eu quiser ficar com a senhorita no colo, o que você vai fazer?

- Te obrigar a comer quatro vezes mais coisas do que o senhorito já vai ter que comer! – ela respondeu vitoriosa.

Eu resmunguei enquanto colocava ela no chão. Porque eu tinha que comer? Eu não estava com fome, bosta!

- Mas Sakura, eu não quero comer!

- Mas você precisa, Sasuke. Você não põe algo decente no estômago faz mais de dezenove dias! Você está com sono por causa do excesso de energético somados ao stress e ao desgaste emocional. Mas você precisa comer algo decente, Sasuke.

- Realmente, cara. Você tá a base de soro faz dias. – Naruto concordou.

Franzi o cenho. Eles tinham picado uma agulha em mim? Sem meu consentimento?

Oh, que abuso.

- Vem Sasuke, pode vir comer! – ela disse me puxando e me obrigando a sentar na mesa, onde a mulherzinha colocava aquele monte de comida.

- Pronto Sasuke, pode comer. – ela disse sorrindo.

- Eu e mais quantos? – perguntei chocado. Ok, eu não comeria aquilo tudo nem em um mês! Pra que esse exagero?

Ela pirou?

- Nem vem, Sasuke. Come. – ela cruzou os braços, autoritária.

Suspirei. Que garota mandona!

- Ok, Ok. – eu disse contrariado e dei uma mordida pequena num mini-hambúrguer que tinha em cima da mesa. Colocar aquilo na boca foi estranho, o gosto era muito melhor. Depois de mastigar muito, eu engoli, mas eu preferia não tê-lo feito. Minha garganta arranhou, e meu estômago reclamou por estar recebendo comida assim, do nada. Coloquei a mão na barriga, tantando fazer a sensação estranha passar. Antes ficar com fome do que sentir isso de novo. Empurrei a comida. – Chega, já matou a minha fome.

Ela me olhou incrédula.

- Mas você não comeu nada!

- Comi sim, olha! – apontei pro mini-hambúrguer que tinha uma mini-mordida.

Ela suspirou. Em seguida ela levantou e sentou no meu colo, passando as mãos em volta do meu pescoço e eu enlacei a sua cintura, aproveitando o momento para beijá-la de novo. Sem me importar com o resto do mundo, pedi permissão para aprofundar o beijo, que foi concedida na hora. Era como se a gente estivesse numa bolha. Uma bolha só da gente, onde não existia mais ninguém. Só nós dois e nossas línguas que estavam dançando uma dança sensual, se mexendo num conjunto perfeito. Ela partiu o beijo, mas não se afastou.

- Come, meu amor. – ela disse carinhosamente e eu suspirei. – Por favor, só um pouquinho. – ela pediu com um bico e eu aproveitei para dar um selinho naqueles lábios naturalmente vermelhos.

Ah, cara, eu realmente não quero comer.

- Mas Sakura, quando eu como, dói. – eu reclamei olhando pra ela e ela passou o polegar pela minha bochecha com um sorriso fofo.

- Faz um esforçinho. Só um pouquinho então, bem devagarzinho... topa? – ela perguntou me olhando profundamente, e não teria como eu dizer não praqueles olhos.

É, eu realmente estava fudido.

Depois de tentar empurrar mais algumas poucas coisas garganta à baixo, Sakura desistiu de me fazer tentar comer alguma coisa, reconhecendo que, bom, pelo menos eu tentei.

O que não adiantou muito, se quer saber a verdade.

Depois eu convenci – arrastei, na verdade – Sakura a ir pro jardim comigo, porque, ironicamente, nós ainda não tivemos tempo pra ficarmos verdadeiramente sozinhos e ter uma conversa decente, mesmo depois de tudo. Fomos até debaixo de uma grande árvore, que eu reconheci sendo a mesma que eu fiquei quando Dejiko machucou o meu braço.

Putz, esqueci completamente disso. Ah, mas ela me paga. Outra hora, mas me paga.

Sakura sentou entre as enormes e grossas raízes e eu sentei no meio das pernas dela, recostando a minha cabeça no seu colo e ela me deu um beijo na testa.

- Pois é... acho que agora tá tudo bem, né? – ela perguntou incerta e eu sorri com a cara que ela fez.

- Sempre esteve.

- Sabe, Sasuke, eu... eu fiquei com medo. Medo de verdade. Medo de tudo ter acabado com aquele beijo que a gente deu quando eu ainda era um fantasma. – ema mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou pro lado e eu franzi o cenho. Ainda essa história? Era doloroso lembrar, a gente não podia só esquecer?

- Passou, Sakura. Não tem como acontecer mais nada. – eu disse fechando os olhos. – Você está aqui e eu não pretendo deixar você ir tão cedo.

Ela sorriu rapidamente e depois mordeu o lábio inferior. Ela tinha um olhar vago, pensativo. Melancolicamente sofrido; como alguém que está pensando numa coisa extremamente difícil de decidir.

Eu não gostei.

Me sentei direito e de frente pra ela, segurando seu rosto macio – e quente – entre as minhas mãos, suspirando antes de encostar os meus lábios rapidamente contra os dela.

- Você está preocupada. – eu afirmei e ela olhou pra baixo.

Suspiro.

- Não estou preocupada.

- Não pode mentir pra mim, Sakura.

- Eu só... só tenho uma dúvida.

- E qual seria? – perguntei e senti o meu cenho franzir em curiosidade.

- Sasuke, se eu... se eu tivesse... bem, você sabe. – ela disse eu assenti, ciente do que ela estava falando, mesmo que só pensar na idéia fizesse meu estômago despencar pelo menos quarenta metros. – O que você iria fazer?

Fique estático, e eu tenho que admitir: essa foi uma das poucas vezes que eu fiquei sem resposta. Desviei meus olhos do dela - que me encaravam desesperados por uma resposta -, e olhei para minha mão, que eu tirei do rosto dela e entrelacei com seus dedos.

- Eu... eu realmente não sei. – disse perdido. Ah, porque ela só me fazia perguntas impossíveis?

Acho que eu não agüentaria. Não mesmo. Uma coisa era eu estar aqui, do lado dela e pensar nessa hipótese, outra completamente diferente seria eu perde-la de vez. Mas teve uma hora que eu realmente pensei que ela tivesse morrido, e foi tão doloroso, tão vazio, que eu não sei se eu agüentaria de novo. Meu coração não agüentaria sangrar daquele jeito de novo. E só de sequer imaginar que eu não teria Sakura aqui pra me dar uma língua sempre que eu sorrisse maroto pra ela, só pra me bater quando eu falasse algo pornográfico ou só pra simplesmente sorrir pra mim, fazendo com que meu estômago se revirasse, minhas pernas virassem geléia e eu ficasse com uma cara de idiota apaixonado e qualquer outro clichê idiota que eu sempre achei ridículo, eu entro em verdadeiro pânico.

Eu não sei o que eu faria, de verdade. Sem Sakura aqui eu desabaria, e cairia tão fundo que não acho que ninguém pudesse me salvar.

Nossa, essa frase foi digna de uma música do Simple Plan.

- Mas porque você quer saber? – eu perguntei ainda perdido. Ela havia me desconcertado com essa pergunta de uma tal maneira que eu nem sabia o porque.

- Nada, eu só estava pensando. – ela disse e desviou o olhar pras nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Eu segurei o seu queixo e levantei, obrigando ela a olhar pra mim.

- Pensando no que? – eu perguntei e ela mordeu o lábio outra vez, típico de quando ela estava nervosa.

- Se eu tivesse continuado fantasma, eu deixaria você? – ela olhou no fundo dos meus olhos e foi como se eu tivesse levado um tapa; a pergunta me fora jogada na cara tão violentamente que eu tive que respirar pela boca.

Mesmo sendo só uma suposição, doía saber que ela iria me deixar em algum dia.

- Como? – perguntei e minha voz falhou.

Quando eu disse que estava fudido, quis dizer que eu estava _mesmo_ fudido. Eu não viveria mais sem a minha rosada, isso é um fato mais que comprovado.

- Veja bem, não é que eu queria te deixar, muito pelo contrário! – ela disse rapidamente e eu soltei o ar que não percebi que estava prendendo. – Mas é que, se eu continuasse sendo um fantasma, você, mais cedo ou mais tarde encontraria alguém e eu não sei até que ponto eu abriria mão de você! – ela disse chorosa e alguns fios de lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto, me deixando atônito. – Não, o pior de tudo é saber que eu sou egoísta demais pra te deixar ir! Eu não deixaria você, não importa o que acontecesse! Eu preciso de você, como eu nunca precisei de alguém antes! – ela disse e passou as costas da mão pelo rosto, mas outras lágrimas deram lugar as que foram enxugadas. – Eu me sinto como Catherine, ela foi egoísta com Heathcliff mesmo sabendo que ele gostava dela.

- Mas Heathcliff sempre amou Catherine. – eu rebati.

- Mas ela foi burra em ter casado com Edgar. – ela disse fungando, desistindo de limpar as teimosas lágrimas. – Ela amava mesmo Hearthcliff, mas optou por deixa-lo de lado e ser egoísta, casando com Edgar.

- Mas Hearthcliff voltou por ela pra reivindicar o amor que sempre foi dele. – eu disse e limpei as lágrimas dela que estavam me incomodando tanto. – Tudo bem, agora vamos parar de falar de "O Morro dos ventos Uivantes" porque eu só li até aí. Naruto jogou meu livro fora e eu não sei mais o que acontece.

Ela riu e me abraçou o mais forte que podia pelo pescoço, fungando e olhando nos meus olhos.

- Amo você, idiota.

- Também te amo, minha nerd-que-não-tinha-vida-até-o-ensino-medio. – eu disse rindo e ela riu também, limpando os últimos vestígios de lágrimas que ainda sobravam nos olhos esmeraldas. – E não se preocupe quanto ao fato de ser egoísta, eu também iria ser egoísta demais pra te deixar ir.

Ela deu mais um dos seus lindos sorrisos, colando nossos lábios em seguida. E eu mais uma vez senti aquelas sensações estranhas que eu tanto amava, e aproveitei pra aprofundar o beijo, deixando o meu peso cair e deitar no chão, com ela por cima de mim.

- A gente vai ficar junto? Pra sempre? – ela perguntou risonha enquanto me olhava com um sorriso, e os cabelos exóticos faziam uma cortina rósea, me deixando olhar única e exclusivamente pra ela. As bochechas estavam levemente coradas, o que me fez sorrir.

- Pra sempre. – repeti suas palavras.

- Você me promete? – ela perguntou sorrindo marota. _Meu_ sorriso maroto.

Eu ri.

- Você vai ver a minha promessa. – eu disse e, num movimento rápido, eu inverti nossas posições, e olhei pra ela sorrindo. Aproximei nossos rostos somente até meu nariz tocar a sua bochecha de leve, desenhando um círculo com a ponta do meu nariz, depois passei pela sua testa, olhos, até chegar ao nariz, onde deixei eles se tocando levemente. Ela franziu o rosto de uma maneira divertida, provavelmente estava sentindo cócegas. Encurtei a distância que tinha entre a gente, pressionando calmamente meus lábios contra os dela. Pedi passagem para a sua boca - a qual eu notei que foi concedida rapidamente - e nossas línguas logo estavam em perfeita sincronia e nossas bocas perfeitamente encaixadas, como se tivessem sido moldadas somente uma para a outra. O beijo era extremamente lento, mas, mesmo assim, eu podia sentir os pelos da minha nuca - que estava sendo arranhada pelas longas unhas da Haruno - se eriçarem, assim como eu podia sentir e pele de Sakura se arrepiar cada vez que eu apertava levemente sua cintura.

Agora sim, tudo estava certo. Sakura estava entre meus braços, seu lugar de direito. E não haveria nada, nem um coma ou uma quase-morte-de-depressão ou uma Karin louca da vida que poderia nos separar. Porque eu a amava. Sinceramente, essa foi a frase mais gay que eu já pensei na minha vida. Mas o que eu posso fazer? Eu sou somente um dependente dessa garota louca que, de uma hora pra outra, virou minha vida completamente de cabeça pra baixo. Não somente a minha, mas a da minha família e dos meus amigos. E o pior de tudo: ela me virou do avesso e eu nem me importava! Pior ainda: eu amava o fato dela ter feito isso!

Ficar apaixonado é foda, cara.

E o pior de tudo é que eu gosto de estar assim. Gosto se estar que nem um demente idiota, quase morrer quando estou longe dela e ter uma síncope quando Rock Lee simplesmente entrar num raio de dois quilômetros dela.

Realmente revoltante.

Mas o que eu posso fazer? Nada. Calar a boca e não fazer nada.

Ou melhor, beijar a Sakura, algo que é completamente mais produtivo. Ah, com certeza.

E era melhor ainda com Sakura sendo humana, porque eu podia abraçá-la, beijá-la e fazer o que mais eu quisesse - a qualquer hora em que eu quisesse, inclusive. Isso tudo sentindo aquelas sensações estranhas que eu tanto gostava. E mais uma vez aqui estou eu tendo os pensamentos mais gays que eu já vi na minha vida.

Puta que merda, eu tenho que parara com isso. Mas eu admito: em algumas ocasiões, eu iria sentir falda da minha fantasminha. Mesmo que ela seja muito melhor em carne e osso, lógico. Mas ser uma fantasma invisível aos olhos de todo mundo - menos os meus, porque eu sou fodão - tinha suas vantagens.

Apertei mais a cintura da Sakura. Eu não tinha do que reclamar, afinal de contas.

Só é uma pena que ela não iria mais ver a minha bundinha sexy...

Sorri malicioso.

Bem, nisso eu dava um jeito mais tarde.

**FIM.**

**

* * *

**

**Oi povo lindo que eu amo demais! *-***

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NÃO ACREDITO! ACABOU! ACABAOU MESMO! JÁ ERA! ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! ZÉ FINI!**

**NÃÃÃÃÃO! Eu realmente não possa acreditar que "It's not true, is it?", minha primeira fic, minha primogênita, meu bebezinho-que não-é-caçula-mas-eu-considero-como-caçula tenha acabado! Gente, é sério, você não fazem idéia de como três letras foram tão difíceis de escrever pra mim. "Fim" não é uma palavra legal. Fatão. Mas eu fico feliz que eu tenha conseguido chegar até o fim, e que eu tenha conseguido tantas amigas com essa fic, de verdade. E olha que eu não queria posta-la, sempre achei que ela estava boba demais e que ninguém ia perder o tempo lendo, mas como sempre, vocês me surpreendem cada vez mais! *O* **

**Bom em primeiro – ou segundo, vai saber – lugar eu queria pedir desculpa pela demora. Sério meninas, me perdoem de verdade, eu não pretendia demorar tanto. Mas, como eu já expliquei em "My favorite Singer", foi um tempo difícil. Eu perdi um parente muito próximo a mim e que eu amava demais, logo depois veio a temporada de prova, depois eu tive que escrever o primeiro capítulo do meu livro – que está quase pronto, falando nisso. Surtos de minha parte aqui. -, depois teve uma coisa muito chata com as minhas ex-melhores amigas, e na qual eu sofri muito. Não quero dar um drama e tirar a minha culpa pelo atraso, mas pedir sinceras desculpas por ele. Mas graças as minhas amigas de verdade, eu superei isso, e já estou muito melhor. Sério gente, gatas como a Nina Point du Lac e Mai Kobayashi são prova de que eu não queria enrolar vocês, mas eu não pode evitar. Eu realmente fiquei mal. Sem contar que eu enrolei um pouquinho no começo, porque eu realmente não queria acabar essa fic. Ela era uma válvula de escape, sabe? Eu simplesmente amo escreve-la, de verdade.**

**Mas okay, eu preciso falar que eu relia os comentários de vocês praticamente todos os dias? Acho que não, né? Vocês são umas fofas, gatas! Muito obrigada **_**mesmo **_**por tudo! *O***

**Well, divas, eu fui realmente má com vocês. Não posto nada desde o que? A Páscoa? **

**Puta que merda, e muita coisa. **

**Então, eu estou fazendo uma enquete: QUEM AÍ QUER QUE ROLE UM EPÍLOGO?**

**HAN? HAN? HAN? HAN? #chataquenãoparadeperguntar**

**Haha, zuera, mas essa foi só uma idéia. Se alguém aí quiser o epílogo levanta a mão no comentário! EPÍLOGOS MANDAM! \o/**

**Detalhe: alguém percebeu que até eu estou louca por um epílogo? Nossa, como eu sou estranha! ;P**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, PODE PARAR TUDO! OMG! COMO ASSIM? QUARENTA E DOIS COMENTÁRIOS NUM CAPÍTULO SÓ? DE UMA VEZ? E TODOS SUUUPER FOFOS? PRA MIM? NUMA FIC MINHA? G-ZUIS! OMG! NÃO ACREDITO! EU? PAULA POLONINI CONSEGUI MESMO ISSO? AHAAM, SENTA LÁ, CLÁUDIA! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, NÓN CREEEEO!**

**Ah, cara, tô tão feliz que meu olhos estão cheios d'água! Viu o que vocês fazem comigo?**

**Ah, garotas, eu não mereço tanto carinho assim!**

**Mas eu queria agradecer, de verdade, do fundo do resto mortal do cabelinho da última farpa de madeira do meu coração (?) pelo carinho de TODAS VOCÊS! Ah, qual é, vocês são simples demais! Gastam seu tempo lendo isso e mandam os comentários mais fofos do mundo! MUITO OBRIGADA A TODAS, DE VERDADE!**

**Nem sei o que dizer... ah, cara, vocês mandam! #fatão.**

**Propragandinha básica:**

**Leiam as minhas outra fics:**

**- My favorite Singer:**

**http: / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5895029 / 1 / My_favorite_singer**** (sem os espaços :D)**

**- Doctor's dog:**

**http: / www . fanfiction**** . net /s / 5866173 /1 / Doctors_dog**

**(sem so espaços também! :D)**

**- Thank's Jerk!**

**http: / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5606497 / 1 /**** Thanks_jerk**

**(sem os espaços, again ;D)**

**AHHHHHHHHHH, SEM CONTAR QUE A MINHA CAMPANHA DEU CERTO! 305 REVIWS! NÓS CONSEGUIMOS, GENTE! o/**

**Se não for pedir muito, vocês podem deixar um review nesse cap também? Tipo, pra mim saber como ficou! .-.**

**Okay, vamos pra minha parte favorita e responder a todos os meus comentários divos: *-***

**Alice Carolina Cullen – **Hey cattie! Haha, que bom que eu não te fiz chorar, gata! Menos um peso na minha consciência! ;P Sim, ela está! O que você achou desse final, hn? Obrigada, e espero que a sua páscoa tenha sido incrível! Espero sinceramente que você goste! Super beijos! ;*

**Mai Kobayashi – **SIM GATA! ELA NÃO MORREU! E A SUA ESPERA ACABOU! o/ Haha, tenho noção sim! Seus surtos no msn me comprovaram! Como eu sou má, não? Tadinho dele, né? Quase morri quando eu escrevi também! Owwn, minha louquinha chorona! Sei sim, e eu agradeço muito, de verdade! CLARO que eu preciso agradecer, Juh, você é uma fofa! Muito obrigado mesmo, por tudo, amiga! OBVIOUS que eu me preocupo em te responder! Isso é SUPER importante pra mim! Detalhe: A-DO-REI a sua divisão! *O* OWN, Juh, obrigada pela companha! E olha: deu certo! *O* PAOSPOAPOSPAOPSOK' E outra coisa, Juh, não morra do coração. Preiso de você aqui. Beijos, gata. Tomara que eu tenha alcançado suas expectativas e você goste deste final! ;*

**Hana Haruno Uchiha – **Nee-chan! Own, brigada maninha! *O* E você é suuper fofa, outro fatão! Desculpa pela demora, e você sabe que eu te adoro, neah? Xx, gata :*

**Harumaki Umi – **Tadinho, né! Como eu fui má com o Sasuke-kun! o.ó Brigada, querida! Mas se você quiser pode ter um epílogo... embora eu ache que muita gente não vai querer por causa da minha demora! x.x'' Muito obrigada, Umi-chan! Beijos pra você, amor! :*

**Harumi-san – **Ah, eu também chorei lendo, gata! '-' Eu sei, né, maltretei o Uchiha-baby no cap passado... Poor him! Obrigada! E, por favor, não tenha uma apoplexia! Haha, espero que goste desse capítolo, cattie! Obrigada pelos elogios você é uma fofa! Beijos! ;*

**Princess of Ocean – **Olha, não foi:"SAKURA DESAPARECEU, EVAPOROU, MORREU...!" xD Haha, desculpa pela demora, e não me mate! x.x Ahh, amor, falo uma idéia! Escrever último cap exige muita inspiração, pode acreditar, eu te entendo! U.u Se precisar de ajuda, pode falar, okay? Qualquer coisa, eu estou aqui! (: Beijos, gatchênha do Brasil! ;*

**Jackey – **AHHHH, MESMO JACKEY-CHAN? *o* #SURTANDO Brigada, dude, de verdade! Tomara que essa capítulo tenha chegado às suas expectativas! Cara, eu tive essa idéia dos flashbacks DO NADA! S É R I O! E você acertou, gata! Belo palpite! xD Muito obrigada pelos elogios LINDOS! Ah, valeu, e eu fui bem nas provas graças a Deus! Posso escrever a vontade agora! SUPER beijinho, Jackey-chan! PS: vi o seu review na minha outra fic! FOFO! Respondo quando eu postar! ;D

**-PaTy-Uchiha- - **VI SIM, GATA! Ah, valeu! Haha, sim, ela não tá morta! PAOPSOPAOSK', não matei a rosada! Beijos, amor! ;*

**ludy –** Owwn, brigada gata! Não mereço tantos elogios! *-* Eu também quase chorei com o nosso moreno gatão! Ahhh, brigada, brigada, brigada! *O* "Uma das melhores fics nacionais"? MORRI. PRONTO. AGORA QUEEU SURTO MESMO! Você é uma FOFA, Ludy-chan! E você é mais que ótima leitora, pessoa, e aposto que escritora também! Beijos, gatinha! :*

**Doka – **Te drogando? Gente como eu sou má! xD PAOPOPOSPOAPSOPASK' Já está aí a atualização, Doka-chan, espero que você goste! Arrumei um tempinho sim, sobrinha! PAOSPOAPOSK', beijão! :*

**gek-san – **Eu também quase chorei escrevendo! Não deixei, olha como eu sou boazinha! PAOSPOAPOSPOK', espero que goste desse atualização! Kissus! ;*

**Akemi – Namikazi – **SIM! DEZESSETE DIAS! SASUKE É UM APIXONADO CONVICTO, NÃO? o/ PAOPSOPAOSPOAPOSPOK' Coitado, perder um braço? Eu não tiraria aquele braço másculo dele! xP OKAY GATA, EU ENTENDI! JÁ ATUALIZEI, JÁ ATUALIZEI! Haha, e olha que bom: você não morreu de curiosidade! *-* Bom, pelo menos eu não senti ninguém puxar o meu pé de noite! ;P Haha, beijos! ;*

**Thai-chan – **THAI-FOFA-CHAN! o/ Que bom que você ainda não morreu, gata! E NÃO MORRA, OKAY? Haha, okay sobrinha, não tem problema! Acho que eu não posso reclamar de palavrões! U.ú° PARANDO, UÉ! APOSPOAPSOPAOSK', sabia que ia te deixar morrendo de curiosidade! Owwn, minha semi-mortinha preferida, não se reprima! 4:30 da matina! Ai, Thai-chan, só você! SIM! SALVARAM A NOSSA ROSADA! ELE NÃO TÁ ALUCINADO! Haha, desculpa pela demora, de verdade! Espero que voc~e não tenha desistido da fic! D: Cara... sua aposta tá certa! Um monte de gente tá morrendo junto com o nosso Uchiha-baby! Ahh, porque? Posta aqui, se você quiser eu te ensino! Vou tentar procurar, okay? Juro! Quero MUITO ler a sua fic! AMEI seu comentário! Pode falar pakas sempre que quiser! xD Uma da suas perferidas? MORRI AKI, VÉY! E tomara que seu coração não tenha virado geléia! Tá aí a att pra deixar ele bem forte! Haha, mega-bj! ;* PS: CHOCOLATE MANDA! \o/

**mariane – **Owwn, brigada, Mari-chan! De verdade, eu não mereço tanto! Você que é uma pessoa super fofa e alegra meus dias com os seus reviews! Eu também desejo toda a felicidade do mundo e mais um pouco pra você! Muito obrigada, gatinha, de verdade, por tudo! Isso aí, sorte pra gente,a final, na escola, todo mundo precisa! –-' Brigada por gostar tanto das minhas fics, não acho que eu mereça tanto! Beijos, queen! :*

**SakuraErikaH – **Oh, desculpa! Tomara que a sua aflição acabe! E sua curiosidade também! Beijos! ;*

**Nina Point du Lac – **Owwn, brigada! OMG, QUE MEDO DE VC, NINA-CHAN! POSPOAPSOPAOK', O.O #afraidmaster DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA! É que eu queria mander segredo, mas o epílogo eu JURO que deixo você betar (se quiserem que eu faça um)! QUE BOM QUE VOCÊ GOSTOU GATA! ISSO DE DEIXA HAPPY! TE AMO TAMBÉM! BEIJO MINHA GATA! xoxo ;*

**Mah .-. – **Sério, dude? *O* Own, brigada! Tá aí o atualização, espero que você goste! ;D

**Sayuki-Sama – **Não vou te matar, eu não sou tão má! PAOSPOAPOSPOK' Haha, MIKOTO MAAANDA! \o/ Eu também chorei, gata! i.i A minha páscoa também foi SUPER feliz! ;P Somos duas, amor! Dormimos super tarde e acordamos mais tarde ainda! Eu acordei ontem as 13h00minh! u.ú Haha, sorry,mas você apostou errado AGAIN! xP Eu vou ler a sua fic, fatasso! *O* Tortura com a professora de matemática? Melhora o ânimo de qualquer um! Haha, okay. Um, eu tambpem sempre quis dar uma voadora! *O* beijos, gata! ;*

**thasa UH'S2 – **Owwn, não chora! Poor Sasuke-kun... Eu sei, como eu fui má com o Uchiha-baby! Viu, eles saíram por causa da Sakura! Fic especial pra você? *O* #ganheimeudia Tomara que você goste dessa capítulo! Beijos! :*

mariane – Hey gata! haha, você aqui de novo? Que honra! *O* Own, brigada por tudo! Ah, graças a pessoas fofas, lindas e gentis como você INTII conseguiu chegar a 300! Ou melhor, 305! Olha que sonho! *O* Ahh, eu vi o seu review, SUPER FOFO! Gata, fofa e linda e você, que, além de ser carinhosa é muito simpática! E saber que você gosta das minhas fics me deixa muito feliz! Brigada de novo! McKisses, amora da minha vida! :*

**Nãnna-chan – **Ahh, brigada, gata! O Prince of Ocean é um FOFO! Super simpático! Ahh, cara, não mereço tantos elogios assim! #n.n# Ahh, sério? Muito obrigada, você é super simpática! Super beijos!

**Hyuuga Tenten n.n – **EU? MENINA LOUCA? TE MATEI? God, como eu sou má! xP PAOSPOAPSOPAOSPOK' Coitada de vocês, devem sofrer mesmo! A-DO-GO parar nessas partes críticas! Dude, te imaginei chorando, rindo e gritando ao mesmo tempo... tenso! .'' PAOSPOAPSOPAOK' Lembrei sim, gata! Haha, sim Tenten-chan, ai ser o último, se as leitoras quiserem, vai ter um epílogo! *-* Que bom que eu não vou me livra de você tão fácil! E você é que vai ter que me agüentar! MUAHAHAHAHA! Own, BRI-GA-DENHA! E toda vez que eu ouço All Time Low eu lembro que você também é doidamente ensandecida por eles! *O* Não entre em coma, já atualizei! Haha, kissus, cattie! ;*

**Ü – **Uma das melhores que você já leu? Ok, hora do meu surto: AHHHHHHHH, COMO ASSIM? QUE HONRA! Haha, não tem problema, e foi muito importante pra mim você ter mandado! *O* Sim, eu também sou uma adepta dessa lei, apesar de ter um perfil! xD OWWN, QUE HONRA! Muito obrigada, você é super fofa! Tomara que você goste desse capítulo também! Beijos, gata! ;*

**Prince of Ocean – **CAAAAAAAIO-KUN! *O* Gatinho, gatinho, como você tá? Eu to bem sim, obrigada! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! #morre uma fic SUA dedicada a MIM? MIMZINHA? TIPO, EU? EUZINHA MESMO? AHHHHHHH, CAIO-KUN! SIM É UM SONHO! SUUPER SONHO! Ok, gato, só de você lembrar que eu existo eu fico MUITO feliz! Owwn, sinta-se beijado, abraçado, cheirado e mimado tembém! PAOPOSPOK', ar condicionado salva vidas! Obrigada por todos os elogios, você é tudo isso e o dobro! *O* Haha, brigado moço, Dejiko-chan MANDA! \o/ TAMBÉM TE AMO, GATO! MUITO, OK? Ok, parei com o piti! –-' xoxo, amado! ;*

**Kaah Hyuuga – **KAAH-NEE-CHAN! QUE SAUDADES DE VOCÊ, BESHAA'! Tomara que a sua páscoa tenha sido PERFEITA! Tudo sim, e vc? Ah, eu também chorei! Nossa, foi um verdadeiro dilúvio! Todo mundo chorou! PAOSPOAPOSK', Sasuke-kun comove as pessoas! *-* Nossa, então eu me devo uma farmácia! Te dou uma caixinha de lenços depois! xP OWN, SÉRIO? *-* Haha, eu fiz ela ficar viva! VIVA EU! o/ PAOPSOAPOSK', não sou, amor, porque VOCÊ é a foda da fodas! Também te amo, diva! Lan again? Já sabe, se o carinha encher o seu saco eu te defendo! o/ SIM! EU IA COM VC! TIO KISHI TAH DANDO MÓ VACILO, MALUCOOO! Ok, parei com a revolta aqui. Nem falo nada, morra soterrada com os meus beijos, minha nee-chan mais amada e best author da minha lista de autoras super fodas! Te amo, garota! E NÃO SOME! MORRO DE SAUDADDES AQUI! 8D Beijos, diva! ;*

**Sayuri – **Ótimo, então nós podemos ter um troço juntas! Poor Sasuke-fofuxo... Okay então, gata, porque eu vou querer ler, fato! Jura que ao demorou? Brigada, de verdade! Você é uma fofa, amiga, brigada! Beijos, queen! :*

**XX Nevan' – **Sim, Sasuke-kun super complexado! '-' Tadinho, né? EH! ELA TAH VIVA! UHUL! \o/ Ok, parei. PAOSPOAPOSPOK', já com saudade? Talvez tenha um epílogo! *-* Haha, todo mundo odeia a Karin! Cara, pq ela ainda tá naquele anime? O_õ Sempre, Sasuke-kun suuuper fofo. Ah, brigada pela capa, créditos pra Juh! ;D Vou dar sim! Beijos e ok, não te ligo! PAOPSOAPOSPOK', xoxo ;*

**Grazi Holic – **GRAAAZI-CHAN! QUE SAUDADES, AMIGA! Owwn, que bom que você gosta dela! *-* Haha, não, ela não morreu! Itachi e Gaara divos, hn? Adoooro! Adorei seu comentário, amiga! Obrigada pelos elogios! Beijos, gata! ;*

**Sayuri chan ^^ - **Muito obrigada, gata! Faço sim, já tenho quatro! ;D Haha, tomara que goste desse capítulo! Beijos, amor! ;*

**sayra – **Brigada, espeto que goste dessa atualização também! Beijos, cattie! ;*

**Haruhi – **Que bom, espero que goste de último capítulo também! xoxo ;*

**Hiikuu – **Brigada! *-* Beijos! ;*

**Emy – **Owwn, brigada Emy-chan! Tá aí o próximo cap, tomara que você goste também! Beijos! ;*

**Haruhi – **Isso aí, Haruhi-chan! 300ª review! o/ Haha, thanks! xoxo ;*

**Luana Gouveia – **Okay, continuei, gata! Tomara que você goste desse também! E ela não morreu! :D Beijinhos! ;*

**kyty cuty – **KYTY-CHAN! *-* Tudo bom, gata? OWN, AMO leitoras novas, fato! Vc é amiga da Mari-chan? Outra fofa, aposto! *-* Ahh, muitoobrigada pelos elogios, eu agradeço mesmo, de coração! Eu te tenho como uma fã? #HONRAMASTER! Ok, mando um beijo pros gatos sim! Ok, adoro quando vocês falam, me deixam super feliz! Brigada pelos elogios, tomara que você goste desse capítulo também! Beijos, amor! ;*

**Aliice =&' – **Owwn, brigada Ali-chan! *-* Sério que você gosta? Isso me deixa MUITO feliz, de verdade! Postei o capítulo 19 já, espero que você goste! Sua espera acabou, gata! Beijos! ;*

**Pah Uchiha-chan – **OK, MANO ENTENDI! JÁ POSTEI MAIS, JÁ POSTEI MAIS! PAOSPOAPSOK', entendi, gata, e fico lisonjeada! Sua curiosidade acabou, diva! Beijos, amora! ;*

**AHHHHHHHH, AMORE STÔ TÃO FELIZ! NUNCA RECEBI TANTOS COMENTÁRIOS, DE VERDADE! VOCÊS SÃO UMAS DIVAS LINDAS! AMO VOCÊ, DE VERDADE!**

**Obrigada por tudo, a cada uma que perdeu o tempo do vocês lendo essa fic, muito obrigada mesmo!**

**Bem, e quando ao resultado do epílogo, se a maioria concordar com ele, sim, ele vai ser postado. Não sei quando, preciso me organizar aqui. Mas deixem a opinião de vocês no review, okay? É importante pra mim! *-***

**Bom, acho que é isso, e talvez esse seja o meu último post. Post imenso, aliás. Mas vocês sabem que eu amo vocês, né? **

**Bem, brigada por todo o carinho, okay?**

**Amo vocês gatos & gatas da minha life!**

**Sintam-se beijados! ;***

**Keiko Haruno Uchiha**


End file.
